El Túnel en la Oscuridad
by Muselina Black
Summary: AU. Sally Lockhart es la "niña nueva" en el Howton College, es inteligente y no tiene miedo. En el colegio conoce a sus nuevos amigos y descubre un misterio que involucra a un brutal mafioso. Phillip Pullman: Sally Lockhart's Mysteries
1. Howton College

_Bueno, este es mi primer Fic largo. Nacio de una serie de dibujos que hice de parejas de la literatura de época, pero como si estuvieran en el siglo 21, Sally y Fred fueron unos de mis favoritos desde el principio. Traté de jugar un poco con las personalidades de ambos, Sally es seria, organizada y estudiosa, pero ama la aventura y Fred es valiente, simpático, burlón y juguetón, pero muy inteligente. Entonces aquí tenemos a Sally como la "niña nueva" del colegio y a Fred como el tipo popular y molestoso. Ojalá les guste._

_**Disclaimer:** Sally Lockhart y los demás personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Phillip Pullman._

Capítulo 1: Howton College

Era la primera vez que Sally Lockhart asistiría a un internado. Huérfana de madre e hija única de un periodista, solía pasar mucho tiempo sola en su casa, acompañada de Mary, la empleada que la conocía desde niña, pero Mary había renunciado el año anterior, para casarse y no habían podido encontrar otra persona que cumpliera con su trabajo tan bien como ella, por lo que Sally había comenzado a viajar con su padre, acompañándolo en sus viajes de investigación, pero el año anterior eso se había vuelto muy complicado para el señor Lockhart, que tenía que limitar mucho su trabajo para no llevar a Sally a lugares peligrosos, y hacía que a Sally le faltara gente de su edad y no pudiera estudiar adecuadamente, así que Papá había decidido que lo mejor para Sally era ir a un internado, donde podría estudiar sin problemas y socializar con gente de su edad. A ella no le había gustado nada la decisión, había gritado, pataleado y se había negado a ir.

Esas peleas casi diarias le rompían el corazón a su padre y ella lo sabía, pero la idea de ir a un internado lleno de chicas y chicos de su edad, que sólo la mirarían en menos, le parecía insoportable. Finalmente su padre la había convencido de que era lo mejor para ella, y ella había accedido, prefería ir a ese internado que seguir peleando eternamente con su padre. Y se iría ese día, el curso empezaba el día siguiente. Sally terminó de meter sus cosas en su maleta y la cerró, sin mucho esfuerzo, a fin de cuentas no tenía mucha ropa, la mayor parte de su maleta eran los libros. Ese tema le importaba muy poco, y siendo hija de padre soltero, tampoco era una de las prioridades de la casa. Luego de meter todo su vestuario en la maleta, guardó las cosas de baño en su mochila y la tiró con fuerza sobre la cama. La idea de irse le parecía más estúpida por minutos. Su padre tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

—¿Estás lista?— Dijo, entreabriendo la puerta con cuidado. Siempre había sido muy respetuoso de la intimidad de su hija, y nunca habría entrado de golpe cuando la puerta de su pieza estuviera cerrada, por lo mismo, Sally también respetaba los momentos de trabajo y reflexión de su padre.

—Dame un minuto. Bajo enseguida.— dijo la joven desde adentro, su padre asintió y cerró la puerta.

Sally se agachó para buscar sus zapatillas, que estaban tiradas en el suelo, al hacerlo se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de su cama. Maldijo entre dientes su torpeza, mientras se frotaba la frente golpeada con una mano, y se sentó en el suelo para abrochárselas.

Siempre era así de torpe, solía tropezarse con sus pies, o con las alfombras y de alguna extraña manera, cada vez que botaba algo y lo recogía, se le caía otra cosa o se golpeaba con todo lo que se atravesara por su camino. Su padre solía burlarse de ella y molestarla por eso, sin embargo se había empeñado en que su hija tomara clases de defensa personal, y él mismo se encargó de entrenarla en tiro, su deporte preferido. Estaba decidido a que su hija no fuera una damisela indefensa en el mundo y que fuera capaz de defenderse a sí misma.

Tras años de clases y entrenamientos y pese a su innata torpeza, Sally era capaz de acertarle al centro de la diana con los ojos vendados, el pulso firme y sin dudar, así como de botar un saco de arena de un golpe. Pocas chicas de las que conocía eran capaces de mantener sus emociones tan controladas como Sally, que con el metódico entrenamiento de tiro que había tenido, nunca dejaba que sus nervios la traicionaran, mostrándose mucho más equilibrada emocionalmente que el promedio de las chicas de su edad.

Se paró de un salto y se miró al espejo; a sus diecisiete años, no era muy alta, pero si muy delgada y sin curvas. Su pelo rubio caía a lo largo de su espalda, pero no era brillante ni nada por el estilo, de hecho no tenía gracia ni cuerpo, sólo era una masa de rizos desordenados, de todos sus rasgo el único que llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, castaños e intensos, poco habituales en una persona rubia como ella. Su forma de vestirse no la ayudaba mucho, siempre usaba poleras grandes y blue jeans, todo eso, dos tallas mayores que la suya. Prefería esconder su figura con ropa "práctica y cómoda", que andarla exhibiendo en minis y poleras apretadas, como las otras adolescentes. Ese día era un día frío de comienzos de otoño, así que llevaba un sweater café muy grueso.

Dirigió una última mirada hacia el espejo de la pared, y decidió que no había nada que hacer, suspirando, se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja, tomó su chaqueta, su mochila y su maleta y salió de su pieza. Mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta la entrada, arrastrando su pesada maleta, llena de libros y cuadernos, se iba despidiendo mentalmente de su casa. De los cuadros, de las fotos, del clóset bajo las escaleras y del escritorio que compartía con su padre. A su perro, Chaka, lo habían llevado a la casa de uno de los hermanos de papá, que tenía tres perros más y un jardín enorme para que los perros jugaran. Cerró la puerta de la casa tras de sí y miró a su alrededor, el patio verde destacaba en medio del día gris. Se dirigió al auto, donde la esperaba su padre. John Lockhart le dirigió una tenue sonrisa a su hija, tomó su maleta y la subió al auto. Después de entregarle la maleta, Sally le dirigió una última mirada a la casa y se subió al asiento del copiloto. Su padre no se tardó mucho en subirse y encender el auto.

El trayecto hacia la estación de buses no era muy largo, y Sally iba callada, mucho más callada de lo normal, aún estaba algo dolida por la decisión de su padre de separarla de él. Aunque ya no discutiera abiertamente por eso, seguía sintiéndose mal por que su propio padre hubiera decidido alejarla de sí. Su padre la miró, pese a que no lo dijera siempre, estaba muy orgulloso de su hija y estaba seguro de que el Howton College le haría mucho bien a Sally.

—Estarás bien. El Howton College es uno de los mejores del país.— Se inclinó hacia ella y le puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, sin quitar una de sus manos del manubrio.— Eres muy inteligente, y no vas a tener problemas para hacer amigos.

Sally sonrió tristemente. Secretamente la ponía muy nerviosa la idea del nuevo colegio, llevaba dos años sin ver mucha gente de su edad y nunca había sido precisamente sociable, de hecho, era una chica muy inteligente, pero a la hora de coquetear o elegir ropa que le quedara bien, era un completo desastre, y la idea de hacer el ridículo la estresaba aún más, pero gracias a su autocontrol emocional, lograba disimularlo y esconderlo. Suspiró, esperando que su padre no notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Si, claro. Pero obviamente no es lo mismo que viajar contigo, y no sólo por los lugares exóticos y todo eso… voy a extrañar estar contigo papá.— una lágrima se escapó y corrió por su mejilla. Sally se llevó una mano a la cara y se secó con un gesto brusco. Odiaba llorar.

—Lo sé. Yo también te voy a extrañar muchísimo, eres una excelente compañera de viajes.— Le sonrió su padre. —¿Te parecería hacer un viaje a Estambul para tus próximas vacaciones de verano?- Le ofreció con un gesto cordial.

—¡Si! Siempre he querido ir a Estambul. Gracias papá, eres increíble. ¡Eres el mejor!— gritó Sally, emocionada, olvidando las lágrimas y sonriéndole a su padre, con los ojos enrojecidos.

—Bueno, bueno, si tú lo dices…—Se burló su padre, despeinándola. —Mira, ahí está la estación.- Apuntó con el dedo a un edificio en la distancia. —Hay un bus destinado a los alumnos de Howton que viven por aquí, igual que en otras partes. Te llevará al colegio y te traerá de vuelta en julio, mucho más feliz de lo que estás ahora.— Sally golpeó a su padre en el hombro suavemente, riéndose.

El señor Lockhart estacionó el auto cerca de la estación y ambos se bajaron. Papá sacó la maleta de Sally del maletero y se la pasó. Sally la dejó en el suelo y lo abrazó, mientras su padre le acariciaba el pelo.

—Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, papá.— Susurró, con la voz ahogada e intentando no llorar. Se separó de él, tomó su maleta del suelo y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Las despedidas no eran lo suyo, y ésta en particular era de las peores. Se acercó al bus, caminando lentamente y evitando mirar atrás. Se puso al final de la fila de alumnos que había junto al bus, evitando mirar a los demás a los ojos. Para pasar desapercibida paseó la mirada por su alrededor, su mirada se quedó pegada en el quiosco con diarios que había junto al bus, uno de ellos tenía un titular escrito con enormes letras rojas que llamó su atención: "Sorpresiva caída de avión, no hay supervivientes". Esa noticia, mezclada con el divorcio de una actriz y la estafa del momento, le llamó poderosamente la atención. Se estremeció, que horror, doscientas personas muertas de una. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sin que ella pudiera saber por qué. Obligó a su mente a concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer y avanzó hacia el bus, ya que la fila había avanzado un par de metros mientras ella leía los titulares. Junto a éste había una mujer joven con un cuaderno.

—¿Nombre?— le preguntó, con la voz cansada de quien tiene que repetir lo mismo muchas veces, sin embargo parecía ser amable.

—Verónica Beatrice Lockhart.— la muchacha masculló entre dientes su odiado nombre. Se lo había cambiado durante su infancia, cuando había entrado al jardín infantil, y normalmente no respondía a otro nombre. Pero mal que mal era su nombre "oficial". Su padre tenía guardado el documento que a los cinco años había firmado con lápices de cera, renunciando a su nombre real, para llamarse Sally.

— Nueva. ¿Verdad? Bien, deja tu maleta con el señor Jones. Yo soy la Señorita Bones, la profesora de literatura en Howton. Bienvenida. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien.— le contestó la mujer con una sonrisa profesional. Sally le devolvió una sonrisa torpe.

Sally le entregó su maleta al hombre y se subió al bus. Estaba casi lleno de chicos y chicas de su edad, más o menos. En el fondo logró distinguir un asiento vacío y se dirigió a él. Para su inmensa desgracia, mientras caminaba por el estrecho pasillo se tropezó con algo, seguramente una mochila o un bolso, y cayó sobre una muchacha alta de pelo corto y rizado, que en esos momentos estaba inclinada sobre uno de los asientos, revisando su bolso. ¿Por qué su torpeza no podía dejarla en paz por un minuto? No necesitaba quedar en ridículo antes de empezar las clases. Se paró sin perder un segundo y le tendió la mano a la chica, que estaba tirada en el suelo, muerta de la risa.

—Perdón, lo siento mucho.— comenzó a mascullar, mientras se ponía roja de la vergüenza. La muchacha a la que había empujado le sonrió de vuelta y le tomó la mano, para que la ayudara a levantarse. Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo, mientras Sally se excusaba.

—No hay problemas, estoy bien. No te preocupes. Por cierto, soy Margaret Haddow.— sonrió abiertamente, tendiéndole la mano para saludarla.

—Sally Lockhart.— Sally le estrechó la mano.

—Nueva, ¿verdad?— Sally asintió— ¿A qué año entras?

—Tercero.— La chica parecía del tipo que participa en todas las actividades extracurriculares y de las que tienen buenas notas. Su sonrisa reveló una personalidad amistosa, inteligente y muy organizada.

—Genial, entonces seremos compañeras. Por favor, siéntate conmigo. El viaje es muy largo. ¿Te molesta sentarte en ventana? Me mareo terriblemente en los viajes.— La chica seguía hablando, muy rápidamente y a Sally le costaba un poco seguirle el ritmo.

—No me importa, de hecho, prefiero ir junto a la ventana.— contestó Sally, sentándose en el asiento de la ventana y apoyando su mochila en el suelo. Al levantar la cabeza, mirando hacia la ventana, vio a su padre, apoyado en el capó del auto, despidiéndose de ella con la mano, Sally le devolvió el gesto, y lo estuvo saludando hasta que el bus partió.

Durante buena parte del viaje de ocho horas, Margaret le estuvo contando historias de la escuela, Sally se sentía apabullada por la fuerte personalidad de su nueva amiga, pero al poco rato descubrieron que ambas tenían mucho en común, habían leído muchos libros en común y les gustaban las mismas bandas. Los chicos de los asientos de alrededor se unieron a su conversación, haciendo de Sally se alejara un poco de ella, por sentirse una intrusa, pero los demás eran tan simpáticos con ella que poco a poco comenzó a participar más activamente en la conversación, contándole a Margaret y a los demás cosas sobre su vida y su familia. Un rato más tarde Margaret súbitamente se calló, se había quedado dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en su mochila, que reposaba sobre su hombro. Sally apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana, no podía hablar con nadie porque la mayoría de los muchachos que estaban sentados a su alrededor estaban profundamente dormidos y Margaret cabeceaba a su lado, Sally no podía dormir.

Nunca había podido dormir en buses o aviones, se quedaba leyendo o estudiando para los exámenes libre que daba en esa época. Por la ventana pasaban los paisajes tan rápidamente que no alcanzaba a distinguirlos. Normalmente le gustaba ver los paisajes por los que pasaba, pero en esa ocasión en particular se le hacía muy difícil, porque tenía la mente puesta en lo que podía esperar de su nuevo colegio. Era obvio que no todos podían ser tan amables como Margaret y sus amigos. Decidió leer un poco para deshacerse de cualquier idea negativa respecto a su colegio, de cualquier forma, no había nada que pudiera hacer. La muchacha sacó un libro de su mochila, se puso los audífonos de su ipod, y se dispuso a leer para olvidarse de todo, especialmente del tiempo que faltaba para llegar al colegio. Estaba tan absorta en la lectura de uno de sus libros favoritos que no se dio cuenta cuando Margaret despertó y empezó a hablar con los chicos a su alrededor, que también habían despertado, ni cuando llegaron al colegio, como a las cinco de la tarde, hasta que Margaret empezó a sacudirle el brazo, para devolverla a la realidad material.

—Sally, vuelve a la realidad, ¡Ya llegamos al colegio!— Exclamaba, muy emocionada.

Sally levantó la cabeza y miró por la ventana. A unos kilómetros de distancia se veía un edificio inmenso, pintado de varios colores, de tonos cafés y el techo rojo. Se veía cálido y acogedor. Eso le dio un buen presentimiento, nada podía ser tan malo si se veía tan acogedor. El bus se estacionó afuera del edificio, donde ya habían varios otros buses estacionados, de los cuales se bajaban hordas de alumnos, otros buses lo seguían, y de cada uno salían montones de adolescentes, todos quemados por el sol de verano, alegres, divertidos, pasándolo bien, después de no haber visto a sus amigos en meses. Sally sonrió, pese a sus rabietas anteriores, estaba segura de que le iba a gustar el Howton College, al menos la primera impresión que había tenido de él era buena.

Ella y Margaret se bajaron del bus y recogieron sus maletas del compartimiento inferior. Una mujer pequeña y gordita le hizo señas a Margaret para que se acercara. La muchacha le contestó con señas que iba en un minuto y se volvió hacia Sally.

—Bueno, Sally, aquí te dejo. Tengo que revisar algunas cosas, soy la monitora de tercero este año.— Le explicó con gesto de fastidio. —Mira, ahí está la señora Jamieson, ella te va a dar el número de tu pieza y el nombre de tu compañera. ¡Nos vemos en la comida!— Margaret se despidió y dejó a Sally sola. La joven miró a su alrededor, por todos lados se escuchaban gritos como "te extrañé mucho" "¿Qué hiciste este verano?". De repente Sally se sintió bastante sola, era un asco no tener ningún amigo en ese colegio, nadie que corriera a saludarte y te preguntara como habías pasado las vacaciones. Sin Margaret hablándole y explicándole volvió a sentirse bastante perdida. Se agachó a recoger su maleta del suelo y cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con un muchacho, de aspecto simpático, parado frente a ella.

— Eres nueva ¿Verdad? ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu maleta?— sonrió el chico —Yo soy Jim Taylor.— Agregó, tendiéndole la mano, amistosamente.

—Sally Lockhart.— contestó ella, dándole la mano de vuelta — No gracias, estoy bien. No es muy pesada.

—¿Tercero?— preguntó él, era un joven alto, con el pelo color paja y ojos verdes muy bonitos, que brillaban con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Si. ¿Tu también?

—Sip. Nos vemos después, tengo que pedir las llaves de mi pieza al señor Wilcox, y no lo veo por ningún lado.— se despidió el muchacho y se alejó en dirección a un hombre de aspecto mayor que estaba repartiendo llaves.

Sally se encaminó al hall de entrada y se acercó a la señora Jamieson, una mujer de aspecto distraído y desorganizado.

—Disculpe profesora…— la saludó, haciendo que la mujer pegara un pequeño salto de la sorpresa.

—¡Ay, querida! ¡Qué susto me diste! ¿Cómo te llamas?— Le dijo la mujer, revisando una lista que tenía en las manos.

—Sal…Verónica Beatrice Lockhart, pero todo el mundo me llama Sally.

—Un gusto Sally. Toma las llaves de tu dormitorio, el 64 B. Tu compañera es Adelaida Bevan. El ala de los de tercero está por allá.

—Eh… gracias.— Contestó Sally y se dirigió hacia donde le indicaba la mujer.


	2. Frederick Garland

Capítulo 2: Frederick Garland

Sally se dirigió hacia donde la maestra le indicaba. En el camino hacia allá se encontró de nuevo con Jim Taylor, quien se ofreció a acompañarla al ala de tercero, ya que también iba hacia ahí Jim arrastraba una maleta gigantesca. "Mi mamá insistió en que trajera el triple de lo que necesito", se excusó con una sonrisa abierta y amable, Sally asintió, distraída. Se dirigieron juntos al ala de tercer año, conversando y riendo. Jim tenía mucho sentido del humor, y hacía reír a Sally con sus comentarios y explicaciones respecto a quien era quien en el colegio, cada vez que un "personaje" del colegio pasaba a su lado.

—Ese es el capitán del equipo de rugby, es un idiota, dicen que tenía una neurona y la perdió cuando le llegó una pelota en la cabeza, yo creo en la teoría de que nunca tuvo ninguna. Si se queda en el colegio es por su masa muscular, no por sus dotes intelectuales. — Ironizó el chico, causando una carcajada de Sally, al divisar ella al chico que Jim señalaba, un muchacho gigante de hombros anchos y cabeza pequeña. —Su hobby es torturar a los de primer año. — Agregó Jim. Luego señaló a una chica delgada, de pelo largo liso y oscuro, que llevaba una minifalda, botas y una polera, su bonita cabeza estaba tocada con una boina roja y la echaba hacia atrás con aire dramático. —Ella es la jefa del club de cine, se cree la gran cosa por que su papi es director de cine y su mamá maquilló una vez a Brad Pitt. Ha visto miles de películas e incluso ha ido a muchas premieres con su papi, ahora si le preguntas algo sobre cine de "verdad", no sabe nada en lo absoluto. Ése de ahí es el presidente del club de computación, un clásico nerd, pero por lo menos es más agradable que la mayor parte de la gente por aquí. — Agregó Jim, señalando a un chico pequeño, que usaba el pantalón mucho más arriba de lo que debería y sonreía detrás de unos anteojos cuadrados y gigantes.

Entre ese tipo de descripciones por parte de Jim y muchas risas y asentimientos por parte de Sally, llegaron al ala asignada a los de tercer año. Justo antes de que pudieran entrar al edificio Sally tropezó con una piedra, que se apareció en su camino de improviso, y cayó encima de un chico que iba saliendo, acompañado de una chica. Éste la atajó con un brazo, pero se veía en su cara que no estaba muy contento precisamente.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te crees…? — exclamó, mientras la chica se paraba torpemente y recogía su maleta que se había quedado como clavada en el piso. Sally se puso roja como un tomate y comenzó a mascullar disculpas. El chico con el que había tropezado de verdad parecía furioso, pero la chica que lo acompañaba, alta y delgada, de aspecto elegante, lo calmó:

—Ay, Fred, cálmate por favor, eres un completo exagerado. Ella no tiene la culpa de que te hayas despertado de malas hoy. Estoy muy segura de que no lo hizo a propósito. — Enseguida añadió, dirigiéndose a Sally — Disculpa a mi hermano, hoy se levantó con el pie izquierdo, normalmente es más simpático y menos imbécil. ¿Estás bien? — preguntó con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Si — murmuró Sally, aún roja e intentado esbozar una sonrisa como la de la chica. —No te preocupes, en serio. La torpe fui yo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Rosa Garland, y este es el idiota de mi hermano Fred. — de verdad eran muy parecidos, Sally no se había fijado en eso, ambos tenían el pelo del mismo color, castaño claro, el de él estaba despeinado y le caía frente a los ojos, mientras el de ella era corto hasta los hombros y muy liso, también tenían los mismo ojos verdes, que chispeaban con picardía en la cara del chico y con amabilidad en la de la muchacha. El muchacho masculló entre dientes algo parecido a un saludo y agregó con un tono arrogante que a Sally le cayó muy mal.

—No te preocupes por lo de antes, tú sabes, tu tropezón. Seguramente te sentiste abrumada por mi presencia y mi maravillosa imagen, no te preocupes, es normal, la mayoría de las chicas caen desmayadas con sólo mirarme, aunque la mayoría no cae sobre mí, claro. Eso es un privilegio que pocas logran obtener. — Sonrió, a Sally le pareció descubrir un destello de arrogancia en esa sonrisa, que sumado al tono arrogante con que lo había dicho, hizo que a Sally le cayera peor de lo que le había caído al principio, luego del escándalo que hizo cuando ella cayó sobre él.

— ¿Ah, sí? Estaba segura de que esa piedra había tenido bastante más que ver con mi caída, que tu "presencia". — le contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica, sacando la personalidad que el arrebato del chico le había arrebatado por unos segundos. — Vamos Jim. — agregó dirigiéndose a su nuevo amigo. — Un gusto conocerte Rosa. - Le sonrió a la chica y recogió su maleta y su mochila, que también había salido disparada al caerse.

—Ah, Taylor, ¿estabas ahí? No te había visto — dijo Fred, dirigiéndose a Jim, sonriendo irónicamente. — Linda compañía. Pero pensabas que tenías mejor gusto. — agregó, dirigiéndole una mirada burlona a Sally.

Sally sintió como le ardían las orejas, esta vez de rabia. Respiró lentamente, si no se controlaba un poco más, iba a plantarle un puñetazo al idiota ese de Garland en plena nariz, e iba a disfrutar haciéndolo. Tomó su maleta y su mochila y entró apresuradamente en el edificio, maldiciendo mentalmente a su torpeza y al idiota ese de Garland. No habían empezado las clases y ya había tenido un encontronazo con uno de sus futuros compañeros, que para terminar de rematar, parecía ser del tipo insoportable y arrogante. Eso no era partir con el pie derecho, se dijo. Jim la siguió al entrar a la sala común que estaba a la entrada del sector de los de tercer año.

—No escuches a Garland, a veces puede ser un autentico dolor de cabeza, te lo digo yo, que he sido su compañero de cuarto por varios años, y este año también. Pero cuando se lo propone puede ser bastante simpático. — Dijo el chico, sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala común, luego de dejar su maleta a un lado.

—Claro, se le nota a kilómetros. — sonrió Sally irónica. _"Me muero de ganas de estar en clases con ese imbécil"_, se dijo para sus adentros. —A todo esto, ¿Tienes idea como llegar al 64 B?

—Si, sube esa escalera de la esquina y ve hacia la izquierda. Ese es el territorio de las chicas, nunca he entrado ahí, pero creo que debe estar por ahí.

—Uy, ahora si me dio miedo. — se burló la chica y empezó a subir las escaleras, arrastrando su maleta a duras penas. —Nos vemos Jim.

Para su suerte su dormitorio era uno de los primeros, introdujo la llave y entró a un dormitorio vacío, amoblado con sencillez, sólo había un par de camas, con sus respectivas mesas de noche a los lados, unas repisas, un escritorio largo con dos sillas y dos armarios pequeños, a un lado había una puerta que llevaba a un baño muy pequeño. Sally se sentó en una de las camas. Al parecer su compañera de pieza aún no llegaba. Miró a su maleta, que estaba a los pies de su cama, sin deshacer. Pensó en deshacerla por unos segundos, pero estaba agotada y la cama era cómoda. Se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. El maldito viaje la había agotado, definitivamente para su próximo viaje se iba a conseguir unas pastillas para dormir o algo por el estilo, ocho horas sobre un bus, eran capaces de destruirla por completo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y mentalmente luchaba por no quedarse dormida, pero parecía que el sueño era más fuerte que su voluntad. Un ruido brusco la hizo volver a la realidad y abrir los ojos de golpe. Una muchacha menuda acababa de entrar a la pieza, tenía el pelo negro, largo y muy liso. Una sonrisa le iluminó la cara al ver a Sally, aún tirada de espaldas en una de las camas.

— ¿Verónica? — preguntó, mientras arrastraba su enorme maleta tras ella, entrando a la pieza y sentándose sobre la cama libre.

—Prefiero Sally, pero sí. Me imagino que tú eres Adelaida. — Sally se incorporó, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—SÍ, obvio. Eres nueva, ¿verdad? — Dijo la chica, parándose de repente y abriendo su maleta, para empezar a guardar sus cosas en el clóset.

—SÍ. Papá ya no podía llevarme a sus viajes de trabajo con él así que me envió aquí. — Le contestó Sally.

—Este es mi segundo año aquí. Estoy segura de que te va a gustar, siempre lo pasamos increíblemente bien. Te recomiendo guardar tus cosas enseguida, a las ocho sirven la comida. Es el primer día así que seguramente será algo rico. El resto del año nos dan una comida asquerosa. — se detuvo al ver la cara de horror de Sally. — ¡Era broma! — Agregó entre risas.

Así siguieron hablando mientras ambas guardaban sus ropas, ordenaban sus libros, pegaban fotos en la pared y distribuían sus cosas en el botiquín del baño. A cada una le correspondía una repisa, un closet, una repisa en el baño, y la mitad del escritorio, y cada una acomodó sus cosas en orden. Adelaida era muy simpática, Sally se sentía cómoda hablando con ella, aunque un poco intimidada por el volumen de su clóset. Comparado con el suyo cualquiera era más grande, pero el de la menuda chica era gigantesco. Sally se lo hizo notar con una broma y Adelaida le explicó que su madre era diseñadora de moda. Adelaida le contó un par de cosas más sobre el colegio y las costumbres que tenían en él. Luego de guardar y ordenar meticulosamente todas sus cosas, Adelaida decidió que era hora de arreglarse para la cena, lo que en su caso consistió en maquillarse ojos y labios delicadamente, lavarse los dientes y peinarse repetidamente durante un rato, y en el de Sally, en acomodarse lo mejor posible los mechones rebeldes de su pelo y lavarse los dientes. Como es de esperar, Sally estuvo lista primero y tuvo que esperar un rato a su amiga, que se demoró un buen rato en terminar de arreglarse. Finalmente salieron al pasillo, Adelaida muy arreglada y Sally, un poco más ordenada de lo que estaba cuando llegó al colegio. Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban a la sala común de los de tercero, sin cruzarse con nadie de su curso, al parecer ya estaban todos en el comedor. Ahí estaba Jim, sentado en un sillón, hojeando una revista con aire despreocupado y el pelo revuelto en la frente, señal de que había dormido un poco. Al oírlas bajar se paró, y al ver quienes eran se quedó helado, mirando fijamente a Adelaida. A los pocos segundos pareció recobrar el sentido común y volvió a sentarse de golpe.

— ¡Adelaida! No te vi este verano. ¿Rompiste corazones en Newwark? — exclamó, con su habitual sentido del humor. Adelaida se quedó helada y no contestó. Jim repitió su pregunta sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Perdón? — preguntó Adelaida, frunciendo el ceño de manera divertida. — ¿Cómo sabes dónde estuve en el verano? ¿Y por qué diablos te importa?

—Me lo dijo Charles Bertram. Así que ¿Roy James? Buena conquista, aunque no me lo esperaba. En cuanto a la última pregunta… me reservo la respuesta. — La sonrisa de Jim desapareció súbitamente de su cara, para volver luego de unos segundos, más cargada de ironía que antes.

—No es asunto tuyo, Jim. — Replicó secamente la muchacha, enrojeciendo súbitamente. — ¿Ya conoces a Sally? Es mi compañera de pieza…

—SÍ, ya hemos tenido el placer de conocernos. ¿Verdad Sally? Y podría asegurar que Fred Garland piensa lo mismo. — Adelaida interrogó a su nueva amiga con la mirada. Sally le contestó apresuradamente que habían tenido un encontrón en la entrada. "Auch", contestó su amiga.

—SÍ… eh… ¿no tienen hambre? — dijo Sally, palpando la tensión presente en el aire de la habitación. Adelaida y Jim se miraban como si dudaran entre sacarse los ojos o besarse descaradamente al frente de Sally.

—SÍ, muero de hambre. — contestó Jim, sacudiendo momentáneamente la tensión y se dirigieron al comedor en silencio, Sally iba entre ambos, que sólo se lanzaban miradas de soslayo, unas miradas cargadas de electricidad. Sally se sentía en plena tormenta eléctrica, entre dos nubes de tormenta cargadas de rayos. Adelaida por su parte, estaba roja y rehuía en lo posible las miradas que le dirigía Jim. Luego de dar un par de vueltas llegaron al comedor, un salón enorme, con cuatro mesas largas, una por cada curso. La mayoría de las mesas estaban llenas de jóvenes, que hablaban y se gritaban por todos lados. Una cabeza rizada se paró de la mesa de tercero, la verlos entrar.

— ¡Sally, Jim, Adelaida! ¡Por aquí! — Sally y sus amigos se dirigieron hacia donde Margaret los llamaba. Al parecer les habían reservado unos puestos, hecho que Sally agradeció profundamente para sus adentros, la idea de tener que soportar la extraña tensión entre Adelaida y Jim. Adelaida parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud, sin escuchar nada de lo que le decían, pero al parecer no encontró a quien buscaba y unos segundos más tardes siguió a sus amigos a la mesa. Las presentaciones empezaron al llegar Sally a la mesa y tuvo que saludar a tanta gente que se sentía abrumada y ahogada, y sin darse cuenta, Sally se encontró entre Margaret y el chico con el que había chocado antes, Fred. Él no parecía hablar mucho, en abierto contraste con su hermana, que se sentaba al frente y hablaba hasta por los codos, saltando de un tema a otro con envidiable facilidad. De repente y sin previo aviso, la alegre chica se dirigió a Sally por sobre su plato de ravioles.

—Sally, ¿Tu padre es John Lockhart, el periodista? Adoro sus artículos de viajes. Son increíbles, me gusta especialmente porque elige pequeños detalles que a otros periodistas pasan inadvertidos. No todos escribirían sobre una pequeña pastelería en París, especializada en pasteles de frutas. — Sally le dirigió una sonrisa alegre y entusiasta, cualquier persona que hablara bien de los reportajes de su padre, le iba a caer bien.

—SÍ, viajé con él por un par de años. Daba exámenes libres y lo ayudaba con sus reportajes. Lo pasábamos muy bien juntos. — contestó, luego de tragar apresuradamente lo que estaba masticando en ese momento.

— ¡Qué suerte tienes! — contestó Rosa, entusiasmada. — Debe ser muy emocionante viajar tanto, conocer tantos lugares nuevos, tantas culturas…— La mirada de Rosa se perdió en el techo, soñadora.

—SÍ, claro. Extraño muchísimo viajar con él y también a él lo extraño mucho, y eso que sólo nos separamos hoy en la mañana. Estoy muy acostumbrada a estar con él. Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro. — Le contestó Sally, cuando Rosa bajó de las nubes. Rosa asintió con la cabeza con aire comprensivo.

Fred, que no había dicho nada por mucho rato, sino que se limitaba a escuchar lo que decían Sally y su hermana con el ceño fruncido, masculló entre dientes y con sorna, sin dejar de mirar su plato de cereales:

—Pobrecita.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — saltó Sally, agresivamente. El chico seguía cayéndole tan mal como cuando lo había conocido, y ese comentario sólo hizo que le cayera peor.

—Decía que qué pena la tuya, la hijita de papi, que se aleja de papi por primera vez, para salir al mundo, sola. Muy conmovedor. Casi es tierno. — contestó el muchacho, y se llevó el vaso a los labios, con un gesto despectivo.

—Yo no soy ninguna hijita de papi. — replicó Sally, ignorando a la vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que le pegara un puñetazo en la cara al muy idiota. —, y aunque lo fuera, no es asunto tuyo, pedazo de arrogante. — agregó y se dio la vuelta para escuchar la historia que estaba contando Margaret, sobre un muchacho que había conocido en las vacaciones. Fred la miró intentando contener la rabia, que le estaba dando esa mocosa mal genio, torpe y orgullosa. Cualquier otra chica habría fingido enojarse y habría usado si supuesto enfado para coquetear con él, pero al parecer la "nueva" no estaba impresionada con él.

Cuando terminaron de comer Adelaida se paró de un salto y desapareció por la puerta del comedor. Como su amiga había desaparecido Sally se fue a la sala común junto con Jim, siguiendo a sus otros compañeros. Mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos del colegio Sally se decidió a preguntarle acerca de lo que parecía pasar entre él y Adelaida. Jim suspiró hondamente y empezó a explicarle.

—Lo notaste. A mí me gusta ella y pensaba que a ella le gustaba yo. Ella estuvo todo el año pasado con un tal Rodolfo y yo la esperé tan pacientemente como pude, pero parece que fue una pérdida de tiempo. A fin del año pasado ella terminó con Rodolfo y yo vi mi oportunidad, le dije todo lo que sentía por ella, y ella me respondió que quería algo de tiempo para pensarlo. Por eso no puedo creer que haya empezado "algo" con el idiota de Roy James, después de haberme dicho que quería un tiempo para pensar. Nunca lo habría pensado de ella.

Sally asintió con la cabeza, intentando comprender a su amigo, que había cambiado su habitual tono relajado por un tono serio y reflexivo.

—Ah…

Jim le dirigió una sonrisa inesperada y empezó a correr hacia la sala común del tercer año, haciendo que la chica corriera tras él. Cuando la chica lo rebasó por un par de metros, él corrió más rápido y la agarró por la cintura, empujándola a un lado y retándola a una carrera corta hasta la sala de tercero, ambos llegaron a la sala muertos de la risa, empatando por unos pasos, frente a la sorpresa de los demás que estaban ahí, incluyendo a Adelaida, que estaba sentada en el sofá grande, con gesto preocupado.

El resto de la noche pasó calmadamente, Sally se entretuvo por un buen rato jugando cartas con Jim y Charles Bertram, el monitor masculino de tercer año, un hijo de nobles, muy serio y responsable, pero con un sentido del humor muy curioso. Antes de que Sally se fuera a acostar, Adelaida, que parecía que quería quedarse más rato en la sala común, le pidió que fuera ella quien se levantara primero por la mañana.

—Me cuesta demasiado levantarme en la mañana, mejor levántate tú primero, así no tenemos problemas con el baño. — le dijo, con la mirada fija en la televisión, que mostraba la noticia del avión que había explotado en pleno océano.

—Okay, buenas noches. — contestó Sally, nunca había tenido problemas con levantarse temprano, mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras que llevaban a las piezas de las chicas.


	3. Conociéndose

Capítulo 3: Conociéndose

La alarma sonó demasiado temprano y Sally se desperezó en la cama, deseando poder dormir un poco más. Se levantó de un salto, pasando de la cálida cama al aire helado a su alrededor. Sacó su uniforme del closet y se metió al baño. La ducha acabó de despertarla mientras se lavaba el pelo, salió luego de un rato que le pareció demasiado corto, se vistió rápidamente y salió del baño secándose el pelo con una toalla. Adelaida acababa de despertar, y se estiraba perezosamente en su cama, y se demoró un par de minutos más en levantarse y meterse al baño. Mientras su amiga usaba el baño, Sally terminó de secarse el pelo con el secador y de arreglarse el uniforme, que consistía en una falda corta escocesa, en tonos verdes y cafés, una camisa blanca con la corbata del mismo color de la falda y un sweater azul marino, ordenó sus cuadernos y los metió en su mochila. Adelaida salió del baño, vestida y con el pelo envuelto en una toalla. Se secó el pelo lentamente con su secador, dejándolo liso y brillante. Sally observó el proceso, fascinada, por más que ella hiciera esfuerzos por hacer lo mismo, su pelo siempre se veía igual, sin forma, ni brillo ni nada. De hecho, en ese mismo momento su pelo era un desastre peor de lo normal. Cuando estuvo segura de que tenía todas sus cosas listas, Sally se despidió con la cabeza de su amiga, que seguía arreglándose pacientemente, y salió al pasillo, donde se encontró con Margaret, quien tenía el privilegio de una pieza individual por ser monitora, y estaba saliendo de ella al mismo tiempo que ella. Sally la saludó amablemente, y le preguntó como había dormido. Margaret le contestó, siempre con su actitud cordial y simpática. Ambas se dirigieron al comedor, donde se encontraron con Jim y Fred, que estaban muy ocupados devorando tostadas y pastelitos. Jim las invitó a sentarse con ellos, con la boca aún llena de migas de pan.

—Buenos días, Sally, Meg. — Dijo, luego de tragar apresuradamente lo que tenía en la boca. —Lo primero que tenemos hoy es asamblea ¿No, Meg?, ahí nos van a dar los horarios y distribuir los libros de clases.

—Jim, te he dicho por lo menos medio millón de veces que no me gusta que me digas Meg. Mi nombre es Margaret. Es un poco más largo, pero no cuesta nada decirlo.

—Pero Margaret se llama mi abuela. — Se quejó el muchacho, al mismo tiempo que se metía una tostada con mermelada entera en la boca, causando un ataque de risa por parte de Sally, que acababa de sentarse a su lado. —Además, Meg es mucho más lindo, y suena más simpático. — Agregó luego de tragar de nuevo, ganándose una mirada desaprobadora por parte de Margaret.

Fred les dedicó una mirada critica a ambas, por sobre el plato de cereales que estaba comiendo en esos momentos.

—Meg, buenos días. Lockhart, lindo peinado, ¿te atacó la peineta? ¿Ó sólo fue una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo?

—Gracias Garland, que amable. No esperaba más de ti, claro. — replicó la joven, mientras se servía un café y se acomodaba para hablar con Jim. Al poco rato apareció Adelaida, seguida por Rosa y su novio, Nicholas Bedwell, de cuarto año. Jim se quedó helado al ver a Adelaida, que le dedicó una sonrisa indiferente y se demoró un rato antes de sentarse, buscando a alguien en la mesa de cuarto año. Sally, al ver la expresión atontada de su amigo, le pegó un codazo, lo que pareció bajarlo al suelo de nuevo, el pobre intentó que su despiste pasara desapercibido haciendo un chiste respecto a la profesora de matemáticas que parecía un sapo, lo que causó la risa de todos sus amigos, menos la de Adelaida, que parecía ausente. Al ver que ella no reía, Jim frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa.

El tercer año estaba formado por unos setenta alumnos, y todos ellos estaban reunidos en una misma sala de clases, de hecho, era más bien un salón enorme, con los asientos dispuestos en graderías. Todos los alumnos hablaban al mismo tiempo, gritaban y se saludaban. Varios estaban sentados sobre las mesas y otros se entretenían lanzándose cosas de un lado a otro de la sala. Sally estaba sentada sobre un escritorio, hablando con Jim, cuando la profesora del tercer año entró a la sala. Era la señorita Bones, la misma que había recibido a Sally en el bus el día anterior. La mujer se paró en el estrado y golpeó la mesa del profesor con un libro muy gordo. El estruendo hizo que todo el mundo se quedara callado y se ubicaran rápidamente en sus puestos, parados detrás de los escritorios. La profesora era conocida por ser amable, pero estricta y a la vez justa, lo que hacía que fuera respetada por todos los alumnos del colegio, además del hecho de que no dudaba a la hora de imponer castigos a los alumnos que no se comportaran.

—Buenos días. — Los saludó disciplinadamente.

—Buenos días profesora. — Le contestaron sus alumnos al unísono.

—Siéntense. Bertram, afuera están las cajas con los libros. Busque a algunos de sus compañeros para que lo ayuden. Son muy pesadas. — Dijo la profesora, indicando la puerta de la sala con la mano, cuando terminó de hablar Fred, Jim y varios chicos más se pararon de sus mesas y siguieron a Charles, que había salido cuando la profesora se lo había dicho, y volvieron a entrar llevando varias cajas, de aspecto pesado. Las dejaron en el suelo, en la parte delantera de la sala, y salieron de nuevo a buscar el resto, un par de segundos más tarde volvieron a dejarlas, junto a las otras. — Gracias. Vuelvan a sus asientos, por favor. Ahora voy a llamarlos de a uno para entregarles sus libros y horarios. La primera es Ackelby, Susan.

Sally sentada en su asiento estaba enfrascada en una partida de tres en línea con Jim, mientras esperaban que los llamaran. La maestra continuaba llamándolos de a uno.

—Bertram, Charles. — Charlie se adelantó, recogió sus libros y su horario y se volvió a sentar, revisando atentamente sus libros. — Bevan, Adelaida. — Sally observó como los ojos de Jim se iban a la figura menudita de la chica, quien, con la sonrisa en los labios iba a recoger sus libros y volvía a sentarse en su asiento junto a Margaret, al otro lado de la sala de clases. La profesora siguió nombrando a sus alumnos. — Garland, Frederick. — Garland se paró del asiento donde estaba sentado, con uno de sus amigos, adelante del de Sally, que le dirigió una mirada envenenada, y fue a recoger sus libros y su horario, lo mismo que su hermana, que lo siguió unos segundos más tarde. La profesora nombró a algunos alumnos más. — Lockhart, Verónica Beatrice.- Sally se paró y fue a recoger sus libros al estrado. La profesora le entregó una pila de libros y unos papeles que tenían escrito su horario. Cuando iba a sentarse de nuevo junto a Jim su mirada se cruzó con los ojos verdes de Fred, que la miraban fijamente, con aire desafiante, se tropezó y cayó al suelo con todos sus libros. El estruendo que provocó no alteró en lo absoluto a la profesora, quien siguió llamando a los alumnos como si nada hubiera pasado. Fred se paró de su asiento y ayudó a Sally a recoger sus libros. Sally evitó su mirada, bajando la cabeza, mientras se estiraba lo más que podía para alcanzar algunos de sus libros que habían salido volando al tropezarse. No quería ver esos ojos verdes, tan profundos, de nuevo. Él le pasó algunos libros y su horario.

—Toma, Verónica. Me sentí responsable, como de nuevo te hice caer con mi presencia. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Gracias Garland, pero prefiero Sally, o en tu caso, Lockhart, pero sólo si eres tan amable.

— ¿Siempre eres tan orgullosa? — preguntó él con una mueca.

— ¿Tú siempre eres tan arrogante? — contestó Sally y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, con las orejas ardiendo y las mejillas rojas. Fred le dirigió una mirada hosca y se sentó de nuevo Jim la miró incrédulamente.

— ¿De verdad te llamas Verónica Beatrice?

— Si, mi madre se llamaba Verónica, y la mamá de papá se llamaba Beatrice. Para mi desgracia, ninguno de mis papás se caracterizaba por su creatividad. Pero de todas formas, nadie me llama así, cuando chica decidí que me gustaba más Sally y desde entonces todo el mundo me llama así, menos mi abuelo. Al menos ese nombre lo elegí yo misma.- contestó Sally, justo en el momento que la profesora gritaba:

—Taylor, James. — Jim se paró a buscar sus cosas. Volvió a sentarse en el puesto junto a Sally.

— ¿Comparemos nuestros horarios? — dijo, poniendo el suyo junto al de Sally, que lo estaba examinando atentamente. — Sólo tenemos matemáticas e historia en común. Lástima, estaba seguro de que lo íbamos a pasar muy bien juntos, pero siempre podemos meternos a las mismas optativas.

— ¿Ah? — interrogó Sally, sin entender a que se refería el muchacho con lo de "optativas".

—Tú sabes, las asignaturas que uno elige. Aquí es obligatorio elegir una deportiva y una artística, y la tercera es libre. Muchas veces vas a tener que dedicarle a tus optativas horas después de clases, pero a nadie le importa mucho, porque se eligen de entre nuestros propios gustos. Ah, van con nota y las tomamos con alumnos de todos los cursos. Te puede tocar con gente tanto de primero como de cuarto.

La profesora terminó de entregar los libros y horarios a sus alumnos y se paró en el estrado para entregar las últimas informaciones.

—Tenemos asamblea en esta sala tres días a la semana, este año será particularmente importante que no falten a estas, a menos de que tengan una muy buena excusa, ya que al tercer año le toca organizar varios eventos a lo largo del año. También la usaremos para ciertas actividades del curso, como debates y presentaciones de música. Las clases están divididas en grupos de veinte alumnos, al igual que siempre y permítanme recordarles que los computadores del curso, que están junto a la sala común, sólo pueden ser usados hasta las diez de la noche, y que el horario de acostada es a las diez treinta para los estudiantes de tercer año. Y no olviden que pueden hablar conmigo cuando quieran, sólo tienen que buscarme en el ala de humanidades. — pese a su tono amable, estaba más que claro que no muchos iban a aceptar la invitación, la profesora era reconocida por ser estricta. —Su próxima clase es dentro de veinte minutos. No se atrasen. Por ahora pueden dejar sus libros aquí, siempre que los dejen ordenados sobre sus escritorios. Pueden salir.

Sally, dejó sus cosas bien ordenadas sobre su escritorio y se reunió afuera de la sala con sus amigos, que no habían dejado sus cosas tan cuidadosamente ordenadas como ella.

— ¿Qué tienen ahora? — preguntó, mientras le echaba una ojeada a su horario, para revisar que le tocaba en el siguiente período.

—Física — dijeron al mismo tiempo Jim y Adelaida, al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron violentamente.

—Francés — dijeron Margaret y Charles, fastidiados.

—Genial — masculló Sally, al comprobar que no tenía ninguna de las clases que habían mencionado sus amigos. —yo tengo literatura con la señorita Bones. Los voy a extrañar chicos.

—Vamos, no es tan malo. — dijo Adelaida. — Es una buena profesora, y normalmente sus clases son entretenidas. Por cierto, la sala está por allá.

—Nos vemos. — dijo Sally y se dirigió hacia donde Adelaida le indicaba. Al entrar a la sala que tenía el nombre de la profesora, se encontró con Fred que estaba mirando por la ventana, apoyado en la pared del frente. Sally puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a sentar a uno de los asientos de la primera fila, se sentó con las piernas arriba de la silla, formando un ovillo, y empezó a leer uno de los libros que le habían pasado antes, más específicamente el de literatura, siempre había sido uno de sus ramos preferidos y los temas de ese curso parecían interesantes. En pocos minutos la sala se llenó de alumnos que hablaban y comentaban las novedades del año, sin embargo cuando la profesora entró, todos se quedaron callados.

—Buenos días. Todos los que ya eligieron puestos vengan aquí, junto a los que no lo han hecho. Aquí, yo decido con quien se sientan y donde. No me gusta que hablen en clases, por lo que no sueñen con que los voy a poner junto a sus amigos. ¿Quedó claro? — todos murmuraron un asentimiento, se pararon y se pusieron adelante, mientras la profesora los miraba atentamente.- Déjenme ver, Ackelby con… Jones, en la primera fila, Warlock, usted siéntese con Quidam junto a la ventana, Lockhart… con Garland, en la fila de atrás.

— ¿¡Qué! — exclamaron los dos al unísono. Luego de darse cuenta, se miraron con odio y volvieron la vista hacia otro lado.

—No me voy a sentar con ese… — empezó a decir Sally, conteniendo la rabia.

—Ni se le ocurra que voy a sentarme con esa… — empezó a decir Fred, tan indignado como la chica.

Ninguno de los dos pudo terminar su frase, porque la profesora los interrumpió secamente.

—Ya me escucharon señores, aquí no hay ques, ni peros que valgan. Siéntense donde les dije, y si vuelvo a escuchar de ustedes antes de que termine la clase, les va a llegar un castigo. ¿Alguna duda? — El tono de la profesora no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—No, señorita. — mascullaron ambos y se sentaron en silencio atrás, donde les había indicado la maestra. La profesora comenzó su clase, con una pequeña introducción sobre literatura clásica, Sally la escuchaba atentamente, tomando apuntes de todo lo que le parecía importante. Fred la observaba divertido, pensando en la mejor forma de molestarla. Se inclinó hacia ella, susurrándole algo al oído.

—Oye Lockhart, ¿Qué te parecería si tu y yo….?

No alcanzó a terminar su pregunta por que Sally le soltó un seco:

—Cállate Garland. Estoy intentando escuchar. Si no te has dado cuenta, esto es una clase. Hay cosas más importantes que tú, por si no lo has notado.

—Ay, vamos, no estás tan mal. Si usaras ropa de tu talla, te peinaras y usaras algo de maquillaje, serías casi bonita. No eres un caso perdido totalmente.

—Si tú cerraras el pico de vez en cuando, parecerías casi inteligente. — fue la respuesta mordaz que le dirigió Sally.

—Oye mocosa estirada, hazme le favor de bajar a la tierra de los mortales. Deja de darte aires de grandeza. No vales tanto la pena. — Fred ya no estaba susurrando, le daba lo mismo que esos idiotas escucharan lo que le estaba diciendo a la "nueva".

—Tú, pedazo de idiota arrogante, no vales ni la mitad de lo que crees que vales. Y yo no me doy "aires de grandeza" — replicó Sally, en el mismo tono, apretando los dientes. La voz de la profesora los hizo darse vuelta:

— ¡Garland! ¡Lockhart! Castigo esta tarde. Conmigo. No falten. — Sally la miró incrédulamente. — No me gusta castigar en el primer día, señorita Lockhart, pero les advertí al principio de la clase, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. La espero en la tarde.

Sally le dirigió una mirada de odio a Fred, quien le devolvió una sonrisa irónica.

—Gracias Garland, ahora tengo un castigo en mi primer día. — murmuró entre dientes.

—De nada, preciosa. — le contestó el muchacho, echándose para atrás en la silla, con las manos apoyadas en la nuca. Sally apretó los labios y volvió a dirigir su vista al frente. Cuando la clase terminó, Sally pasó a la sala grande a buscar sus libros y fue a dejarlos a su dormitorio, donde se encontró con Adelaida, que estaba peinándose de nuevo. Sally se sonrió al ver eso, al parecer, su nueva amiga podía pecar de vanidosa a veces.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo literatura? — La saludó Adelaida, al verla entrar.

—Excelente, muy buena clase y… ¡ah! en la tarde tengo castigo con Garland. Por SU culpa. Empezó a molestarme, diciendo que si me peinara y usara maquillaje y ropa de mi talla sería casi bonita. — le contestó Sally, mientras ponía sus libros en orden en la repisa que le correspondía.

—No seas tonta, podría ser mil veces peor. Podrías haberte pasado dos horas con Jim intentando averiguar que pasó exactamente con Roy James en el verano.

— ¡Hola! Tengo un castigo en mi primer día de clases, con Garland.

—Al menos es guapo. — le sonrió su amiga, dejando su peineta sobre la cama y tomando sus cosas.

—Un idiota arrogante, eso es lo único que es. ¿Qué tienes ahora? — murmuró Sally.

—Química.

—Yo también, al menos si aparece el idiota Garland en esa clase, no voy a tener que soportarlo sola.

Las muchachas se dirigieron al salón de Química, uno de los muchos laboratorios que había en el colegio. En el camino se cruzaron con un chico de cuarto año, muy alto. Adelaida se quedó de una pieza cuando lo vio.

— ¡Roy! Pensé que te ibas a quedar una semana más en la casa de tu abuela. No te esperaba tanto antes. Te extrañé mucho. — exclamó, mientras corría a sus brazos. Él no parecía estar muy emocionado de verla. Sally se quedó unos pasos atrás, sin saber que hacer.

—Adelaida… eh… podemos hablar mañana en la mañana, tengo que busca algunas cosas que dejé en el salón de estudios. — dijo, el chico, rápidamente, quitándosela de encima. — nos vemos. — se despidió y siguió su camino.

Adelaida se quedó parada, viendo como se iba. Se volvió hacia Sally y le dijo:

—Ese era Roy James, el tipo con quien salía en el verano, acababa de terminar con su novia, que también está en este colegio… nos conocimos en la playa. No sé por qué está tan frío ahora. — su mirada reflejaba preocupación, pero intentó disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.

Sally le sonrió y siguieron caminando, hasta llegar al salón de química, antes de entrar Sally echó un vistazo adentro, para ver si estaba Fred. No estaba, Sally respiró con alivio y entró. Ella y Adelaida se sentaron en una mesa al fondo de la sala, hablando con los chicos que las rodeaban. A los pocos minutos, el profesor, un hombre mayor, entró a la sala.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Webster Garland y sí, soy el tío de los mellizos Garland, ahórrense la pregunta. Como ya saben, enseño química, y soy muy estricto. Olvídense desde ya de copiar en las pruebas o de pedir plazos extras para entregarme un trabajo. Yo les voy a exigir, y a exigir en serio. ¿Alguna duda? — dijo, paseando su mirada por sobre las cabezas de sus alumnos. — ¿No? Si ya quedó claro ese punto, voy a comenzar la clase, abran sus libros en la página 26, Ácidos y Bases. La primera teoría ácido- base es la de…

Sally siguió toda la clase muy concentrada, siempre le había gustado química, en parte por que su profesor en la antigua escuela había logrado contagiarle todo el entusiasmo que tenía por la materia. Comparada con la clase de literatura, esa fue muy calmada, ya que Sally no tuvo que defenderse de los ataques verbales de nadie. Cuando finalizó la hora, tuvieron que correr porque la sala de matemáticas estaba muy lejos de la de química, Adelaida se despidió de Sally porque tenía clases de inglés, en el ala de humanidades. Sally continuó su carrera hacia el ala de matemáticas sola. En la puerta de la sala la estaba esperando Jim, con su sonrisa burlona habitual, quien le pasó el brazo por los hombros, y así entraron a la clase. En primera fila estaban sentados Fred y Charles, Sally le dirigió una sonrisa al segundo, pero ignoró a su compañero. Ella y Jim se sentaron en la fila de más atrás. El maestro, un hombre pequeño y gordito, entró y pidió silencio, para explicar su plan de trabajo para el año, por lo que fue una clase en la que no pasaron materia, y Sally decidió que no era necesario tomar apuntes, dedicándose a bromear y reír con Jim toda la clase.


	4. Castigo

Capítulo 4: Castigo

Luego de la clase de química tenían una hora de almuerzo, tras lo cual tenían dos horas seguidas de historia. Durante el almuerzo sus amigos pusieron a Sally al tanto de todo lo que debía saber acerca de su nuevo colegio y que no le habían dicho ya, especialmente en lo que se refería a los profesores. Luego de comer se dirigieron al ala de humanidades para la clase de historia. La puerta que decía "Historia: Daniel Goldberg", estaba abierta.

-¿Daniel Goldberg?- Margaret ladeó la cabeza, intentando recordar el nombre. –Creo que es nuevo, no recuerdo este nombre del año pasado.

-Que extraño, yo pensé que ya te sabrías todos los nombres de los profesores y alumnos nuevos, y sus horarios.- Se burló Jim, recibiendo a cambio un golpe de Margaret con el cuaderno.

Cuando Sally, Jim y Margaret entraron a la sala de historia, las mesas estaban apiladas al fondo, y las sillas formaban un círculo en el medio de la sala. Las miradas de los tres se cruzaron, sin saber que esperar del nuevo profesor. Un hombre joven estaba ahí, sentado sobre el escritorio. Era alto y robusto, muy guapo, de ojos y pelo negro. Una sonrisa sincera le cruzaba la cara, dándoles la bienvenida.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? Siéntense, todavía faltan algunos.- Los saludó, mientras otros alumnos los seguían al interior de la sala. Cuando las chicas entraban, prácticamente todas tuvieron que ahogar exclamaciones de sorpresa al ver al guapo profesor nuevo, e intentaron sentarse lo más cerca de él que pudieron, maldiciendo la suerte de Sally, que estaba sentada junto a él. –Cinco, siete, quince, veinte. ¡Ya están todos! Buenas tardes. Me presento, soy Daniel Goldberg, el nuevo profesor de historia, por favor llámenme Daniel, es mi primer año como profesor, y todavía no quiero que me digan como yo les decía a los profesores hace sólo un año. Quisiera empezar con que cada uno de ustedes se presente y me cuente algo sobre sí mismo. Cualquier cosa. ¿Quién quiere empezar?- Las chicas estallaron en risitas tontas, y los chicos se echaron hacia atrás en sus asientos, con aire fastidiado, pero ninguno levantó la mano para empezar. -¿Nadie? Bueno, empecemos con la encantadora señorita que está a mi lado.- se refería a Sally, que se puso pálida al oír como la llamaba el profesor.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sally Lockhart, soy nueva y…- balbuceó tímidamente hasta que el profesor la interrumpió, revisando la lista que había sobre su escritorio.

-¿Sally Lockhart? La única Lockhart en la lista es Verónica Beatrice.- dijo, chequeando el nombre de la chica. -¿Eres tú? Voy a tener que avisar que hubo un error en la lista.

-Si, soy yo, pero nadie me llama así. No hay errores. Me llamo así, pero normalmente me llaman Sally.- Sally estaba roja por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para vencer su timidez natural y hablar frente a tanta gente. –Respecto a mi misma puedo decir que me gusta mucho leer.

-Muy bien, intentaré recordar llamarte Sally.- contestó el profesor, con una sonrisa encantadora, que tuvo el efecto de turbar a Sally y volver loca a todas sus compañeras.- El siguiente… tú si eres tan amable.- dijo, apuntando a Jim, que era el único chico que no parecía estar enojado con el profesor.

-James Taylor, todos me llaman Jim, me gustan los deportes extremos y la música.- contestó éste, con una sonrisa. El nuevo profesor le caía muy bien, siempre le habían gustado los tipo que sabían llamar la atención de los demás con sólo hablar, además de ser simpáticos, ésa era una de las muchas razones por las que no se llevaba del todo mal con Fred Garland. Pese a su arrogancia y a su actitud soberbia, Fred tenía en sí mismo la capacidad de llamar la atención de los demás con su ingenio y de que los demás lo escucharan, cualidades que Jim siempre había querido tener, por eso Jim admiraba en el fondo a Fred, aunque no siempre estaba de acuerdo con lo que el chico decía y mucho menos con como éste actuaba.

El resto de la clase de historia transcurrió agradablemente, todos se presentaron, aunque ya se conocían, excepto a Sally, que era la única nueva en el tercer año, y el profesor hizo algunas dinámicas grupales muy divertidas, luego de las cuales terminaron todos muertos de la risa y tirados en el suelo. Era un tipo de verdad simpático y divertido, y parecía ser un buen profesor. Les contó que sólo se había graduado de la universidad hacía un año, y que el Howton era su primer trabajo formal, también les contó que iba a dictar el taller de periodismo, durante ese año, ya que antes de estudiar pedagogía, había hecho un año de periodismo. Cuando sonó el timbre, todos se lamentaron de que terminara la clase. La mayoría de las chicas sólo sabían describir lo guapo que era el nuevo profesor, y los lindos y profundos que eran sus ojos. Ninguna comentó algo de lo que habían hecho, lo que exasperó a Sally, que consideraba que las dinámicas que habían hecho eran muy interesantes, y mostraban mucho de la personalidad de su nuevo profesor. Al escuchar por milésima vez lo sexy que era la sonrisa del profesor nuevo, Sally puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a seguir a Jim y a Margaret por el pasillo, cuando una voz la llamó a sus espaldas.

-Señorita Lockhart.- Sally se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con la señorita Bones, que le estaba tendiendo una papeleta con algo escrito sobre ella.- Espero que no olvide su castigo esta tarde, y por favor, recuérdeselo al señor Garland. No me gustaría que se perdiera este castigo. A las cinco en el salón de literatura, si es tan amable.

-Si señorita.- le contestó Sally, con su tono educado de siempre, aunque se moría de ganas de decirle a la maestra que todo había sido culpa de Fred, que él la había provocado y que a ella le deberían quitar el castigo. Contuvo esas palabras que peleaban por salir de su boca, ella no era ninguna traidora, ni pensaba acusar a nadie, ni siquiera al idiota de Garland. Le dirigió un gesto de asentimiento a la profesora y echó a correr detrás de sus amigos, que habían avanzado bastante en el rato en que ella había estado hablando con la profesora. Fuera de la entrada de la sala común estaba Fred, hablando con unos amigos, Sally se apartó de sus amigos y se acercó al grupito.- Oye Garland.- Le dijo al chico, con tono de pocos amigos, tocándole el hombro.

-¿Si?- le preguntó el muchacho, levantando una ceja. Sus amigos empezaron a darse codazos y reírse entre ellos, lanzándole miradas bastante insinuantes a Sally, que por unos segundos deseó que su falda fuera un poco más larga y no dejara ver sus piernas delgadas.

-Linda chica que te conseguiste. ¿No tiene una amiga que me quiera presentar?- Sally sintió como le ardían las orejas. "Idiotas" se dijo y se decidió a ignorarlos, esforzándose en fijar su atención exclusivamente en Fred.

-La señorita Bones me mandó a recordarte el castigo de esta tarde.- Dijo, pasándole una de las papeletas, los amigos de Fred seguían riéndose tontamente. Fred tomó la papeleta de entre las manos de Sally y la arrugó en una bolita, para luego tirarla al suelo. Toda la operación la hizo sin pronunciar una palabra, mientras Sally esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Todavía no te vas?- le preguntó Fred. –No tienes suficiente de mí, ¿verdad? Admítelo Lockhart, no te desagrada tanto estar conmigo encerrada un par de horas. De hecho, te mueres de ganas de estar conmigo _toda_ la tarde.- se burló el chico arrogante y maliciosamente.

Sally le devolvió una mirada helada y apretó los labios con fuerza, conteniendo la rabia que le provocaba el muchacho cada vez que hablaba. Fred observó detenidamente la expresión en la cara de la muchacha, que parecía estar recurriendo a todas sus reservas de paciencia para no aplastarle la cara. Esa chica era un paquete de fuegos artificiales y sólo hacía falta un poco de fuego para hacerla estallar, hacerla enojar era muy divertido, se dijo.

-Las mismas ganas que tengo de encerrarme en un armario con una bolsa de estiércol, aunque es casi lo mismo.- replicó, sarcásticamente y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la sala común, dejando a Fred con sus amigos detrás de ella. Los amigos de Fred se rieron, esta vez de él, que se quedó mirando como Sally se iba, furioso. "Me las va a pagar", se dijo. En ese momento decidió que iba a hacerle la vida imposible a Verónica Beatrice Lockhart, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida.

Eran sólo las cuatro y cuarto, así que Sally subió a su pieza a dejar sus cosas y volvió a salir a los pocos minutos en dirección al edificio donde se daban las clases de humanidades.

Sally fue la primera de los dos en llegar al castigo, entró a la sala, se fijó en que estuviera vacía y se sentó en uno de los asientos junto a la ventana, Fred llegó a los pocos minutos y se sentó lo más lejos de ella que pudo. La maestra entró poco después del muchacho y dio vuelta una caja de madera sobre la mesa del profesor, dejando caer un montón de papeles sobre ella.

-Buenas noches, jóvenes.- los saludó, Sally y Fred le contestaron muy despacio, lo que no pareció molestar a la profesora. –Como es el primer día no va a ser un castigo demasiado severo, sólo tienen que ordenar estas guías para mis clases de mañana, volveré a las ocho para buscarlos para ir a comer, no pueden salir antes. Señor Garland, me imagino que agradecerá que éste no sea como sus castigos del año anterior. ¿Preguntas?- paseó su mirada por sobre Sally y Fred, que no hicieron ningún gesto de no entender.- ¿No? Perfecto, nos vemos a las ocho. Que les vaya bien.- agregó antes de salir, por la puerta, con su paso fuerte y decidido.

Sally se paró del escritorio donde estaba sentada, se acercó a la mesa del profesor y empezó a examinar las guías, estaban en completo desorden, pero cada una tenía escrito el curso al cual correspondían, bastaba con hacer cuatro montones y ya estarían ordenadas. Sin perder un minuto empezó a separarlas por curso. Fred se había movido y en esos momentos estaba sentado sobre uno de los escritorios junto a la ventana, mirando como Sally trabajaba, indolentemente.

-Así que solos, Lockhart.- murmuró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica lo escuchara en la sala vacía.

-Cierra el pico y ayúdame Garland.- le contestó la chica, mirándolo fugazmente de reojo.

Fred le dirigió una mirada indolente, desde su escritorio, acompañándola con una mueca irónica.

-No, gracias. Creo que prefiero la vista desde aquí.- Contestó, mirándola a ella, fijamente. Al oír eso, Sally se ruborizó y se mordió los labios.

-No era una pregunta Garland. ¡Ven aquí y ayúdame pedazo de cretino arrogante! Fue tu culpa que nos castigaran, si sólo supieras callarte de vez en cuando…- empezó a decir, hablando cada vez más rápido, como si tuviera un acelerador en la lengua, que funcionaba más rápido mientras más enojada estaba.

-Mira quien vino a hablar, la mocosa más estirada y orgullosa del colegio.- la interrumpió Fred, incorporándose en su asiento.- Eres tan orgullosa que todos te parecemos inferiores, nadie está a tu maldito nivel.- Se había parado y se estaba acercando peligrosamente a Sally. La chica se echó instintivamente hacia atrás. La cara de Fred no era precisamente amistosa en ese minuto.

-¡No soy orgullosa Garland!- vociferó Sally, deteniendo su retroceso. Garland no iba a hacerla retroceder de nuevo.- Te equivocas conmigo, no creo que todos sean inferiores o idiotas, sólo creo que TÚ eres un imbécil, un arrogante y un creído.

-¿Ah, si?- replicó Fred, acercándose más a ella.- Yo pensaba justamente lo mismo de ti. Qué curioso, ¿No crees?

-¡Me importa un comino lo que piense de mi un imbécil arrogante!- gritó Sally, cada vez más furiosa.- ¡Y mucho menos si ese cretino eres tú!

-Te felicito. ¡A mí tampoco me importa lo que pienses acerca de mí!- Fred seguía acercándose y ya estaba junto a la mesa del profesor, sólo unos pasos lo separaban de Sally, que estaba como clavada en el suelo.

-¡Perfecto!- rugió Sally, ahora sólo los separaban unos centímetros, por que Fred no había dejado de avanzar peligrosamente hacia ella. -¡Por mí está bien!

-¡Por mí también está bien!- Le respondió Fred, que estaba sólo a un par de centímetros de su cara. Tan cerca, que Sally podía sentir su aliento acariciando su rostro y su perfume masculino inundando su nariz y él podía sentir el olor de su pelo envolviéndolo y su rabia flotando a su alrededor como un escudo invisible.

-Genial.- Contestó Sally, mirando hacia otro lado y apartándose unos pasos hacia atrás, estar tan cerca de Fred seguramente sería dañino para su salud mental.- Ahora déjame terminar con esto.- Se apartó bruscamente y se puso a ordenar las guías sobre la mesa, Fred la imitó luego de un rato, evitando incluso rozarla y en poco rato tuvieron cuatro montones, bien ordenados sobre la mesa del profesor. Cuando se aseguró de que no hubiera ninguna guía fuera de los montones, Sally se fue a sentar en una esquina de la sala y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos, Fred volvió a su puesto junto a la ventana. Se podía palpar la tensión entre ambos, el ambiente se podía haber cortado con un cuchillo y parecía hacerse más denso por minutos. Sally estaba lamentando no haberle pegado, no soportaba la idea de parecer orgullosa, o peor aún, mimada, y mucho menos le gustaba la idea de que alguien pensara eso de ella y si alguien se merecía terminar con la nariz en el cerebelo, era Garland, por creer que ella era una mocosa mimada y por ser tan irritante y por… Sacudió la cabeza, no pensaba dedicarle más de medio segundo de sus pensamientos a ese imbécil. Ni él ni nadie podían decir que ella era mimada sin terminar seriamente dañados, pero ahora estaba en un colegio y tenía reglas que respetar y aunque no había leído el reglamento completo, estaba más que segura de que ninguna de ellas permitía pegarle a otro compañero, aunque se tratara de Garland, el imbécil más grande del mundo. Pos su parte, Fred había vuelto al escritorio junto a la ventana y estaba apoyado en el borde de la ventana con las piernas estiradas sobre los dos escritorios. Al cabo de un rato apareció la profesora, que se sorprendió al ver que sus dos alumnos no se dirigían la palabra, pero no dijo ni una palabra y se los llevó al comedor. Al llegar ahí se separaron si decirse ni una palabra extra, Sally se fue a sentar con sus amigos en la mitad de la mesa y Fred con los suyos en una de las puntas de la mesa, entre las burlas de sus amigos, que le preguntaban a viva voz si había hecho "algo interesante" con Lockhart. Sally los escuchó y se sentó en la mesa con el ceño fruncido, bajo la atenta mirada de Fred, que notó como la chica se ponía roja de rabia y se sonrió para sus adentros, respondiendo a las preguntas idiotas de sus amigos con una sonrisa insinuante y un encogimiento de hombros, lo que dio paso a que sus amigos estallaran en carcajadas.

-¿Cómo estuvo el castigo?- preguntó Jim a Sally, palmeándole la espalda mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado y sirviéndole ñoquis con salsa, de una fuente que había sobre la mesa.

Sally le sonrío sarcásticamente, los comentarios de los amigotes de Garland se escuchaban por toda la mesa y la ponían de peor humor, si eso era posible.

-Nada especial, tuvimos que ordenar unas guías para las clases de Bones de mañana. Ah, y estuvimos como a medio milímetro de sacarnos los ojos mutuamente. Por lo demás ningún problema.- contestó, mientras se metía una cucharada bien llena de comida en la boca, con un gesto muy poco común para una señorita.

-Entonces les fue bien.- replicó Jim, sin dejar su tono burlón, y volvió a prestar atención exclusiva a su plato de ñoquis, mientras Adelaida miraba distraídamente a la mesa de cuarto año. –Ya estábamos apostando quien no volvía entero.- agregó Jim, luego de tragar muy rápido lo que tenía en el plato y mientras se servía otro, frente a la mirada desaprobadora de Adelaida.

-Jim, ¿No dejas de comer por una vez en tu vida?- la chica lo miraba ceñuda, mientras el se llenaba el plato con el doble de lo que cualquier persona normal se habría servido. Jim le dirigió una sonrisa con la boca llena de comida y ella apartó la mirada, haciéndose la enojada.

Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron a la sala común, donde la mayoría de los chicos se triró sobre los mullidos sofás y sillones que había, comentando los muchos cambios del colegio. Sally suspiró, no podía comparar lo que había de nuevo en el colegio, ya que no había estado el año anterior, y esa circunstancia la aisló rápidamente de la conversación general. Se arrellanó en un sillón, mientras escuchaba como sus compañeros hablaban. Un rato más tarde se levantó de su sillón sin que nadie notara que se iba. Sally fue la primera de tercer año en irse a dormir, esa noche. No tenía ganas de soportar las miradas envenenadas que le dirigía Fred desde el otro extremo de la sala común, y la conversación la aburría, ya que no sabía de qué hablaban. Se acostó en su cama, luego de dejar su uniforme de cualquier manera sobre la silla, y se durmió rápida y profundamente, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Adelaida llegó a dormir, bastante más tarde.


	5. Adelaida

Capítulo 5: Adelaida

A la mañana siguiente Sally repitió al pie de la letra la rutina del día anterior, pero en vez de esperar a su compañera de pieza, se despidió de Adelaida apenas ella estuvo lista para salir y bajó al comedor, sola. Era aún temprano, y éste estaba casi vacío, Sally se dirigió a la mesa de tercer año, donde sólo estaban Charles con uno de sus amigos, que se habían levantada aún más temprano que ella para salir a trotar por el campus, les dedicó un saludo con la cabeza y se sentó junto a ellos, sin hablar, bebió de un sorbo su café y tragó apresuradamente un par de tostadas, todo eso sin dejar de mirar recelosamente a la puerta, apenas Frederick Garland apareciera por esa puerta, ella iba a salir disparada por esa misma puerta.

Su plan era básicamente evitar a Fred todo lo que pudiera. Ni él ni nadie iban a hacer que ella perdiera su buen humor o los estribos. Unos minutos más tarde salió del comedor, sin ver a Garland, lo que de hecho, la tranquilizaba mucho.

Su primera clase del día era filosofía, y apenas terminó de engullir su desayuno se dirigió hacia el edificio de humanidades, luego de preguntarle a Charles cómo llegar. ¿Por qué demonios no habían incluido un mapa con el maldito horario?, se preguntó, al parecer en el Howton College estaban empeñados en hacer todo más difícil para los nuevos. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, Sally se sonrió, además de ella y los trotadores, el resto de los estudiantes del colegio no eran madrugadores. En la sala de filosofía no había nadie, Sally suspiró y se sentó en uno de los asientos de la primera fila. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la estrecha silla y se encerró en la lectura del libro de filosofía, siempre había sido una de sus materias favoritas y le interesaba mucho.

Estaba tan absorta en la lectura que no se dio cuenta de que la sala se iba llenando, y no advirtió la llegada de la profesora, si no hubiera sido por una de sus compañeras, que le golpeó suavemente la espalda para advertirla de la llegada de la maestra, esta le habría pasado desapercibida. La profesora era una mujer de aspecto distraído, que se presentó como Nellie Budd, y se declaró como una mujer relajada y confiada, que no iba a aceptar ningún tipo de copia en su clase, pero no iba a dar castigos severos. Usaba ropa de estilo hippie, y unos grandes anteojos rodeaban sus ojos, haciendo que estos se vieran el doble de grandes de lo que eran, complementaba su imagen con mucho maquillaje, demasiado para una mujer de su edad.

Sally miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguno de sus amigos en la sala, a su lado estaba Adelaida, Sally pensó por unos segundos. "¿Desde cuando estaba ahí?", no se había dado cuanta de cuando había llegado, Adelaida no la había saludado con su habitual alegría, sino que tenía la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos y no hablaba. Sally le pegó un codazo y Adelaida levantó la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amiga, tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera llorado. Sally le palmeó el hombro, sin saber lo que le había pasado a su amiga, y Adelaida volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre los brazos, soltando un sollozo ahogado. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Sally buscó con la mirada a Jim, que seguramente sabía algo, pero él no estaba en esa clase, mientras buscaba a su amigo entre los que estaban en la sala, su mirada se cruzó con la de Charles, al que dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, apuntando a Adelaida con la cabeza, pero este sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Adelaida, ¿Qué te pasa?- le susurró a su amiga. Adelaida no hizo ningún sonido que pudiera confundirse con una palabra, sino algo más bien parecido a un sorbeteo. Sally suspiró, y volvió a poner atención a la profesora y Adelaida no levantó la cabeza hasta el final de la clase, cuando salió corriendo, ante la sorpresa de todos los que estaban en la sala. Sally corrió atrás de ella y la siguió hasta encontrarla encerrada en un baño, llorando a lágrima viva en uno de los cubículos, sin importarle quien entrara ahí y la escuchara. Una chica abrió la puerta del baño y volvió a cerrarla violentamente al oír el llanto de Adelaida.

-Adelaida. ¿Me podrías decir que te pasó?- dijo Sally, aporreando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta detrás de la cual se escuchaban los sollozos ahogados de Adelaida. Se apoyó en el espacio entre los cubículos y esperó unos segundos. Adelaida salió con los ojos rojos y se apoyó con las dos manos en el lavamanos, mirando su imagen en el espejo furiosamente.

-Roy...- dijo, despacio, con la voz entrecortada.-…me dijo que… había vuelto con su novia…y… que prefería que… no nos viéramos más.- contestó, antes de estallar en nuevos y renovados sollozos, sin mirar a Sally, que la miraba muy preocupada. Abrió la llave del agua y se limpió la cara con las manos, entre sollozos entrecortados. -No te preocupes Sally, estoy bien…Esto…tenía que pasar. Pero prefiero que Ji… que nadie me vea.- Sally se sentó en un banquito que había a un lado, mirándola con una ceja en alto.-De verdad, Sally.- continuó Adelaida, estoy bien. Vete a clases.- suspiró mientras se secaba la cara con una de las ásperas toallas de papel.

-Como tu digas, pero no te creo ni un poco que estás bien. No faltes a clases.- Dijo Sally, sin creerle del todo, y salió del baño. Su clase siguiente era Biología, en el edificio de ciencias, que estaba al otro lado del patio. Se apresuró en llegar, apenas tenía un par de minutos para atravesar todo el patio, por haberse pasado más de la mitad del recreo acompañando a Adelaida en el baño. Una voz la llamó a sus espaldas y la hizo detenerse en plena carrera.

-¡Sally!- era Jim, quien la miraba con cara de estar muy preocupado.- ¿Has visto a Adelaida? La vi en la mañana, antes del desayuno, hablando con Roy y después de eso la vi salir corriendo y creo que iba llorando. No pude alcanzarla.

-Ella está bien, no te preocupes. Pero ahora no puedo hablar, estoy atrasadísima. Hablamos luego.- le contestó Sally y salió corriendo en dirección al ala de ciencias, a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Llegó a la sala unos segundos antes de que tocara el timbre y se sentó en un puesto vacío al lado de Charles.

-¿Qué le pasó a Adelaida?- le preguntó el monitor al verla a su lado.

-Algo personal, no te puedo contar.- le contestó Sally, sacando sus libros de su mochila y poniéndolos sobre la mesa con un golpe un poco más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado.

La profesora, la señorita Merthin entró con una sonrisa profesional a la sala, saludó a sus alumnos y empezó su clase. El resto de la clase transcurrió sin incidentes de ningún tipo, la profesora era estricta pero amable y muchas veces era víctima de bromas pesadas por parte de sus alumnos, pese a lo cual sus clases eran muy interesantes, pero en esos momentos Sally no podía concentrarse en la clase, seguía preocupada por su amiga, la que, si Sally si no se equivocaba, seguía llorando en el baño. La profesora les dijo que estaban listos por ese día, y Sally miró a su cuaderno. Estaba en blanco. La preocupación por Adelaida no la había dejado poner atención. Guardó sus cosas en la mochila y apenas sonó el timbre del recreo se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, donde la esperaba Jim… y para su sorpresa, Fred.

-Sally, te estábamos esperando. ¿Segura de que Adelaida está bien?- le preguntó Jim ansiosamente.

-No llegó a historia.- agregó Fred.- Susan fue a buscarla, pero no la encontró. ¿Tienes alguna idea de adonde puede estar?- pese al tono frío con que intentaba decirlo, se notaba que estaba preocupado por la chica. Sally no pudo evitar preguntarse si haría lo mismo por ella, aunque después de ver como la trataba, lo dudaba mucho.

-¿Dónde la buscaron?- preguntó Sally, aunque estaba casi segura de donde estaba su amiga, si se hubiera tratado de ella, se hubiera escondido en su pieza...

-En su dormitorio, pero no estaba ahí.- contestó Fred, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sally tuvo de súbito una inspiración. Adelaida no se había movido de donde la había dejado.

-Ya sé donde está. Espérenme.- sonrió enigmáticamente y empezó a correr, los muchachos no siguieron su consejo y la siguieron, sin saber lo que estaban haciendo ni a donde se dirigían. Sally se detuvo frente al baño de mujeres del ala de humanidades, donde había visto a Adelaida por última vez, les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los chicos para que pararan y la esperaran afuera y entró sola. Adelaida seguía ahí, como ella estaba segura de que lo estaba, sentada en el banquito, con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas, emitiendo leves sollozos, cada vez más apagados. La llorosa chica levantó la cabeza cuando sintió entrar a Sally, y cuando vio quien era, volvió a bajarla y siguió llorando. Sally se sentó a su lado.

-No fuiste a clases.- dijo simplemente.- y Jim te vio hablando con Roy y se quedó preocupado.

Adelaida levantó la cabeza y estalló de nuevo en sollozos fuertes, que resonaron en las paredes del baño.

-¡Ay, Sally! Me siento como una idiota. No pensé que Roy se iba a aburrir tan rápido de mí, como dijo que todo se había acabado entre él y Marianne… ¡Soy una idiota!

-No, no eres una idiota.- sonrió Sally, abrazándola.- El único idiota de esta historia es él. No sabe lo que vales.- Alguien tocó la puerta y la cabeza de Jim apareció en la puerta.

-¿Se puede pasar?- preguntó, buscando a Adelaida con la mirada.

Adelaida se incorporó de un salto y se secó los ojos bruscamente.

-Si, claro, pasa.- contestó, intentando que su voz no sonara quebrada, Jim entró, seguido de Fred.

-Mira Adelaida, no sé que pasó con ese imbécil de James.- dijo Jim.- Pero sí sé que ese cretino no te merece, ni vale la pena, ni sabe lo que vales, ni…

-¡Ay, Jim!- exclamó Adelaida, interrumpiéndolo, al mismo tiempo que daba un salto y lo abrazaba. Jim se puso rojo hasta las orejas y la miró sorprendido. Sally y Fred cruzaron una mirada, sintiéndose de sobra ahí. Adelaida se separó de Jim, roja hasta la línea del pelo, igual que el muchacho.- Eh…lo siento. Pero… mejor… eh… salimos de aquí. Es el baño de chicas…

Los cuatro salieron del baño apresuradamente, evitando que alguien los viera saliendo de ahí. Sally tenía francés en la hora siguiente, así que se puso a correr en dirección al edificio de idiomas. Fred la siguió, corriendo también tras ella.

-¿Qué necesitas Garland?- le preguntó Sally, deteniéndose.

-Nada, yo también tengo francés, y pocos minutos para llegar, voy contigo. Si no te molesta, claro.- la última frase la dijo con un tono marcadamente irónico. Fred también se detuvo, a unos pasos de ella. –Vamos de una vez, deja de ser tan tonta.- agregó empezando a correr de nuevo. Sally le dirigió una mirada furiosa y echó a correr tras él.

Ambos llegaron a la clase de francés, un segundo después de que sonara la campana. La profesora no era muy estricta por lo que los hizo pasar con una pequeña advertencia. Como no quedaban muchos asientos, tuvieron que sentarse juntos en la primera fila. Sally resopló, fastidiada y Fred maldijo su desgracia entre dientes. Pese a estar sentados juntos no se hablaron en toda la clase, cada cierto rato se lanzaban miradas de odio entre ellos y se insultaban.

Cuando no estaban insultándose ni lanzándose miradas de odios, Sally estaba contestando las preguntas que hacía la maestra, la cual halagó en varias ocasiones el magnífico acento francés de Sally, que había tenido muchas oportunidades para mejorarlo ya que había estado en Francia y Bélgica muchas veces. Salió de Francés, después de Fred, pero algo en ella la hizo acercarse al chico y tomarlo del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres Lockhart?- dijo el muchacho con tono despectivo al ver quien era la que estaba aferrada de su brazo. Sally lo soltó bruscamente.

-De ti, nada.- soltó, con todo el desprecio que fue capaz. –Sólo quería agradecerte por preocuparte de Adelaida… fue muy…amable.

-Para que veas que soy todo un caballero… Pero no te hagas ilusiones linda, no te pienso tratar igual que a ella. No te lo mereces.- le dijo el muchacho irónicamente.

-Créeme que no me interesa como me trates Garland.- replicó Sally, alejándose de él lo más que pudo. Luego de la clase de francés venía el almuerzo. Sally se reunió con Jim y Adelaida en el comedor. Su amiga parecía estar mejor y más tranquila, y a Jim, a Jim no había como sacarle la sonrisa de la cara, que lo hacía ver como tres o cuatro años menor. En la tarde tuvieron dos bloques libres, ya que aún no estaban organizadas las optativas. Como no tenían ni tareas ni pruebas, por ser la primera semana de clases, Sally se fue a la sala de computadores de tercero, que estaba junto a la sala común, para revisar su e-mail. Se sentó en uno de los computadores vacíos y lo prendió. Le había llegado correo de su padre. Lo abrió con una sonrisa en los labios.

_¡Hola, enana!_

_Te he extrañado mucho estos tres días sin ti. (¿Tres? Me parece que ha sido como un mes.) Quizás no fue tan buena idea enviarte al colegio, a fin de cuentas. En cuanto a novedades, te puedo contar que mi siguiente destino es Moscú, me pidieron que hiciera un reportaje de las pequeñas  
galerías de arte que hay allá. Estoy segura de que te encantaría ir, enana. Y siento mucho que no me puedas acompañar. Es una ciudad maravillosa, llena de historia y arte. Lamento no tener mucho que contarte, sólo te fuiste hace tres días y en tres días no suelen pasar muchas cosas, aunque estoy seguro de que a ti te ha pasado de todo. Tu tío Jack llamó y dijo que Chaka parece feliz, aunque asegura que te echa de menos. Llámalo uno de estos días, y a mí también, aunque llamar a Rusia es un poco caro._

_¿Cómo has estado tú, enana querida? Espero que tu nuevo colegio te guste, claro que no es lo mismo que estar en casa. De todas formas, disfrútalo, estoy muy seguro de que lo vas a pasar bien allá. Por favor mándame fotos con tus amigos, no quiero que se me olvide la cara de mi única hija. Y contéstame lo antes que puedas._

_Un beso y un abrazo de_

_Tu viejo_

Sally se sonrió, el correo era totalmente del estilo de papá, cariñoso pero corto. Subió las piernas a la silla y empezó a escribirle una respuesta.

_Papá!!_

_También te he echado mucho de menos, y sólo hace tres días que no te veo. Es extraño extrañar tanto a alguien, cuando en realidad, hace sólo tres días que no lo ves. El colegio es increíble, muy grande, los laboratorios son buenísimos (aún no he ido a la biblioteca) y las canchas también. Mis profesores favoritos son el señor Garland, de Química, y el señor Goldberg, de Historia, principalmente por que a ambos se le nota lo mucho que les gusta lo que hacen. Todo esto es muy distinto al otro colegio. Extraño un poco a mis antiguos amigos, es difícil pensar que ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo en un colegio nuevo._

_Mis nuevos compañeros son muy divertidos, especialmente Adelaida, mi compañera de pieza, y Jim Taylor, que es muy divertido y siempre está contando chistes. También conocí a los monitores de mi curso, Margaret y Charles, y me he llevado bien con ellos, de hecho, en el bus me vine con Margaret, también me cae bien Rosa Garland, pero no mucho su hermano mellizo, Fred, un idiota arrogante. Ellos son sobrinos del señor Garland de química. Con Margaret tengo mucho en común, nos gustan los mismos libros y bandas. Todos ellos están en mi curso, por suerte. No se me ocurre que más contarte. Todo está muy bien por aquí._

_Un beso,_

_Sally_

Envió el mail y apagó el computador. Curiosamente la sala de computación estaba vacía. Miró hacia fuera por la ventana, que estaba frente a ella. Estaba lloviendo, aunque estaba casi segura de que no lo estaba cuando empezó a escribir. Típico clima de otoño. Sally arrugó el ceño y se dirigió a su pieza, como no tenía pruebas ni tareas para los días siguientes sacó un libro de su repisa y se sentó a leer en su cama, era uno de sus libros favoritos y se lo había leído muchas veces, pero cada vez que lo hacía el tiempo pasaba volando. No se dio cuenta de todas las horas que habían pasado desde que había empezado a leer, hasta que Adelaida entró a buscarla.

-Ermitaña, te estábamos buscando, casi nos imaginábamos que Garland te había atacado o algo así. Jim ya estaba organizando apuestas. ¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó, ya no parecía triste, aunque tenía los ojos un poco rojos todavía.- ¿Vamos a comer?

Sally bajó su libro, lo dejó en la mesita de noche y se levantó para acompañar a Adelaida al comedor. Después de comer se instalaron en la sala común a ver una película, en la televisión del curso.

Adelaida fue la primera del grupo en irse a acostar, antes de que terminara la película, luego se fue Jim, seguido por Rosa y Margaret, y finalmente por Charles. Por suerte para Sally, aún quedaban algunas personas, además de ella y Fred, lo que Sally aprovechó para irse sin que este le dijera algo desagradable, mientras subía la escalera para ir a su dormitorio pasó junto a uno de los chicos del grupo de Fred, que silbó provocativamente al verla. Sally puso los ojos en blanco y siguió subiendo. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio se dio cuenta de que Adelaida llevaba dormida un buen rato. Silbando suavemente una canción alegre, preparó sus cosas para el día siguiente y se acostó, quedándose dormida sin esfuerzo.


	6. Optativas y una Fiesta

Capítulo 6: Optativas y una fiesta

En la mañana Sally se levantó temprano, pero en vez de irse apenas estuvo lista, esperó a que Adelaida lo estuviera también. Mientras su compañera se peinaba y maquillaba, Sally la miraba, golpeando el suelo con el pie, impacientemente.

-Te demoras mucho en estar lista, deberías ser como yo, lista en diez minutos.- se burló de su amiga mientras iban al comedor, cuando Adelaida por fin estuvo lista.

-Si, pero no me duraría mucho verme tan desastrosa. Me aburriría de parecer una escoba con ropa.- le contestó Adelaida en el mismo tono. -¿Cómo llamas a tu estilo? ¿Vago-chic?- Sally la miró con el ceño fruncido, Adelaida se percató y corrió un par de pasos, seguida por Sally, quien la amenazaba con el puño. -¡Era broma!- dijo entre risas, cuando Sally la cogió del brazo e hizo amago de pegarle un puñetazo en el hombro. Ninguna de las dos dejó de reírse hasta que llegaron al comedor. Después del desayuno tenían asamblea, y los de tercer año se apresuraron en llegar a la sala donde se reunían para ver los temas del curso. Pese a que se apuraron mucho, no tuvieron mucho tiempo de relajarse, ya que ese día la profesora llegó más temprano de lo habitual y los hizo callar rápidamente.

-Tenemos mucho de lo que de lo que hablar hoy.- dijo, mientras entraba, al mismo tiempo que les indicaba a los alumnos que se callaran y se sentaran en sus escritorios. - Lo primero y más urgente, las optativas, Bertram, Haddow, repartan las papeletas. Rápido, si son tan amables. Hay otro tema importante que tengo que hablar con ustedes.- Charles y Margaret se pararon y repartieron las papeletas lo más rápidamente que pudieron. Cuando le pasaron la suya Sally la examinó atentamente.

_Optativas Deportivas:_

_Fútbol_

_Tenis_

_Atletismo_

_Natación _

_Gimnasia_

_Basketball_

_Voleyball_

Sally y Jim marcaron natación. Jim decía que era la que normalmente tenía a menos gente inscrita, y la piscina del colegio era excelente. Había tomado la clase el año anterior y le había gustado mucho, además de que "tenía las condiciones" según la profesora, a Sally, por su parte siempre le había gustado el agua, nadaba desde pequeña, quizás por que era el único deporte que podía practicar sin caerse y rasparse las rodillas y los codos, pero también la hacía sentirse en paz y segura de si misma.

_Optativas Artísticas:_

_Pintura_

_Baile Coreográfico_

_Escultura_

_Fotografía_

_Teatro_

_Cine_

_Música_

-¿Cuál dices tú que es la mejor?- le preguntó a Jim.

-El año pasado tomé teatro, es la más divertida. Lo pasamos muy bien entre todos y la profesora es muy simpática. ¿Cuál otra te gustaría?

-Fotografía.- dijo Sally. Era una buena fotógrafa, incluso había tomado fotos para los reportajes de su padre, y las habían publicado en la revista.

-En esa está Garland, sí o sí. Es un excelente fotógrafo, de hecho, me parece que se ha ganado algunos premios por sus fotos y siempre saca las fotos del anuario. Si lo que quieres es evitarlo, te recomiendo teatro, ahí podrás estar con Rosa, que es una excelente actriz. De hecho fue la protagonista de "Casa de Muñecas" el año pasado. Yo tuve que conformarme con ser Krogstad, el malo del cuento.

-Me gusta esa idea. Está más acorde con mi salud mental que Fotografía con Garland.- sonrió Sally, y la marcó en las alternativas.

_Optativas Libres:_

_Literatura_

_Periodismo_

_Robótica_

_Baile de Salón_

_Dibujo Arquitectónico_

_Computación_

_Astronomía_

-Periodismo me parece interesante. ¿Qué hacen ahí?- preguntó Sally que, teniendo algo de experiencia en el tema, estaba segura de que lo pasaría muy bien en esa clase, además de que el tema le gustaba, a veces pensaba en estudiar periodismo cuando saliera del colegio, aunque también le llamaba la atención el derecho y la economía.

-Básicamente hacen el periódico y la radio de la escuela. La encargada era Bones el año pasado, te lo advierto desde ya. Pero me parece que le pidieron al señor Goldberg que se encargara este año. De todas formas, no puede ser peor que baile de salón, la tomé el año pasado, y fue terrible, me tocó con una tipa que bailaba desde los cuatro años, y como soy de desastroso. Te acompaño en periodismo.

-Ok. De todas formas, JAMÁS me metería en baile de salón, debe ser una de las asignaturas más aburridas de la historia.- sonrió Sally, marcando periodismo en la hoja.

Entregaron las hojas, y la profesora continuó con su charla.

-El siguiente tema en la lista es que a ustedes, el tercer año, les toca organizar la fiesta de bienvenida. Es este sábado. Tienen este rato para organizarse, tomen en cuanta la música, comida y decoración. Sólo tienen que pasarme las listas con lo que necesitan. Lo de la música es muy fácil porque sólo necesitamos un DJ. Es un trabajo ingrato, tienen que estar toda la noche poniendo música. ¿Algún voluntario?- Un chico se paró, en el fondo de la sala.- ¿Jones? Muy bien. El equipo está en el colegio, tienes que conseguirte la música e instalarlo en el gimnasio para la fiesta. Por cierto, los horarios serán los habituales, de siete a dos a.m. No hay opción de reclamos, Garland. ¿Quedó claro?- Fred se sonrió.

-No se preocupe profesora, si la fiesta continúa, será en la sala común.- el curso entero estalló en carcajadas ante las palabras de Fred, que estaba tirado sobre su silla, indolentemente. La profesora no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, pero ignoró el comentario de Fred y siguió hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Haddow, Bertram, organicen a sus compañeros.

Margaret y Charles se pararon y se ubicaron al frente de la sala. Margaret tomó la palabra.

-Como el tema de la música ya está resuelto, sólo tenemos que ocuparnos de la comida y la decoración. Propongo que nos dividamos en dos grupos, uno para la comida y otro para la decoración. Decoración acá conmigo, comida con Charles por allá.- indicó Margaret, con su talento para organizar a los demás y su voz autoritaria.

Sally se ubicó rápidamente en el grupo de la decoración, junto con Adelaida. Jim, por su parte desapareció en el grupo que se iba a encargar de la comida. Tras un largo rato, durante el cual se acomodaron bien los grupos y pelearon para ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos mismos, los grupos estuvieron organizados y al final de la clase tanto Charles como Margaret entregaron las listas terminadas a la señorita Bones.

El resto de la semana pasó muy rápidamente, todos los estudiantes aún estaban adaptándose de nuevo al ritmo del colegio, conociendo nuevas caras (especialmente Sally), nuevos profesores y nuevas clases. Todos la trataban muy bien, excepto por el patán de Garland, el que le lanzaba insultos cada vez que podía y Sally se los devolvía con la misma agudeza. Ya eran cosa diaria las batallas verbales entre ambos, y los de tercero disfrutaban al ver como, por fin, alguien ponía al arrogante de Garland en su lugar.

Los sábados los alumnos podían dormir hasta más tarde, pero a las diez en punto, debían estar todos levantados por que retiraban el desayuno del comedor, los domingos el sistema era igual. Pese a eso, el sábado Sally y Adelaida estaban listas a las nueve de la mañana.

-¿Qué te vas a poner para la fiesta?- preguntó Adelaida, mientras dejaba la ropa que iba a usar esa noche sobre su cama.

-No sé, esto.- respondió Sally indicando la ropa que llevaba, unos jeans desgastados y una camisa escocesa, frente a la mirada desaprobadora de de su amiga.- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Eso?- preguntó Adelaida, con una mueca desaprobadora.- Olvídalo, seguro que tienes algo mejor que usar.- agregó, metiéndose sin preguntar en el clóset de su amiga. Sally resopló de impaciencia. Ella sólo quería ir a tomar desayuno de una maldita vez.- Esto es perfecto para ti y esto también, y se deben ver muy bien juntos.- decía mientras tiraba y tiraba prendas sobre la cama de su amiga. – Póntelos para la fiesta, por favor. Te vas a ver increíble.- suplicó.

-Ya, como tu digas, pero por favor ¿Vamos a desayunar? Muero de hambre. ¿A qué hora dijo Margaret que debíamos estar en el gimnasio?- preguntó Sally, apartando la ropa que había elegido su amiga.

-A las once, decoramos y después nos vamos a arreglar, después de limpiar los baños. Hablando de arreglarse, tienes que dejarme que te arregle, me imagino que no tienes nada de maquillaje y de esas cosas, y obviamente, querrás ayuda.

-¡Adelaida! No soy una muñeca de porcelana, ni de ningún otro tipo.- protestó Sally.- Ahora, vamos a desayunar, en serio, o se habrá acabado toda la comida y tengo mucha hambre.

Desayunaron rápidamente, pese a las quejas de Sally les había alcanzado comida, por que los alumnos de los cursos que no tenían que organizar la dichosa fiesta habían decidido aprovechar al máximo la posibilidad de dormir hasta tarde. Los de tercero estaban desayunando, todos con cara de sueño y de no querer estar ahí. Luego del desayuno se dirigieron al gimnasio, donde Margaret las esperaba con un cuaderno en las manos, revisando que todo estuviera listo, casi no la habían visto en toda la semana porque había estado demasiado ocupada con la organización de la fiesta. Ésta las miró con alivio cuando las vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta del gimnasio.

-Sally, ¿podrías subirte a esa escalera y ayudar a Isabel a poner las guirnaldas? Los chicos están ayudando a Jones con las cosas del DJ o acá con las mesas, y me parece que más de uno está en las cocinas, de "catador". Adelaida, necesito tu ayuda con las mesas, tu fuiste la que vio el tema de las mesas ¿o no?

-Si.- contestó Adelaida y se alejó de ella, dándole órdenes a los chicos que movían las mesas. Margaret se sonrió, era divertido ver como la menudita chica le daba órdenes a un montón de tipos que eran prácticamente el doble de altos que ella.

Sally asintió y se subió rápidamente a la escalera, la tarea que le había pedido Margaret no era difícil y la hizo rápidamente. Como no parecía que los chicos fueran a terminar en un futuro cercano siguieron trabajando, colgaron un par de guirnaldas y carteles más, cuando de repente, uno de los chicos que ayudaba a poner las mesas tropezó y chocó contra la escalera sobre la cual estaba Sally, la cual se tambaleó y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo directamente al suelo. El porrazo y el golpe eran cosa segura, además de un agradable moretón. Sally cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el golpe en el suelo frío. La cosa habría acabado muy mal para Sally sin la oportuna aparición de… Fred, quien la recibió en sus brazos, como todo un caballero antiguo. Sally, sorprendida al no sentir el golpe contra el suelo abrió los ojos y lo miró, con mezcla de furia y agradecimiento, él sólo sonreía burlón.

-Gracias Garland. Ahora, ¿Serías tan amable de devolverme al suelo?- le preguntó la chica, sarcásticamente. Varios de sus compañeros habían dejado de trabajar y estaban mirando atónitos la escena que tenía lugar frente a sus ojos. La "nueva", tan orgullosa e inteligente, en los brazos de Fred, que la miraba burlonamente. La escena no habría sido tan curiosa si no fuera obvio que ellos dos se odiaban.

-No lo creo, yo estoy perfectamente, gracias por preguntar.- le contestó, sin dejar de sonreír. Sally apretó los labios. -Por fin te tengo donde quería, en mis brazos.- susurró, de forma que sólo lo escuchara la chica, que le devolvió un puñetazo en el hombro. Era bastante más fuerte de lo que parecía. -De nada, por cierto.- le respondió él, burlándose discretamente, mientras tenía en sus brazos a la chica, apretada contra su cuerpo.

-Frederick Garland, ¡Bájame inmediatamente!- replicó la chica, furiosa, golpeando el pecho del muchacho con los puños.

Fred sonrió maliciosamente. Una idea había iluminado su mente, una idea brillante.

-Como digas Lockhart.- dijo, y la soltó haciendo que Sally cayera pesadamente al suelo, entre las carcajadas de sus compañeros. –Pero no tenías por qué gritar, linda. Si hubieras sido un poco más _amable_…

-Me las vas a pagar Garland.- Sally lo amenazó desde el suelo. Adelaida se acercó para ayudarla, pero Sally ya se había parado.- Aunque, pensándolo bien, no vales la pena.- agregó con una mirada despectiva dirigida a Fred, mientras subía de nuevo a la escalera, para terminar de colgar la guirnalda. Fred la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No me importa! ¿Oíste Lockhart? ¡No me importa lo que pienses, ingrata vociferante y orgullosa!- gritó el muchacho, indignado con esa nueva orgullosa y… estirada.

Sally le dirigió una mirada helada desde arriba de la escalera. Todos los que estaban en el gimnasio se habían quedado súbitamente callados y se habían acercado a oír la pelea entre Sally y Fred.

-Si, te oí, de hecho, no creo que quede alguien que NO te haya oído, pero de todas formas, no creo que haya nadie al que le interese menos que a mi.- replicó, mientras se estiraba para colgar una guirnalda. Fred masculló un insulto y pateó una caja con manteles. "Mocosa orgullosa" murmuró para sus adentros.

Varias horas más tarde Adelaida y Sally salieron de su cuarto, recién arregladas. Adelaida se veía muy bonita, con una blusa blanca amarrada al cuello, contrastando con su pelo negro y los pantalones también negros que usaba. Sally también se veía bien, aunque en su estilo, Adelaida había insistido en arreglarla ella misma, y le había elegido la ropa perfecta para ella, una blusa verde esmeralda de cuello suelto y pantalones negros, bastante más ajustado que los que usaba normalmente. Estaba segura de que nadie la iba a reconocer con esa pinta, ni siquiera su padre la hubiera reconocido, nunca la había visto tan arreglada.

Se dirigieron al gimnasio, que estaba irreconocible con la decoración y las mesas puestas alrededor, y ya se estaba llenando de gente, las mesas estaban puestas a los lados, con la comida, muy bien dispuesta. En la pista de baile había algunas parejas bailando, entre ellos, Rosa Garland y su novio, Nick Bedwell, y varios grupos de chicas, haciendo lo mismo. Rosa les sonrió, se veía muy bien, llevaba un vestido corto suelto hasta la cintura y apretado desde ahí hasta los muslos, con mangas muy anchas. Unos grupos de chicos estaban junto a la mesa comiendo, Sally pareció reconocer a algunos de los amigos de Fred. Uno de ellos les dirigió una mirada admirativa a ambas chicas, pero no dijo nada. Jones les dirigió un saludo desde la cabina del DJ, las chicas se lo devolvieron, parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo con la música, y no tenía aspecto de estarlo pasando tan mal como había predicho la profesora. Sally miró a su alrededor, las guirnaldas se veían muy bien y la bola de disco lanzaba sus luces por todos lados, estaba segura de que sería una de las mejores fiestas de su vida. Adelaida la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la pista de baile que poco a poco se iba llenando.

-¡Vamos Sally! ¡A bailar!- dijo, juntándose con un grupo de chicas de su curso que ya estaban bailando. Al poco rato se les unió Margaret, que acababa de liberarse de sus obligaciones de organizadora y se sentía con ganas de sacarse todas las tensiones de la última semana. Un rato más tarde un chico alto, de cuarto año, que se presentó como Robert Lewis, invitó a Sally a bailar. Era un buen bailarín, muy seguro y divertido. Mientras bailaba con él, Sally chocó con alguien. Al darse vuelta para ver quien era, se encontró cara a cara con Fred.

-Ah, lo siento…- dijo, sonriendo.- Lockhart.- Agregó, con tono de sorpresa.- No te reconocí, no se me ocurrió que te pudieras ver tan bien – dijo con una mirada insinuante, y su pareja, una chica delgada con rizos cortos y rubios se le abrazó a la cintura. Sally le devolvió una mirada despectiva y volvió a bailar con Robert. Un rato después volvió con sus amigas, hasta que Jim y Charles se acercaron para sacar a bailar a Adelaida y Margaret, respectivamente. Sally se fue a sentar en las sillas que había a los lados, entre la multitud de gente bailando, puedo divisar a Fred, sentado, al igual que ella, pero al otro extremo de la sala. Se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y se sintió incómoda. Otro chico de cuarto año se acercó a invitarla y ella aceptó, bailaron hasta que Jim le pidió si podía bailar un rato con él. Jim era muy divertido, bailaba muy bien, aunque era un poco torpe, y a Sally no le costaba seguirlo e imitar los divertidos pasos que se le ocurrían al chico.

El resto de la noche fue del mismo estilo, y cuando a las dos de la mañana se tuvieron que ir, todos lo lamentaron, todos estaban de acuerdo en que el tercer año había hecho muy buen trabajo con la fiesta, la comida estaba deliciosa, la música era buena y la decoración, perfecta. Los alumnos de tercer año se quedaron limpiando y ordenando y cuando volvieron a sus dormitorios casi había amanecido. Mientras volvía con sus amigos a la sala común, Sally se sonreía, pensando que era una de las mejores fiestas a las que había ido en su vida, y que nunca había tenido tan buenos amigos como los que la acompañaban en esos momentos.

La mayor parte del tercero durmió hasta después del mediodía, pero Sally se levantó muy temprano para hacer algunas tareas. No le gustaba dejar todo para último minuto y los profesores le habían dado muchas tareas durante la semana. Como en la sala común había mucho ruido del que le hubiera gustado, de parte de los pocos que ya se habían levantado y estaban ocupados comentando la fiesta, Sally decidió ir a trabajar en la biblioteca, que seguramente estaba vacía. La biblioteca del Howton College era grande y tenía un ambiente tranquilo y cómodo para trabajar. Le había gustado desde la primera vez que había ido, las paredes estaban llenas de libros, las estanterías antiguas que formaban los pasillos donde estaban los libros combinaban con las mesas, sillas y sillones tapizados de verde y azul que se encontraban por todos lados, de forma que uno sólo tenía que sacar un libro e instalarse a leerlo en cualquier parte. Sally eligió los libros que podían ayudarla mejor, ya que tenía que buscar referencias literarias concretas para su trabajo, y estuvo absorta en ellos por un rato, hasta que una tos seca llamó su atención, levantó la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con los ojos azules de Fred. No parecía estarla buscando y mucho menos que esa tos fuera para advertirla de su presencia.

-¿Qué quieres Garland?- Le preguntó con aire fastidiado. Fred sacó un libro de la estantería más cercana y empezó a hojearlo distraídamente, como si no la escuchara. –No te hagas el idiota.- susurró de nuevo la muchacha, irritada.

-Nada, aunque quizás tu podrías saber… ¿Para cuando es la tarea de Bones?

-¿Y sólo para eso me vienes a molestar?- le preguntó la chica, irritada. –Es para mañana.

-Créeme, nunca me perdería la oportunidad de molestarte por nada.- replicó Fred, sarcástico. Sally lo miró por un segundo, francamente furiosa, y volvió a sumirse en la lectura de su libro. Fred la miró a su vez, sin perder su sonrisa burlona característica, meditó un poco, se dio vuelta y fue a buscar lo que necesitaba.


	7. Paseo Nocturno

Capítulo 7: Paseo Nocturno

Así pasó un mes. De un minuto a otro Fred se hizo parte fija del grupo, y aunque él y Sally aún saltaban a la menor provocación, se llevaba muy bien con el resto. Sally no estaba lo que se dice contenta por la nueva adición al grupo, pero lo soportaba lo mejor que podía. Por lo demás, el colegio le gustaba, los profesores eran de primera calidad, los salones también y siempre había algo que hacer. Sally odiaba no tener nada que hacer, pero en el colegio siempre había debates, paseos, concursos y competencias, por lo que nunca estaba ociosa. Ya en la tercera semana la habían invitado a participar en un debate sobre el rol de la mujer, y su equipo, el a favor, había ganado, dejando a todo el colegio sorprendido con la "nueva", que parecía prometer mucho. Además esa victoria había tenido algo especial para ella, Garland era el capitán del equipo contrario y ganarle había sido no sólo cosa de superación personal, sino también, y más importante aún, por su orgullo. Los profesores trataban de organizar muchas actividades de ese tipo, para que sus alumnos aplicaran lo que aprendían en sus clases y éstas no se hicieran tan monótonas. El señor Goldberg, en particular, hacía clases muy dinámicas y dirigía el taller de periodismo, el que nunca antes había estado tan concurrido, y a Sally le caía muy bien, sus ideas de igualdad y paz se parecían mucho a las suyas y estaba de acuerdo con él en muchas cosas. De hecho, había sido él el que había organizado el debate y el que les había pedido a Sally y a Fred que capitanearan los equipos, a pesar de la rivalidad que tenían ellos dos, y que ya era tema en todo el colegio.

Un jueves en la noche, Sally se había quedado (sin permiso) después de comida a terminar un reportaje que tenía que entregar al día siguiente, en la sala de redacción del periódico, cuando un ruido llamó su atención, por un segundo pensó que era el señor Goldberg, que había visto la luz de la sala de redacción prendida y se preparó para excusarse, pero la persona que cruzó la puerta fue nada más, ni nada menos que Fred Garland, la última persona que le hubiera apetecido ver en ese momento, o en cualquier otro, si tenía que ser sincera.

-¿Qué haces aquí Garland?- preguntó, disgustada de verse interrumpida por ese idiota, sin esperar la respuesta del muchacho, volvió la mirada al computador en el cual trabajaba.

-Venía a dejarle unas fotos al señor Goldberg, pero veo que no está.- contestó este, dejando un paquete color café sobre la mesa, y sentándose en una silla al otro lado de la mesa en la que trabajaba Sally, levantó los pies, apoyándolos en la mesa. Sally lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, apartando de nuevo la vista de su reportaje.

-Ya lo hiciste, ¿Por qué no te vas ahora y me dejas en paz?- le peguntó secamente, desviando la vista del computador por unos segundos, para clavarla sobre el muchacho. La mirada fulminante de Sally no pareció tener efecto sobre Fred.

-No se me da la gana. Hay mejor vista desde acá.- dijo, mirándola fijamente. –Aunque claro, en la sala común hay mejor compañía.- añadió, sólo por las ganas de molestarla y ver como sus mejillas se ponían rojas. -¿El señor Goldberg sabe que su alumna estrella está haciendo esto?- volvió a preguntar, con la voz teñida de sarcasmo, sólo para molestar a la chica.

Sally no le contestó, se limitó a fruncir el ceño, apretar los labios y continuar con su trabajo, bajo la atenta mirada de Fred. Pese a que se sentía incomoda por tener al chico mirándola fijamente y estar haciendo algo que sabía que no debía hacer. Fred, además de mirarla, jugaba con una pelotita de goma, a la que daba botes en el suelo, haciendo un ruido que distraía continuamente a Sally, la cual intentaba reprimir sus impulsos de gritarle todos los insultos que se sabía en ese momento, pero, pese a las distracciones del chico, no se demoró mucho en terminar, guardó el archivo, apagó el computador y salió en dirección a su dormitorio, seguida de Fred, que había salido tras ella. Eran las once de la noche, hacía rato que debía estar en su pieza, pensó. Intentó caminar lo más apresuradamente que pudo, pero la desgracia la perseguía (además de Fred), y ésta se personificó en la figura de la señorita Bones, con quien se encontraron al doblar una esquina.

-¡Garland! ¡Lockhart! ¿Qué hacen aquí, merodeando tan tarde?- les preguntó, con los ojos echando chispas de furia. "Mierda" pensó Sally y estaba casi segura de que Fred no estaba pensando en algo muy diferente.

-Eh… señorita… yo…- balbuceó Sally, se había puesto blanca, Fred la miró, un poco nervioso, en parte por que sabía que había roto las normas y en parte por que nunca había visto a Sally Lockhart tan nerviosa. En un segundo pasó por su mente la ridícula idea de que se veía extrañamente bonita así, nerviosa y asustada, pero se la sacudió en un momento. ¿Sally Lockhart, bonita?

-No quiero explicaciones aquí.- la cortó la profesora.- Síganme.- Los llevó a su oficina y los hizo sentarse.-Ahora, explíquenme por qué estaban dando vueltas por los pasillos a esta hora.

Sally y Fred se miraron, no servía de nada mentirle a la profesora de literatura, y tampoco iban a sacar nada bueno de eso.

-Yo estaba terminando un reportaje para el periódico.- dijo Sally, sabiendo que no tenía sentido esconder la verdad.- y se me fue el tiempo. No me di cuenta de la hora…

-Yo estaba entregando las fotos del campeonato de volleyball…- dijo Fred, diciendo la verdad a su vez. –Tuve problemas con la cámara y tuve que imprimirlas para poderlas escanear después.

-¿El señor Goldberg sabía de esto?- la profesora estaba tan furiosa como desilusionada, mientras se paseaba entre las sillas donde estaban sentados los dos jóvenes.

-No.- dijeron ambos alumnos al unísono. La profesora se quedó mirándolos exasperada, ese par de alumnos, que siempre estaban peleando en su clase, y otras clases, y que nunca parecían estar dispuestos a llevarse bien entre ellos. Si odiaba algo más que a los mentirosos, era que dos alumnos se empeñaran en pelear todo el día, sin razones de peso. Esos dos tenían que aprender a colaborar y trabajar juntos.

-Estoy desilusionada de ustedes dos, esperaba algo más de sentido común de su parte, señorita Lockhart, y estaba segura de que usted, señor Garland tendría ya claro lo que pasa al romper las normas, después de tres años en el colegio. Tendré que castigarlos, pero debe ser un castigo ejemplar, que les enseñe a colaborar y a trabajar en equipo, así por lo menos dejarán de pelear… y será por todo el resto del año…mmm ¿Qué puede ser?…- meditó por unos instantes, mirando fijamente a las caras de sus alumnos. -¡Ya lo sé! Tomarán clases de baile de salón. Así tendrán que aprender a trabajar juntos sin masacrarse.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Profesora, es a la misma hora que el taller de periodismo… no podemos retirarnos del taller apenas empezado el año…- dijo Sally, sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Señorita Lockhart, ¿Cuándo dije que iba a ser en horas de clases?- dijo la profesora, irónica. –Será extraprogramática, la tomarán todas las semanas en horas de la tarde que tengan libres. Este jueves a las siete será su primera sesión. No falten o me encargaré de que lo pasen mal en serio. Ahora, váyanse a sus dormitorios, y pobres de ustedes si llego a saber que interrumpieron otra clase con sus peleas, muchos profesores se han quejado de eso.

Sally estaba furiosa, si ese idiota de Fred no hubiera aparecido en la sala de redacción y la hubiera desconcentrado, hubiera terminado antes y no estaría en este enredo. Fred a su lado, sonreía burlonamente, adivinando el estado de ánimo de la chica, de nuevo se cruzó por su mente el pensamiento de que la chica no era del todo fea y se sonrió. Al ver la sonrisa bobalicona del joven, Sally sintió impulsos casi irresistibles de gritarle, de insultarlo, de pegarle, cualquier cosa que le borrara a ese idiota la sonrisa de la cara. Maldito imbécil arrogante, pensó. Iba tan ocupada insultando mentalmente a Fred que no vio algo que había en el suelo y tropezó, Fred se las arregló para detener su caída, tomándola de la mano. Sin poder resistirse la ayudó a levantarse, dejándola de espalda a la pared, parecía tan aturdida, y tan enojada, se acercó un poco más a ella, pero su mente lo devolvió a la realidad. Si intentaba besarla lo más probable era que no lo contara después o terminara en la enfermería. Esa chica era de armas tomar. Sally, por su parte pensaba "¿Qué está haciendo este idiota? ¿Me va a besar?", en su fuero interno no le habría molestado, el pensamiento afloró a su mente, pero su razón fue más fuerte y lo desechó sin dudar, no obstante, si el chico intentaba algo, ella no iba a impedírselo. Fred se apartó de ella.

-Eh… lo siento Lockhart… ¿Estás bien?

-Si, claro… pero ¿por qué te disculpas? Yo me tropecé, tú no tuviste nada que ver.

Fred se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y recompuso su expresión en una sonrisa burlona.

-Te distraje con mi maravillosa presencia. ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta?- Sally lo miró con desprecio y tras pegarle un empujón con todas sus fuerzas, se separó del joven, mascullando para sus adentros lo idiota y arrogante que era ese chico. Volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia el ala de tercer año, refunfuñando y maldiciendo su mala suerte. Fred se quedó parado, mirando como se iba y cuando la chica estuvo a una distancia prudente reanudó su camino tras ella.

En la mañana se descargó con Adelaida, contándole toda la historia, excepto la parte del tropezón en el pasillo, recuerdo que, por su propia salud mental, debía ser olvidado y borrado de su mente, y arrepintiéndose de todo lo que debería haberle dicho a Fred y no le había dicho, estuvo quejándose por un buen rato hasta que Adelaida la cortó, muerta de la risa.

-Al menos es guapo.- contestó con una sonrisa burlona, mientras enterraba la cara en uno de los cojines para contener las risas que empezaban a salir de ella.

Sally suspiró, era completamente inútil tratar de explicarle algo a Adelaida, que normalmente salía con comentarios tan acertados como ese. _"¿Quién me manda a hablar de esto con ella ?_, pensó, pegándole un puñetazo a su almohada, mientras hacía su cama.

El jueves siguiente Sally y Fred de dirigieron a la sala de baile puntualmente, cómo les había indicado la profesora, sin hablarse, naturalmente. No se hablaban a menos de que pudieran evitarlo. Más de una vez Fred había intentado decirle algo, lo que había pasado en el pasillo seguía grabado a fuego en su mente, pero la mirada asesina que le dirigía Sally le quitaba de un puñetazo las ganas de hablarle, y en vez de eso, se burlaba de ella. La profesora de baile los esperaba ahí, vestida con unas mallas y una falda de tul. La mujer les dirigió una mirada crítica a ambos jóvenes, que habían optado por ponerse ropa de deporte, que a ambos y especialmente a Sally, les quedaba gigante. Evidentemente la profesora pensaba que deberían haber traído mallas, pensó Fred, pensando en decirle la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir a Sally, pero recapacitó al darse cuenta de que probablemente la muchacha no pensaría que era divertido y lo miraría con esa cara seria, que sólo hacía que le dieran más ganas de molestarla y burlarse de ella, hasta que se riera de una vez por todas.

-¿Ustedes son los castigados? Bien, pónganse al centro.- Sally y Fred obedecieron de mala gana, arrastrando los pies. La profesora se acercó a ellos y vendó los ojos de Sally con un pañuelo.- Las vendas son para que aprendan a confiar en ustedes. Tú, señorita, debes poder confiar ciegamente en tu compañero, y tú, caballero, debes poder guiarla con firmeza, delicadeza y fuerza. El baile es un viaje, y usted debe guiar a su pareja, por este maravilloso viaje.

Sally no reprimió un gesto de disgusto, que idea más ridícula.

-Si él guía, ¿Va a creer que puede mandar?

-No señorita.- contestó la profesora calmadamente. Al parecer la mujer no se alteraba con nada. –Como ya les dije el baile es un viaje, y si bien, de él depende proponer el paso, tu puedes decidir si aceptarlo o no. Ahora, señor, tómale la cintura a tu compañera, delicadamente, como si fuera una pieza del más delicado cristal, ahora coge su mano. Así, suavemente. Señorita, usted apoye su mano en el hombro de su pareja, tan ligera como un ave. Cuando empiece la música quiero que la sigan. Así, un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres. No es difícil.- se dio vuelta, Fred apretó a Sally contra él. Sonrió burlonamente ante el gesto de rabia de la muchacha, en parte porque ella no lo podía ver sonreír.

-¿Ves Lockhart?, el hombre guía.- le dijo él, aferrando la cintura de la joven.

-No te creas tanto, Garland, vas a dejar de caber en tu piel y vas a estallar.- le contestó la chica, estirando para acentuar la separación entre sus cuerpos.

La música comenzó a sonar, era un vals suave. Del tipo que todo el mundo sabe bailar. Fred guiaba a Sally, mientras caminaban y giraban alrededor de la sala, y no habría sido un completo desastre si ella no intentara guiarlo a su vez. Su personalidad dominante no le permitía aceptar esas cosas fácilmente y se rebelaba frente a la autoridad de Fred, además, la venda le incomodaba, especialmente por que Fred podía verla, pero ella no a él. Se separó de él todo lo que sus brazos le permitieron. Fred se sonrió. Él volvió a atraerla hacia sí, y ella volvió a separarse sin delicadezas de ningún tipo. En eso estaban, él intentado atraerla hacia si y ella alejándose todo lo que podía, cuando Sally tropezó hacia delante. Fred, como podía ver, logró agarrarla antes de que golpeara el suelo, estirando una mano caballerosamente. La venda se cayó de los ojos de Sally y por un segundo se miraron a los ojos. Fred le dirigió una sonrisa, pero no era su habitual y típica sonrisa de superioridad, sino algo… distinto. Sally apartó la cara primero y se separó bruscamente del joven.

-Lo siento.- murmuró. –Gracias, de todas formas.

-Ay, vamos. Reconócelo, mi persona te hizo caer de nuevo.- respondió él, burlón, mientras volvía a asirla de la cintura. –No puedes mantenerte sobre tus dos pies cuando yo estoy cerca.

-Suéltame Garland.- masculló Sally, irritada, intentando alejarse del muchacho, que a pesar de sus pataleos la afirmaba firmemente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan fuerte?

-¿Por qué? Tenemos que bailar.- dijo él, con una sonrisa, diametralmente distinta a la de momentos antes, y volvió a bailar con ella en brazos. Sally decidió que lo más prudente era no mirarlo a los ojos, y bajó la mirada al suelo, intentando concentrarse en las rayas de la madera que pasaban bajo sus pies, mientras seguían dando vueltas por sobre el pulido piso de madera de la sala de baile. Daban vueltas y giraban con fuerza, uno intentando dominar al otro, que el otro se rindiera y dejara que lo guiara. La música se acabó, y ambos se detuvieron en plena pista de baile, sin soltarse, pero sin decir nada, tampoco se miraban a los ojos, la chica desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo, y el joven tenía la mirada clavada en la nuca de la muchacha. La profesora volvió a acercarse a ellos.

-He visto perores parejas, pero me parece que por hoy ya estamos listos. Los espero el próximo jueves a las siete. No pueden faltar, es su castigo hasta fin de año. La próxima semana trabajaremos en el tango. Ahora pueden retirarse.- dijo y se fue, sin fijarse en si los alumnos seguían o no sus instrucciones.

Sally intentó separarse del chico, pero Fred la tenía firmemente asida por la cintura y no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla. Sally lo miró furiosa. ¿Qué se creía ese idiota para agarrarla tan posesivamente? ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de esa sonrisa de idiota que siempre tenía en la cara? ¿Cuál era el problema de Frederick Garland?

-¡Suéltame Garland!- gritó, despejando su mente de todas las dudas que la asaltaban, y pegándole en el pecho para que la soltara. Sus puñetazos no parecían afectar en lo más mínimo al muchacho, que no dejaba de mirarla con esa sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

-Con una condición Lockhart. Algo simple y pequeño: un beso.- sonrió el chico, apretando aún más la cintura de Sally.

Sally se mordió la lengua para no contestarle con algún insulto (que por lo demás era probable que el muy idiota se mereciera), pero lo pensó mejor y una sonrisa malvada le iluminó la cara.

-Está bien Garland.- dijo, acercando su cara a la del muchacho, como si fuera a besarlo, pero en vez de un beso, le pegó una cachetada de película. El sonido seco del golpe rebotó en toda la sala, y la mejilla del chico se puso roja. Fred, con la impresión, la soltó. No se esperaba eso.- ¡Óyeme bien Garland! Nunca, nunca ¡jamás en la vida te daría un beso! ¡Eres el cretino más grande y arrogante que he tenido la desagracia de conocer!- agregó, mientras salía, dando grandes zancadas, furiosa. Fred no la siguió, ni le devolvió los insultos, sólo se quedó ahí parado, mirando como se iba. "Maldito imbécil creído", murmuró para si la muchacha, mientras se dirigía a su pieza, y decidió saltarse la comida, no tenía hambre.


	8. La Sombra y el túnel

Capítulo 8: La sombra y el túnel

Al día siguiente en la tarde, Sally estaba arrebujada en uno de los sillones de la sala, absorta en un libro que tenía que leer para literatura. La profesora estaba decidida a que todos sus alumnos leyeran la mayor cantidad de libros posibles, y para controlar que lo hicieran, cada dos semanas tenían prueba de un libro distinto. El resto de sus amigos estaban jugando cartas o estudiando, sentados juntos, como siempre. Sally no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al mirarlo, quien hubiera dicho que al poco tiempo de llegar al nuevo colegio iba a tener tan buenos amigos como los que tenía. Para terminar de mejorar su ánimo, Fred no estaba cerca de ellos, sino que estaba con sus amigotes.

El resto de los alumnos del tercer año estaba haciendo trabajos o estudiando, sentados en las mesas, e incluso había uno o dos jugando ajedrez o a las cartas. Fred y sus amigos estaban sentados en una mesa, frente al sillón de Sally, hablando y riendo, para la desesperación de las personas que estaban cerca de ellos, que les pedían que por favor dejaran de hacer ruido y les permitieran trabajar en paz. Parecía que ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de que todos, incluidos ellos, tenían la semana siguiente llena de pruebas.

Sally les dirigió una mirada irritada y resopló, antes de volver la vista a su libro. De repente, una bola de papel golpeó a Sally en la cara, ella arrugó el ceño y levantó la cara del libro, con el entrecejo fruncido. Fred la miraba burlonamente, con una sonrisa idiota en los labios, que sólo podía significar que estaba inventando una nueva forma de molestarla. Sally le tiró la bola de papel al chico y volvió su atención a su libro hasta que otra pelota de papel la golpeó justo entre las cejas, intentó ignorarla, pero otras dos la siguieron, dando justo en el blanco. Fred seguía balanceándose en su silla, con la sonrisa idiota de siempre, y jugueteando con otra pelotita de papel entre las manos. Sally se mordió los labios, intentando contener la rabia y concentrarse de nuevo en su libro, ya había leído dos veces seguida la misma página. Fred seguía sonriendo descaradamente. "Idiota", pensó la muchacha y volvió a concentrarse en su libro. Otra pelota de papel la golpeó, de nuevo en la cara. Esa ya no se la iba a aguantar.

-¡Frederick Garland!-explotó, dejando su libro a un lado del sillón e incorporándose a medias.- ¡¿Quieres hacerme el favor de parar?!¡Madura de una vez por todas y deja de actuar como un niño de cinco años! ¡Todos aquí estamos tratando de estudiar y tú y tus amiguitos no nos dejan!- en la sala común se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Todos miraban a Sally y a Fred, preparándose para un nuevo enfrentamiento.

-No se me da la gana Lockhart.- dijo Fred, indolentemente. Sally le devolvió una mirada exasperada.

-Por una vez en tu patética vida, ¡piensa en los demás!- gritó Sally de nuevo, cada vez más enfurecida. – ¡Y deja de ser el estúpido egoísta, que no puede dejar de mirarse el ombligo, y que sólo piensa en pasarlo bien!

Fred, por toda respuesta, le lanzó una nueva pelota de papel, que le llegó a Sally en plena cara, ante el asombro del resto de sus compañeros. Fred no movió una ceja, sino que sonrió burlonamente, lo que terminó de exasperar a su compañera. Sally le lanzó la ridícula pelotita de vuelta, con la cara hirviendo de rabia. La pelota de papel acertó entre las cejas de Fred, que la recogió y empezó a botarla en la mano. Sally le dirigió una nueva mirada irritada, aún más irritada que las anteriores.

-¡Arghh! ¡Eres un imbécil! Si no vas a parar con tus estúpidos juegos infantiles, mejor me voy. Así puedo trabajar en paz en algún lado- dijo, metiendo su libro en la mochila que reposaba a los pies del sillón, y saliendo apresuradamente, a grandes pasos. Fred se quedó mirando como se iba. Era muy divertido hacerla enojar, y le gustaba como se veían sus ojos cuando enfurecía. Miró a sus compañeros desafiante, como preguntándoles si les molestaba tanto como a Sally, al no obtener respuesta por parte de los demás, se encogió de hombros y siguió haciendo lo de antes, frente a la mirada furiosa que le dirigieron algunos de sus compañeros, que parecían estar considerando la idea de gritarle como lo había hecho Sally unos minutos atrás.

Sally caminó a la biblioteca mirando el suelo y pateando todas las piedras y latas que se cruzaban en su camino, furiosa. Ese Garland era un imbécil, un idiota, un maldito estúpido, egoísta e inmaduro. ¿Cómo un tipo de diecisiete años no podía darse cuenta de que estaba molestando al resto? Y si se daba cuenta, ¿Por qué no paraba? A veces le parecía que Fred se divertía haciéndola enojar, y que hacía que se enfureciera a propósito. Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, era más que obvio que si Fred molestaba a alguien, a cualquier persona, lo hacía por que pensaba que era divertido, no podía ser que la molestara a ella en particular, muchas veces se burlaba de Charles y de uno que otro de los amigotes que lo rodeaban de vez en cuando. No, seguramente las idioteces de Garland no buscaban molestarla sólo a ella, sino al tercer año en general.

Iba tan concentrada en encontrarle un porqué a la conducta de Garland, que en la entrada de la biblioteca chocó con algo alto, que no había visto, una especie de pared, levantó la vista y se encontró con Robert Lewis, uno de los chicos con los que había bailado en la fiesta de bienvenida, unas semanas atrás. Se puso roja y se agachó para recoger el libro del chico, que se había caído al chocar con la muchacha y había volado unos metros tras ella.

-Lo siento.- murmuró, con las mejillas ardiendo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan torpe? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que caerse en los lugares menos indicados y tropezarse con todo el mundo?

-No te preocupes… Estoy bien, y creo que este libro también.- le contestó el muchacho, tomando el libro que la chica le tendía. -Eres Sally. ¿Verdad? Creo que bailé contigo en la fiesta de bienvenida.

-Si, creo que sí.- contestó ella, con las mejillas aún ardiendo de la vergüenza. –Tú eres Robert, ¿no?

-Si. Qué curioso, te acuerdas de mí.- dijo él, con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo? No eres tan mal bailarín.- le sonrió Sally.

-No, es que por lo general… no importa.- balbuceó el muchacho, rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo sí te recuerdo. Y recuerdo que no eres un mal bailarín.- dijo ella, con una sonrisa cordial.

-Gracias, este tipo de cosas no me pasan a menudo.

-No se nota.- contestó Sally, haciendo el ademán de entrar a la biblioteca. El chico la detuvo, agarrándola suavemente del brazo.

-¿Qué te pasó? Vienes con una cara…

-Nada, peleé con un compañero idiota que no paraba de molestar, y no me dejaba concentrarme. Tengo prueba de literatura el lunes y quería estudiar…, de hecho, tengo que leer un libro.

-¿Qué libro es?- preguntó el muchacho, extrañamente interesado.

-Cumbres Borrascosas… la verdad ya lo leí, pero quería repetirlo, para acordarme de los detallitos, de esos que preguntan en las pruebas.

- Entonces ¿No estás muy ocupada?- preguntó él, inesperadamente. Sally le lanzó una mirada a la puerta de la biblioteca y lo pensó un par de segundos antes de contestar.

-No, la verdad no. ¿Por qué?- Al diablo con el libro, seguramente lo podría leer en la noche, y con los nervios alterados como los tenía, seguramente no podría concentrarse en él.

-Pensaba que, quizás querrías ir a tomar un café conmigo, en la cafetería del campus.- dijo el muchacho, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Claro, me encantaría.- respondió Sally con una sonrisa. La idea de un café con un chico simpático la atraía bastante más que las páginas de su libro.

Juntos se dirigieron a la cafetería, donde pidieron los cafés y se sentaron a conversar en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, viendo pasar a la gente, que tenía que pasar por ahí para ir a las canchas de deportes, que se podían pedir prestadas para juegos particulares en las tardes, a menos de que estas estuvieran ocupadas por alguno de los equipos oficiales del colegio.

-¿Estás en periodismo, verdad?- preguntó él, mientras esperaban que les llegaran los cafés.- El otro día leí uno de tus artículos en el diario escolar. Eres buena escribiendo.

-Gracias. ¿Y tú en qué estás? Me refiero a en qué optativa estás.- Una chica apareció con sus cafés y los dejó sobre la mesa.

-Dibujo Arquitectónico. Quiero ser arquitecto cuando crezca. Siempre me ha gustado mucho dibujar y las matemáticas, y la arquitectura es la mejor forma de conjugarlas. Lástima que sólo dibujemos edificios, y pasillos y cosas por el estilo, si necesitara una modelo humana serías perfecta.

Sally enrojeció hasta las orejas y aferró su taza con fuerza, mirando a la mesa.

-No seas tonto, yo no soy ninguna modelo, ni me interesa. Yo quiero ser periodista de viajes como papá, siempre he querido ser cronista de viajes, conocer todo el mundo, culturas exóticas, países lejanos…- sonrió Sally, levantando la cara con una expresión soñadora muy rara en ella.- Quizás podría entrevistarte, digo, como a un arquitecto muy famoso o algo por el estilo.

Él también sonrió, y bebió un sorbo de su café. Sally lo imitó, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si, pero…- lo interrumpió el sonido de su celular.- disculpa, tengo un mensaje.- se disculpó mientras sacaba su celular. -¡Demonios! Me olvidé completamente. Oye, tengo que irme, había quedado con Roy James para ir a jugar tenis y se me había olvidado. Nos vemos.- dijo, y se inclinó para besar a Sally en la mejilla.

-Adiós.- susurró Sally, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al ala de tercero, tocándose la cara. ¿En serio la había besado? Qué idiota era, se le había olvidado por completo el libro que tenía que leer. La sala común ya había quedado vacía, a excepción de Fred, quien la miró con cara de pocos amigos cuando entró, cargando sus cosas en la espalda.

-Y, bien Lockhart, ¿Vienes a disculparte?- dijo, intentado provocarla, fijando su mirada en ella desde el sillón donde estaba sentado. ¿Por qué ella tenía esa cara de idiota? ¿Por qué sonreía así?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por gritarte antes? Te lo merecías. Estabas molestando a todos lo que querían trabajar, increíblemente, no todos somos tan flojos como tú.

-No por eso, por pegarme ayer.- contestó él, apretando los puños.

-Depende.- le dijo Sally, irónica.- ¿Tú vas a disculparte por ser un idiota arrogante?

-No lo creo.- contestó él, frunciendo el ceño, tal y como ella solía hacerlo.

-Bien, yo tampoco creo que vaya a disculparme por ese golpe. Te lo merecías.- dijo Sally, y giró sobre sus talones, hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios para ir a dejar sus cosas en su pieza. Cuando volvió a bajar para ir al comedor, Fred ya no estaba.

Pasaron un par de semanas después de eso, en las cuales Sally y Fred, seguían peleando cada vez que podían, casi siempre por culpa del segundo, que no paraba de hacer idioteces en los momentos en los que todos sus compañeros querían estudiar, hasta que un día tuvieron que mover la clase obligatoria de baile, para después de cenar, en lugar de la hora antes, como era habitual, y se les dio un permiso para llegar tarde a los dormitorios por ese día.

La clase de baile transcurrió como ya era normal, entre insultos y amagos de golpes de parte de ambos, y gritos llamándolos al orden, de parte de la profesora, no obstante ya se notaba cierto progreso y como ambos bailaban mucho mejor de cómo lo hacían al principio. Al terminar la Sally y Fred salieron juntos, en lugar de hacerlo separados, como era su costumbre. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos a media luz del colegio, se lanzaban miradas asesinas. Al doblar una esquina, a poca distancia de la sala común, Sally vio una sombra que se escabullía por el pasillo que iba en paralelo al por el cual iban. Lo primero que pasó por su mente era que algún alumno se estaba escapando de su sala común para hacer algo estúpido, pero lo descartó rápidamente. Era una sombra de adulto.

-¿Viste eso Garland?- le preguntó, deteniéndose. Sin saber por qué, había bajado la voz, hasta transformarla en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Qué cosa?- el muchacho también se detuvo, acercándose un poco a la chica, para poder escuchar lo que decía. Su voz también se volvió un susurro, inconscientemente.

-Una sombra. Se fue por ahí.- susurró Sally y se dirigió al lugar donde había visto desaparecer a la sombra, seguida por Fred, que aún no entendía lo que pretendía la chica. La sombra había desaparecido en la mitad de una pared, los jóvenes se acercaron a ella y empezaron a examinarla, a primera vista era imposible distinguir nada que fuera distinto del resto de la pared, pero luego de un examen más detenido se dieron cuenta de que había una especie de trampilla. Sally la abrió sin dudar un segundo, Fred la había seguido hasta ahí y en esos momentos miraba por encima de su hombro. Era una especie de pasadizo oculto. -¿A dónde llevará?- murmuró Sally.

-No lo sé, pero sí sé la mejor forma de averiguarlo. Entrar.- Dijo Fred, con su típica sonrisa de superioridad. -¿O te da miedo?

-¿Miedo, yo? Se nota que no me conoces Frederick Garland. No me da miedo, de hecho estaba segura de que tu eras el que estaba aterrado.- Dijo Sally, sarcástica, entrando al túnel. -¿Qué esperas Garland?- Lo retó desde adentro del túnel. Fred la siguió, admirado para sus adentros del valor que mostraba la muchacha. Caminaron en la oscuridad absoluta por un rato, hasta que sintieron pasos y voces que se acercaban a ellos, desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Se miraron en la oscuridad, alarmados y se escondieron en un recodo del estrecho pasadizo. Sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos en la oscuridad, tanto que cada uno podía sentir el olor del otro llenándole las fosas nasales. Las voces y los pasos se detuvieron a unos metros de ellos, antes del recodo, eran personas que llevaban linternas, bastaba con que apuntaran en la dirección correcta para descubrir a Sally y Fred. Sally no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, si ese túnel estaba ahí, podía apostar su vida a que no se trataba de nada bueno. Por suerte para ellos dos, las figuras apagaron las linternas cuando se detuvieron. Un fogonazo de luz iluminó el túnel luego de que lo hicieran y luego, lo único visible eran dos puntos rojos en plena oscuridad. El olor a cigarrillo inundó el túnel.

-¿El jefe sabe de esto? El asunto de los fósforos el año pasado lo dejó en la ruina, y con el asunto de los aviones recién está repuntando… Éste no es el negocio más seguro. –Dijo una voz masculina. Uno de los puntos incandescentes subía y bajaba al ritmo de sus palabras.

-Sí, lo sabe, pero no tiene de que preocuparse, todo va a salir de acuerdo al plan y tendrá su dinero.- la siguiente voz era una femenina. Sally arrugó el ceño, estaba segura de haberla oído antes.

-Más nos vale. Un paso en falso y estamos todos jodidos. La North Star no nos va a salvar de ésta, es un negocio peligroso. Bien, volvamos, el túnel está en perfectas condiciones. No hay de que preocuparse por ahora.- Dijo de nuevo la voz masculina. Luego, los puntos incandescentes se apagaron y se extinguieron en la oscuridad, dejando sólo el olor a tabaco quemado dando vueltas por el túnel. Las voces se fueron alejando poco a poco, hasta que se extinguieron. Sally y Fred se miraron en la oscuridad y echaron a correr de vuelta al colegio, por donde habían llegado.

-¿Quiénes eran esos?- Susurró Sally, cuando llegaron a la puerta, y la cerraron tras de sí. Su respiración, al igual que la de Fred, era jadeante, producto de la carrera que habían tenido que realizar. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, intentando recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración.

-No, lo sé, pero mejor volvamos a los dormitorios.- susurró Fred a su vez, cuando pudo respirar con normalidad de nuevo. Ambos seguían intentando recuperar el aliento y tranquilizar a sus respectivos corazones, que latían acelerados. No sabían de qué peligro acababan de escapar, pero sí estaban seguros de que no había nada bueno en esos tipos ni mucho menos, en ese túnel.

Durante la siguiente semana, lo único significativo que pasó fue que Sally Fred tuvieron que ser pareja en un trabajo de literatura, impuesto por la inflexible señorita Bones, ya que eran compañeros de banco.

-¿Cómo, además de soportarlo de compañero de banco, tengo que hacer un trabajo con él?- se quejó Sally, al oír la inapelable decisión de su profesora.

-Sí, señorita Lockhart. Me atrevo a decir que el señor Garland no es un mal compañero de equipo, y que no tendrán problemas para trabajar juntos. ¿O acaso me equivoco?- le dijo la maestra, mientras le tendía los papeles con la pauta para el trabajo. Antes de que Sally pudiera replicar con lo que pensaba en realidad acerca del señor Garland, Fred le tapó la boca con una mano y la hizo sentarse.

-No se preocupe profesora. Le prometo que ni Lockhart ni yo tendremos problemas con este trabajo.- dijo, con una sonrisa alegre. Cuando la profesora se alejó de su asiento soltó a Sally, cuya primera reacción fue pegarle un puñetazo. –Calmada Lockhart, ya me escuchaste, no vamos a pelear. Además, estoy seguro de que no encontrarás tan desagradable trabajar conmigo.

-Preferiría hacerlo con un buey apestoso.- masculló Sally, examinando la pauta. –Idiota.


	9. En la biblioteca

Capítulo 9: En la biblioteca

Sally masculló una maldición y devolvió un libro a la estantería. Ese tampoco servía. Fred, sentado en una silla con sus piernas sobre la mesa le dirigió una mirada burlona.

-¿Cuál es el problema ahora Lockhart?

-No encuentro nada sobre los juglares… y he revisado casi todos los libros de la sección de literatura.- le contestó ella, tirando otro libro sobre la mesa. -Y tú tampoco ayudas mucho.- añadió, lanzándole una mirada asesina al muchacho, que le devolvió una sonrisa burlona, como excusándose de su inutilidad. –No has hecho nada. ¿Por qué no tomas un libro y empiezas a buscar, mientras yo reviso las otras secciones? En una de esas hay algo sobre estos tipos en otra parte.- Se paró y dio la vuelta a la repisa, dejando a Frederick Garland sentado revisando libros. Había empezado a revisar una repisa que había elegido al azar cuando una voz la llamó a sus espaldas, y la interrumpió.

-¡Sally! – Un fuerte grito resonó entre las estanterías. La aludida se dio vuelta, Robert estaba ahí y la miraba sonriendo. La seca bibliotecaria le dirigió un "Shhhh". –Hace años que no te veo.- le dijo, bajando la voz mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Robert, ¿Cómo estás?- le contestó ella en un susurro.

-Bien, ¿Hoy no estás muy ocupada?- el chico seguía susurrando, pese a que la desagradable bibliotecaria había desaparecido entre las muchas estanterías de la biblioteca.

-Si, bastante, por desgracia.- Dijo la muchacha en un murmullo, dirigiendo su mirada a la estantería que los separaba de Fred, deseando que el chico no apareciera detrás de la estantería para seguir haciendo su vida insoportable. -¿Por qué?

-Venía a invitarte a tomar un café conmigo, de nuevo, pero si estás ocupada, será otra vez.- Dijo Robert, sonriendo tímidamente, pero claramente decepcionado.

-Si, claro, me encantaría.- contestó ella, el joven se dio vuelta para irse, luego de un gesto de despedida. –Oye, espera.- El chico se dio vuelta, con una sonrisa de esperanza pintada en la cara.- ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar información sobre los juglares? no hay nada en la sección de literatura.

-Si, claro, en la sección de historia, hay uno sobre arte medieval, ahí aparece algo. Por allá.- Contestó el muchacho apuntado a una estantería en el fondo de la biblioteca. -Aunque no sé que te hace pensar que yo sé donde están las cosas en la biblioteca.

-No sé, puede ser que siempre que te encuentro estás en la biblioteca, o cerca de ella.

-O sea, crees que me paso todo el día aquí.- le dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa divertida.

-No, también vas a fiestas, eres un excelente bailarín e invitas a chicas de mal humor a tomar café. En todo caso mi otra opción era que eras un tipo muy inteligente.- le sonrió la chica. – ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba el libro?

-Por ahí, en el pasillo de historia.

-Gracias…eh… nos vemos.- murmuró Sally y se fue en la dirección que el muchacho le indicó. Examinó atentamente la estantería que le había dicho el muchacho, encontró rápidamente lo que buscaba y volvió a la mesa donde estaba Fred, leyendo, para su sorpresa. Cuando éste escuchó los pasos de la chica acercarse, levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba examinando.

-Te demoraste mucho, Lockhart.- dijo, levantando una ceja, con aire inquisidor. ¿Cómo lo haría? Se preguntó Sally, a ella le salía por naturaleza, pero Fred parecía haberlo estudiado con paciencia, para que el gesto saliera perfecto y molestara a la persona a la que estaba destinado.- ¿Quién era ese? El que hablaba contigo.

-No es que sea asunto tuyo, de hecho, estoy muy segura de que no lo es.- contestó Sally, sentándose y abriendo el libro que le había recomendado Robert.- Pero era Robert Lewis, de cuarto. ¿Has encontrado algo útil?

-¿Lewis?- Masculló el muchacho con desprecio. -Es un imbécil. Nunca se me habría ocurrido que era tu tipo, o que tú fueras su tipo, o el tipo de nadie, si tengo que ser absolutamente sincero.- Sally no levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba revisando, ignorando por completo al chico. – Y respecto a tu pregunta, sí, encontré un fragmento, uno muy interesante, que describe a una heroína medieval.

"La aurora teñía de rosado rubor

Las mejillas de rosa

Sus cabellos de dorado color

Su sonrisa perlada

De amor, adorada

Nada se compara

Con su etérea belleza

Su valor, su bondad

Toda ella es inigualable"

Recitó el poema mirando fijamente a Sally, quien se iba poniendo roja de a poco, al notar la mirada del joven clavada en ella. ¿Qué carajo se creía ese idiota?, pensó, apartando la mirada y haciendo una anotación en su cuaderno.

-¿Qué te parece Lockhart?- dijo Fred cuando terminó de leer, levantando una ceja y ahuyentando los pensamientos de la chica de un manotazo (figurado, obvio).

-Eh… está bien... creo que puede servirnos- balbuceó Sally, nerviosa, a su pesar.- Voy a pedir estos libros… para seguir trabajando más tarde. ¿Podrías guardar los que no usamos, por favor?

-Si, claro.- contestó el chico, un poco extrañado por la reacción de la muchacha. De nuevo, había actuado totalmente diferente de lo normal, otra chica le habría preguntado directamente si el poema iba dirigido a ella o no y se habría aprovechado de eso para coquetear con él, pero Sally sólo se ponía nerviosa y huía de él. Aunque claro que ese poemita no iba dirigido a Sally, era ridículo sólo pensarlo. Era sólo un poema, sobre una chica rubia, pero no importaba, daba absolutamente lo mismo.

Sally se alejó hacia el mostrador y pidió los libros que había seleccionado a la bibliotecaria, una seca señora, de apellido Renshaw, que le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, como hacía con todos los alumnos que se acercaban a pedir libros. Todavía tenía las mejillas ardiendo y si hubiera tenido un espejo a la mano, habría visto que estaba completamente roja. "Maldito Garland", pensó. ¿Cómo ese idiota arrogante iba a tener tanta influencia sobre ella? ¿Cómo un estúpido poema medieval la iba a hacer perder la dignidad de esa manera, por mucho que la persona que lo recitara fuera ese idiota? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser Fred?

Se perdió en sus pensamientos, todos los cuales tenían como protagonistas a ella y al rubio desgraciado y en los que ella le decía todos los insultos que iba reservando para él desde el momento en que lo había conocido y algunos más que estaba inventando en el minuto. La mujer del otro lado del mostrador, le entregó los libros que había pedido y Sally volvió a buscar sus cosas a la mesa en la cual habían trabajado, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera los ojos verdes de Fred. Cuando llegó a la mesa Fred ya no estaba, y no quedaban rastros de los libros que no habían usado. Sally suspiró aliviada, guardó sus cosas en la mochila y se fue a la sala común, pateando todo lo que se cruzara en su camino.

Fred había salido muy apurado de la biblioteca después de guardar los libros como le había pedido Lockhart. En su cabeza bullían miles de pensamientos, todos confusos. No había sido su idea principal leerle el poema directamente a Sally, y mucho menos con el tono con que lo había hecho. Esa chica maniática, medio obsesiva y completamente orgullosa no podía tener tanto poder sobre él, aunque tuviera esos increíbles ojos oscuros y ese gesto tan adorable en la punta de la nariz cuando se enojaba. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba pensando en Lockhart como una chica atractiva? Mierda, debía estar peor de lo que suponía.

Se detuvo en uno de los pasillos, apoyando una mano en la pared. Desde el primer minuto en que la había visto se había dado cuenta de que nunca le podría gustar, desde el primer momento ella se mostró orgullosa, mal genio, amargada y… Deseó tenerla en frente, para poder insultarla a su gusto y placer, pero la imagen de la punta de la nariz de la muchacha, arrugándose, como lo hacía cuando se enojaba, sacó esa idea de su mente. Pateó la pared más cercana, frustrado. ¡Al diablo con Lockhart! Sólo era una mocosa orgullosa y presumida. No quería saber más de ella por un buen tiempo. Si por él fuera, no haría ese maldito trabajo con ella, no seguiría yendo a ese castigo que más que castigo le parecía una tortura, no... Una voz aguda interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Freddy!- Una chica rubia, de pelo corto y rizado, se acercó a él. Fred recordaba haber bailado con ella en la fiesta durante un buen rato e incluso haberla besado, pero de lo último no estaba muy seguro. Estaba en su mismo curso, pero no recordaba haber cruzado más de dos palabras con ella antes de la fiesta. –Casi no te he visto desde la fiesta de bienvenida. ¿Cómo has estado?- Fred estaba intentado recordar el nombre de la chica. Maldición, ¿sería Mary? ¿O Susan?

-Eh… bien.- contestó, sin saber que decir. La chica estaba muy cerca de él, demasiado cerca.

-Oye, iba a juntarme con unas amigas en el café.- dijo la chica, con una sonrisa insinuante.- ¿Querrías acompañarme?- Claramente la chica había tomado la iniciativa.

-Claro…eh… - dijo Fred, inseguro como nunca había estado en toda su vida.

-Francis.- contestó ella con una sonrisa boba. Fred se encogió de hombros, cualquier cosa era mejor que tener a Lockhart revoloteándole en la cabeza.

Sally estaba sentada en la sala común vacía de tercero, normalmente era demasiado ruidosa para leer, pero como no había nadie estaba cómodamente acurrucada en el sillón, con las piernas arriba y la cabeza escondida en un libro. Había ido ahí derecho desde la biblioteca, aunque una parte de su mente insistía en que llamara a Robert, pero la desechó. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención y levantó la cabeza, justo a tiempo para ver a Fred que entraba, besándose apasionadamente con una chica rubia de pelo corto. El chico se dio cuenta de la mirada irritada que le dirigió la muchacha y le dirigió su clásica sonrisa burlona. La muchacha a la que besaba se abrazó a la cintura del chico, riendo tontamente. Sally rodó los ojos.

-Ah, Lockhart. No sabía que estabas ahí. No te vi.- Dijo, sentándose en el sofá de la esquina con la chica en sus rodillas, dispuesto a continuar el intercambio de saliva en una superficie más cómoda. Sally puso los ojos en blanco y cerró el libro de golpe, lo que no pareció perturbar en lo absoluto a la pareja, que yacían tirados en el sofá, con los labios pegados y moviéndose al compás del otro. Par de exhibicionistas. Se mordió los labios y se fue a su pieza, no tenía ningún interés en ver como un par de imbéciles se devoraban la cara mutuamente. Garland era decididamente un imbécil de película y un desubicado.

Se sentó en su cama y siguió leyendo, aunque la imagen de Fred en la biblioteca continuó acosándola por un rato. Era extraño, muy extraño. Un rato más tarde Adelaida apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la pieza que compartían.

-¡Hola! Así que estabas aquí, pensaba que estabas estudiando en la biblioteca. Ni te imaginas el espectáculo que hay en la sala común. Fred y Francis Meere. Besuqueándose asquerosamente en uno de los sofás. Parecía que se querían comer la cara del otro. Nunca me los imaginé juntos. Fred es tan… inteligente… y la tal Francis es… por lo alto, superficial, creo que nunca la he visto preocupada por algo más grave que una uña rota o mal pintada. Compartía pieza con ella el año pasado. Es una idiota.- Dijo, mientras entraba al dormitorio.

Sally levantó la cabeza de su libro y le dirigió una mirada irónica.

-¿Vienes a chismosear o qué?

-Fred tiene razón, eres una amargada.- le contestó Adelaida, burlona. Al ver la cara que puso su amiga al oír eso, le sonrió y añadió. -A nada especial, tengo que estudiar. Tengo prueba de matemáticas y no me ha ido muy bien este semestre.- Sonrió y se lanzó de un salto a su cama, luego de sacar sus cosas de matemáticas de la repisa junto a su cama. -¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que tú y Fred harían una linda pareja. Si no se pasaran la mitad del tiempo insultándose mutuamente, claro.

-¿Si?- Preguntó Sally con la ceja arqueada. –Te saltaste el pequeño detalle de que es un idiota arrogante, además de que me acabas de decir que está besuqueándose con alguien en la sala común.- agregó, volviendo la vista a su libro, evidentemente enojada. Adelaida no dijo nada más, sino que se sumergió en una guía de matemáticas, Sally escuchaba cada tanto sus gruñidos de impaciencia al no poder resolver los ejercicios, pensó por un segundo en levantarse y ayudarla, pero no estaba segura de que sus nervios resistieran las burlas de su compañera.

Durante la comida todo el tercer año estaba furioso con Fred y Francis, por que la primera se había pasado toda la comida dándole a Fred la comida en la boca, sentada en sus rodillas, frente a la mirada asqueada de sus compañeros, que les decían que se detuvieran.

-¡No sean exhibicionistas!- reclamaba Charles, que estaba sentado junto a la silla donde debía estar sentada Francis. –Que estén juntos no significa que tengan que restregarnos su relación en la cara a los demás.

-¿Celoso, Bertram?- le contestó Francis tomando una servilleta de la mesa y limpiándole la boca a Fred.

-¡Señorita Meere! Siéntese en su silla, no sobre el señor Garland.- dijo la señorita Bones, que estaba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa de su curso, y a la cual habían alertado los gritos y quejas de sus alumnos. -¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ése?

-¡Ya, Francis! ¡Para!- exclamó Jim, imitando la cara que ponía Fred cuando Francis le metía una cucharada de comida a la boca. –Fred no se va a escapar si te sientas en la silla, aunque si yo fuera tú no estaría tan seguro de eso.- se burló de la muchacha, que seguía dándole la comida en la boca al muchacho.

-Y yo que había pensado que mi hermanito había superado la infancia.- se sumó a la broma Rosa. -¿No juegas al avioncito, Francis? ¿O es el trencito?

Francis le devolvió una mirada indignada a su "cuñada", le limpió la boca a Fred y lo instó a darle a ella la comida en la boca. Fred llenó su tenedor con arroz y se lo metió en la boca, con una mueca que parecía intentar ser tierna. Sus amigotes estallaron en carcajadas al ver eso.

-Jajaja, aquí tenemos al novio del año.- dijo uno, golpeando la espalda del muchacho. Fred se volteó y lo golpeó en el hombro con fuerza.

-Cálmate Garland.- dijo Sally, irónica. –No querrás que además de asqueados terminemos todos golpeados.

-Te gustaría estar en su lugar, ¿O no, Lockhart?- le contestó el muchacho, tranquilo. Sally le devolvió una mirada asesina.

-Sí, claro, y después tirarme de un pozo.- ironizó la muchacha, volviendo su atención al plato que tenía adelante, entre las risas de sus compañeros. Fred volvió su atención a su novia, que por fin había accedido a sentarse en su silla.

Una bola de puré golpeó a Fred en plena cara y todas las miradas se voltearon hacia Jim, cuya cuchara estaba dispuesta como si fuera una honda. Fred agarró un pedazo de carne y se lo lanzó a su atacante, pero Jim fue más rápido y se agachó, por lo que la carne llegó a la cara de Rosa, que le devolvió un puñado de arroz a su hermano, con tan mala puntería que le llegó en plena cara a Francis, provocando un ataque de risa en todos sus compañeros.

En unos minutos la mesa de tercero se había transformado en un campo de batalla y volaba comida por todos lados, los demás cursos se unieron a ella, entre risas e incluso un par de profesores, entre ellos el señor Goldberg los imitaron. La batalla se detuvo por un grito del director, el señor Molloy, que declaró terminada la comida y los hizo retirarse a sus respectivas salas comunes, sin postre, además de obligar al tercer año a limpiar todo el comedor. Por desgracia para él, la seriedad de su discurso se vio afectada por una bola de arroz que le llegó en plena cara, de parte del señor Garland.

-¿Contento Taylor?- se quejó Francis, que estaba sentada en una silla sin hacer nada. -¡Ahora tenemos que limpiar este desastre! ¡Y se me rompió una uña!

-¿Cómo mierda pasó eso?- preguntó Jim, furioso, levantando la cabeza de la parte del suelo que estaba restregando. –No estás haciendo nada, princesita. Además, no habría hecho nada si tú y Fred hubieran sido menos exhibicionistas.

No había terminado de decir eso cuando una nueva bola de puré golpeó a Francis en la nuca. La chica chilló horrorizada, ante las risas de sus compañeros. Sally miró a Adelaida, que estaba restregando un pedazo de suelo a su lado. La muchacha tenía en las manos una cuchara, dispuesta en posición de lanzamiento, manchada con puré, que escondió rápidamente a sus espaldas, con una sonrisa traviesa. Sally le sonrió y siguieron limpiando, a pesar de los llantos histéricos de Francis, que se quejaba del puré que le habían lanzado, lloriqueando patéticamente en los brazos de Fred, aunque sus llantos eran ridículos, todos en la sala estaban llenos de comida.

Después de terminar de limpiar el desastre de la guerra de comida Sally estaba saliendo del comedor, al tiempo que se quitaba pedazos de carne del pelo, cuando una voz la llamó a sus espaldas.

-¡Sally!- Era Robert. ¿Qué hacía ahí si el director había mandado a todo el mundo a la cama? -Quería preguntarte si mañana no estás muy ocupada.

-No…, creo que no.- respondió Sally, con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ir a tomarte un café conmigo después de clases?

-Claro.- contestó la chica. –Entonces… nos vemos mañana.

-Si…nos vemos mañana… Adiós.- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, antes de desaparecer por los pasillos.


	10. Cómo organizar un baile

Capítulo 10: Cómo Organizar un baile

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, a la hora de asamblea, la señorita Bones tenía algo muy importante que decirle a sus alumnos.

-Primero que nada, casi muero de la vergüenza ayer, cuando vi que mi curso había empezado con esa estúpida guerra de comida. –La mano de Francis se alzó en medio de la sala. –No quiero saber quien fue el idiota que empezó la pelea, señorita Meere. Me imagino que el culpable ya se sintió suficientemente castigado anoche.

-Sí, seguro.- se escuchó la voz de Jim murmurando al fondo de la sala. Todos sus compañeros empezaron a reír a gritos, menos Francis, que puso cara de rabia. Una bolita de papel masticado la golpeó en la nuca, haciendo que chillara de nuevo como una niñita de cinco años. Las miradas se dirigieron hacia Jim, que sostenía un tubito de lápiz en la mano. La profesora ignoró las risas de sus estudiantes y siguió hablando con total calma.

-Bien, como saben, en este colegio hay un baile tradicional en invierno y, siempre le toca al tercer año organizarlo. Es dentro de un mes y medio. Quiero que me dejen en buen lugar, así que hagan un buen trabajo. Sé que pueden hacerlo, y van a contar con mi ayuda para todo lo que necesiten. Tienen esta hora para organizarse entre ustedes. Les aconsejo dividirse el trabajo en comités: decoración, comida, música y organización.

-¿Organización?- Preguntó alguien, desde el fondo de la sala.

-Si, señor. Este es un baile formal, eso incluye una CENA.- dijo la profesora. –Además de eso, tienen que ver horarios, entradas y salidas y distribución del tiempo. Es sólo un poco más de trabajo que la fiesta de bienvenida, pero estoy seguro de que lo harán muy bien.

Se separaron en cuatro grupos y cada grupo designó un jefe. Sally se incorporó al grupo de música, mientras que Jim y Adelaida se dirigieron al de comida, Charlie y Margaret al de organización y pudo ver como Fred y la tal Francis, se incorporaban al de decoración, seguidos de Rosa. En el grupo de Sally el jefe elegido fue Jones, el chico que había hecho de DJ en la fiesta de principio de año. Era un chico divertido y lleno de ideas.

-Yo propongo poner música de todas las épocas y estilos, desde vals hasta hip-hop.

-¿Vals?- Preguntó una chica, un poco disgustada y curiosa.

-Si, y rock n'roll, tango, salsa y todos los tipos de baile que se nos ocurran. Todo muy bien mezclado; lentos y rápidos, lo clásico y formal, con lo moderno e informal.- sus compañeros de grupo asintieron, de verdad era una idea un poco rara pero interesante.

-Ahora hay que hacer una lista con las canciones.- Dijo Sally, tomando lápiz y papel. Todos se pusieron a gritar sus sugerencias al mismo tiempo, por lo que la pobre no podía escribir nada. Jones los ordenó y Sally logró escribir todas las canciones antes del final de la hora.

-Estamos casi listos. –Sentenció Jones. -Pero yo haría un par de reuniones más antes del baile, por si a alguien se le ocurren más ideas y se acuerdan de alguna canción que crean que puede servir. ¿Les parece que dentro de dos semanas nos juntemos para hablar?

-Si, claro.- contestaron todos.

Cuando Sally salió de su última clase del día, dos espantosas horas de matemáticas, se encontró con Robert, esperándola frente a la puerta de la sala.

-Vengo a cobrar una promesa que me hicieron.- Sonrió él, traviesamente.

-Lo prometido es deuda.- Contestó ella con una sonrisa, mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el café.

En el café tuvieron una de esas conversaciones que a Sally le encantaban; larga, sobre libros, cine y música. Descubrieron que la película favorita de ambos era "El eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos", que ambos habían leído muchos libros en común y que pensaban lo mismo acerca de ellos. Robert era muy culto y amaba la música, incluso tocaba el saxofón y el piano.

-Quizás puedas verme tocar alguna vez. A veces tocamos en el patio del colegio.

-¿Tocamos?- Lo interrogó la muchacha, al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su café.

-Si, yo y mis amigos. Tenemos una banda de jazz. Empezamos poco después de entrar al colegio, cuando descubrimos que a todos nos gustaba el jazz, y como éste es nuestro último año, queríamos hacer un par de conciertos. Tú sabes, para celebrar.

-Increíble.- Dijo Sally y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Era muy inteligente, caballero y amable y tenía unos ojos negros muy expresivos, pero había algo en él… ¿Sería que Fred lo había llamado imbécil? Sally desechó ese pensamiento rápidamente. Fred no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión así de fácil.

-Sally, ya es hora de comer.- La voz de Robert interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya? Se me pasó la tarde volando.- le contestó con una sonrisa, mientras recogía su mochila de debajo de la mesa.

-Dicen que el tiempo pasa volando cuando estás con personas divertidas. ¿Soy divertido?- le preguntó a Sally, que le devolvió una sonrisa y un asentimiento. -¡Qué bueno, siempre quise divertido! Ven, vamos al comedor.- Dijo Robert, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a pararse. Sally se paró y se fueron juntos al comedor. Apenas entraron Sally sintió la mirada de Fred clavada en ella, taladrándola con los ojos. Esquivó su mirada y se fue a sentar con Jim y Adelaida.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu cita Sally?- Preguntó Jim, antes de meterse una cucharada de tallarines en la boca.

-Bien… - Contestó la aludida vagamente, mientras empezaba a servirse algo de tallarines con salsa. Adelaida la miró, interrogándola con la mirada, pero Sally sólo moduló, sin decir una palabra, "no pasó nada".

-¡Por favor mujer! ¡Queremos más detalles! ¡Algo interesante!- Dijo Jim, sonriendo burlonamente y agarrándola del brazo. – ¿Hubo beso o no?

-Jim…- Dijo Sally, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia al chico que se aferraba de su brazo. –Si sigues preguntando, te va a ir muy mal.

-Ya, ya.- Dijo Jim. –Pero después, nos cuentas todo.- soltó el brazo de Sally y volvió a prestar atención exclusiva a su plato de comida. Adelaida puso los ojos en blanco. "Hombres", pensó.

-Si, seguro.- ironizó Sally y le pegó un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro a Jim, haciendo que el chico escupiera el sorbo de agua que acababa de tomar.

Esa misma tarde Adelaida estaba en el patio, escuchando música en su MP3. No había mucha gente en él, la mayoría de las personas preferían sitios más calentitos para pasar las tardes de otoño, pero a ella le gustaba sentir el viento en su espalda, revoloteando en su pelo. Sintió pasos que se acercaban a ella por la espalda y se dio vuelta.

-Jim. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó al ver los ojos verdes del muchacho brillando, mientras él se sentaba junto a ella en el pasto. Se estremeció, no sabía si era por el frío, o por la presencia del muchacho a su lado. Jim pareció advertir el estremecimiento de la muchacha y se sacó la chaqueta, poniéndola sobre sus hombros.

-Te buscaba, pero parece que ya te encontré.- le sonrió él. -¿Qué escuchas?- agregó, tomando su MP3, para ver lo que estaba escuchando la chica. "Life in Technicolor" de Coldplay. –Me gusta esta canción.

-A mí también.- le contestó la muchacha, sacándose los audífonos de los oídos y apagando el MP3. Se guardó el MP3 en el bolsillo de la blusa. Entre ambos se instaló un silencio incómodo, que Jim rompió tras unos segundos.

-¿Tú le tiraste puré a la idiota de Francis? Cuando estábamos limpiando el comedor, no en la guerra.

-Parecía divertido, y esa estúpida me tenía aburrida con sus quejas de princesita mimada. Me pregunto que hace Fred con ella, él se queja siempre de que Sally es una hijita de papi mimada, y ahora está con esa idiota.- dijo la chica, con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que pareciera unos años menor, y que a Jim le encantó.

-Yo tampoco sé que hace con esa…, pero me parece que en este colegio hay unas dosis extra de hombre idiotas…

-¿Por quién lo dices?- preguntó Adelaida, intrigada.

-No lo sé, por Fred, Roy James, yo…

-Tú no eres un idiota, Jim.

-Sí lo soy, hace siglos que debería haber hecho esto.- dijo Jim, acercando su rostro al de la muchacha, y besándola suavemente. Adelaida le respondió el beso dulcemente, revolviendo los cabellos del muchacho, con su mano libre, mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el suelo.

-Jim, ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- se separó del chico, alarmada. –No estoy lista para esto. Por favor, entiéndelo.- dijo, parándose y devolviéndole la chaqueta. Adelaida se alejó, sin saber por qué se había detenido, por qué no había seguido con ese beso. Definitivamente Adelaida Bevan, era una reverenda idiota, casi tanto como Francis, o al menos así se sentía.

Al otro día, Sally y Fred tomaron su clase semanal y obligatoria de baile. Ya conocían la rutina a la perfección; pararse en el centro, agarrarse al otro, y esperar a la música.

Fred puso una mano en la cintura de Sally y la atrajo hacia él, con más fuerza de la que necesitaba.

-¿No te irá a decir algo tu novia?- Preguntó Sally, algo picada, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del chico.

-No creo. Además no es mi novia.- Contestó Fred, con una sonrisa de superioridad, al tiempo que la atraía aún más hacia si mismo. –Sólo una simple diversión pasajera. Y a ti, ¿No te va a decir nada tu novio?- Pronunció la palabra novio con un tono desagradable.

-Rob y yo no somos novios aún.- dijo Sally, recalcando la palabra AÚN e intentando separarse del muchacho. –Y eso no es asunto tuyo.

La música comenzó. Un tango. Sally y Fred comenzaron a moverse por la pista, él hacia delante y ella hacia atrás, tras unos pasos, él se inclinó hacia atrás y se agachó, haciendo que Sally lo imitara, inclinándose hacia atrás. Se levantó despacio, pero Sally siguió en el suelo, aunque se enderezó. La música iba cada vez más rápido. Él se puso atrás de ella, le tendió las manos, y ella se las tomó, levantando ambas manos por sobre la cabeza, levantándose y quedando de espaldas a Fred, éste la tomó de la cintura y la hizo girar hasta que de nuevo quedó frente a él, caminaron de nuevo, él hacia atrás y ella hacia delante. Él no soltaba la cintura de Sally y ella estaba decidida a no soltar sus hombros.

Él bajó sus manos, afirmó sus brazos en la cadera de la chica y se inclinó hacia delante junto con Sally, que se inclinó hacia atrás, volvieron a la posición inicial, y caminaron de nuevo, al ritmo de la música, él hacia delante y ella hacia atrás, sus muslos estaban pegados a los del otro, ella soltó sus brazos de los hombros del muchacho, y él le tomó las manos, ayudándola a saltar hacia atrás y saltó en tijeras hacia atrás. Fred volvió a atraerla hacia su cuerpo, y volvieron a caminar al ritmo del la música, ella se agachó, quedando con las manos agarradas a las de Fred y sobre su cabeza, Fred la hizo girar sobre uno de sus pies, mientras la chica estiraba el otro.

Él la alzó y la afirmó de nuevo por la cadera, sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros uno del otro, Sally puso uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fred y con la otra tomó una de las manos de Fred. La música iba llegando al final. Ella levantó la pierna y la enrolló en la pierna del muchacho, que se echó hacia delante de nuevo, haciendo que Sally lo imitara. La música se detuvo y ambos se enderezaron y se separaron rápidamente, intentando recuperar su respiración, que en esos momentos se había transformado en un montón de jadeos entrecortados.

La profesora se acercó a ellos, aplaudiendo entusiasmada.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Maravilloso! Queridos… eso es el corazón del tango, la pasión, el romance, la sangre. Lo están haciendo perfectamente bien y tengo que reconocer que no lo esperaba cuando los recibí hace unos meses. Pueden retirarse, ya terminamos por hoy. Los espero la próxima semana.

Apenas la profesora hubo dicho eso, Sally salió disparada por la puerta, corriendo a todo lo que daba. Se trataba de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y Fred. Se dirigió a su pieza y se metió al baño. Decidió darse una ducha para calmarse.

Llegó al comedor luciendo fresca y sonriente, la ducha caliente la había hecho olvidar al imbécil de Fred Garland, el tango y sus ridículos pensamientos mientras bailaba con él. Incluso su sentido del humor había mejorado bastante, de hecho, a la clásica mirada asesina que le había dirigido Fred, le había respondido con una sonrisa alegre, para luego saludar a Robert, que estaba sentado en la mesa de cuarto año, con un alegre gesto de la mano cuando entró al comedor. Jim la llamó cuando la vio entrar al comedor, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Sally! ¡Ven aquí!- Sally se dirigió a la mesa de tercer año y se sentó en un puesto libre entre Jim y Margaret. –Tenemos una idea buenísima para la noche en la ciudad.-

Cada mes, los alumnos del Howton College podían ir una noche a la ciudad más cercana, Howton. El colegio ponía al servicio de los estudiantes buses de ida y vuelta, con la condición de que a las una y media a.m., todos se subieran a los buses, que patrullaban por la ciudad, y volvieran al colegio en absoluto orden. También podían ir tres sábados de cada mes por la tarde. Jim continuó con su plan, parecía muy emocionado ya que era hijo de un actor y una diseñadora teatral, por lo que en su infancia se había relacionado muy estrechamente con el teatro y el mundo del espectáculo. Más tarde sus padres habían fundado una compañía productora, que había tenido mucho éxito, y se habían alejado de las giras y shows, pero seguían yendo al teatro cada vez que podían, siempre llevando a Jim.

-Podemos ir a un espectáculo, hay uno de magia y música en el teatro de Howton, y mis papás tienen muchos conocidos ahí. Leí en el diario que es muy bueno. Las entradas no son muy caras y termina antes de las una de la mañana, por lo que no hay problemas para ir. Es una función única, sólo por la próxima semana, justo la noche que salimos. ¿Te apuntas?

-Obvio.- Contestó Sally, con una sonrisa, luego se sirvió un poco de puré y un pedazo de pollo y empezó a comer. Adelaida parecía estar muy impaciente por algo y no se pudo contener a la hora de preguntarle a Sally.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu clase de baile?- Sally la miró extrañada, normalmente ninguno de sus amigos le preguntaba por las clases que estaba obligada a tomar.

-Igual que siempre, peleas, golpes, pisotones. Nada fuera de lo normal.- Mintió Sally, metiéndose una cucharada de comida en la boca. -¿Por qué preguntas?- agregó luego de tragar.

-Es que Fred llegó a comer de peor humor de lo normal.- dijo Adelaida.

-Yo también estaría de mal humor si tuviera que soportar al futuro premio Nobel durante todo el día.- se burló Margaret. –Pero Adelaida tiene razón, ¿Segura de que no pasó nada? ¿No hiciste nada para que se enojara?

-La verdad, no estoy segura de nada cuando se trata del muy idiota.- contestó Sally. –¿No podemos cambiar de tema? El muy estúpido me está cansando, y créanme que lo último que quiero es seguir hablando de él.

-Está bien, como tú digas.- dijo Adelaida, con un gesto que decía a las claras que no le creía nada.


	11. Una noche en el teatro

Capítulo 11: Una noche en el teatro

La semana siguiente pasó rapidísimo y por suerte para Sally, tuvo que ver mucho menos a Fred de lo que se había acostumbrado en las semanas anteriores. La clase de baile se canceló porque la profesora tenía un resfriado y ya habían entregado su trabajo de literatura, por lo que no tuvo razones para ver a Fred fuera de las horas de clase, durante toda una semana. Aunque claro, no había podido ahorrarse el espectáculo que él y Francis montaban todas las tardes en la sala común, besándose escandalosamente, aún a pesar de las quejas de sus compañeros, que sugerían que dejaran las efusiones amorosas para otro lugar, de preferencia uno más privado. Y claro, no podía evitar sentarse con él durante las clases de literatura, durante las cuales el muchacho no dejaba de molestarla. Con todo había sido una semana de lo más agradable, especialmente por el hecho de que había tenido el menor contacto posible con Garland.

El sábado en la tarde subieron al bus que salía del colegio más temprano, porque querían llegar con tiempo a la función. Sally observó que Fred se subía en el mismo bus que ellos, pero sin Francis, lo cual la extrañó bastante, la rubia parecía estar pegada a Fred últimamente, si no se estaban besando apasionadamente en la sala común, estaban tomados de las manos en clases y todo lo que implicaba una relación de pareja. Aunque Fred dijera que era sólo una diversión pasajera. Al llegar al teatro Fred se bajó con ellos, lo que terminó de sorprender a Sally.

-Garland. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Francis?- preguntó Sally, con los ojos castaños muy abiertos, definitivamente sorprendida. Fred le dirigió una mirada despectiva.

-Respecto a tu primera pregunta, Jim me preguntó si me interesaba venir a un espectáculo de magia aquí y yo le dije que sí. Aunque me parece que esto no es asunto tuyo. Ahora, respondiendo tu segunda pregunta, Francis fue a comprarse un vestido para el baile de invierno con sus amigas. Y la verdad, no me interesaba pasar mi noche libre sentado en un probador. Preferí venir aquí, era más interesante.- Dijo él, sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida que reservaba para Sally.

Jim se alejó de ellos y fue a la taquilla a pedir las entradas, pero una vez adentro, en vez de llevarlos directamente a la platea, tomó otro camino, que parecía llevar al escenario. Jim se sonreía mientras veía las caras divertidas e intrigadas de sus amigos, que no sabían que esperar de su amigo.

-Vamos a tener los mejores asientos del lugar.- Anunció, mirando las caras atónitas de sus amigos. –Mi papá era actor, y uno de sus amigos es el dueño de este teatro. Vamos a sentarnos, ahí.- Dijo, señalando los asientos de la orquesta, que no se iban a ocupar esa noche. Se acomodaron en los asientos que les había indicado Jim, riendo y bromeando. Sally se dio cuenta de que Adelaida evitaba sentarse junto a Jim, pero no le dio importancia. Mientras la sala se llenaba de gente del pueblo y alumnos del colegio, Jim convenció a sus amigos de acompañarlo tras bambalinas, para ver si seguían trabajando sus conocidos en el teatro.

Pasaron por atrás de los bastidores, ahí el ambiente era muy divertido y relajado, la gente iba vestida con ropa estrafalaria, y no parecía que fueran a actuar en el show por que estaban muy tranquilos. Muchos de los actores saludaban a Jim, lo recordaban como a un mocoso hiperactivo e ingenioso que acompañaba a su padre a todos lados, y los divertía verlo tan alto y tan mayor.

-Estás muy guapo, querido.- le dijo una mujer gorda, vestida de morado, apretándole una mejilla al muchacho, antes de estamparle un sonoro beso en la mejilla y alejarse de ellos con una risita tonta. Jim se limpió la mejilla rápidamente, ante las risas de sus amigos.

-¡Jim!- saludó una voz desde la oscuridad. Los chicos pegaron un respingo al oírla. Al contrario de las otras voces esta no sonaba alegre, sino que alarmada o asustada. Al ver de donde provenía la voz se dieron cuenta de que una cara blanca los observaba entre las sombras.

-Señor Mackinnon.- Dijo Jim, con un dejo de sorpresa en su voz. Si él mal no recordaba, ese tipo trabajaba ahí desde que él era pequeño, pero siempre había estado seguro de que llegaría a algún lado. ¿Cómo podía ser que siguiera trabajando en ese pequeño teatro? -¿Cómo ha estado?

-Jim, tengo un problema enorme.- dijo el hombre. -¿Ves a esos tipos de allá?- Agregó, apuntando a dos tipos con cara de pocos amigos que miraban todo desde un palco. Jim asintió, sin saber a dónde pretendía llegar el mago. –Me dijeron que quieren hablar conmigo después de la función. Un asunto privado. Pero yo sé que son asesinos privados de Bellman, tú sabes quien, el mafioso. Necesito que los distraigas y me saques de aquí, de pequeño conocías todos los escapes de este edificio. Sólo tú puedes ayudarme. Por favor, estoy seguro de que de verdad quieren matarme.

Jim sonrió, con los ojos brillando de emoción, cualquier cosa que significara meterse en problema le encantaba, y esta parecía una aventura de verdad emocionante. Sus amigos lo miraron, intrigados por la sonrisa del muchacho.

-Claro que sí, señor Mackinnon. Cuente conmigo.- el hombre asintió y se alejó entre las sombras, envuelto en un halo de misterio. Jim comenzó a analizar el plan a seguir a toda velocidad, ante la mirada de sus amigos. –Hay que cerrar ese palco… y sacar a Mackinnon por arriba, hay una salida que lleva al techo, y de ahí podemos bajar al callejón de atrás.- Masculló entre dientes. Sus amigos le dirigieron una mirada interrogativa, nunca habían visto a Jim tan concentrado. –Sally, Fred, consíganse una escalera de mano, debe haber una tras bambalinas, si dicen que están conmigo se las van a prestar sin problemas. Adelaida, tú vienes conmigo, vamos a cerrar el palco donde están esos tipos. Charles, Margaret, súbanse a la plataforma de las luces y ayuden a Sally y Fred con la escalera, hay que subirla a la plataforma. Lo más rápido que podamos.

Los chicos se dispersaron rápidamente. Sally y Fred encontraron enseguida lo que buscaban, a un lado del escenario, y no tuvieron que pedírsela a nadie, y junto a los otros la subieron a la plataforma, como les había indicado Jim. Jim y Adelaida aparecieron a los pocos minutos junto a ellos, con grandes sonrisas iluminándoles las caras. Arriba de la plataforma, donde estaban los enormes focos que se usaban en escena, hacía muchísimo calor. Las caras de los muchachos se habían puesto rojas.

-Sigan por allá.- Indicó Jim, explicándoles con gestos que subieran a la plataforma y caminaran hasta lo que parecía ser el final de la plataforma. –Pongan la escalera al fondo, rápido. Yo voy a buscar a Mackinnon.- salió corriendo y a los pocos minutos apareció de nuevo, arrastrando a un aterrado Mackinnon. Sus amigos estaban arriba, listos para ayudarlo en lo que necesitara Jim.

-No puedo…- decía el mago, susurrando a un nivel que apenas alcanzaban a oír los que estaban arriba. –Tengo miedo… a las… alturas… ¡No puedo!

-Shhh.- susurró Jim, conteniendo la rabia. –No grite, o le juro que lo entrego a esos gorilas. Bastante peligro estamos corriendo mis amigos y yo por salvar su miserable pellejo. ¿Creía que íbamos a sacarlo por la puerta principal? No sea estúpido y suba ahora mismo.- el mago subió a la plataforma murmurando que tenía mucho miedo a las alturas y que no era posible que Jim fuera tan desconsiderado. Jim subió tras él y siguió dando instrucciones a sus amigos- Salgan ustedes primero, Adelaida y Margaret, ayuden a Mackinnon a bajar, después Charlie, luego Sally, Fred y yo.- dijo, indicando la trampilla bajo la cual habían puesto la escalera de mano.

Adelaida y Margaret salieron, seguidas por un acobardado Mackinnon, que seguía sin parar de lloriquear como una niñita de cinco años a la que le niegan un dulce. Charles los siguió, y Sally también. Fred la miró subir ágilmente y sin dudas. Era tan segura de sí misma y valiente y tan… desesperante. Mientras esperaban a que Sally terminara de subir, escucharon pasos que subían por la escalera de la plataforma.

-Mierda, los gorilas.- Fred oyó que decía Jim y alcanzó a ver como se devolvía por la plataforma, lo siguió, preguntándose que planeaba hacer el muchacho. Jim se inclinó junto a los tornillos que afirmaban la escalera a la plataforma, sacó un cortaplumas de su chaqueta y los desatornilló, Fred se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo imitó con su propio cortaplumas. La escalera y los dos gorilas que intentaban subir por ella cayeron con gran estrépito. Se escucharon gritos provenientes desde abajo, y pasos que se acercaban al lugar donde habían caído los hombres. Ambos se sonrieron al escuchar los gritos y gruñidos de rabia por parte de los dos tipos.

Corrieron por la plataforma hasta la trampilla, Fred subió primero y Jim se demoró un poco sacando un palo de escoba que había a un lado. Subió tras Fred y bloqueó la trampilla con el palo de escoba desde afuera. Al verlos salir de la trampilla Sally respiró aliviada, ella había sido la que había subido justo antes que los dos chicos y había alcanzado a escuchar los pasos de ambos devolverse por la plataforma. Durante los pocos minutos en los que no vio salir a los chicos no paró de maldecirse mentalmente por no haberse devuelto al oír los pasos de los chicos, justo cuando se estaba repitiendo por milésima vez lo pésima amiga que era y lo cobarde, vio como salían de la trampilla. Jim le hizo un gesto que indicaba que todo estaba bien y ella sonrió. Fred vio esa sonrisa, y se sonrió para sus adentros. Seguramente la pobre chica acababa de pasar unos minutos espantosos y angustiados, por ellos dos.

El techo del teatro era plano y estaban ocultos de la calle por una chimenea que parecía ser sólo decorativa. Mackinnon estaba siendo consolado por unas impacientes Adelaida y Margaret, que parecían a punto de empujarlo por el borde del techo del teatro, mientras el mago sollozaba histéricamente. –Vamos, por acá.- susurró Jim, guiándolos hasta una escalera que bajaba hasta la parte de atrás del teatro. Bajaron en el mismo orden que habían salido. Mackinnon temblaba histéricamente, y tenía la cara cubierta de sudor, no paró de quejarse hasta que llegaron abajo, ante el fastidio de los chicos que acababan de salvarlo. Sally estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no pegarle un buen puñetazo en su cara blanca de fantasma, apenas llegaran al suelo. Pero apenas llegó al suelo, el mago se calmó un poco y dejó de lloriquear.

-Bien, chicos.- Dijo, recuperando poco a poco el aire pomposo que poseía en el escenario, como Jim bien sabía. –Muchas gracias, me han prestado una ayuda inestimable… se los agradezco profundamente, fue una ayuda vital…

-Señor Mackinnon.- Lo interrumpió Sally, no estaba de humor para escuchar una perorata de agradecimiento de ese imbécil cobarde y presuntuoso. Ella quería saber por qué habían hecho lo que habían hecho. -¿Por qué lo persigue ese tal Bellman?

-Lo vi… cometiendo un asesinato… y él sabe que lo vi…- dijo el mago con un estremecimiento, y volvió a mostrarse temeroso. Sacó un pañuelo de colores de su manga y se lo pasó por la frente secándose las gotas de sudo que perlaban su frente, con lo que se le corrió buena parte de la capa de maquillaje que llevaba.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- preguntó Fred. La mención del asesinato lo intrigó y no estaba dispuesto a que ese mago desapareciera sin explicarles con lujo de detalle todo lo que sabía.

-Hace unos días, yo iba a una actuación privada en la casa de Lady…, bueno, el nombre de ella no importa. Es de las altas esferas, claro, no hay para que implicarla en este penoso asunto.

-Señor.- Dijo Charles, interrumpiéndolo, exasperado por la estúpida actitud del mago. –Háganos el favor de ir al grano. Iba a la casa de la Lady tal por cual y…

-Bien, lo vi, a Bellman, a las orillas del río, con otro tipo, escuché un disparo y el otro sujeto cayó al agua. Bellman levantó la mirada y me vio, justo después de eso, y obviamente me reconoció, un mago tan famoso como yo… Pero lo importante es que tengo que esconderme ahora…

-Sería una buena idea.- Dijo Jim, interrumpiendo su perorata, desesperado. –Adiós, señor Mackinnon.- Se dio media vuelta y se alejó, seguido de sus amigos. Sally se quedó rezagada, dirigiéndole una última mirada al hombre de la capa, que por segunda vez en la noche, desaparecía entre las sombras.

-¡Lockhart! ¿Vienes?- escuchó la voz de Fred, gritando a sus espaldas, seguida de pasos que se devolvían a buscarla.

-Sí, ya iba.- contestó y se apresuró en llegar junto a sus amigos, antes de que la persona que iba a buscarla la alcanzara.

Cuando salieron del callejón que estaba junto al teatro, se encontraron con un auto de lujo estacionado frente al teatro. De él, se bajó un hombre de aspecto musculoso, con el pelo rubio y liso, que despedía un brillo metálico. El hombre les dirigió una mirada de desprecio a los jóvenes y entró al teatro. Sally pensó que tenía un aire brutal. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuello e hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos en la nuca, pero no sabía que era lo que provocaba ese escalofrío. Justo en ese momento apareció uno de los buses del colegio para recogerlos. Los chicos se subieron rápidamente y se instalaron en los asientos del fondo. Estaba vacío, el resto seguramente volvería más tarde.

-¿Quién era ese tipo?- Preguntó Sally, tirándose sobre uno de los asientos e intentando relajarse.

-Axel Bellman, uno de los hombres más ricos de Europa. Un mafioso, claro, y me atrevería a asegurar que tiene otros negocios por el estilo. Tú sabes, tráfico de drogas, de armas y de otras cosas ilegales. Es él quien perseguía a Mackinnon, si hay que creer lo que él dice.- le contestó Jim. –Pero lo del asesinato, eso si que no lo creo. Seguro que se metió con la esposa de Bellman o algo por el estilo, siempre fue de ese estilo, un casanova de segunda. Por lo demás, ese Mackinnon es un idiota llorón y seguro que inventó todo el cuento para darnos pena y que lo ayudáramos a escapar. De todas formas, no iba a dejar que le atravesaran una bala en el estómago y no soy tan estúpido como para desperdiciar una aventura de este calibre.

-Yo le creo.- dijo Fred, que estaba sentado al otro lado del pasillo. –Bellman es perfectamente capaz de matar a alguien. Es un mafioso descarado, todo el mundo sabe lo que es, y nadie hace nada. Al parecer el MI5 lleva años intentando agarrarlo por algo y no lo han logrado. Es de verdad peligroso, y he sabido de muchos tipos que fueron asesinados por él o sus matones.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?- Preguntó Adelaida. -¿Cómo puede salirse con la suya tan fácilmente?

-Tiene una tapadera legal, obviamente.- Dijo Margaret, que parecía saber bastante sobre el tema. –La North Star Castings, una fábrica de bicicletas en Howton. Bastante inofensivo. ¿No les parece?

-¿North Star?- Saltaron Sally y Fred, era el nombre que había dicho uno de los hombres del túnel. Se miraron, sin saber a que atenerse. Las mentes de ambos empezaron a elaborar hipótesis a toda velocidad.

-Si.- Contestó Margaret. –De hecho, no queda muy lejos del colegio. Deben ser unos diez o doce kilómetros.

Sally y Fred se miraron. ¿Podía ser que el túnel llevara a la fábrica de Bellman? Sally decidió decirle al resto acerca del túnel, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua, debido a que, antes de que pudiera hablar, el bus paró y se subió un grupo de chicas gritando histéricamente.

-¡Freddy!- la voz aguda de Francis se acercó al grupo. -¡Ni te imaginas el vestido increíble que me compré!- Dijo, sentándose sobre las rodillas de Fred y plantándole un beso en la boca. Sally, que estaba a su lado, volteó la cara hacia la ventana, asqueada, intentado ignorarlos. Sus ojos pasaron por un cartel, justo en el momento que las luces del bus lo apuntaban. "North Star Castings, sus bicicletas desde 1872". La empresa de Bellman. Estaba muy segura de que el túnel que habían descubierto llevaba hasta ahí. Pero, ¿Por qué habría un túnel desde el colegio hasta ahí?


	12. El hombre máquina

Capítulo 12: El hombre-máquina

El resto del mes pasó rápidamente. Fred seguía saliendo con Francis, y se pasaban todo el tiempo que podían, besándose descaradamente en la sala común. Bueno, ella lo besaba, pero él intentaba quitársela de encima, especialmente si Sally estaba cerca. Sally, por su parte, había salido un par de veces más con Robert.

No sabía que pensar acerca de él. Le gustaba, era simpático, divertido y todo un caballero, y además de que le gustaban las mismas cosas que a ella. Una vez, incluso, había llevado su saxofón y le había dedicado una canción. Pero había algo en él que no terminaba de convencerla, muchas veces lo notaba distraído mientras hablaba con él, ni la miraba a los ojos cuando hablaban, ni parecía escucharla. Era como si ella no le interesara de verdad, pero a pesar de eso seguía invitándola a tomar cafés o a ver películas en el pueblo. Un día, mientras Sally buscaba un libro en la biblioteca, Robert se acercó a ella.

-Sally, te estaba buscando. Te quería preguntar algo. Algo importante.- dijo, apoyándose en una estantería.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó la joven, buscando la mirada del muchacho, que, como era usual en él, la rehuía.

-¿Querrías ir al baile conmigo?- dijo, rápidamente y mirando al suelo.

Sally sólo se lo pensó un segundo, balanceando el libro que tenía entre las manos, mirando al muchacho, que parecía estar examinando la alfombra atentamente.

-Sí, claro que sí.- Contestó con una sonrisa. Robert levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

-Perfecto, yo te paso a buscar…- dijo él, sonriendo aún, pero sin mirarla a los ojos. –A tu sala común. ¿Te parece a las ocho?

-Ok.- Sonrió Sally. –Siento no poder quedarme a hablar, tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo con Adelaida.- se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla, como despedida. Robert se quedó mirando como se iba, caminando con su paso alegre, suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente. Sally pasó a pedir el libro que llevaba y se despidió de nuevo con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano.

Se encontró con Adelaida en la sala común, su amiga estaba sentada en el sillón, viendo televisión, junto con varios chicos más. Cuando vio entrar a Sally, se paró de un salto y la abrazó efusivamente. Sally se quedó helada al sentir los brazos de su amiga rodeándola.

-¡Sally! Robert te estaba buscando. ¿Ya lo viste? ¿Verdad?- dijo la muchacha, soltándola y empezando a saltar alrededor de Sally, que la miraba dubitativa.

-Si…- contestó Sally, dudando y extrañada por la actitud de su amiga, que parecía estar demasiado feliz por algo en particular. Algo que Sally no sabía que era.

-¿Y te preguntó si querías ir al baile con él?

-Si…- contestó Sally, con el mismo tono de antes.

-¡Tenemos que ir mañana a comprarnos los vestidos! Por que me imagino que no tienes ninguno.

-¿Y con quién vas tú?- Preguntó Sally, sarcástica. De pronto todo encajaba en su mente, las risitas y la alegría.

-…con Jim…- Dijo Adelaida, poniéndose roja súbitamente. –Me lo pidió hace un rato…

-Ya, hemos perdido mucho tiempo.- dijo Sally, cambiando el tema antes de que su amiga tuviera tiempo de recuperarse de sus mejillas rojas y seguir atacándola sin piedad. –Mejor, vamos a trabajar. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo con conversaciones idiotas y esto es para el lunes.- dijo, e ignorando las quejas de su amiga, se sentó en una de las mesas y abrió su libro. Adelaida la imitó y un rato más tarde ambas estaban absortas en su trabajo.

Al otro día, en la ciudad, Adelaida arrastró a Sally por muchas tiendas de ropa, en busca del dichoso vestido para el baile. A ella no le había costado nada encontrar el suyo, en la primera tienda a la que entraron, era rojo, de tirantes y una falda muy amplia, era elegante y sencillo y a Adelaida le quedaba perfectamente. Sally, en cambio, era otra cosa, todos los vestidos le parecían demasiado cortos, muy escotados o muy delgados.

Si había una cosa en el planeta que odiaba, era ir de compras, y comprar en compañía de Adelaida era peor de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Cuando ella salía a comprar, lo hacía sola, y sólo compraba lo que fuera estrictamente necesario. Nunca en su vida había tenido que comprar un vestido de fiesta. En la última tienda a la que fueron Sally se sentó en un sillón, mientras Adelaida revisaba los percheros llenos de vestidos, analizando cada uno con una paciencia y un cuidado que no dejaban de asombrar a Sally.

-¡Sally! ¡Encontré el vestido perfecto para ti!- gritó, de repente, levantando un genero de color verde esmeralda. -Por favor, pruébatelo.- rogó.

Sally se levantó del sillón con aspecto resignado, cogió el vestido que le tendía su amiga y se metió al probador. A los pocos minutos salió con el vestido puesto. Tenía un solo hombro el cual tenía un adorno muy sencillo, del cual caía un trozo de género más liviano hacia atrás, una cinta verde más oscuro le ceñía el pecho, y la parte de la falda era asimétrica hasta las rodillas.

Adelaida la hizo caminar y dar un par de vueltas, mientras la miraba críticamente. Sally se sentía completamente ridícula, paseándose por la tienda como una modelo torpe, ante la vista de las otras compradoras, unas chicas de su colegio, que la miraban divertidas por el espectáculo que estaba dando la chica.

-Sally, te queda perfecto, y no es caro.- Dijo Adelaida, caminando a su alrededor. Sally aún no estaba completamente convencida y se le notaba en la cara. -¿Tienes zapatos?- siguió hablando Adelaida, Sally negó con la cabeza. –Aquí hay uno perfectos para ese vestido.- Adelaida observó la cara horrorizada de su amiga. –Sally, por favor, mírate en el espejo, te ves preciosa. Aunque no lo creas.

Sally se miró al espejo, no vio nada diferente, pero de todas formas era un lindo vestido, le quedaba bien, y era mejor que nada, por no mencionar el hecho de que ya no quería entrar a una tienda más en toda su vida. –Sácatelo y vamos a pagar. Después vamos por un café. Jim me llamó para decirme que nos juntábamos en el café de la tía Bessie.

En unos minutos Sally salió de nuevo del probador, con el vestido en la mano. Pagó y junto con Adelaida se dirigieron al café que les había indicado Jim, por suerte para Sally, que ya estaba agotada de recorrer tiendas, estaba muy cerca de la tienda donde estaban. Era una de las cafeterías más populares entre los alumnos del Howton College, y como muchas tardes de sábado, estaba abarrotada. Cuando entraron al local una voz las llamó entre la masa de chicos, que conversaban entre tazas humeantes de café.

-¡Sally! ¡Adelaida! ¡Por aquí!- La voz de Jim fue la que atrajo su atención, y las chicas se fueron a sentar con él, que estaba acompañado de Margaret, Charles, Rosa y Nick.

-¿Ya compraron sus vestidos?- preguntó Margaret, echándole una mirada a las bolsas, que traían en las manos.

-Sí, me imagino que tú ya lo compraste.- contestó Adelaida. Era sabido por todos que Margaret era una chica muy organizada, y seguramente habría comprado su vestido con semanas de anticipación.

-Sí, lo compré la semana antepasada.- contestó Margaret, con un además. –Me gusta tener todo listo a tiempo.

-Me imagino que ya tienes pareja.- ironizó Adelaida, mirando de reojo a Charles, que se ahogó con el trago de café que estaba tomando, y al igual que Margaret, se puso rojo. Jim y Sally estallaron en carcajadas.

Luego de un rato, Sally se paró a buscar un café para ella y otro para Adelaida, los pidió en la barra, ya que no parecía que ninguno de los mozos pudiera tomar sus órdenes desde la mesa, y cuando iba volviendo por el lugar lleno de alumnos del Howton, con ambos cafés haciendo equilibrio en las manos, algo llamó su atención en el ventanal de la cafetería. Una figura de hombre, enfundada en un abrigo acababa de pasar por afuera del café. Sin dejar de seguirla con la mirada, dejó los cafés en la mesa y se disculpó con sus amigos.

-Tengo que salir a ver algo afuera.- murmuró y salió del café, lo más rápidamente que pudo, seguida de Jim, quien no sabía que esperar de su amiga.

-¿Sally, qué demonios pasa ahora?- dijo, sin preocuparse por bajar la voz.

Sally se dio vuelta y se llevó un dedo a los labios, para indicarle que se callara. Se acercó a la boca del callejón que estaba junto al local. Había visto a un hombre alto, muy parecido al que habían visto la otra vez, a las afueras del teatro, entrando al callejón. Si su vista no la engañaba era el mismísimo Bellman, y no pensaba perder la oportunidad de averiguar algo más. Si un mafioso muy conocido entraba a un callejón oscuro, una tarde de invierno, seguramente era por que tenía algo entre manos, y quizás tuviera algo que ver con ese misterioso túnel.

Ella y Jim entraron al callejón y se detuvieron en la esquina que formaba éste con la parte de atrás del café, por donde habían visto doblar a Bellman. Sally y Jim se asomaron en la esquina. El hombre alto se quitó el sombrero, y su pelo amarillo metálico brillaba a la luz de una ampolleta sobre la puerta trasera del café. Estaba acompañado por una mujer, o al menos eso parecía. La otra figura era más pequeña, y llevaba pantalones y una chaqueta gruesa.

-¿La chica? ¿La encontraste?- decía la voz gruesa del hombre.

-Sí, está en el colegio…- la otra voz era definitivamente femenina. –No será difícil sacarla de ahí. Ayer revisé el túnel y está en perfectas condiciones, para la huida. Y ya tengo planeada una excelente coartada. Todo está listo, Axel, confía en mí.

-¿Cuándo me tendrás listo el negocio?- se escuchó la voz del hombre. –Siempre me dices que está listo y todo eso, pero aún no veo nada concreto.

-Mediados de enero…- dijo le mujer. –En el Howton nadie lo notará, diré que la llamaron muy tarde por un problema familiar, y no que quise despertar a nadie. Será demasiado fácil.

-Espero que no te descubran, linda.

Sally y Jim se miraron en la oscuridad, que a ratos crecía más y más. Esos tipos querían secuestrar a una chica del colegio. La voz gruesa del hombre dijo algo más que no se entendió y los pasos se empezaron a escuchar, mientras se acercaban a donde estaban ambos chicos agazapados. Se movieron rápidamente y consiguieron llegar a la calle antes que la misteriosa pareja, que pasó a su lado sin notarlos.

Se separaron en la esquina, con un leve gesto de despedida. Sally apoyó su espalda en la pared y se sentó en el suelo, jadeando, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración que la corta carrera le había arrebatado. Jim apoyó las manos en la pared, su respiración era tan agitada como la de Sally. Cuando sus corazones recuperaron su ritmo normal Jim le tendió una mano a Sally para ayudarla a pararse.

-Entremos Sally, hace mucho frío aquí y si ese tipo vuelve, no me apetece quedarme.

Sally tomó su mano y se incorporó, siguiéndolo al interior del café. Sally vio que a su mesa se habían incorporado Fred con Francis sentada en sus rodillas, como siempre, al menos esa vez no estaban besándose. Jim y ella se acercaron a la mesa y acercaron un nuevo par de sillas.

-¿A dónde fueron ustedes dos?- preguntó Adelaida, mirando suspicazmente a su amiga, que había tomado su taza y comenzaba a tomarse el café frío como estaba.

-No, nada…- dijo Sally. –Pensé que había visto a una amiga de mi otro colegio afuera… y Jim quiso acompañarme.- inventó Sally en el minuto. Fred la miró con incredulidad y levantó una ceja. _Esa chica no sabía mentir_, pensó, _¿Qué está ocultando?_.

La mente de Sally funcionaba a mil por hora mientras revolvía su café, a esas alturas, helado, mecánicamente; Bellman quería secuestrar a una chica del colegio… en enero, suponía que para eso era el túnel… lo primero y más importante era averiguar quien iba a ser la victima del asunto, seguramente sería la hija de alguien importante, político o empresario, y luego de eso... evitarlo, claro. Pero, ¿Cómo podría averiguarlo?

Su mente divagaba mientras revolvía su café, sin notar que la mirada de cierto joven la observaba atentamente, preguntándose que habría pasado, e intentando adivinar sus pensamientos. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que Francis le estaba hablando, pegada insistentemente a su oído. Ya empezaba a cansarse de esa chica, no era su tipo, ni nunca le había gustado. Ni si quiera tenía muy claros los motivos para estar con ella, pero no había forma de quitársela de encima.

-… ¿Freddy? ¿Me estás escuchando?- la voz insistente y aguda de Francis interrumpió el flujo de sus pensamientos, que casualmente estaban concentrados en la forma en que se fruncía el entrecejo de Sally cuando se concentraba. –Te estaba diciendo que quería que fueras al baile con una corbata que combine con mi vestido, rojo, pero fíjate bien, rojo vino, no bermellón ni escarlata. Es muy importante, Freddy lindo.

-Ya, claro.- dijo Fred, distraído con el entrecejo de Sally.

-¿Estás distraído Freddy lindo?- preguntó Francis y lo besó de lleno en los labios, Fred le devolvió el beso, intentando apartar de su mente la imagen de una rubia de ojos oscuros que fruncía el ceño de pura concentración, y parecía ausente de todo cuanto la rodeaba.

La rubia de ojos oscuros vio la escena que estaba montando la parejita por el rabillo del ojo, con un gruñido de exasperación, ¿Por qué no controlaban sus muestras de afecto en público?, se dio la vuelta hacia Jim, quien le decía algo.

-Y… ¿Vas al baile con Lewis? ¿O me equivoco?

-Sí.- respondió Sally, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Adelaida, quien se encogió de hombros y puso cara de inocencia, al tiempo que daba un sorbo al café de Jim, que estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Conseguiste pareja para el baile, Lockhart?- dijo Fred, que había escuchado lo que dijo Jim, separándose se Francis y mirando burlonamente a Sally. -¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? La verdad, estoy más que sorprendido… estoy atónito. ¿Quién es el cabeza hueca que te invitó? Apostaría a que es ciego…

-No es asunto tuyo, Garland.- dijo Sally, furiosa. Se paró y se puso su chaqueta, sacó algo de dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Jim. –Paga por mí, por favor. Quería ir a ver algo en la librería a la vuelta de la esquina, y la compañía aquí no es tan entretenida como siempre.- agregó, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Fred, que no pareció verse afectado por ella. -Nos vemos en el colegio.- añadió con un gesto de despedida a sus amigos y dicho esto, salió del café, a grandes pasos.

Sally salió pateando el suelo y cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino, mirándose los zapatos y maldiciendo entre dientes al imbécil de Garland. Estaba hasta la coronilla de que ese idiota se dedicara a insultarla cada vez que podía. Mientras mascullaba todo tipo de maldiciones dirigidas a cierto idiota, chocó con una figura alta y fornida y cayó al suelo sentada.

-Lo siento, señorita…- dijo una voz gruesa que a Sally le pareció familiar, ella estiró su mano para agarrar su bolso, que había caído a unos pasos de ella. El desconocido contra el cual había chocado le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sally levantó la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con Axel Bellman. Se quedó helada por unos segundos, mirando a los ojos azul hielo del hombre. Nunca se habría imaginado una mirada más helada.

-Lockhart.- dijo la joven, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo el tipo, mientras tomaba la mano que él le tendía y se levantaba. –Ehh…Muchas gracias señor. No se preocupe, fue culpa mía, estaba distraída.- agregó atropelladamente, siendo consciente de la presencia del mafioso más peligroso del país, frente a ella.

El hombre era más joven de lo que ella esperaba, no representaba más de veinticinco años, era robusto y de espaladas anchas, su pelo rubio despedía destellos mecánicos y tenía unos ojos azul hielo. Todo él despedía un aura calmada y sistemática, un hombre frío y metódico, se notaba que planificaba hasta sus más mínimos movimientos.

-No señorita Lockhart, fue culpa mía. Por favor acepte mis disculpas.- le tendió la mano a la chica, Sally le dio la mano y el hombre se la llevó a los labios y le plantó un beso. Sally pensó que el hombre tenía una personalidad magnética, incluso ese beso estaba cargado de electricidad. Retiró la mano, nerviosa y turbada, con las mejillas encendidas. Sentía una corriente eléctrica que provenía del sujeto.

-Disculpas aceptadas, señor…- tartamudeó, muy nerviosa.

-Bellman, Axel Bellman.- contestó el hombro con una sonrisa, una sonrisa encantadora, tanto que Sally tuvo que esforzarse por recordar que ese tipo era un mafioso cruel y despiadado.

-Adiós señor Bellman.- replicó Sally y siguió su camino. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No sabía por qué, pero se le había erizado el pelo en el cuello. Intentó recordar todo lo que sabía acerca del tal Bellman, era mafioso, tenía una fábrica de bicicletas que usaba como tapadera para sus negocios ilegales, quería secuestrar a una de sus compañeras y era un narcotraficante… Resultaba frustrante no tener más información, no poder deducir algo más… Narcotraficante… ésa fue la palabra que la hizo darse cuenta. A Nicholas lo ponía nervioso el nombre de Bellman, cuando le contaron lo que había sucedido en el teatro y la participación de Bellman en el asunto se había puesto blanco. Su hermano, Matthew, un joven y talentoso boxeador, había muerto años atrás en un hospital de tratamiento de drogadicción, de una sobredosis de cocaína. Nadie sabía como había llegado la droga a su poder, pero se sospechaba de que la red de Bellman había tenido algo que ver, y que no había sido una muerte accidental, si no un ajuste de cuentas. Un ajuste de cuentas particularmente cruel y malvado. Un nuevo escalofrío la recorrió.


	13. La Bodega Abandonada

Capítulo 13: La bodega abandonada

Apenas perdió de vista a Bellman, Sally se dirigió a la librería que estaba cruzando la calle. Entró y la campana que había junto a la puerta emitió un sonido repiqueteante y un poco cursi. Al cruzar el umbral, un intenso olor a libros inundó su nariz. Uno de las cosas que adoraba de las librerías era el olor a libros que había en ellas, ésta, en particular era una librería en la que todos los libros eran seleccionados personalmente por el dueño, un hombre pequeño y calvo, que estaba tras el mostrador, al verla entrar salió por detrás del mesón, la saludó amablemente y le preguntó que buscaba. Sally le contestó que no buscaba nada en especial, a lo que el hombre respondió que se tomara su tiempo para revisar los libros que quisiera.

Sally respiró profundamente y empezó a pasearse por entre las estanterías sacando todo libro que le pareciera interesante, e iba apilándolos en sus brazos, luego se sentó en un sillón y eligió algunos libros para su propio goce y otros para los trabajos del colegio, se acercó al mesón y los pagó, el dueño alabó su buen gusto y la invitó a volver cuantas veces quisiera. Salió de la librería con la bolsa de papel en las manos. Aún faltaba un tiempo para que los buses empezaran a volver al colegio.

Como no tenía más que hacer, empezó a dar una vuelta por la calle llena de tiendas que daba la vuelta a la plaza central de Howton, una de las tiendas era de armas. Entró decididamente, había pensado pedirle a su padre como regalo para su próximo cumpleaños una nueva pistola de tiro al blanco, y seguramente no tendría otra oportunidad para ver una que le gustara y le acomodara. El empleado de la tienda se sorprendió al ver a esa chica empeñada en hacer preguntas técnicas respecto a las armas de tiro, pero le contestó claramente todas las dudas de la chica, al darse cuenta de que ella manejaba el tema, Sally estaba muy entretenida, pero al ver su reloj se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de volver. Se despidió del empleado y salió de la tienda hacia la plaza.

-Vuelve cuando quieras, hasta podrías probar alguna de las pistolas.- se despidió el hombre, mientras ella salía.

Sally se abalanzó a la calle, buscando un bus, que, afortunadamente, encontró al poco rato. Se subió al primer bus de la escuela que pasó por ahí y se arrebujó en un asiento. Sacó uno de los libros de la bolsa y lo examinó atentamente. Era la historia de un constructor de catedrales, le parecía muy interesante pero por desgracia la iba a tener que dejar para más tarde, porque los profesores le estaban mandando mucho trabajo, especialmente de ciencias e historia, que eran las áreas que normalmente exigían más tiempo y dedicación. Metió de nuevo el libro a la bolsa, con un suspiro cansado, y miró por la ventana.

Ante sus ojos pasó el letrero de la North Star, otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda, algo en ese hombre la aterraba. Su primera impresión había sido que era un hombre brutal, pero si lo pensaba mejor, la brutalidad implicaba un instinto animal, el hombre con que había chocado era más bien maquinal, del tipo que no hace nada sin un plan previo. Se fijó en el hecho de que la fábrica no estaba lejos del colegio. El túnel que había recorrido hacia poco no era muy largo. ¿Llevaría el túnel hasta ahí? Cada vez estaba más segura de que así era, pero sólo había una forma de averiguarlo, pensó, le preguntaría a Jim y a Adelaida si querían acompañarla. Seguramente ni Charlie ni Margaret lo aprobarían, ambos eran monitores y explorar el túnel en plena noche seguramente iría en contra de todas las reglas, pero Rosa y Nick los acompañarían y quizás también Fred, aunque probablemente el muy idiota tuviera algo más que hacer con esa tal Francis.

El bus paró en la puerta del colegio y Sally se bajó. No se había fijado que habían subido más personas, tan absorta como estaba en sus propios pensamientos y a su pesar se sorprendió de que alguien más se bajara tras ella. Se dirigió a su pieza, donde dejó los libros tirados sobre la cama, en la bolsa azul, y se cambió su chaleco delgado por uno más grueso. La noche era fría, y seguramente en el túnel haría aún más frío, por no pensar en la humedad que seguramente iba a haber ahí. Salió de su pieza y se dirigió a la sala común, donde estaban todos sus amigos sentados. Adelaida le gritó, apenas la vio aparecer en las escaleras:

-¡Sally, eres una estúpida! Se te quedó la bolsa con el vestido en el café. Menos mal que Fred se dio cuenta y te la trajo. Deberías darle las gracias- dijo y le pasó la bolsa, Sally la tomó y la dejó al lado del sillón donde se sentó en el apoyabrazos.

La sala común estaba casi vacía, otro grupo de chicos estaba junto a la chimenea, al otro lado de la sala común. Sally miró a su alrededor, quería estar segura en un cien por ciento de que nadie pudiera oír lo que iba a decir. Sally decidió decirle a todos lo del túnel y lo que planeaba hacer esa misma noche, les contó toda la historia, incluido lo que había pasado en la tarde, sólo omitió lo que había pasado después de encontrar el túnel, en el pasillo, entre ella y Fred. Jim y Adelaida la miraban con la boca abierta, Charlie y Margaret lo hacían con franca desaprobación.

-Bueno.- preguntó Jim, echándose para atrás en el sofá, con la misma mirada traviesa que habían visto en él la noche del teatro.- ¿Vamos a ver ese túnel misterioso, sí o no?

-¡Jim!- exclamó Margaret, fingiendo estar horrorizada. –No puedo creer que Sally se haya atrevido a hacer algo así, de Fred no me extraña, pero de todas formas Jim, no creo que esté bien.

-¿Qué ha hecho Jim esta vez, Meg?- la voz alegre de Rosa los interrumpió. La chica les dedicó una sonrisa a sus amigos y se sentó en una silla, junto a ellos.

-Pues nada, aún.- dijo Jim, despreocupado, con una sonrisa traviesa iluminándole la cara. –Pero más tarde, como a las doce o más tarde, pensaba explotar un túnel que encontraron Sally y Fred en uno de los pasillos del colegio.

-¿Qué Sally y yo encontramos qué?- preguntó Fred, sentándose junto a su hermana, en otra silla. A Francis no se la veía por ningún lado, lo que no dejaba de ser un alivio. –Por cierto, Lockhart, de nada por lo del vestido…-se interrumpió frente a la mirada irritada de la chica, decidiendo que era más prudente no volver a molestarla por el momento. Se había arrepentido de lo que le había dicho en el café. -¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche, Jim?

-Explorar el túnel que encontramos.- dijo Sally, rápidamente. –Tengo la sensación de que lleva a la North Star Castings. No está muy lejos del colegio, y ya he oído dos veces el nombre asociado al de Bellman.

-¿Crees que lleva a la empresa de Bellman?- Jim levantó una ceja, su propia mente empezaba a sacar conclusiones. -¿Es por lo del secuestro?

-¿Secuestro?- interrogó Fred, que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado esa tarde. -¿Qué es eso de secuestro?

Jim le explicó todo el asunto, la parte de la historia que les había contado Sally y lo que él mismo había oído en el callejón junto al café esa tarde. Terminó explicando lo que había pensado que podían hacer para explorar el túnel.

-Me gusta esa idea… ¡Yo voy!- exclamó Fred, con una sonrisa traviesa, muy parecida a la de Jim, en la cara. -¿Nos juntamos a las doce acá?

-Ok.- sonrió Rosa. –Le voy a preguntar a Nick si quiere ir. Le encantan ese tipo de cosas.

A las doce de la noche se juntaron en la sala común de tercero, Sally los guió al lugar donde se encontraba la trampilla, pese al tiempo que había pasado recordaba a la perfección el recorrido que había hecho esa noche, en el camino se juntaron con Nick, que no sabía nada del tema y a quien le contaron el asunto lo más resumidamente posible entre susurros, mientras caminaban.

La trampilla no tenía ningún tipo de bloqueo, estaba abierta, igual que la otra vez. _Seguramente el contacto de Bellman en el colegio está por aquí,_ pensó Sally, pero no dijo nada para no preocupar a sus amigos. Entraron y estuvieron un buen rato caminando en la oscuridad. Las paredes estaban húmedas y frías, como lo había pensado.

Finalmente, llegaron a una sala gigante, como una bodega que estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de unos barriles de aceite y cajas de madera al fondo de la sala. Sally se dirigió al fondo, donde había una escalera, apenas visible en la oscuridad, que llevaba a una plataforma, bajo la única ventana, desde la cual una tímida luna llena lanzaba sus rayos de luz. Empezó a trepar para ver por la ventana, Fred la siguió, evitando hacer ruido, al igual que ella. Los demás empezaron a dar vueltas, inspeccionando cualquier cosa que les pareciera sospechosa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Lockhart?- susurró cuando llegó a la plataforma tras la chica.

-Quiero ver donde estamos.- murmuró Sally y se asomó por la ventana. –Estamos en la fábrica. En la North Star. Yo tenía razón.- le sonrió burlona.

-¿Sí?- dijo Fred. –No creo que sea una fábrica. Se ve bastante vacía para hacer bicicletas desde 1872. Seguramente es una tapadera para algo más grande.

-¿Tú crees?- replicó Sally, sarcástica, mientras bajaba las escaleras, rogando mentalmente para que los escalones no crujieran. –Eres claramente todo un genio.

-Gracias por notarlo.- le contestó el muchacho, en el mismo tono. Unos pasos resonaron por toda la habitación, los chicos se miraron aterrados y se escondieron rápidamente atrás de los barriles de aceite para motor, evitando hacer ruidos de ningún tipo.

-¿Escuchaste ruidos?- preguntó una voz de hombre. No era la de Bellman, pensó Sally, un poco aliviada, cualquier matón musculoso la aterraba menos que el hombre rubio.

-No, seguro que fueron ratones. Esta vieja bodega debe estar infestada de ellos. No sé por qué el jefe no la usa para algo más útil. No hagas caso y vayamos a tomar una cerveza.- contestó una segunda voz masculina, un poco más aguda que la primera.

-Estoy seguro de que escuché algo.- insistió la primera voz. –Y no eran ratones, los ratones no hablan, ni suben escaleras.

-Bien, si quieres revisar, lo haremos, pero te advierto que será una pérdida de tiempo.- dijo la segunda voz. Sally ahogó un grito e intercambió una mirada de terror con Fred, que estaba junto a ella. Se escucharon nuevas pisadas junto a una de las puertas, y como una puerta se abría. Una voz más gruesa interrumpió a las dos anteriores. Sally reconoció la voz de Axel Bellman, firme y metálica.

-¡Sackville! ¡Harris! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Salgan inmediatamente! ¡Necesito que vigilen por fuera!- rugió, y su voz resonó por toda la sala. Parecía estar furioso.

-Es que… escuchamos unos ruidos…- dijo una de las primeras voces, Sally no pudo distinguir cual de las dos era, por que sonaba muy empequeñecida luego de oír la potente voz de Bellman llenando todo el espacio.

-Seguramente eran ratones, idiota.- dijo la voz de Bellman despectivamente. –Ahora vuelvan a sus puestos. Si los vuelvo a pillar fuera de sus deberes, van a desear no haber nacido. ¿Les quedó claro, par de imbéciles?

Se escucharon los pasos de dos personas salir por una de las salidas de la sala, seguramente eran Sackville y Harris. Sally aún no era capaz de respirar aliviada. La última persona, seguramente Bellman, dio una vuelta alrededor de la sal, se acercó a los barriles de aceite tras los cuales estaban escondidos los chicos, Sally pudo ver como Adelaida escondía la cabeza en el pecho de Jim, y como éste la rodeaba protector con uno de sus brazos, masculló una maldición y salió.

Sally y sus amigos contuvieron la respiración hasta que los pasos de Bellman desaparecieron en la distancia. Esperaron un rato luego de que los pasos del hombre desaparecieran en la distancia y cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie iba a volver a acercarse a la bodega por esa noche, salieron corriendo, como si se les fuera la vida en eso, por el túnel. Corrieron a todo lo que dieron sus pies por el pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a la trampilla de la pared.

Salieron lo más rápidamente que pudieron y corrieron hacia sus dormitorios, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo oscuro, Sally creyó escuchar unos pasos de zapatos de tacón repiqueteando por el pasillo, no les prestó atención, seguramente era la profesora de ronda, Nick se despidió de ellos y se dirigió al suyo, en el ala de cuarto año, el resto cayeron en las sillas de la sala común, respirando agitadamente, mientras intentaban que sus corazones volvieran a latir a un ritmo normal.

-Creo que mejor hablamos de esto mañana.- dijo Sally, todos asintieron y se fueron a sus piezas. A ninguno de ellos le costó quedarse dormido esa noche, estaban agotados.

Al otro día acordaron juntarse durante la tarde en la sala de música que solía estar vacía en el tercer piso, no muy lejos de su sala común.

-¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora de Bellman?- dijo Fred, sentado en el piso de la batería, jugueteando con las baquetas en uno de los tambores.

-Sabemos que es un mafioso.- dijo Jim, sentado en un banquito, balanceándose apoyado en la pared, siempre a punto de caerse, pero su envidiable sentido del equilibrio le impedía terminar de trasero en el suelo. Margaret tomaba notas apoyada en la tapa del piano de pared, que había junto a la puerta.

-Y un narcotraficante.- agregó Nick, que estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Rosa.

-Y que quiere secuestrar a alguien.- dijo Sally, sentada en el banco del piano de cola, que estaba en el medio de la sala. –A una chica de este colegio, más específicamente.

-Y que su fábrica de bicicletas está vacía, sólo es una tapadera.- dijo Adelaida, sentada junto a Sally en el banco del piano de cola, tocando las teclas suavemente con la yema de los dedos.

-Algo que no sepamos ya.- puntualizó Fred, exasperado.

-Salió hoy en el diario, compró una empresa de autos.- dijo Charlie, arrojándole un diario financiero a Sally, ésta lo cogió en el aire y lo leyó rápidamente. La noticia decía que el "conocido empresario de los transportes" Axel Bellman había comprado una automotora en la ciudad de Howton, la ciudad cercana al colegio. Se añadía que había perdido parte de su fortuna en unas fábricas de fósforos, en las cuales se habían descubierto irregularidades en lo sanitario. Trabajadores enfermos y cosas por el estilo. Sally arrugó el ceño al leer eso, las irregularidades no se habían descubierto cuando Bellman estaba a cargo de la fábrica, al parecer el equipo directivo lo había despedido tras unas denuncias. Rosa se paró y le quitó el diario de las manos, leyó el artículo rápidamente y se lo pasó a Jim.

-Este tipo es un cerdo.- dijo Jim, después de leerlo.

-Algo nuevo por favor, Jim.- ironizó Fred. –Tenemos que averiguar a quien planea secuestrar, seguramente será la hija de un empresario o un político famoso.

-Fred, estamos en un colegio muy exclusivo, más de la mitad aquí son hijas de gente importante.- dijo Rosa. –Especialmente de empresarios y políticos, si quieres empezar, papá es dueño de una de las fábricas de ropa más importantes del país.

-Sí, pero no se me ocurre a que clase de idiota se le pasaría por la cabeza la idea de secuestrarte, seguramente terminaría pagando para que te recibiéramos de vuelta.- Se burló Fred de su hermana, la cual le pegó con el diario en la cabeza. –De todas formas, querida hermanita, es verdad, la mayor parte de las chicas del colegio son hijas de gente importante.

-Tienes razón, pero con eso no llegamos a nada, es decir, necesitamos saber quién va a ser la víctima de este asunto.- dijo Nick. –Seguramente es alguien a quien le convenga hundir económicamente… alguien que sea dueño de una empresa de autos o una compañía de aviones.

-Mi papá tiene una empresa de autos.- dijo Adelaida.

-No te preocupes Adelaida, seguramente hay muchas otras chicas hijas de dueños de automotoras.- dijo Jim, parándose y abrazándola.

-No soy tan tonta Jim.- contestó la chica, separándose ágilmente del joven. –No me estoy imaginando que alguien quiere secuestrarme a mí.

-Hay que ver otra forma de averiguar quien es. Quizás meterse a su oficina. El próximo sábado hay visita a la ciudad. Podríamos aprovechar e ir a ver, podemos decir que queremos hacer una entrevista a Bellman para el diario de la escuela o para un trabajo.- sugirió Charlie.

-Yo no puedo.- dijo Sally. –A mí ya me vio una vez. Y habló conmigo, sabe mi nombre y no me extrañaría que me reconociera.- ante la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros agregó. –Choqué con él en la calle, después de salir del café.

-También habría que ir a buscar a Mackinnon, estoy seguro de que sabe mucho más de lo que nos dijo la otra noche. ¿Por qué no van tú y Fred?- sugirió Jim. Sally le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no alcanzó a decir nada por que Fred le ganó la mano.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Fred. –Pero me parece que ese tipo estaba decidido a desaparecer. ¿Alguna idea de dónde encontrarlo? Es un mago estúpido, pero un mago al fin y al cabo, si se le ocurre desaparecer estoy seguro de que lo logrará.

-Hay un barrio lleno de casas de huéspedes, papá y yo solíamos alojar ahí cuando veníamos a la ciudad. Mackinnon no es de aquí, probablemente se aloje ahí, obviamente con un nombre falso. Ese tipo es un ingenuo de película. Y no es tan buen mago como crees.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que averigüemos qué nombre está usando?- preguntó Sally, sarcástica.

-Partan por el teatro, ahí todos saben lo que pasa con todos. Era sorprendente, no se podían guardar secretos en ese maldito lugar. Nunca supe como lo hacían. Una vez me gustó una chica que fue a una función, y a la siguiente todos lo sabían y me aconsejaban de cómo conquistarla.

-Ok.- dijo Fred, dando por terminada la reunión.

* * *

_Nota: Por si a alguien le interesa, el libro que compró Sally fue "Los pilares de la tierra" de Ken Follett_. Es muy bueno, así que si tienen la posibilidad de leerlo, haganlo.


	14. El mago escondido

Capítulo 14: El mago escondido

A la semana siguiente bajaron a la ciudad en uno de los buses. Adelaida no pudo ir, tenía que hacer un trabajo y estaba atrasada. Sally y Fred se bajaron en el teatro, se despidieron con un gesto de sus amigos y entraron al teatro.

-¿Qué excusa le pusiste a Francis para no venir con ella a la ciudad?- preguntó Sally, curiosa.

-Les dije que tenía una cita contigo.- sonrió el muchacho, burlón. –Por cierto, le encantó la idea.

-¿Es broma, verdad?- preguntó Sally, parando, mientras el chico avanzaba un par de pasos.

-Sí, le dije que venía al dentista.- Sally retomó el camino y lo alcanzó, un acomodador se acercó a ellos y les preguntó qué necesitaban. –Necesitamos hablar con alguno de los actores. ¿Sabe si hay alguno por aquí?- dijo Fred. El acomodador les indicó la dirección de los camarines y hacia ahí se dirigieron. La primera persona que apareció fue una mujer de aspecto español, ojos y pelo muy oscuro y mirada trágica.

-Disculpe, señora…- dijo Sally.

-Señorita, si no te importa, señorita Carmen Ruiz. ¿Qué quieren?

-¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrar a Mackinnon, el mago?

-Claro.- sonrió la mujer. –Ese idiota, mago de quinta categoría, y eso que ahora estoy de buen humor. Está en Greenville Street, en el número catorce. Se hace llamar Stone, señor Stone. Y cree que nadie sabe quien es. Es un pésimo mago, y aún peor actor.- la voz de la mujer era gruesa y acariciante. A Sally le pareció una felina a punto de atacar a alguien, de hecho, había algo de gatuno en sus movimientos, y en su sonrisa.

-Eh… gracias, señorita.- murmuró Sally. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano de la mujer y empezó a caminar fuera del teatro, se despidió del conserje que los había recibido y salió del teatro, seguida por Fred, ambos empezaron a caminar por la calle hacia la dirección que les había indicado la mujer, unas cuantas calles a la izquierda del teatro.

-Podías haber sido más amable con ella, Lockhart. Pero, en fin, tenemos lo que queríamos, eso es lo principal, la dirección.- dijo él, agarrando el brazo de la muchacha con fuerza. -Vamos, rápido, la verdad es que si para nosotros fue tan fácil averiguar lo que necesitábamos para los matones de Bellman, debe haber sido igual de fácil, de hecho, puede que ya lo hayan encontrado.

Llegaron a la calle sin problemas y se detuvieron delante del número catorce. Fred aún no soltaba el brazo de Sally y ella no se quejaba del agarre. Fred se paró dos segundos a buscar la calle y se dio cuenta de que no había soltado a la chica y la soltó bruscamente.

-No era necesario ser tan violento, Garland.- se quejó la muchacha, frotándose el brazo.

-Podías haberme dicho que te soltara. Aunque claro, soy irresistible.

-Sí, como no. En cualquier caso, no podemos ponernos a discutir ahora, tenemos que encontrar a ese mago.- le respondió la chica, empezando a caminar hacia una de las casas de la calle.

Era un edificio victoriano que, al igual que muchos edificios en la misma calle, tenía un cartel que anunciaba "alojamiento y comidas", y tenía el mismo aspecto abandonado y desvencijado de las otras casas, un tanto lúgubre y tétrico. Subieron las escalerillas hasta la puerta y Fred se adelantó para tocar el timbre. Una mujer seca y delgada les abrió la puerta unos segundos después de que tocaran el timbre. Fred pensó que le recordaba a una mujer que había conocido las últimas vacaciones en un pueblito de Escocia que había visitado mochileando con sus amigos, una mujer seca como el palo de una escoba, aguda y perspicaz, pero muy amable. "A Sally le habría gustado", pensó, pero se sacudió el pensamiento rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué desean lindos?- los saludó la mujer con su voz cascada.

-Buscamos al señor Stone… ¿Está por aquí?- dijo Fred, con su mejor sonrisa.

-Si, claro. ¿Son familia?

-Sus sobrinos, hijos de su hermana. Estamos en el Howton College, y oímos que el tío Stone estaba en la ciudad y se nos ocurrió pasar a verlo un rato. ¿Podemos pasar?- mintió Fred descaradamente. Sally lo miró admirativamente, a ella no se le habría ocurrido esa mentira. La mujer no se dio cuenta de que le estaban mintiendo descaradamente, o por lo menos, no aparentó haberse dado cuenta.

-Sí. Su pieza está en el séptimo piso. Por favor, límpiense los pies en la entrada, acabo de encerar el piso.

Los muchachos entraron y subieron hasta el séptimo piso. Los pasillos de la pensión eran como se los habían imaginado, lúgubres y anticuados. En el séptimo piso sólo había una puerta, que parecía llevar a una buhardilla. Tocaron la puerta. Les abrió un desmejorado Mackinnon, quien dio un respingo al reconocerlos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- estaba totalmente distinto a la noche del teatro, no llevaba la máscara blanca, unas profundas ojeras le cruzaban la cara, y se veía una sombra de barba de unos días en su barbilla.

-Amigos de Jim Taylor, estábamos con él la noche que lo sacamos del teatro. Tenemos que hablar con usted. Es muy importante.- dijo Sally, antes de que Fred pudiera decir algo e inventar otra ridícula historia.

-Pasen, pasen.- se notaba de lejos que Mackinnon estaba aterrado, los hizo pasar rápidamente.

Una vez adentro, se encontraron en un cuarto sencillo, que tenía el mismo aire desvencijado y anticuado del resto de la casa, no obstante estaba bien amueblado y parecía estar limpio. Mackinnon invitó caballerosamente a Sally a sentarse en la única silla disponible, a Fred le indicó un baúl de madera que estaba en una esquina y él mismo se sentó en su cama.

-¿Qué quieren que les diga?

-Todo lo que sepa. Necesitamos saber que fue lo que pasó exactamente en el río.

-Ya se los dije la otra vez, iba a un evento de caridad en la casa de cierta señora y vi a Bellman asesinando a alguien junto al río, le disparó y el otro cayó al río. Eso es todo.

-¿Cómo pudo estar tan seguro de que era Bellman?- preguntó Sally mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Lo reconocí, lo he visto muchas veces. A pesar de su rubro, es un hombre conocido y poderoso. Además estoy positivamente seguro de que sus asesinos son los que me persiguen, hace algunos años mataron a uno de mis amigos.

-¿No sabe nada más de lo que pasó en el río? ¿Quién era el muerto? ¿Por qué lo mató Bellman?- lo interrogó Fred, intentando sacarle más información respecto al supuesto asesinato al mago.

-No, me temo que no, lo siento.- balbuceó el mago. Sally estaba exasperada. ¿Era un hombre adulto o qué? Parecía un niñito que no le quiere decir a su mamá quien le pegó en el colegio. _"Mago idiota"_, pensó, aunque si debía darle algo de crédito a lo que había oído, era un mago incompetente y penoso y, por cierto, lo parecía. –Aunque… hace pocos días salió un artículo en el diario, estoy casi seguro de que se refiere a este caso.- Sacó un pedazo de papel de la pila de diarios que usaba para prender la pequeña chimenea y se lo tendió a Sally, ésta lo tomó. Era un recorte del diario de la ciudad.

**Cadáver en el río**

**Esta mañana unos niños que jugaban en el bosque encontraron un cadáver flotando en el río, junto a un árbol, que impidió que fuera corriente abajo.**

**La policía lo ha identificado como Arne Nordenfelds, el conocido periodista, quien se encontraba desaparecido desde la noche del viernes catorce. El cuerpo tenía un agujero de bala en el pulmón derecho, pero también mostraba signos de ahogamiento. No hay pistas acerca de quien podría ser el asesino del periodista, conocido por sus punzantes artículos, sobre importantes personajes.**

-¿Cree usted que este tal Nordenfelds fue el hombre al que asesinó Bellman en el río?- le preguntó Fred.

-Si, estoy seguro de eso.- aseguró Mackinnon.

-¿Qué hizo Nordenfelds para molestar a Bellman? Si hizo algo que al otro le molestó, habría un motivo para el crimen. No creo que Bellman lo haya matado por nada. No parece ser su modus operandi. ¿Nordenfelds no habrá tenido algo con la mujer de Bellman o alguna deuda?- siguió preguntando el muchacho. Mackinnon se removió inquieto en su asiento, como si dudara acerca de la conveniencia de contarle a dos mocosos sus sospechas. Sally pensó que Fred sería un excelente periodista de mayor, siempre hacía las preguntas perfectas.

-Eso sí lo sé.- dijo, finalmente, tras una larga reflexión. –Escribió un artículo en el que atacaba a Bellman, dijo todo tipo de cosas, desde que las condiciones laborales en sus fábricas de fósforos eran inhumanas, hasta que sus negocios eran un fraude y que Bellman era sólo un traficante y un estafador que se refugiaba en fábricas y negocios falsos para que el gobierno no lo detuviera, lo que tampoco era necesario ya que tenía a medio gobierno sobornado.

-Entonces, Bellman lo mató.- finalizó Sally, triunfante, su sospecha era correcta, e incluso había logrado averiguar el motivo del crimen. –Tenemos que denunciarlo.

-No serviría de nada Lockhart, no tenemos pruebas concretas, sólo sospechas. Además, parece que hay alguien protegiendo a Bellman, en las altas esferas, se encargará de sacarlo de cualquier lío en el que lo metamos.- dijo Fred. –Si no tiene nada más que nos sirva, señor Mackinnon, será mejor que nos vayamos. No queremos hacerlo perder más tiempo. ¿No? Bien, muchas gracias. Vamos Lockhart.- agregó parándose.

-Ok Garland.- dijo ésta levantándose. –Gracias señor Mackinnon. Nos ha sido muy útil.

Mackinnon los despidió en la puerta de su habitación. Sally se preguntó que tan terrible era Bellman, para hacer que un hombre adulto se escondiera así, de todas formas, Mackinnon no parecía un tipo duro realmente y seguramente sería fácil de asustar. Ella y Fred se encaminaron a la plaza de la ciudad, donde habían acordado juntarse con el resto. Apenas llegaron ahí vieron a sus amigos sentados en una de las bancas, con aspecto preocupado.

-¿Tienen algo?- preguntó Nick.

-Bastantes sospechas, ninguna prueba.- dijo Fred. -¿Y ustedes?

-Mejor hablemos en el bus.- dijo Jim, indicando el bus que doblaba la esquina en ese minuto. Era el primer bus de vuelta de la tarde e iba completamente vacío, normalmente los alumnos del Howton College preferían aprovechar hasta el último minuto de su visita a la ciudad. Subieron y se instalaron en los asientos del fondo. Jim fue el primero en hablar.

-Ya sabemos quien va a ser la victima de Bellman.- dijo.

-¿Quién?- dijo Sally, curiosa, no sabía cual iba a ser el siguiente paso, pero se moría de ganas de saber quien era la desafortunada.

-Es Adelaida.- contestó el muchacho. –Antes de que ustedes llegaran estábamos intentando decidir si le decíamos o no a ella. Yo creo que lo mejor es que no lo sepa, Rosa, Charlie, Margaret y Nick me apoyan.

-¡Jim! Es mejor que lo sepa, así estará más precavida.- dijo Sally, alarmada, ella siempre iba con la verdad por delante.

-¡Sally! No puede saberlo. No quiero que esté asustada, siempre temiendo que la vayan a secuestrar, todo lo que queda del año.- le contestó Jim, con tono preocupado, sus amigos asintieron.

-¿Estás seguro de que es lo mejor para ella?- le preguntó Sally, dudosa.

-Si, estoy seguro. Será lo mejor para ella.- Jim estaba decidido. En sus ojos se leía la decisión de proteger a Adelaida a cualquier costo. Sally se sonrió para sus adentros, nunca había visto a alguien tan enamorado como parecía estar Jim.

-Es verdad Lockhart, si ella no sabe no irá por la vida preocupada y temerosa y nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para cuidarla.- fue el aporte de Fred a la conversación, a Sally no le llamó la atención, había dado por descontado que el iba a opinar justo lo contrario que ella.

-Está bien como tú digas Jim, pero sigo pensando que no es lo correcto. De todas formas quiero saber como lo averiguaron.- se rindió y se arrebujó en el asiento.

-Eso es muy simple, pequeña Sally.- dijo Nick, burlón. –Nos instalamos en el lobby de la oficina y dijimos que queríamos entrevistar al señor Bellman para el diario estudiantil. La secretaria nos dijo que el señor Bellman estaba ocupado y que vería para cuando podía concedernos una cita. Cuando se fue entraron dos hombres, hablando de la fábrica de fósforos que le habían quitado a Bellman, y dijo que el señor Bevan, de la automotora, ayudaría al patrón a mediados de enero. Era cosa de sumar dos y dos, por suerte, todos aquí sabíamos matemáticas.

-¿Qué averiguaron ustedes?- preguntó Rosa, se moría de ganas de saber si había pasado algo más entre su hermano y Sally, pero conociendo un poco a la chica, podía estar absolutamente segura de que ella no iba a dejar que nada "pasara" entre ambos hasta que el idiota de Fred peleara con la tal Francis, a la que personalmente no soportaba, por otra parte Fred era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de que Sally moría por él y seguramente no le diría a la chica que estaba loco por ella hasta estar seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo.

-Sabemos a quien mató Bellman.- dijo Fred. –A un tal Arne Nordenfelds, periodista. Al parecer escribió un artículo que atacaba a Bellman, diciendo que era un fraude y un estafador, y a Bellman no le gustó para nada. O sea, tenía motivos para matarlo.

-Muy inteligente, Garland.- contestó Sally, irónica.

-Aunque no lo creas, mi hermano es un genio, Sally, sólo le gusta actuar como idiota.- dijo Rosa, con una sonrisa.

-Ya me lo había imaginado. De cualquier forma, sería interesante leer el artículo.- dijo Sally, pensativa. –Quizás esté en la biblioteca, mañana a primera hora voy a ir a buscarlo.

-Bien, al menos ya es algo.- dijo Margaret. –Pero seguimos sin saber que piensa hacer Bellman con el dinero del padre de Adelaida.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo el secretario, después de hablar del señor Bevan?- preguntó Nick con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No.- dijo Margaret. –Estaba más preocupada en pensar que podíamos hacer para proteger a Adelaida de ese sujeto.

-Dijo que el tema de los fósforos le había costado millones a Bellman y que se había recuperado aprovechando el hundimiento de una compañía aérea, la Anglo Baltic.

-Creo que leí algo sobre eso en los diarios.- dijo Sally. –Explotaron muchos aviones, en circunstancias sospechosas, sin una explicación racional… no hubo supervivientes de ninguna de las explosiones, de hecho me parece recordar que la última fue el día antes de que empezara el colegio.

-¿Crees que Bellman…?- Charlie no terminó la pregunta, la idea de un hombre que asesina a sangre fría a miles de personas sólo para hundir la empresa, era como para asustar a cualquiera. Al parecer ese Bellman, era un tipo de verdad peligroso.

-¿Hizo explotar los aviones? Sí. No sé como, pero el caso es que lo hizo. Además si hundía a la competencia, no tendría problemas para instalarse en el mercado, y de paso exportar sus armas y drogas… o cualquier cosa ilegal que piense sacar del país.- dijo Sally. –Una compañía aérea mueve mucho dinero.

-Mmm… Tiene sentido.- dijo Fred, con tono pensativo. –Pero todavía no sabemos que hacer.

-¿Alguna propuesta Garland?- dijo Sally, mirando burlonamente a Garland.

-Propongo que evitemos que ese cerdo secuestre a Adelaida, y que siga matando gente.

Sally le dirigió una mirada que parecía preguntarle al muy genio como se le había ocurrido decir eso, lo más obvio que podía haber dicho en esas circunstancias.

-La primera parte es fácil. La segunda la veo más complicada.- dijo Nick, siempre tan práctico.

-Esa es la parte más difícil, detener a Bellman. Hay que denunciarlo a los diarios o algo.- Fred apretaba los dientes con rabia.

-Fred, no tenemos pruebas.- dijo Rosa, apoyando a Charlie.

-Pues las conseguimos.- dijo el muchacho, testarudo.

"_No puedo creer que haya dicho eso"_ pensó Sally, la frase más cursi que se le pudo pasar por la cabeza. Todos se callaron, pese a todo, no habían llegado a ningún lado. Estaban llegando al colegio.

-Mejor dejemos reposar esto por unos días.- dijo Sally. –Ahí nos juntamos y vemos si tenemos alguna idea concreta e inteligente.


	15. El Baile de Invierno

Capítulo 15: El baile de invierno

El resto de la semana pasó muy rápidamente, especialmente para el tercer año, que estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando en los últimos detalles que debían estar listos para el baile. Finalmente, llegó el sábado, el gran día.

Sally se levantó temprano y se preparó un café con mucha azúcar en el hervidor de la sala común, aún no se había despertado la mayor parte del curso, suspiró y lavó su taza. Volvió a su dormitorio y se lavó los dientes y salió al pasillo, estirando los brazos para reactivar la circulación de sangre. Pese a que hacía un poco de frío afuera no llevaba sweater, no era muy sensible al frío y acababa de salir de la ducha calentita.

-¡Sally!- la voz de Jones la llamó desde el otro lado del pasillo. –Necesito ayuda para llevar el equipo de sonido al gimnasio, y parece que el resto de los desgraciados me abandonó. No aparecen por ningún lado el montón de idiotas. No los culpo, mi cama calentita también me parece una mejor opción que acarrear amplificadores y parlantes de un lado a otro, en pleno frío.

-Ok.- sonrió la muchacha y tomó uno de los amplificadores que estaban en el suelo, junto a Jones. Pesaba bastante más de lo que se había imaginado. Cargando con el peso del amplificador se dirigió al gimnasio que estaba con la puerta abierta, los del comité de decoración no eran tan flojos como los de música, al parecer. Entró rápidamente, seguida de Jones, que cargaba otro de los amplificadores gigantes. –Rosa, ¿Dónde dejo esto?

-Por ahí, junto a esa mesa del fondo.- Indicó la chica, estaba viendo el asunto de la ubicación de las mesas, si las ponían de cierta forma se comían la pista de baile, y de otra costaba iluminarlas y no era agradable para nadie tener que adivinar lo que estaba comiendo. Junto a la mesa del fondo que le había indicado Rosa, estaba Fred, ordenando las cajas de vasos. El chico sintió como algo pasaba rozándolo a sus espaldas e instintivamente se volteó. Ahí estaba Sally, llevando un amplificador, demasiado grande para ella. Aún tenía el pelo húmedo por la ducha y pese al frío sólo iba en polera de mangas cortas y un viejo par de jeans, gastados por el uso. ¿En qué minuto se había empezado a ver tan bien sin arreglarse?

-¿Necesitas ayuda Lockhart?- dijo, tomando el amplificador de las manos de la chica y dejándolo en el suelo.

-Eh… gracias… Garland.- dijo Sally, sonrojándose. Se maldijo internamente por eso. ¿Por qué su cuerpo tenía que estar siempre buscando una forma estúpida de avergonzarla?

-No hay de qué.- él le dirigió una sonrisa picara. Definitivamente esos viejos jeans le quedaban espectacularmente bien. Sonrió para sus adentros. Sally se dio media vuelta y se fue a buscar los otros amplificadores, el resto aún no aparecía. _"Cobardes"_se dijo para sus adentros, con una sonrisa maliciosa, ya se encargaría ella de que trabajaran después. Esta vez Jones no iba a hacer de DJ, el colegio había contratado uno para el baile. Cuando el gimnasio estuvo listo el tercer año se fue a almorzar, bastante tarde, por cierto, y después se dirigieron a los dormitorios a arreglarse. Sally decidió que era demasiado temprano para comenzar a arreglarse y se instaló en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala común a leer, hasta que una histérica Adelaida bajó a buscarla.

-¡Sally! ¡Pedazo de idiota! Suelta ese libro en este instante. No estoy bromeando.- llevaba unos pantalones anchos y una polera con tiritas, su pelo estaba envuelto en una toalla y miraba a Sally con ganas de asesinarla. Sally soltó el libro a regañadientes, sin poder evitar una sonrisa irónica.

Subió a su dormitorio, seguida por Adelaida. Se metió al baño y se dio una ducha, que le pareció my corta por que Adelaida no paraba de entrar y salir del baño, diciéndole el tiempo que faltaba para la fiesta. Se secó el pelo rápidamente y se vistió, el vestido verde que había comprado en Howton y un par de medias. Adelaida insistió en peinarla y maquillarla, a lo que Sally finalmente accedió. Recogió su pelo en un moño sencillo en la nuca, le dejó unas mechas sueltas a los lados y le puso un par de aros. El maquillaje era sencillo, probablemente porque Sally le hubiera pegado si hubiera hecho algo más exagerado.

-¿Viste? Te ves preciosa.- dijo, poniendo a su amiga frente a un espejo, admirando su obra con una sonrisa. Sally rodó los ojos y se calzó los zapatos, tenían un poco de taco y ella no estaba acostumbrada a usarlos, pero Adelaida la había obligado a practicar y por lo menos, ya era capaz de pararse con ellos sin caer de cara en el suelo. Adelaida se había hecho rulos en todo su pelo negro y los había acomodado en un moño desordenado sobre la cabeza. Su vestido le quedaba perfecto, y acentuaba su bonito color de piel. Ambas bajaron a la sala común, donde estaban Margaret y Rosa. Margaret llevaba un vestido burdeos y amarrado al cuello con una falda corta de varias capas y la cintura ceñida, desde bajo el pecho hasta las caderas. Rosa había optado por un estilo más clásico, a lo Marilyn Monroe, que destacaba su figura curvilínea y esbelta, se había alisado los rulos cortos y el pelo le llegaba hasta la barbilla, en capas.

-¿¡Esa es Sally!?- gritó Rosa con los ojos desorbitados, al ver bajar a sus amigas por la escalera.- ¡Te ves preciosa! ¿Viste que no es necesario que siempre te vistas como un hombre?- Sally le devolvió una mirada asesina y se sentó en el sillón despreocupadamente.

A los pocos minutos aparecieron en la puerta Nick Bedwell y Robert. Rosa y Sally se pararon y se despidieron de sus amigas. Robert le ofreció el brazo a Sally, para que ésta se afirmara y así caminaron hasta el gimnasio.

-Te ves preciosa…Sally.- dijo y se quedó callado, mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, levemente iluminados por las lámparas antiguas. Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, se separó de ella con un ademán.

-Nos vemos antes de entrar, espérame en la puerta, hay algo que tengo que hacer antes.- dijo y se fue, en la dirección por la que habían llegado. Sally empezó a bajar sola los escalones que llevaban a la entrada del gimnasio.

Fred estaba con sus amigos en la entrada del gimnasio, bromeando. Uno de ellos le preguntó en tono de broma a Fred por Sally.

-¿Lockhart? No creo que venga.- contestó Fred, riéndose. La idea de por sí era estúpida, Sally no era el tipo de chica que iba a bailes, menos con un vestido y zapatos de tacón, se sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en como se veía la chica con la blusa verde que había usado en la fiesta de bienvenida.

-¿Quién es esa?- dijo su amigo, que estaba de cara a la escalera, tenía la boca abierta, como si acabara de ver a una supermodelo bajando por las escaleras del gimnasio.

-¿Quién?- dijo Fred, dándose vuelta, si era tan increíble como parecía cree su amigo al verla, no iba a perderse el espectáculo. –No puedo creerlo, es… Lockhart.- murmuró, ligeramente sorprendido, al ver a la chica que iba bajando en ese minuto. Si hubiera estado distraído, no se habría atrevido a afirmar que esa chica tan guapa era Lockhart, aunque Sally no era fea en lo absoluto.

Cuando Sally llegó al suelo, Robert apareció junto a ella, casi de la nada, tendiéndole el brazo como todo un caballero. Sally se afirmó de nuevo en su brazo. Fred la miraba como alelado, sin escuchar siquiera los comentarios que estaban haciendo sus amigotes respecto a la chica, ese vestido le quedaba perfecto, casi mejor que los jeans de la mañana.

Sally le dirigió una mirada examinadora a su vez, a diferencia de Robert, no llevaba chaqueta, si no un chaleco de vestir sin mangas, sobre una camisa blanca, con el cuello abierto y fuera de los pantalones, una corbata roja, pantalones negros y un sombrero a lo Frank Sinatra inclinado sobre la frente. Le quedaba muy bien ese estilo, pensó para sus adentros, y esperó no haber dicho eso en voz alta. Robert le dijo algo al oído y asintió sin saber que le había dicho. Fred seguía mirándola fijamente, pero estaba tan abstraído de su alrededor que no se dio cuenta de que Francis había llegado a su lado y que le estaba hablando. Al parecer decía algo de su corbata, se había equivocado de color y era un rojo distinto al de su vestido. Francis lo zarandeó, aferrada a su brazo.

-¡Freddy! No me estás escuchando.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. -¿No tienes otra corbata que puedas ir a buscar ahora?

-No.- dijo él secamente, al ver la cara de la muchacha que parecía a punto de pegarle una cachetada o estallar en llanto, recompuso su expresión, le sonrió y le tendió el brazo, igual que lo había hecho el tal Lewis con Sally, para entrar al gimnasio.

El gimnasio parecía otro, estaba totalmente irreconocible, todas las paredes estaban tapadas con cortinas negras, que iban del techo al suelo, decoradas con brillos y luces, del techo colgaban guirnaldas y luces de colores, que daban un ambiente un poco carnavalesco al baile. Una bola de espejos ocupaba el lugar central del techo, y despedía luces que bailaban en las paredes al ritmo de la música. En vez de las cuatro grandes mesas que usaban habitualmente en el comedor había muchas mesas redondas, alrededor de la pista de baile, por suerte Rosa había logrado la distribución perfecta.

Rosa y Nick los saludaron desde una de las mesas y Sally y Robert se sentaron ahí, al poco rato aparecieron Adelaida y Jim, y más tarde se les unieron algunos amigos de Robert, con sus respectivas parejas. La comida era deliciosa, salmón con verduras salteadas y de postre Mouse de dulce de leche, el comité de comida había hecho bien su trabajo. Apenas se hubieron retirado los platos de las mesas empezó la música. Sally se encontró en los brazos de Robert, en plena pista de baile. No bailaba tan bien como Fred, pensó, pero no era mal bailarín, sin embargo carecía del talento burlón de Fred, y su forma de bailar, que demostraba que podía hacerlo seriamente, pero que prefería burlarse un poco de su pareja, especialmente si esta era Sally. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en bailar con Fred, justo en el momento que bailaba en los brazos de Robert, por suerte para ella le tocaron piezas muy movidas, que no requerían mucho contacto con la pareja. Bailó un par de canciones más con Robert, hasta que alguien le preguntó a Robert.

-¿Me la prestas?- Sally levantó la vista. Era Fred, guapo y con su usual sonrisa burlona. Robert asintió con una sonrisa forzada y Sally pasó de sus brazos a los de Fred. La música comenzó, era un vals suave. Se sentía segura bailando en los brazos de Fred.

-¿Francis no te va a decir nada?- preguntó, levantando una ceja, inquisitivamente. ¿Por qué la habría sacado a bailar a ella y no a la chica a la que se pasaba medio día besando?

-Francis no es mi novia, ni salimos juntos.- le dijo él con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿No?- interrogó Sally con la mirada, Fred parecía estar siendo sincero, pero después de un par de meses de conocerlo, Sally había aprendido a no confiar de buenas a primeras en lo que decía.

-No, lo hablamos el otro día y decidimos que era mejor para los dos no salir juntos. Y a ti ¿Lewis no te va a decir nada?- le preguntó él, levantando una ceja con un gesto irónico.

-No creo, tampoco es mi novio.- sonrió la muchacha, desviando la mirada de los ojos verdes del joven.

Bailaron un poco más, en silencio, Sally estaba segura de que si decía algo más algo se iba a salir de sus manos. El vals terminó y Sally hizo un ademán para irse con Robert pero Fred la retuvo, agarrando su brazo.

-Baila conmigo Sally- Sally aceptó con las primeras notas de la canción, un tango. Fred deslizó su mano hasta la cintura de la chica y la acercó a su cuerpo. Sally apoyó su mano en el hombro de Fred y tomó la mano que el le tendía. Caminaron, él hacia delante y ella hacia atrás, ella se agachó mirándolo fijamente y trazó un círculo con la punta del pie. Él la hizo pararse de nuevo y volvieron a caminar siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, esta vez el hacia atrás y ella hacia delante, él se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo que Sally se inclinara hacia atrás y sujetara su cuello con ambas manos, quedando colgada de él. Ambos se incorporaron de nuevo, volvieron a la posición base y caminaron de nuevo. Sally se sentía cómoda bailando con Fred, y él era tan distinto a Robert como era posible serlo. Esta vez se agacharon ambos, sólo Fred se incorporó y Sally quedó en el suelo. Alrededor de ellos se había formado un círculo de mirones. Fred se inclinó hacia Sally, ella le quitó el sombrero y se lo puso. Fred le tendió la mano y la ayudó a pararse. Caminaron de nuevo, la canción ya estaba acabando, en su fuero interno Sally admitía que no quería que terminase, no quería dejar de bailar con Fred. Él se detuvo y bajó sus manos hasta la cadera de la chica, ella subió su pierna y la enroscó en la de Fred. La música terminó. Sally se separó de Fred, éste le tomó la mano.

-Una más Sally, por los viejos tiempos.- Sally le sonrió, había reconocido la frase de Casablanca, su película favorita. Maldito Garland, había elegido la única frase del mundo que la podía dejar helada.

-¿Y Francis?- preguntó, en un vano intento por zafarse del compromiso.

-No creo que se preocupe mucho por mí.- dijo Fred, indicándole algo. Sally siguió su mano y vio a Francis besando apasionadamente a un tipo en la oscuridad, sin embargo a él no podía distinguirlo. Fred no parecía desilusionado por el hecho de que la chica que parecía estar pegada a él la mayor parte del día estuviera devorando los labios de otro. Buscó un poco más en la multitud, no se veía a Robert por ninguna parte.

-De acuerdo.- asintió, la música comenzó de nuevo. Un rock n'roll muy animado, a su pesar Sally se sintió aliviada, requería menos contacto que el tango anterior. Sally y Fred giraban al ritmo de la música, sonriendo, ella pasaba bajo las piernas del muchacho como en las películas de los 60, daba vueltas apoyada en Fred, giraba sobre si misma de la mano del chico. Él la levantó, afirmándola firmemente a su lado por la cintura, ella estiró una de sus piernas.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, los ojos castaños de ella, clavados en los ojos burlones y verdes de él. No quería dejar de mirarlo, no quería dejar de bailar con él y por sobre todas las cosas no quería dejar de estar en los brazos de Fred. Por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, sólo estaban ellos dos en el gimnasio, el resto había desaparecido para ellos. Fred la bajó suavemente y se acercó a ella, ya no estaban bailando, ni siquiera se movían al ritmo de la música. Sally bajó la mirada, evitando los ojos verdes. Sentía como el chico se acercaba a ella y casi podía sentir su cálido aliento junto a su cara. No podía resistirse más, pero tenía que hacerlo. Salió corriendo del gimnasio, empujando a algunas personas que inocentemente se atravesaban en su camino, dejando a Fred solo en la mitad de la pista. Él la siguió y la alcanzó cuando la carrera ciega de la chica iba por la mitad del patio, éste estaba casi vacío, a excepción de algunas parejas que se paseaban abrazados bajos las estrellas, el cielo, que a esas alturas del año solía estar nublado se había despejado.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- exclamó al llegar a su lado y detenerla tomándola del brazo bruscamente, mucho más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido.

-Nada, nada…- dijo la muchacha, susurrando, al intentando soltarse de su agarre. Fred se acercó a ella, igual que en la pista de baile. –Suéltame Garland o te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

-Sally…- susurró él, acariciándole la mejilla.

¿Sally? ¿En qué minuto había empezado a ser Sally y no Lockhart? Ese Garland era un tipo incomprensible, un día la odiaba y al otro…

-¿Y Robert? ¿Y Francis?- susurró ella, intentando hacer que el joven recapacitara, nadie podía ser tan bipolar, y hace unos días, el no dudaba en molestarla en cada ocasión que pudiera.

-Míralo tú misma.- dijo Fred, mostrándole con la mano un punto a lo lejos, eran Francis y Robert, paseaban tomados de la mano, como si se hubieran olvidado de todo el mundo.

-No entiendo.- susurró, no estaba acostumbrada a no entender las cosas.

-Ellos salían juntos y terminaron poco antes de entrar a clases, nosotros fuimos sus "relaciones de rebote". Pero creo que fueron más para sacarle celos al otro. Francis me lo dijo el otro día.- dijo él, acercándose más y más. –Por otra parte es una suerte que a Robert no le importe, si no yo no podría hacer esto.- agregó, tomando la barbilla de la chica con una mano. Sally no sabía que hacer, su instinto le indicaba que lo mejor era darle una patada en las partes bajas y poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos, pero sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. Fred acercó su rostro al suyo y la besó suavemente en los labios, Sally respondió el beso, acompasando el movimiento de sus labios a los del muchacho, cuyas manos tenía a ambos lados de la cabeza, puso sus manos en los hombros del chico. Tenía la mente embotada, estaba totalmente atontada, hasta que su sentido común la despertó del ensueño dulce y algodonoso donde se encontraba y se separó de Fred, pegándole una cachetada que sonó como un latigazo en el aire frío de la noche.

-¡Frederick Garland! ¡Eres un cerdo!- gritó, furiosa con él, por haberla besado tan descaradamente, y con ella misma, por haberle devuelto el beso sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Habría jurado que no te molestaba ni un poco.- dijo Fred, con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara. –Admítelo, hasta te gustó.

-¡Eres un maldito arrogante!- la chica se separó más del muchacho.

-¡Y tú, una idiota orgullosa!- respondió el muchacho, picado. –Al menos yo puedo admitir mis sentimientos, no tengo ningún reparo en admitir que me gustas. En cambio tú, un beso y te acobardas.

-¡Pues a mi no me gustas para nada! Por eso no se me habría pasado por la cabeza plantarte un beso en plena cara…

Fred le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona y se acercó de nuevo a la chica, la tomó por la cintura y la besó de nuevo, esta vez más rápido que la vez anterior. Sally le devolvió el beso con igual intensidad, sus labios estaban perfectamente sincronizados y se amoldaban perfectamente. Sally se separó de él, lamentándolo a su pesar, y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Él la rodeó con los brazos, oliendo el maravilloso olor a limpio del pelo de Sally.

-Fred…- susurró. Se sorprendió a si misma al decirlo. Nunca había lo había llamado por su nombre en su cara. Nunca se había estado tan segura como lo estaba entre los brazos de Fred. ¿Qué hacía él para tenerla tan alterada? Bruscamente se separó del chico y se fue corriendo en dirección a su dormitorio. Esta vez Fred no la siguió, sino que se quedó ahí, sin hacer nada, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber dejado que ella se escapara.


	16. ¿Amigos?

Capítulo 16: ¿Amigos?

Al otro día Sally se levantó temprano y se fue a la biblioteca, el lunes a la primera hora tenía prueba y no había estudiado nada. El resto de los alumnos no se habían despertado, pero los edificios del colegio estaban abiertos para los madrugadores. Fred se despertó un rato más tarde, cuando bajó las escaleras para llegar a la sala común alcanzó a ver una melena rubia y despeinada que salía por la puerta. Se sonrió, seguramente la muy obsesiva no iba a dejar de estudiar un día, y seguramente iba a la biblioteca. Fred se dirigió hacia ahí, y la encontró sentada en una de las mesas con la cabeza enterrada en el libro que leía.

-Sally, tenemos que hablar.- la chica levantó la cabeza al oírlo. Fred pudo advertir en su mirada un deje de sorpresa, seguramente no esperaba encontrárselo en la biblioteca un domingo en la mañana.

-No Fred. Mejor volvamos a los apellidos y dejémoslo así. No vale la pena.- dijo la muchacha levantando la cabeza del libro y volviendo a bajarla rápidamente.

-¿Qué es lo que no vale la pena?- preguntó, sentándose en una silla frente a la chica.

-Todo esto, yo, tú…

-¿Por qué?

-¡Qué sé yo!- exclamó la chica, un par de decibeles demasiado alto. La bibliotecaria la miró con un gesto reprobatorio. –No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, Garlnad. Desde que te conozco te has dedicado a insultarme, eres prepotente, arrogante, egoísta, creído, insoportable… y de verdad no quiero tener nada que ver contigo…

La cara de Fred se endureció de súbito. Sally tenía los ojos levantados y pudo observar el gesto del chico. Se veía que él se moría de ganas de decirle todo lo que pensaba, pero que se estaba mordiendo los labios para no hacerlo. Pensó en decirle algo, pero todo lo que pensó decirle murió antes de llegar a sus labios. De todas formas, ya había dicho demasiado.

-De acuerdo, como tú digas, Lockhart.- dijo fríamente Fred y se fue, Sally lo vio marcharse y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos. Todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, pero había omitido un pequeño detalle: a ella todo lo que Fred era, le importaba un comino, por que de verdad le gustaba, y no sabía que hacer con esa certeza de que estaba medio enamorada de él. Estuvo unos minutos en esa posición, hasta que levantó la cabeza con gesto decidido, recogió sus cosas y se fue. El artículo sobre Bellman que había pedido a la bibliotecaria quedó abandonado sobre la mesa.

Después del suceso de la biblioteca Sally y Fred estuvieron un par de semanas sin hablarse, ni siquiera peleaban, ni se miraban abiertamente. Apenas uno llegaba a donde estuviera el otro, el que había llegado primero se iba, inventando una excusa cualquieraLa tensión se notaba en el ambiente, sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por la intensidad de las miradas de reojo que se echaban y por las obvias ganas de ambos de lanzarse directamente al cuello del otro, cuando hace un par de días sólo buscaban la mejor forma de insultarse y molestarse entre ellos.

La situación tensa duró hasta un día en que Sally y él estaban sentados viendo televisión e en la sala común, ninguno de los dos sabía como habían terminado solos y viendo una película, pero así había sido y estaban los dos sentados en el mismo sillón, sin mirarse y sin hablarse. De repente y sin previo aviso, Sally gritó exasperada, en parte por que quería volver a hablar con él, a pelear, a molestarse, a insultarlo por cualquier cosa, y en parte para romper el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos, como una pared de cemento armado.

-¿¡Vamos de dejar de hablarnos para siempre!?- la exasperación y la frustración se notaban en la voz de la chica.

-Ésa era la idea general Lockhart. Pareces haberla captado. ¿Algún problema?- Fred esbozó una sonrisa burlona, también extrañaba reírse de la rubia, y acababa de encontrar una forma excelente de hacerlo.

-¡Sí!- gritó Sally sin pensarlo dos veces, al ver la cara divertida de Fred se percató de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó. –Prefiero pelear contigo y recibir tus insultos estúpidos que no hablar contigo nunca.

-¿Si? Quien lo diría…- replicó sarcásticamente el muchacho, con una sonrisa muy a su pesar.

-Garland es en serio. ¿Me perdonas por lo del otro día, por todas las idioteces que te dije en la biblioteca?

Fred le sonrió.

-Perdonada.

-Entonces… ¿Amigos? -Sally le sonrió ingenuamente, tendiéndole la mano.

-Yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo.- sonrió el chico, insinuante, levantando una ceja.

-Es mi única oferta, por ahora.- sonrió la chica a su vez. –Tómala o déjala.- agregó, tendiéndole una mano de nuevo.

-De acuerdo. Me parece bien, por ahora.- contestó Fred, recalcando el _por ahora_. –Amigos seremos, entonces. Por cierto, ¿Qué lees por estos días? El otro día te vi leyendo. Por la cara que ponías cuando leías parecía muy bueno.

Sally levantó una ceja, incrédula. ¿El la observaba? Decidió que era mejor no decir nada por el momento, prefería empezar su amistad con el pie derecho.

-La sombra del viento, es muy bueno, tienes razón. Te lo presto cuando quieras y después de que lo termine. ¿Estás estudiando?- dijo, mirando el libro que tenía el muchacho entre las manos, la verdad es que no lo leía, si no que lo daba vueltas con las manos, concentrado en la película antes, y más tarde en la conversación con la chica.

-Sí, tengo examen de historia el lunes. Edad Moderna, una autentica estupidez. Esas cosas ya pasaron, no importan.

Sally le sonrió, a ella si le gustaba la historia, de hecho era una de sus materias favoritas.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Si no entiendes lo que pasó antes, no podrás entender las cosas que pasan ahora. Por eso es importante la historia, para entender lo que pasa con nosotros, por qué adoptamos un sistema económico o cierto tipo de leyes.

-Puede ser, pero sigue sin gustarme la historia.- le sonrió el chico. –Muy difícil de estudiar.

-Eres un flojo sin remedio.- le contestó la chica, pegándole con un cojín en la cara al chico.

Cuando sus amigos llegaron a la sala común se encontraron con Sally y Fred hablando amigablemente sentados en el sillón, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, sin dudarlo un segundo se unieron a ellos para seguir hablando, la discusión sobre el valor de la historia ya había terminado hacía un rato, ahora estaban comentando una de las películas clásicas que a Sally le gustaba y Fred encontraba insoportablemente cursi. Sus amigos se unieron a la conversación, poniéndose en las distintas posturas y argumentando a su vez, Sally estaba encantada, le gustaba mucho hablar de cine, y sus amigos eran tan cinéfilos como ella, por lo que habían visto muchas películas. Un rato más tarde, como faltaba mucho para la cena y tenían que hacer hora para poder ir al comedor, se pusieron a jugar a las cartas, jugaban corazones por parejas, Sally y Fred contra Jim y Adelaida, y Charlie y Margaret.

-¿Qué harás para navidad Sally?- preguntó Adelaida cuando terminaron de jugar y se puso a ordenar las cartas.

-Me quedo aquí, papá sigue de viaje. Ayer me llegó un mail que decía que iba a Marruecos por un par de días para revisar un hotel y que después se iba a hacer un reportaje para una revista sobre el fin del Apartheid en Sudáfrica.

-Yo también me quedo aquí.- dijo Adelaida con una mueca extraña pero divertida. –Mis papás están en un crucero en el caribe, papá tiene que ver unas cosas de su empresa ahí con unos ejecutivos de Japón.- aunque la joven aparentaba que no le importaba, Sally vio en sus ojos que el rechazo paterno le dolía mucho.

-Yo también voy a pasar la navidad aquí.- dijo Jim. –Papá está de gira, actuando en un crucero en el caribe.- agregó guiñándole un ojo a Adelaida, que le sonrío tristemente.

-Rosa y yo también pasaremos la navidad aquí. Papá y mamá están de viaje de negocios y a papá no le dieron muchas vacaciones este año por no decir que los pasaje para antes de navidad estaban agotados.- dijo Fred. Sally se sintió mal por sus amigos, el caso de ella era diferente, su padre no ganaba mucho y los pasajes eran muy caros como para que pudiera darse el lujo de verla ese año, pero le había dicho en uno de sus mails que en el viaje a Estambul del verano iban a pasarlo bien por todo lo que no pudieran en el año y la perspectiva la consolaba un poco.

-Deberíamos ir de nuevo a la oficina de Bellman, para averiguar más.- dijo Rosa, tirada en el sillón de la sala común. –Quizás deberías ir tú Sally, la secretaria no te ha visto nunca y por lo que sabemos Bellman nunca va por ahí. Podría ir y decir que quieres invertir en una de las empresas de Bellman o algo por el estilo.

-Rosa, no seas ingenua. Sólo tengo diecisiete años, no me van a tomar en serio.

-Eso ya es más que la edad de Fred, él tendrá diez años toda su vida.- agregó Rosa, indicando con la cabeza a su hermano, que estaba jugando con Jim a tirar pelotitas de papel en un basurero. Sally sonrió.

-Buen punto.

* * *

_Sé que como escritora no soy muy interactiva pero quería aprovechar de decir algunas cosas. En primer lugar quiero agradecer a la primera persona que me agrego a sus favoritos: LotieBoom. Gracias, por lo menos ahora sé que no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en ecribir algo que nadie lee. En segundo lugar quiero explicar algunas escenas, la idea de que a Fred y a Sally los castigaran obligándolos a bailar juntos la saqué de la película "Take the lead", y la última escena de este capítulo la tomé casi textualmente de la primera película de Sally Lockhart: "The Ruby in the Smoke"_


	17. Blanca Navidad

Capítulo 17: Blanca Navidad

El lunes de la semana siguiente se empezaron a ir todos los que se iban a pasar las navidades y el año nuevo en su casa. Sally y sus amigos se quedaron solos en la sala común de tercero, ya que todo el resto del curso se había ido a pasar las fiestas con sus padres. Como no tenían clases, ni nada más que hacer, se pasaban todas las tardes jugando a las cartas y viendo películas. Era divertido hacer cosas estúpidas cuando nadie los veía, Fred aprendió a conocer un nuevo lado de Sally, que era capaz de cualquier cosa, desde hacer carreras con las almohadas por las escaleras del pasillo hasta deslizarse en calcetines por los pasillos, caerse de bruces y levantarse entre risas. Por su parte, Sally aprendió a conocer el lado serio de Fred, muchas veces se quedaron conversando hasta altas horas de la noche, nunca antes había apreciado la inteligencia de Fred y le sorprendían las opiniones muy maduras que tenía con respecto a ciertos músicos y películas, y al mundo en general. Si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, ese lado de Fred le gustaba bastante.

-¡Ya Jim! ¡Te toca!- exclamó Sally desde un extremo del pasillo. Jim tomó algo de vuelo, y empezó a correr, para luego deslizarse muy rápidamente, hasta caer contra la pared, entre las risas de sus amigos.

-¡Voy yo!- gritó Fred, imitando a Jim. Se deslizó por unos metros, hasta caer de espaldas a los pies de Sally, haciendo que ella se cayera a su vez.

-¡Fred! Eres un idiota, podrías haberte roto algo.

-No seas exagerada. No nos pasó nada.

-A ti, no. Yo estoy arriba de ti y no me dejas pararme…- dijo ella, riéndose. Intentó pararse, pero Fred la rodeó con los brazos y se lo impidió. –Ya, Fred, suéltame de una maldita vez.- se quejó, golpeándolo en los brazos para que la soltara, Fred la soltó, riéndose.

La relación de Sally y Fred era más cordial que antes y aunque a veces se peleaban, el tono general era bueno, de hecho, y frente a la sorpresa de todos sus amigos ambos se divertían haciendo estupideces y gastándoles bromas a los ingenuos que osaban confiar en ellos, como Jim, que terminó empapado cuando Sally y Fred le tiraron un balde con agua mientras se dirigía al gimnasio, o Adelaida, que fue la víctima de un café muy picante preparado por ellos.

Era un poco triste que ninguno de ellos pudiera pasar la navidad con sus familias, de hecho todos echaban de menos la idea de pasar una alegre navidad ante la chimenea, con comida rica y cosas así, por lo que cuando Adelaida lo comentó todos asintieron, excepto Sally, cuyas navidades solían ser algo así como comer comida china y preparar su campamento de año nuevo, antes de entregarse los regalos mutuamente. Nunca había pasado una navidad "tradicional", aunque extrañaba pasarla con su papá.

-¿Por qué no celebramos la navidad entre nosotros? Podemos decorar la sala, y preparar una comida navideña, y después, entregarnos los regalos.

A los demás les gustó la idea y la noche antes de navidad se organizaron para decorar la sala común y se consiguieron un permiso del director para prepararse ellos mismos la cena de navidad y comer en la sala común. La decoración era muy fácil, el colegio puso en todas las salas comunes del colegio un árbol de navidad y un pesebre, los de tercero que se habían quedado para pasar la navidad compraron guirnaldas y adornos de todo tipo para decorar la sala. Mientras decoraban, Sally le pasó una caja pequeña con guirnaldas a Fred, el le devolvió una sonrisa, que le fue respondida por la chica, el jueguito de miradas se detuvo debido a una risita burlona que venía desde arriba, ambos levantaron la cabeza y se encontraron con Adelaida, parada sobre una escalera, sosteniendo unas hojas de muérdago que estaban colgando sobre sus cabezas. Sally apartó la cara y enrojeció hasta las orejas, frente a la mirada burlona de Fred.

-Sally, Fred… Creo que hay una pequeña tradición navideña que están olvidando…- dijo la chica, maliciosamente. Fred se inclinó y besó a Sally en la mejilla, haciendo que la chica volviera a enrojecer violentamente. Él pensó en molestarla un poco, pero se arrepintió antes de poder decir nada. Más tarde esa noche prepararon su comida y se instalaron a comer en una de las mesas de la sala común. Prepararon una comida relativamente sencilla, chop suey y arroz con amapolas, de postre Adelaida preparó su especialidad, un delicioso Tiramisú.

-Adelaida, esto está exquisito.- dijo Jim, luego de servirse tres veces del delicioso postre.

-Gracias Jim…- dijo la chica, enrojeciendo igual que Sally antes. –Que bueno que te guste, pero déjale algo a los demás.

-Si Jim, yo también quiero un poco.- se quejó Charlie, saltando sobre el otro chico, para quitarle el postre de las manos.

Después de comer Sally, que no cocinaba por una cuestión de principios y por que ya había quemado un par de veces la cocina de su casa, y Charlie, que había estado ocupado antes y no había podido ayudar a cocinar, lavaron los platos. Mientras lavaban los platos Jim se acercó a la chica por la espalda, esperando sorprenderla, pero no la había tocado siquiera cuando la chica se dio vuelta y le lanzó agua desde la llave, empezando así una guerra de agua que por poco destruye la sala común.

-¿Pensabas que podías sorprenderme, Jim Taylor? Soy más rápida de lo que pensabas.- se burló, antes de que Jim se recuperara de la sorpresa y le lanzara un vaso con agua a la cara.

-Ahí tienes, Lockhart.- exclamó el chico, justo un segundo antes de que Charlie le lanzara un nuevo chorro de agua helada. Si no hubiera sido por Margaret que los devolvió a la razón, el desastre que ahí quedó hubiera sido digno de un huracán, pero los chicos era bastante obedientes y ordenaron y limpiaron la sala común rápidamente. El resto de la noche pasó entre risas y bromas y entre medio acordaron que intercambiarían los regalos por la mañana. Ya era muy tarde cuando se fueron a acostar, bostezando y estirándose perezosamente, por suerte al día siguiente también podrían tomar desayuno en la sala común, y no tenían que levantarse temprano.

En la mañana Sally fue la primera en despertar y bajar a la sala común con los regalos para sus amigos, y unos que le había enviado su padre y le habían llegado el día anterior, bajo el brazo. Los dejó junto al árbol y se sentó en uno de los sillones, leyendo un libro que había dejado olvidado ahí la tarde anterior, antes de empezar a decorar la sala común, un poco de agua lo había salpicado y se habían arrugado las páginas, Sally arrugó el ceño y se puso a leer, con lo pies desnudos apoyados en el sillón en que estaba sentada. El siguiente en bajar fue Jim, con su pelo revuelto y los ojos brillantes, usando un pijama demasiado corto que dejaba ver sus tobillos desnudos, dejó sus regalos junto a los de Sally, bajo el árbol, y se sentó perezosamente en uno de los sofás de la sala común.

-Bueno días Sally.- le dijo, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo, estaba tan absorta en su lectura que no había sentido bajar a Jim. Al ver la expresión de susto de la muchacha echó a reír con fuerza y ganas.

-¡Jim Taylor! Eres un idiota infantil.- se quejó, golpeando a Jim con el libro en el hombro. Jim le quitó el libro de las manos y le preguntó burlonamente si no prefería hablar en vez de pelear, Sally le golpeó la nuca con la palma de la mano pero empezó a conversar con él de todas maneras.

-Por cierto, te lo debía, por la mojada del otro día. Ya veré que le hago a Fred, pero será mucho peor, por que estoy seguro de que fue su idea.

-De hecho, fue mi idea…- contestó Sally, riéndose, Jim le lanzó un cojín a la cara, que ella le devolvió.

Mientras hablaban fueron llegando todos los demás, todos con el pelo revuelto y en pijama. Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos en la sala común empezaron a repartir los regalos, Adelaida los tomaba al azar de la pila que se había formado bajo el árbol y se los entregaba al destinatario.

Sally recibió un libro, "La Catedral del Mar" de parte de Fred, un pañuelo de colores de parte de Adelaida, una caja de chocolates de Jim, un bolso de lona de Rosa, ideal para los libros, otro libro de Charles, "Agnes Grey", y un collar con cuentas de vidrio de Margaret. Su padre le envió una lámina de un cuadro de Toulouse Lautrec y unos aros comprados en la India. Eran muy lindos, con intrincados motivos hindúes y unas piedras rojas brillando al medio. Sally apartó sus regalos y se acercó a Fred para agradecerle su regalo, el chico estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de papel de regalo y sonriendo como un niño pequeño, mientras examinaba sus regalos.

-Gracias Fred, me moría de ganas de leerlo.- sonrió, inclinándose y besándolo suavemente en la mejilla, provocando un ligero sonrojo de parte del chico.

-Gracias a ti, necesitaba uno de estos.- dijo, levantando un pequeño cilindro negro, con un vidrio curvado en una parte más grande en uno de los extremos. Sally le había regalado un nuevo lente, conocido como ojo de pez, para su cámara. -¿Cómo supiste cual era el que necesitaba?

-Rosa.- contestó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros, le sonrió de nuevo y se fue a agradecerle a Jim por los chocolates.

Se prepararon algo para tomar desayuno en la sala común, nada muy complicado, cafés con leche y panes con mantequilla para todos y más tarde se fueron a sus piezas a vestirse, por que ya eran casi las once de la mañana y ellos seguían en pijama. Afuera había nevado durante la noche y todo el colegio estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa blanca y esponjosa. Jim propuso salir a dar una vuelta por el patio y sus amigos aceptaron, esa clase de nieve no era muy común, normalmente se derretía en el suelo antes de que fuera posible tocarla. Se abrigaron rápidamente y salieron al patio, en el camino se cruzaron con algunos profesores que les desearon una feliz navidad con una sonrisa en el rostro, sólo una de ellas no les dirigió un saludo amable, una mujer joven y delgada que pasó a su lado como si estuviera muy apurada. Sally se fijó en que venía de la dirección donde estaba la trampilla, pero no le dio importancia.

Al llegar al patio nevado se sentaron en el marco de una de las ventanas que daban al pasillo y eran lo suficientemente anchas como para poder sentarse cómodamente. Ver el patio cubierto de nieve no era un espectáculo de todos los días y no iban a desperdiciar el primer día de nieve del año.

-¿Y si hacemos una guerra de bolas de nieve?- sugirió Jim, con una sonrisa traviesa. Sus amigos accedieron y corrieron a atrincherarse tras los bancos que había alrededor del patio, mientras preparaban sus arsenales de bolas de nieve y armaban montones a sus lados. Sally fue la primera en lanzar, impulsivamente, se asomó por sobre el banquito tras el cual estaba escondida y tiró la primera bola de nieve. Su bola de nieve golpeó a Jim, que se acababa de parar, en plena cara.

-¡Sally! ¡No habíamos dicho que empezáramos!- dijo, un poco molesto por que no había sido él el que lanzara primero.

-¡Lo siento Jim!- gritó Sally, mientras otra bola golpeaba a Jim en la nuca desde otra dirección.

-¡Fred!- gritó el pobre Jim, frotándose la parte golpeada, otra bola lo golpeó al darse vuelta para recriminarle a Fred su ataque a traición. -¡Adelaida!- se quejó.

Al poco rato, todos los demás habían lanzado y golpeado a Jim con las bolas de nieve, hasta que éste se aburrió y, desesperado, se escondió tras su banca para devolverle con muchas ganas los golpes a sus amigos. Después de un rato de pelea dejaron las "trincheras" tras las bancas y trasladaron la guerra al bosquecito que había al final del patio. Sally le lanzó una bola a Rosa y se escondió tras un árbol. Escuchó un crujido a sus espaldas y dio la vuelta para ver quien era la persona que pensaba atacarla por sorpresa. Ahí estaba Fred, sonriendo mientras hacía botar una bola de nieve en la mano, con expresión maliciosa.

-Jajaja… ¡Así te quería encontrar Lockhart!- se rió lanzando la bola de nieve en su mano, hacia la chica. Sally la esquivó hábilmente, haciéndose a un lado.

-Nunca me atraparás Garland.- Sally le devolvió una sonrisa burlona y se abalanzó sobre él, intentado quitarle la nueva bola de nieve de las manos. Fred soltó la bola que tenía en sus manos y tomó con su otra mano la cintura de la chica, haciendo que Sally quedara pegada a él. Se inclinó lentamente hacia ella. Sally estaba desconcertada por la extraña actitud del muchacho, pero actuó rápidamente, se soltó del abrazo del chico y puso un par de metros de distancia entre ellos, de un gran salto. -¿Qué estabas haciendo? O mejor, ¿Qué estabas intentando hacer?- Fred la miró burlonamente, pero no contestó. –Todo estaba bien entre nosotros. Sólo somos amigos.- dijo Sally, intentado convencerse a si misma, más que nada. Fred aún no reaccionaba -¡¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso?!- Exclamó, cada vez más furiosa con el chico que la miraba más burlonamente que nunca.

-Yo ya te dije que no quiero ser sólo tu amigo.- dijo Fred. –Tú ya estabas advertida respecto a eso.

-Y yo ya te dije que no pensaba ser nada más que tu amiga…- replicó la chica.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Fred, poniéndose súbitamente serio.

-No quiero enamorarme, Fred.- dijo ella, con expresión seria.

-¿Por qué no?

-Enamorarte te hace vulnerable. Por favor, Fred, dejémoslo así. Seamos amigos.- La cara de Fred se endureció de nuevo.

-Bien Sally. Apenas quede acabado lo de Bellman, te juro que no te tendrás que hablar conmigo si no quieres. Esta amistad es una idiotez, tú quieres ser mi amiga y yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo. Los dos estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Mejor vamos de vuelta, ya ha pasado mucho rato, deben estar preguntándose donde estamos.

Caminaron hasta el patio en silencio, cuando salieron del bosquecito al final del patio vieron que sus amigos ya se habían aburrido de la guerra de nieve y estaban sentados en una de las bancas, hablando animadamente.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?- preguntó Rosa, mirando a su hermano inquisitivamente.

-En el bosque, Sally se perdió entre los árboles, y casi llega al campo de al lado y la fui a buscar. Ya saben como es.- Sally le dirigió una mirada furiosa, pero pensó que era mucho mejor la historia de Fred que la verdad. Adelaida hizo una broma, aludiendo a lo distraída que era Sally, pero ésta no la oyó, por que estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho a Fred, en parte inconscientemente y en parte queriendo decírselo, no quería volver a pasar una escena de tipo escandalosa con el rubio, y menos que el volviera a insinuarse y ella ya no pudiera resistirse.

En la tarde tomaron chocolate caliente en la sala común, riendo y bromeando frente a la chimenea encendida, luego jugaron cartas y otros juegos de mesa. Sally y Fred no se dirigían la palabra, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero sus amigos notaban las miradas de reojo que se dirigían cada cierto rato. Más tarde se dirigieron al casi vacío comedor para la cena, la cocinera había aprovechado que no había mucha gente y se había superado a si misma con la comida, una deliciosa lasaña de verduras y pollo además de un delicioso postre de chocolate con frambuesas. Luego de la cena, un rato después de volver a la sala común, Sally anunció a sus amigos que se iba a acostar temprano por que estaba agotada. Un rato más tarde Fred hizo lo mismo, al igual que Sally, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Sally estaba tirada de espaldas en su cama. No podía dormir, su cabeza estaba repitiendo insistentemente la escena del bosque de esa mañana. Había estado demasiado cerca de caer, pero había logrado volver a tierra firme, aunque no sabía a que precio. Le dolía la idea de perder la amistad de Fred, era un chico inteligente, simpático y divertido, y la última semana lo había conocido mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera pensado, y a pesar de que odiara admitirlo, le gustaba lo que había descubierto. Y por su orgullo iba a perder eso, las conversaciones hasta tarde, las bromas a sus amigos, hacer cosas estúpidas y divertidas… Se dio vuelta en la cama. Si sólo Fred no fuera tan insistente, y tan molestoso.

Fred estaba sentado sobre su cama, maldiciendo entre dientes a sí mismo, su estupidez, y a Sally y a su dichoso orgullo. Si ella no fuera tan orgullosa y se diera a sí misma una oportunidad, y también se la diera a él. Pero eso no iba a ser, su maldito orgullo no iba a dejarla caer en los brazos de Fred, ni en los de nadie. Se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama, sin dejar de pensar en ella. Nunca le había gustado tanto una chica, pero ella era única. No era única por ser bonita, o por ser muy inteligente, sino por ser ella, por esa actitud desafiante y orgullosa que tenía, por su genio vivo, por su lealtad con sus amigos. Pero Fred no quería ser sólo uno de los amigos de Sally, no le bastaba, porque un amigo no besa a una amiga como él lo había hecho la noche del baile.


	18. Exámenes y nueva información

Capítulo 18: Exámenes y nueva información.

Las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo acabaron tan rápidamente como habían llegado, los alumnos volvieron y rápidamente se volvió a la rutina del colegio. Habían empezado los exámenes del primer trimestre y todos los alumnos estaban muy estresados, bueno, todos excepto Fred, que se pasaba el día completo bromeando en la sala común, ante la exasperación de todos sus compañeros que intentaban retener varios kilos de información en el cerebro.

Del resto varias chicas terminaron en la enfermería con ataques de pánico y colapsos nerviosos, y varios días después las siguieron unos chicos que tuvieron un ataque histérico muy divertido para todos los que los observaron pero no muy divertido para ellos, que estuvieron retorciéndose en el suelo por casi media hora. Pese a que los exámenes se acercaban cada vez más Fred seguía perdiendo su tiempo y burlándose de Sally, que se pasaba todo el día con la nariz enterrada en los libros, memorizando fechas, ecuaciones y escalones evolutivos.

-¿Cuánto te falta para el colapso nervioso?- le decía cuando la veía sentada en un sillón de la sala común con un libro sobre las rodillas y la mirada sumergida en él, tomando apuntes.

-Yo nunca colapso, Fred.- le respondía la chica, sonriendo, antes de volver a concentrarse en sus apuntes. Fred se limitaba a sonreír y aseguir haciendo la estupidez en la que estaba concentrado en ese momento.

Las pruebas llegaron a la semana siguiente, tuvieron dos o tres pruebas diarias, de todas las asignaturas que tomaban, y por las tardes en la sala común no volaba una mosca, incluso Fred había decidido de repente que valía la pena estudiar para los exámenes y se le podía ver con un libro frente a sus ojos, haciendo un repaso de último minuto. Los que habían tenido colapsos nerviosos la semana anterior ya se habían recuperado y se habían reincorporado a las clases, y a dar las pruebas. Sally estaba muy tranquila, aunque era consciente de la importancia de las pruebas, y muchos de sus compañeros le preguntaban sus dudas poco antes de las pruebas. Los exámenes de tercer año eran muy importantes ya que los que tenían malas notas tenían poco tiempo para mejorarlas antes de entrar a la universidad.

Cuando la semana de exámenes terminó, el tercer año respiró aliviado, las tensiones que se habían acumulado durante esa semana se liberaron, dando por resultado que en la sala común de tercero no se escuchaban más que gritos.

-¡Garland! ¡Tómala!- gritaba alguno de los amigotes de Fred, lanzándole una pelota que rozaba las cabezas de unas chicas que estaban sentadas en un sillón, que chillaban. Fred agarraba la pelota y se la lanzaba a Jim, y así seguían por horas y horas.

Los pobres se pasaban todas las tardes así, jugando y peleando en la sala común, con el perjuicio de los pobres infortunados que pasaban por fuera de la sala, quienes además de soportar los gritos del tercer año, muchas veces fueron victimas de extraños objetos voladores que parecían tener predilección por las cabezas de los desagraciados. Desde papeles hasta sillas fueron los extraños objetos que golpearon a más de un pobre chico de primer año en la cabeza.

Una de esas tardes, Nick Bedwell entró a la sala común de los de tercero, e intentó gritarle algo a Rosa, que estaba sentada en el sillón más cercano a la entrada, hablando a gritos con una de sus amigas, pero debido al ruido que producían los chicos de tercero no logró que la chica lo oyera y mucho menos que lo viera, de repente se fijó en uno de los sillones, ahí estaba Sally, sorprendentemente estaba leyendo un montón de hojas sin preocuparse del espantoso ruido que hacían sus compañeros. Se acercó a ella y le golpeó el hombro.

-Sally…- el ruido no le dejaba ni oír sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía ser el tercer año tan ruidoso? La chica levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Nick le indicó con un gesto que saliera porque necesitaba hablar con ella, Rosa y los otros lo vieron y los siguieron afuera. –Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí.- se quejó Nick, Rosa lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla. –No sé como escuchan sus pensamientos ahí adentro. Ni como puedes leer en medio de ese infierno, Sally.- al ver las caras interrogantes de sus amigos intentó ir al grano. –Bellman salió en el diario hoy…- le pasó un recorte de periódico a Sally, no era del cuerpo económico, sino de la vida social. Sally lo leyó rápidamente, era un pequeño bosquejo de la carrera de Bellman como empresario, acompañado de una foto del hombre en cuestión. Era exactamente como lo había visto esa vez en la calle. Decía que Bellman había ganado el premio al emprendedor del año. Sally frunció el ceño, no entendía para que podía servirles eso.

-Nick, ¿Para qué nos sirve esto?- le preguntó al chico, mirándolo con gesto interrogativo, mientras apuntaba el papel.

-Fíjate en la firma.- le hizo notar el muchacho con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara. Parecía que creía que había descubierto América o algo por el estilo.

-"Alex Llamenb"… No entiendo Nick.- la chica lo miraba inquisitivamente, Sally no estaba acostumbrada a no entender.

-Axel Bellman.- dijo Fred, que estaba apoyado en la pared y miraba el pedazo de papel por sobre el hombro de la joven. –Es un anagrama. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-No.- dijo Adelaida, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa sarcástica. – ¿Serías tan amable como para explicarnos a todos?

-Está publicando estas noticias falsas, para dar una buena imagen suya, para que la gente crea que es seguro invertir con él.- le explicó el chico, su mirada brilló al decir lo último. Estaban encontrando un hilo conductor de sus sospechas.

-Eso no es un crimen… ¿Verdad?- preguntó Jim.

-No, me parece que no, no está diciendo a nadie que invierta en su empresa a la fuerza. Y tampoco es evidencia clave. No nos lleva a ningún lado.- les dijo Fred, que había estado estudiando para la prueba de ciencias sociales que tenía a la semana siguiente, y estaba especializado en delitos de todo tipo.

-¿No?- preguntó Nick, con la expresión de quien sabe que sabe más que el resto. –No estés tan seguro, mi querido cuñadito, esto nos indica que Bellman no está tan seguro económicamente como quiere que crean. No tiene tanto dinero como hace parecer.

-Llegamos al mismo punto de antes.- dijo Fred. –Ya sabíamos todo eso. Y ya casi no queda tiempo. Si no hay nada nuevo que nos puedas decir Nick, me voy- les hizo un gesto de despedida y volvió a entrar a la sala común.

Sally le pasó a Nick las hojas que había estado leyendo en la sala común, que aún tenía en la mano. Esta vez fue el turno de Nick de mirarla con cara de no entender. Tomó los papeles y los hojeó, mientras Sally le explicaba de qué se trataban.

-Es el artículo de Nordenfelds. Estaba disponible en la biblioteca del colegio, además de algunos diarios de hace tiempo donde encontré varios artículos sobre Bellman y varios más escritos por Nordenfelds. ¿Sabían que el antiguo dueño de la North Star Castings fue asesinado, junto al río?- comentó la chica con una sonrisa irónica. –Lástima que Fred se pierda esta información.- agregó, mirando hacia la sala común.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?- preguntó Jim, quitándole los papeles bruscamente a Nick y pasando las hojas rápidamente.

-Unos cinco años, más o menos. Saqué las cuentas, Bellman compró las acciones de la North Star Castings hace cinco años, un par de semanas después del asesinato del ex-dueño. Las acciones sufrieron una baja de precio, nada raro, no suele ser muy segura una empresa que deja que su dueño muera misteriosamente. El crimen del viejo señor Villiard nunca fue resuelto, la policía lo desestimó y lo declaró como un suicidio. Pero por lo que escribió Nordenfelds, estoy muy segura de que no fue un suicidio. Si lo que supongo es verdad, tenemos pruebas para condenar a Bellman de por lo menos dos asesinatos, tráfico de armas, de drogas y estafas.- dijo Sally, sonriendo triunfalmente.

-Eso es como para morir un par de veces en la prisión.- dijo Jim, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Pero seguimos necesitando pruebas, pruebas concretas.

-Lo mejor sería grabar una confesión del tipo.- dijo Nick. –Pero no lo veo fácil. De hecho, casi imposible.

-Hablemos en unos días más.- propuso Sally. –Quizás entonces tengamos algo concreto, hasta entonces, nos vemos.- Nick y Rosa se dirigieron al patio, y Jim y Adelaida volvieron a entrar a la sala común, Sally se encontró con el pedazo de diario en sus manos, volvió a dirigir su mirada al pedazo de papel y lo dio vuelta. Al otro lado había una nota muy breve acerca de una compañía de aviones que acababa de quebrar. La misma aerolínea cuyos aviones habían estallado varias veces antes, entre ellas, la que Sally había visto en un periódico en día que se había ido al internado. Por alguna extraña razón, la yuxtaposición de los eventos le llamó la atención y por primera vez pensó que podían estar relacionados. Suspiró y entró a la sala común, sólo eran sospechas sin fundamento.

-Y bien, Lockhart, ¿Estás esperando impaciente tus notas de los exámenes?- se burló Fred, en su siguiente clase de baile, recalcando su apellido.

-No seas infantil, Fred.- replicó la chica.

Bailaron un rato, siguiendo las instrucciones de la profesora, sin golpearse o pisarse entre ellos. De hecho, ambos rehuían la mirada del otro, como si quisieran esconder todo lo que les había rondado por la cabeza desde el día de navidad. Por una vez en su vida Fred no se divirtió burlándose de ella, e intentando hacerla enojar, de pronto todo eso no valía la pena. La noche de navidad le había jurado a Jim que no pensaba volver a hablar con ella, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario para resolver el caso Bellman.

-Si, como no.- se burló su amigo. –Te apuesto lo que quieras que antes de que den los resultados de los exámenes vas a correr desesperado a hablar con ella. Te gusta demasiado.

-Trato hecho, cinco libras a que no hablo con Lockhart antes de una semana sin que sea absolutamente necesario.

-De acuerdo. Nunca había ganado cinco libras tan fácilmente.- se rió Jim. Fred apretó los labios y lo golpeó en el hombro.

Volvió su mente a la sala de baile, con Sally en los brazos. Amargamente pensó que si no fuera por ese estúpido castigo, Sally nunca lo habría dejado acercarse tanto. Estaba tan cerca de ella, que podía sentir el olor a limpio de su pelo, mierda, no debía pensar tanto en ella.

Sally estaba más tranquila de lo normal, por una vez no intentó hacer pasos y giros más difíciles, ni pelear con Fred, pero éste, extrañamente, no parecía interesado en hacer alguna de sus idioteces habituales, como apretarla con fuerza junto a su cuerpo o hacerla dar tantas vueltas como podía, para que se mareara. Por una vez, Fred no parecía interesado en molestarla, o en provocarla. Echaba de menos su sonrisa burlona, y sus conversaciones eternas, y estaba empezando a pensar que había cometido un grave error, y que debía darle otra oportunidad a Fred. Era tan natural bailar con él, y el olor de su colonia la tenía medio mareada, pero darle otra oportunidad a Fred, implicaba que él podía volver a intentar besarla en cualquier momento, y ella no esta segura de poder impedírselo de nuevo.

-¿Sally?- La voz de Fred la devolvió a la realidad. Sally no levantó la mirada. –Por favor, háblame. Esto no está funcionando.

-¿No? A mí me parece que está perfectamente. Todo está bien.- Le contestó ella, evitando la mirada de Fred.

-No, Sally. Esto está mal. Por qué tú tienes miedo de enfrentar tus malditos sentimientos, no podemos trabajar en el caso Bellman. Te arrancas cada vez que tratamos de hablar del tema, sólo para no estar conmigo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No importa, sólo necesitaba decírtelo.- Fred la soltó, y sin esperar a que la música terminara, salió de la sala.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le pasa a ese niño?- se quejó la profesora, acercándose a Sally, que se había quedado helada en medio de la pista.

-No lo sé.- contestó, en voz baja.

Sally estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la sala común, que estaba casi vacía, con una de las lámparas apuntando a un montón de hojas, que estaba examinando atentamente. Cada cierto rato, desviaba la vista de los papeles y anotaba algo al lado.

-¿Sally?- La voz de Fred la devolvió a la realidad por segunda vez en el mismo día. El chico estaba apoyado en el respaldo de su silla. -¿Estás trabajando en el caso Bellman?

-Si, intento chequear lo que sabemos sobre él, que es muy poco.

-¿A ver?- le preguntó el chico, sentándose a su lado. Sally le tendió el cuaderno en el que iba anotando, y se inclinó junto a él para examinarlo, poniéndose un mechón de pelo tras una oreja.

-Mira, sabemos que nació en Suecia, en un pueblito. Al parecer tuvo una infancia normal, y fue a la universidad con buenas notas, pero no terminó la carrera. Al parecer en esos años conoció a alguien y desapareció, no hay rastros de esa época. No he podido descubrir que hizo, donde fue, a quién conoció. Esos años son un misterio… El punto es que hace seis años volvió a aparecer, con millones de dólares, compró muchas acciones. Lo curioso es que todas las acciones que compró son de empresas que habían sufrido accidentes poco tiempo antes, y hace cinco años compró la North Star, luego de que el señor Villiard, muriera en circunstancias misteriosas. Eso es todo lo que sabemos…

-No es mucho.- dijo Fred, manteniendo la vista en el cuaderno, intentando ignorar el hecho de que la chica estaba muy cerca.

-Tendrá que bastarnos.

-¿Leíste el libro que teníamos que leer para literatura? Tú sabes, "Cumbres Borrascosas".

-Si, pero no pienso soplarte en la prueba.

-Oye, sí lo leí. Sólo quería saber si tú ibas a necesitar que te soplara.

-No seas idiota.- dijo ella, apartando con una mano los papeles arrugados que cubrían la mesa, amontonándolos a un lado. -¿Te gustó?

-Sí, bastante, para ser un librito romántico.

-¿Sólo un "librito romántico"?- le preguntó Sally, botando los papeles a un basurero. –Es un drama terrible, de dos personas que no pueden estar juntas por la terquedad de una de ellos, y de cómo eso los vuelve locos a los dos. Bueno, yo me voy a acostar, buenas noches.- dijo ella, tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas. –Por cierto, hablé con Jim, le debes cinco libras.- agregó, antes de subir las escaleras, dejando a Fred, sentado en el escritorio con la boca abierta y maldiciéndola por lo bajo. Pese a todo ella lo sorprendía muchas veces, más de las que a él le gustarían.


	19. Celebración

Capítulo 19: Celebración.

A la semana siguiente publicaron los resultados de los exámenes. Sally había logrado el primer lugar en prácticamente todas las asignaturas, Fred la seguía de cerca , para la sorpresa de todos, al igual que Margaret y Charles, Rosa y Adelaida estaban por el medio y Jim era uno de los últimos, sin embargo eso no parecía preocuparlo en lo absoluto.

-La vida es muy corta como para estresarse por unas ridículas notas, de todas formas, pienso ser periodista y esa es una de las carreras más fáciles de aprender por cuenta propia.- decía cada vez que Sally le recriminaba por sus malos resultados, a lo que la chica le replicaba con una mirada exasperada. Jim podía ser muy idiota a veces.

-Jim, tienes que estudiar, por último para probarte a ti mismo que puedes hacerlo.

-Si, como tú digas, "mamá".- se burló su amigo, con un gesto despreocupado.

-No seas estúpido Jim.

Cuando los llantos histéricos, de los que no habían aprobado, y los gritos de felicidad, de los que habían obtenido excelentes notas, hubieron terminado, la señorita Bones anunció que a la semana siguiente se iba a celebrar la Semana del Colegio. Cada curso debía defender a su alianza, la cual era representada por una década y un color. Al tercer año le tocó el color rojo y la época disco. Para las competencias de la semana siguiente, tenían que elegir un rey y una reina por alianza, que tenían que presentarse en algunas de las muchas competencias que incluían un concurso de talentos, "¿Quién quiere ser millonario?", una coreografía, deportes, una guerra de bandas, un show preparado por los reyes de cada alianza y pruebas sorpresa de todo tipo.

Cuando la profesora les avisó, todo el tercer año saltó de alegría, al parecer todavía no descargaban todas las tensiones acumuladas a pesar de los escándalos que provocaban diariamente en la sala común. Era la manera perfecta de relajarse después de la semana de exámenes que habían tenido. Sally empezó a sacar cuentas mentales y se dio cuenta de que la celebración caía justo a mediados de enero… ¡La fecha del supuesto secuestro! Se dio vuelta para ver a sus amigos y se dio cuenta de que todos parecían pensar en lo mismo, el ceño fruncido los delataba. El resto de sus compañeros, que no sabían nada del asunto, empezaron a discutir inmediatamente acerca de lo que necesitarían para la semana siguiente. Sally y sus amigos decidieron en un mudo acuerdo volver al mundo real e incorporarse a la discusión, no era su idea que los demás sospecharan acerca de lo que pasaba.

-Yo propongo que los reyes sean Jim y Adelaida.- dijo una chica que usaba anteojos y tenía el pelo rubio muy claro. Los nombrados se ruborizaron, pese a que oficialmente sólo eran amigos, todos se estaban acostumbrando a verlos como una pareja. –Se llevan bien entre ellos, los dos son atléticos y tienen gracia de sobra para hacer el show.- se explicó la chica.

Sus compañeros asintieron y aclamaron a los aludidos, Jim y Adelaida eran muy queridos en su curso, Adelaida por su amabilidad y siempre saber que decir y cuando decirlo, Jim, era muy apreciado por su sentido del humor y su capacidad para siempre destacar el lado positivo de cualquier situación, además de relajarlos en las semanas agotadoras con sus divertidas bromas. Así fueron elegidos como los reyes de la alianza roja.

-Yo me encargo de armar la coreografía.- saltó Francis, que era una excelente bailarina, de hecho tomaba todas las clases de baile que se daban en el colegio. Sally no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al oír eso, pese a que lo de la chica con Fred había terminado, aún sentía una punzada de celos cada vez que la veía. ¿Sería que Fred le gustaba? Unas chicas más se unieron a Francis para ayudarla, entre ellas Rosa.

-Por mí, ningún problema. Por mi parte sólo quiero encargarme del equipo de fútbol.- dijo otro muchacho, que era el capitán del equipo de fútbol del colegio, y ya lo habían llamado de varios clubes profesionales para que jugara con ellos. Gracias a él el colegio llevaba tres temporadas invicto. Varios chicos se acercaron a él para inscribirse en el equipo.

-Yo veo lo del volley.- dijo una chica morena, era una de las seleccionadas de volleyball del colegio, muy delgada y atlética, varios se acercaron a ella, quién eligió a los mejores para formar los equipos de hombres y mujeres.

-Yo quiero encargarme de la banda.- dijo Jones, y otros se acercaron a él para ponerse de acuerdo.

En un rato estuvieron distribuidas todas las competencias, obviamente más de uno estaba en dos o más actividades pero eso era parte de la diversión de la semana del colegio. Sally estaba inscrita como jefa de la barra y para el "¿Quién quiere ser millonario?", junto con Fred. También habían elegido las canciones que usarían en la coreografía y todos los equipos de deportes estaban listos, al igual que los asesores de los reyes, quienes se encargarían de ayudar a Jim y Adelaida a preparar sus show y su presentación.

Sólo faltaba elegir a el o los representantes del curso para el concurso de talentos. De todos lados de la sala se oían sugerencias de talentos extraños, divertidos, ridículos o hasta un par peligrosos. Uno de sus compañeros hacía imitaciones de famosos, otro se podía meter el pie en la boca y una chica tocaba el piano con los pies. Sally se sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que sus compañeros fueran tan raros? Una voz se alzó por sobre las demás.

-¿Por qué no bailan algo Sally y Fred? Ya los hemos visto y son buenos.- Sally saltó de asiento y miró en dirección a la voz, ahí estaba Jim, sonriéndole con una sonrisa burlona. Fred, un par de asientos más adelante tuvo una reacción idéntica a la de Sally, sólo que, además, amenazaba a Jim con el puño, pero sus ojos delataban las ganas de reírse a gritos que tenía, mientras que Sally se contenía a duras penas de pegarle a Jim. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban se puso pálida. Al parecer todos se habían tomado en serio la ridícula idea de Jim. Vio a Fred con el rabillo del ojo, estaba sonriendo.

-¿Yo?- exclamó, intentando hacer que sus amigos se olvidaran de su estúpida idea. -¿Bailar? ¿Con él…? No, no, no, no pienso hacerlo ni a patadas. No, olvídenlo, no voy a hacerlo. No lo piensen. No voy a bailar con Garland… y él tampoco. ¿Verdad?

-Yo no tengo problemas Sally, ¿Tú si?- replicó sarcásticamente, mirando a la muchacha a los ojos. Sally rodó los ojos y le contestó en el mismo tono.

-No, Fred, para nada.

-Bien, entonces está acordado. Sally y Fred van a bailar en la competencia de talentos.- dijo Jim, ignorando la mirada asesina que le lanzó la muchacha. La miró de reojo y sonrió burlón. –No sacas nada con enojarte Sally. Ya está decidido.- Sally se sentó de golpe en su mesa. Maldito Jim, ya se las iba a pagar.

La semana siguiente pasó entre ensayos por todos lados. Los de tercer año iban de lado a lado, buscando salas libres para practicar sus coreografías, el show de los reyes y chequear que tuvieran todos los materiales que necesitaban. Uno de los primeros días Sally iba caminando por los pasillos, buscando a Fred para empezar a ensayar su rutina. Lo vio salir de una de las salas, con una guitarra eléctrica al hombro, seguido por los demás que participaban en la guerra de bandas.

-¡Fred! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! ¡Es urgente!- gritó por el pasillo, en dirección hacia donde el chico se dirigía. El chico se dio vuelta al oírla y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, ella se acercó a su vez.

-¿Qué necesitas Sally?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Francis se consiguió una sala vacía para practicar la coreografía que haremos para el concurso de talentos. ¿Tienes algún problema con practicar ahora?

-No, de hecho, tengo este rato libre. Vamos.

Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio, después de lo último que había pasado entre ambos, cada vez que estaban juntos, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo carnicero. Sally suspiró y trató de hablar de algo, de cualquier cosa con él. Casi cualquier tema era mejor que quedarse callados y echarse miradas de reojo.

-¿Así que tocas la guitarra? ¿Vas a participar en la guerra de bandas?

-Sí y sí.- le contestó el chico. –Vamos a tocar "Honey, Honey" de ABBA. Hoy nos salió por primera vez decentemente, Margaret lo hace excelente. No sabía que ella pudiera cantar así y eso que la conozco desde hace tres años. Aunque nunca me había molestado mucho por conocerla. Pero tengo que confesar que tampoco me preocupaba por conocer a cualquier otra persona.

-¿Si?- preguntó la joven, con una sonrisa tímida. –Siempre quise aprender a tocar un instrumento, la guitarra o el bajo, pero como tuve que viajar con papá no era tan fácil.

-Yo te puedo enseñar cuando tú quieras.- dijo él con una sonrisa insinuante. Sally se puso roja hasta las orejas. ¿Quién la mandaba a decir idioteces delante de Fred? Decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada más, por su propia salud mental. Fred la miró, sabía que él era el único que podía provocar que ella se sonrojara como si tuviera cinco años.

Llegaron a la sala, Francis los esperaba ahí, sentada sobre el escritorio, con una radio a un lado.

-¿No se podían demorar más?- les dijo, con el ceño fruncido. –Tengo que correr al ensayo de la coreografía. En el CD que está en la radio están las canciones que pueden elegir. Ustedes ven que hacen, yo no puedo hacerme cargo de esto también. Los dejo solos, chaito.- Se paró del escritorio hablando muy rápidamente y los dejó en la sala. Fred se acercó a la radio y puso la primera canción, Sally se sentó sobre uno de los escritorios cercanos, se le habrían ocurrido un millón y medio de cosas que prefería hacer a pasarse media tarde SOLA con Fred. Un ritmo fácil de bailar, pero un poco aburrido.

-¿Qué te parece Sally?- preguntó, con la mano puesta aún sobre el botón de "siguiente".

-La verdad, me carga, es muy cursi y aburrida, pon otra.- Sally se sonrió, cuando pensó en que Fred se había ofrecido a enseñarle a tocar cuando ella quisiera, aunque sabía que ella misma se lo impediría.

La segunda canción del CD era del mismo estilo de la primera, una canción dulzona y anticuada, la tercera era un tango, las notas suaves y sensuales inundaron la sala.

-¿Y esto?- dijo Fred, con tono aburrido, ninguna de esas canciones tenía algo especial. Nada que lo hiciera querer bailar, y especialmente, bailar con Sally. Aunque el tango era siempre una de sus opciones favoritas.

-Ya estoy aburrida del tango.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa irónica. –Otra, por favor.

El chico apretó de nuevo el botón. La canción era una especie de hip-hop, muy movida y rítmica. Sally empezó a marcar el ritmo con los pies, y se paró, seguida por Fred que empezó a marcar el ritmo con las palmas siguiendo a la muchacha que se paseaba bailando por la sala.

_Could you, could you, could you teach me?  
Could you, could you, could you teach me?  
_La muchacha se acercó a él con los primeros versos. Él la tomó de la cintura pero ella se zafó de su abrazo y se apartó un par de pasos.

_Straight up  
Do you have rhythm underneath your feet?  
Does the beat flow through that fine body?  
__Do you enjoy sweatin' all on me?  
_Sally marcó un cuadrado con los pies e hizo un giro, terminando con un pequeño salto que la dejó a un par de centímetros de Fred, con una mano empujó al muchacho. Él se echó para atrás e hizo unos pasos a su vez, agarrando de a poco el ritmo de la canción. Cuando hubo terminado con su paso se acercó a la chica y se paró junto a ella, sonriendo provocativamente. En un par de minutos ya tenían armado el esqueleto de la coreografía, un poco juguetona, alegre y movida. Cada uno hacía un paso en las estrofas, mientras el otro lo miraba críticamente, como si estuvieran compitiendo. Cada cierto rato estallaban en risas por algún tropezón de Sally o un paso muy exagerado por parte de Fred. Sally pensó que nunca antes se habían divertido tanto juntos. Luego de una hora de intenso ensayo, la coreografía estaba lista. Decidieron dejarla hasta ahí y juntarse de nuevo para ensayar al otro día. Los chicos salieron de la sala, Fred se apartó caballerosamente para dejarla pasar primero, Sally se adelantó un par de pasos rápidamente y Fred tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

-¿No has tenido una buena idea acerca de lo del secuestro?- le preguntó.

-No.- suspiró la chica. –Y la fecha que fijaron esos tipos es más o menos la próxima semana. Es una buena fecha, todo el mundo va a estar distraído con el aniversario. La verdad, estoy nerviosa, no sé que va a pasar.

-Tranquila.- le dijo él, resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas al impulso que lo recorría de abrazarla. –Todo va a estar bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó la chica.

-Estamos trabajando en equipo.- le sonrió el joven, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios. Sally le devolvió la sonrisa, tranquilizada por la serena confianza que demostraba el joven. Se preguntó para sus adentros cómo diablos hacía para mostrarse siempre tan confiado.

-De todas formas estoy preocupada.

Jim se instaló en la sala común, esperando a que el resto de sus compañeros apareciera. Él no participaba en ninguna de las actividades para las que estaban ensayando en esos momentos. Aún faltaba mucho para la hora de la comida, y él no tenía nada que hacer. "Por suerte", pensó, por que llevaba tres días de locos, ensayando cada parte de la rutina de los reyes para la competencia, una y otra vez. Le faltaba un poco de tiempo para si mismo, y lo iba a aprovechar.

Tomó una revista que alguien había dejado tirada en un sillón y se acomodó para leerla. Pocos segundos después de abrirla unos pasos llamaron su atención, y lo hicieron levantar la cabeza. Ella estaba ahí, vestida con ropa ancha y de aspecto cómodo, que no lograba esconder su esbelta figura del todo, al verlo ahí le sonrió.

-¿Te interrumpí? Perdón…- La sonrisa de disculpas de Adelaida la podría haber salvado de un asesinato.

-No te preocupes, no había ni empezado a leerla.

-Ah… ¿Te molesta mucho si prendo la tele? No tengo nada que hacer y me gustaría ver una película o algo así.

-No, para nada. Adelante.

Ella se acercó a la televisión y la prendió, se entretuvo un rato cambiando de canal hasta encontrar algo que le interesara, sólo encontró una comedia muy popular, así que paró de cambiar y se sentó a los pies del sillón de Jim. Jim no podía creer su suerte, estaba muy cerca de ella, tan cerca que podía acariciar su cabello y oler su perfume. Deslizó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Adelaida y empezó a acariciar su pelo. La chica pegó un respingo al sentir su mano en la cabeza, pero se relajó enseguida. Jim bajó un poco más la mano y le rozó el cuello, haciendo que ella soltara una risita.

-No sabía que eras cosquillosa…

-Soy muy cosquillosa, así que pobre de ti que oses…- la chica no alcanzó a terminar la oración, por que Jim se había abalanzado sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas. Ella no podía parar de reír, y a él le parecía una risa adorable. Adelaida logró apartarse de él, y se apoyó en un sillón, aún riéndose. –Jim…eres… un idiota.- dejó escapar entre risas contenidas.

Jim se acercó a ella y apoyó su espalda en el mismo sillón. Adelaida se acercó a él y puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico, Jim paró de reírse y rodeó la cintura de la chica con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella se inclinó hacia él y lo besó, un beso muy suave y tierno. Jim quería seguir besándola, pero ella se separó de él, logró librarse de su abrazo y desapareció rápidamente por la escaleras hasta su pieza, dejando de nuevo a Jim, confuso y aturdido.

* * *

_No sé si en otros países se hace, pero en Chile la mayoría de los colegios celebra su aniversario así, con competencias entre alianzas donde todo el munod lo pasa muy bien, así que se me ocurrió que era una buena idea para el colegio de Sally. La canción que bailan Fred y Sally es "Teach me how to dance" de Che'Nelle. Es del soundtrack de "Take the lead", de donde saqué la idea del castigo. Por cierto, gracias a todos los que leen esto._


	20. Con las manos en la masa

Capítulo 20: Con las manos en la masa.

Al día siguiente se juntaron para ensayar en la misma sala que habían ocupado la noche anterior, como durante el día Fred había estado muy ocupado con los ensayos para la banda, tuvieron que juntarse de noche. La profesora no les negó el permiso, de verdad quería que su curso ganara la semana del colegio, por lo que no tuvo problemas con apoyarlos con la sala y el permiso que necesitaban. Los acompañaron Jim y Adelaida, que tenían que ensayar su rutina. Ellos ensayaron primero, haciendo reír a Sally y a Fred con los diálogos ingeniosos y el humor rápido que usaban. La química que tenían ambos se notaba a kilómetros, especialmente en los diálogos que decían muy cerca del otro y con tono seductor. El acto era bueno y tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar.

-¡Está increíble!- exclamó Sally, emocionada. –Si lo hacen así el día de la presentación ganamos de todas formas, aunque el resto se presente con fuegos artificiales.

-Eso sin exagerar ni un poquito.- se burló Fred, ganándose un puñetazo de Sally en el hombro. –Maldita seas, Lockhart, aprendiste a pegar justo donde duele, no fuerte, pero justo.

Sally le sonrió y volvió a pegarle.

Cuando Jim y Adelaida hubieron terminado, Sally y Fred decidieron que era mejor empezar su propio ensayo de una vez por todas. Adelaida puso la música cuando ambos estuvieron en la posiciones de inicio, bailaron un rato frente a las miradas admirativas de sus amigos.

-Me encanta ese paso, Sally.- decía cada cierto rato Adelaida. Con su ayuda, lograron terminar lo que les faltaba de la coreografía en unos minutos.

En el rato que les sobró, se dedicaron a limpiar la coreografía, y a sacarle todo lo innecesario y lo que no quedaba bien, hasta que estuvieron satisfechos con el resultado. Jim y Adelaida estaban tan sorprendidos por el estilo que habían logrado sus amigos, algo sensual y alegre a la vez. Habían mezclado varios tipos de bailes en la misma coreografía y el resultado era asombroso.

Aún hablando y viendo los detalles que debían cambiar en sus respectivas actuaciones salieron de la sala en el ala de humanidades y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, que quedaban al otro lado del colegio. Jim y Adelaida se adelantaron y Sally y Fred quedaron atrás y los perdieron de vista en los pasillos oscuros.

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo Sally, luego de bostezar. Estaba agotada.

-No son las doce todavía.- contestó Fred con su típica sonrisa divertida tatuada en la cara. –Qué suerte que no tenemos clases mañana.

-Tienes razón, estoy tan cansada que no podría ni siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos en clase.

-Si tú estás así, imaginate como estoy yo, que tengo que guiarte cuando bailamos.

-Sí, como no. Te encanta creer que eres tú el que manda. ¿Verdad?

-¿Sabes que otra cosa me encanta?- Dijo el joven, cuando iban pasando por al frente del pasillo donde habían encontrado el túnel un par de meses antes.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Sally, le agarró la cara con una mano y se acercó a ella lentamente. Sin embargo no alcanzó ni a rozar sus labios porque escucharon los pasos de unos zapatos de tacón resonando con fuerza en la oscuridad, muy cerca de ellos.

Fred agarró a Sally por el brazo, la muchacha se quejó sordamente, el chico le estaba apretando el brazo con demasiada fuerza, mucha más de la necesaria. El joven le hizo un gesto para que se callara y lo siguiera, la soltó y se deslizó apoyado en la pared hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la puerta del túnel misterioso.

Vieron como una figura femenina abría la trampilla y entraba rápidamente, cerrándola tras de sí. Por la oscuridad y la distancia a la que se encontraban, ninguno de los dos pudo reconocerla, pero era de todas maneras una figura femenina. Fred miró a Sally e indicó con la cabeza en dirección a donde había desaparecido la mujer, para decirle que la siguieran. Se deslizaron por la oscuridad hasta la trampilla, cuando llegaron ahí escucharon pasos que venían del fondo del pasillo y una linterna les iluminó el rostro. Estaban atrapados.

-¡Sally! ¡Fred!- el señor Goldberg los apuntaba directamente con la linterna, al ver las caras de los chicos, la bajó un poco. -¿Me pueden explicar que diablos hacen paseándose por los pasillos a estas horas de la noche?

Sally respiró aliviada, pero Fred tensó aún más los músculos, apretando los puños con fuerza. Fred apretó los labios y contuvo el impulso de rodear a Sally con un brazo, con ademán protector. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que ella estaba más relajada, pero a su vez pensó que por lo que sabían, Bellman podía tener más de un infiltrado en el colegio, y perfectamente el profesor Goldberg podía ser uno de ellos, por lo que si decían lo que sabían o descubría que sabían algo, estaban muertos.

-Señor Goldberg, tenemos permiso. Estábamos ensayando para la semana del colegio y se nos pasó la hora, pero la señorita Bones sabe de esto.- Fred le tendió los papeles rápidamente, esperando que los dejara ir sin problemas.

-Ah, esta vez sí tienen sus permisos en orden.- les sonrió el profesor, examinando los papeles que le había pasado Fred. –Pero me parece que los dormitorios de tercero están en la otra dirección. ¿Qué hacen en este pasillo?- les preguntó, levantando una ceja inquisitivamente.

-Escuchamos un ruido y pensamos en venir a investigar.- Dijo Sally, rápidamente, el profesor no parecía escucharla, si no que estaba concentrado en examinar la pared tras ellos atentamente. El hombre se adelantó y comenzó a palpar la pared, descubrió la grieta que marcaba el lugar donde se encontraba la trampilla y empujó suavemente hacia adentro. La trampilla se abrió.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuró, mirando adentro del túnel. – ¿Ustedes saben lo que es?- escrutó los rostros preocupados de los chicos atentamente. Los dos se veían culpables de algo. –Vengan, vamos a mi oficina. Me van a explicar todo este asunto, y nada de hacerse los idiotas conmigo. Se ve a mil kilómetros que ustedes saben algo… y me lo van a decir.

Los guió hasta su oficina, de vuelta en el ala de humanidades, era un cuartito pequeño y acogedor, con pósters de bandas de música y fotos de sus veraneos y sus amigos. Todo el trayecto hacia esa sala, Fred estuvo maldiciendo su mala suerte, estaba casi seguro de que Goldberg sabía algo respecto a Bellman, y que eso no iba a ayudarlos. Al llegar a su oficina, el profesor los hizo sentarse y se sentó sobre el escritorio. –Bien chicos, cuéntenme de que se trata este asunto. ¿Qué hay tras esa trampilla?

Sally tragó saliva y miró a Fred antes de contestar. Fred le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para invitarla a contarle al profesor lo que sabían, si era uno de los cómplices de Bellman, se delataría solo y siempre podrían escapar sin problemas.

-Eh… Atrás de esa trampilla hay un túnel, que lleva a… la fábrica de Bellman. Que no es una fábrica, es sólo una tapadera legal.- dijo, esperando que el profesor no le preguntara nada más. El profesor la miraba fijamente. No era mucho mayor que ellos dos, pero a ambos les inspiraba mucho respeto. Fred respiró aliviado, no parecía que el profesor estuviera preocupado o enojado con ellos, por lo que seguramente no era un agente de Bellman.

-¿Por qué Bellman tendría un túnel que uniera su fábrica falsa con este colegio?- les preguntó finalmente. Esta vez fue Fred quien contestó.

-Planea secuestrar a una chica del colegio, y seguir pagando sus negocios ilegales con el rescate.- el profesor paseaba sus miradas alternativamente sobre Sally y Fred, mirándolos con incredulidad. Fred tomó su silencio como una invitación para seguir hablando. –Al parecer está en la bancarrota, e involucrado en uno o más asesinatos…

-Por favor, quiero saber como puede ser que sepan todo eso. ¿En qué están metidos chicos? Todo lo que sé de Bellman, es que es un mafioso, extremadamente peligroso. Por favor, díganme que no es nada peligroso.- miró alternativamente a los chicos, con expresión preocupada. Los chicos le devolvieron una mirada culpable. El joven profesor enterró la cabeza en una de sus manos, restregándosela en la cara.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan irresponsables? ¡Ese hombre es peligroso!- los chicos se miraron asustados. El hombre repentinamente parecía realmente furioso. Poco a poco se fue calmando. –Bien chicos, primero que nada quiero que me prometan que van a tener cuidado, y lo segundo, que me juren que cuando sepan algo nuevo sobre Bellman.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que hacer eso?- preguntó Sally, súbitamente desafiante. –Sabemos que Bellman tiene un cómplice en este colegio, y por lo que sabemos puede ser usted.

Fred se sonrió, pocos minutos antes él pensaba lo mismo acerca del profesor, pero en esos momentos su opinión había cambiado radicalmente.

El profesor Goldberg les sonrió inexplicablemente. Sally y Fred se miraron entre ellos y lo miraron extrañados. Se esperaban cualquier cosa, gritos, furia, castigos por su insolencia, cualquier cosa, excepto esa sonrisa cómplice que les había dirigido el profesor.

-Bien pensado Sally, un poco tarde, claro. Ya me has dicho más que suficiente de lo que necesitaba saber para decidir si ustedes son o no un peligro, pero, por suerte para ustedes dos, no soy agente de Bellman, soy policía encubierto. La enseñanza es mi segunda pasión, y estudié historia mientras estaba en la academia de policía, así que este trabajo me vino como anillo al dedo. Me asignaron aquí para proteger a todas los chicos de la academia que pudieran ser víctimas de un secuestro. Y Bellman era uno de los principales sospechosos de querer intentarlo. Ahora, ustedes han descubierto que efectivamente quiere hacerlo, y al parecer ustedes han averiguado mucho más de lo que yo mismo he podido hacer, pero no se me ocurre que podemos hacer ahora, cuando pase algo más ustedes tienen que venir aquí corriendo y avisarme. Esto es peligroso, no se arriesguen. Ahora lo mejor sería que se fueran a acostar, me imagino que están agotados.- les indicó la puerta, y los chicos salieron. En el pasillo se miraron entre divertidos y curiosos.

-¿Te lo esperabas?- le susurró la muchacha.

-No, para nada. Aunque por un segundo pensé que era un agente de Bellman y que estábamos fritos. Pensé que iba a desmayarme de puro alivio cuando dijo que era policía. No pensaba morir tan joven y mucho menos con muchas cosas pendientes. Como esta…- susurró y besó a Sally suavemente en los labios. Ella se quedó helada, no sabía si saltarle a la cara y devolverle el beso o simplemente una cachetada. Optó por la sana alternativa de "ninguna de las anteriores" y siguió caminando, ignorando a Fred, que iba un par de pasos atrás con una sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara. _Idiota_, masculló Sally.

Días después del incidente, Sally estaba sentada en la sala común, abstraída en un libro, cuando Fred entró.

-¿De nuevo leyendo?

-Tengo prueba de este libro después de la semana del colegio, y todavía tengo que terminarlo. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, quería hablar contigo… ¿Tú crees que deberíamos haberle dicho a Goldberg lo de Adelaida? ¿O a la policía?

-¿Por qué? Nadie nos habría tomado en cuenta… Al principio pensé en avisarle de todo el asunto a la policía, pero después se me ocurrió que no me iban a tomar en serio… y tienes que admitir que la historia suena demasiado increíble.

-No…- susurró Fred, casi inaudiblemente.

-¿No suena demasiado increíble? Por favor, Fred, ¿De verdad crees que si llegáramos a la policía diciéndoles que hay un túnel que va desde la fábrica falsa de Bellman a nuestro colegio, y que tenemos pruebas de que el tipo ese…

-No me refería a eso… Es que no creo que alguien pudiera no tomarte en serio, yo sí te tomo en serio Sally… - Dijo acercándose a ella. Sally le dirigió una sonrisa, pero no bajó la vista a la página que tenía frente a ella. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió, haciendo que se separaran de un salto. La que cruzó el umbral fue Rosa, con su habitual paso alegre, mientras cerraba un paraguas de papel que traía en la mano.

-¡Hola!- Los saludó. –El ensayo estuvo agotador… que suerte tienes de no actuar en la obra, Sally. El muy desgraciado es prácticamente un negrero… -Agregó antes de fijarse en las dos personas que estaban sentadas en el sillón, repentinamente rojas. -¿Interrumpo algo?- Les preguntó burlonamente. Sally y Fred enrojecieron aún más.

-No…- empezó a decir Fred, apartándose más de Sally. La chica le sonrió a Rosa y cerró el libro que aún tenía entre las manos.

-No, yo ya me iba… Nos vemos.- Dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras apresuradamente. Fred se echó hacia atrás y su hermana se sentó junto a él en el sillón.

-¿No hay algo que quieras decirme hermanito?- Le preguntó con su habitual sonrisa burlona.

-Eres una estúpida…- le espetó Fred, se levantó bruscamente del sillón y desapareció por las escaleras que se dirigían a su pieza.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, este mensaje es sólo para decir que ya queda poco... y que la última escena la saqué de una de las películas de Sally Lockhart.  
_


	21. Ensayos y Competencia

Capítulo 21: Ensayos y competencia

El resto de la semana pasó entre ensayos, pruebas y prácticas de las pruebas sorpresas más típicas de la semana del colegio. El día antes de que empezara la fiesta se juntó todo el tercer año a ensayar las pruebas que tenían preparadas. Los primeros en mostrar su rutina fueron Jim y Adelaida, quienes hicieron reír a todos con su particular sentido del humor y sus bromas irónicas, además de actuar torpemente a propósito, sólo para hacerlo aún más divertido.

Luego vinieron los encargados de la coreografía, para que el baile se acomodara a la época que les había tocado, habían preparado un mix con canciones de ABBA. Empezaban cuatro chicas, que bailaban al ritmo de SOS, con estilo disco, de repente la canción cambiaba y comenzaba "Voulez Vou", al mismo tiempo que entraban cuatro chicos, se agrupaban en cuatro parejas y empezaban a bailar en parejas, al poco rato se les unieron dos grupos más de chicos y chicas, que empezaron a bailar al ritmo de "Gimme, gimme, gimme", bailando muy divertidos, en el coro incluso dos chicos comenzaron a dar mortales hacia delante, finalizando con dos volteretas.

Luego empezaba "Mamma mia!" y sólo quedaban las cuatro parejas que habían empezado, las chicas a un lado y los chicos al otro, la música cambiaba de nuevo, y empezaba "Dancing queen", los chicos desaparecían a un lado del escenario y entraban todas las otras chicas, haciendo estas una coreografía perfectamente bien coordinada.

Todos las miraban con la boca abierta, de verdad era impresionante. Las chicas terminaban uno de los pasos acostadas en el suelo y en ese momento había un nuevo cambio de música y entraban los chicos de nuevo, al ritmo de "Waterloo", levantando cada uno a una chica del suelo, de nuevo empezaba la música de "Voulez Vou", cada chico hacía girar a la chica que tenía entre los brazos y finalmente la afirmaba de la cintura, y terminaban con las chicas afirmadas de una pierna a la de su pareja, con las últimas notas de la canción, todos los que no bailaban aplaudieron a los bailarines, estos hicieron reverencias entre risas. Era la mejor coreografía que habían hecho alguna vez por la semana del colegio.

Luego fue el turno de Sally y Fred, la coreografía que combinaba elementos del tango y el hip-hop, fue muy aplaudida por sus compañeros, quienes insistieron que si no ganaban la competencia de talentos de ese año era por que el jurado estaba comprado por los otros. Uno de los chicos dijo irónicamente que Sally y Fred parecían tener mucha química, y añadió en tono malicioso que a él no le molestaría nada poder tocar ciertas partes de la anatomía de Sally, lo dijo lo bastante bajo como para que nadie lo oyera, pero fue oído por Fred, quien se abalanzó sobre él, pegándole puñetazos por todos lados. Sally también lo había oído y al ver como Fred se lanzaba ciego de furia hacia el chico, intentó sujetarlo.

—¡Fred! ¡Para! ¡No seas idiota!— gritaba, al tiempo que intentaba separar a los dos chicos, Fred, tras plantarle un puñetazo en plena nariz al otro se dejó apartar por Sally, a la que sólo le faltaba un poco para estar furiosa. Ella lo guió a un lado de la sala común, junto a la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de las chicas. —¡Dijo algo idiota: ya lo sé! ¡Pero eso no es excusa para pegarle como un cromañón!— le gritó a Fred, éste la miró de vuelta, enojado por que lo único que el había intentado hacer había sido defenderla y ella se enojaba.

—¡¿Escuchaste lo que dijo de ti?— replicó, fuera de sí.

—Si, dijo algo estúpido, pero no veo por qué tenía que salirte el caballero andante que llevas dentro, no había necesidad de volverse loco no nada por el estilo, sólo es una frase idiota.

—No hagas como que puedes defenderte sola…— dijo él, molesto por esa loca independiente y malas pulgas.

—No tengo que hacer como si pudiera, puedo.— le contestó ella, tozuda. —Hay muchas cosas que sé hacer que no te imaginas, Fred.—Estaba indignadisima, pero no quería seguir peleando. —Pero esta pelea no nos va a llevar a ningún lado. Buenas noches.— le dijo, y se fue a su dormitorio. Fred pateó la pared donde ella había estado unos segundos antes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente orgullosa?

Al día siguiente empezó la semana del colegio para el Howton College, el lunes en la mañana el tercer año, enteramente vestido de rojo, agitando banderas y pompones y haciendo mucho ruido entró al gimnasio, acompañados de tambores, y todo lo necesario para hacer ruido como para dejar sordos al resto. Las otras barras hicieron lo propio, animando y gritando a sus equipos.

La primera prueba de la mañana fue la presentación de los reyes de cada alianza y sus shows. Se presentaron en orden, los de primero, vestidos de verdes, representaban al rock n'roll, los de segundo, que iban de blanco, eran hippies, Jim y Adelaida, representaban a la onda disco, vestidos de rojo y finalmente, los reyes de cuarto, que iban vestidos de azul, representando al pop ochentero.

En los shows, lejos el mejor era el de Jim y Adelaida, que con su show de baile y comedia hicieron reír a todos, incluso a los de las otras alianzas, quienes contenían a duras penas sus carcajadas frente a las payasadas de Jim y los comentarios irónicos de Adelaida acerca de sus compañeros y algunos profesores. Mientras los jueces deliberaban acerca del resultado de la prueba se realizó una prueba flash, que consistía en que un miembro de cada alianza debía intentar decir la mentira más grande, pero sin ser descubiertos. El que ganó fue Roy James, dándole los primero puntos del año al cuarto año, a los que poco les duró la celebración por que a los pocos minutos anunciaron que el tercer año había ganado la competencia de los reyes, que daba más puntos que la prueba flash, lo que significaba que ellos iban ganando.

Más tarde se jugaron los partidos de fútbol de hombres y mujeres. El tercer año ganó el de hombres y salió segundo en el de mujeres. Finalmente, luego de varias pruebas más terminó el día. Se retiraron entre gritos y canciones a las salas comunes para terminar de planear las pruebas del día siguiente. El tercer año se sentía confiado como nunca de su victoria, ya iban ganando y era sólo el primer día. Sally les advirtió que no se confiaran, aún podían perder al otro día, o al siguiente, pero como siempre, sus compañeros no le hicieron caso. Sally bufó molesta por la actitud de sus compañeros y se sentó cruzada de brazos en un sillón.

Al día siguiente, la primera prueba era la coreografía, en el caso de la del tercer año, Francis se lució realmente con su trabajo, la coreografía parecía profesional, sin un solo error por parte de los bailarines y muy acorde con la música y el estilo de la época que les había tocado. Fueron por mucho, la mejor coreografía que se presentó ese día, en comparación con ésa, todas las demás se veían mal preparadas y desordenadas. Obviamente ganaron esa competencia, que era una de las que daba más puntos.

Luego vino una prueba flash, que realizaron, por parte de la alianza roja, Rosa y Jim, que consistía en llevar una pelota de lado a lado del gimnasio, entre las espaldas de los concursantes, entre las risas de los observadores que no podían evitar pensar que sus amigos se veían ridículos en esa pinta. Luego de un par más de pruebas flash, siguió la guerra de bandas, la banda del tercer año que tenía a Margaret como vocalista principal, Fred en la guitarra y los coros masculinos, Jones en la batería, Jim en el bajo y una chica menudita de pelo negro en el teclado. Tocaron "Honey, Honey" de ABBA. La voz de Margaret, muy dulce empezaba la canción alegremente.

Empezó con el coro y cuando terminó se le unió la voz de Fred. Sally casi se queda sin respiración en ese momento, Fred cantaba asombrosamente bien.

La voz de Margaret le respondió, con su tono angélico y dulce. Por unos segundo Sally sintió una leve punzada de celos, le hubiera gustado ser la que estaba ahí parada en el escenario y cantando junto a Fred.

La canción continuó, la voz de Fred se mezclaba a la perfección con la de Margaret y la canción salió espectacularmente bien, o al menos eso pensaba Sally, aún atontada por la imagen de Fred cantando y tocando la guitarra. Pese a eso, no ganaron esa competencia, sino que los ganadores fueron los de segundo año, que interpretaron una serie de canciones de los Beatles, con resultados asombrosos. Los puntajes iban muy parejos esa tarde cuando se retiraron a los dormitorios, ya que el tercer año había quedado segundo en los dos partidos de volleyball, tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

—Tenemos que ganar mañana.— masculló Sally, entre dientes, mientras ella y Fred ensayaban su baile para el día siguiente en la sala común.

—¿Tienes alguna duda?— le respondió Fred, con una sonrisa picara, tomándola de la cintura.

La primera prueba del tercer día era el "¿Quién quiere ser millonario?" y Sally y Fred lo ganaron sin problemas, adjudicándole a su alianza dos mil puntos. La siguió una gymkhana, en la cual había que hacer de todo, desde carrera a tres pies hasta comerse una manzana entre dos personas sin usar las manos. Sally participó en la parte que requería comerse una torta de crema sin las manos y Fred, en la de carreras de sacos. Salieron primeros, de nuevo, ya que los de primero se saltaron una o varias etapas ante la rabia de los de tercero, que habían cumplido con todas las pruebas que se necesitaban y en el primer momento habían quedado segundos, pero al comprobar que los de primer año habían hecho trampa, quedaron primeros. Mientras celebraban, Fred se acercó a Sally, que tenía la cara llena de crema.

—¿Te había dicho que te ves muy sexy con la cara llena de crema?— le preguntó, si alguna parte de la cara de la muchacha hubiera estado visible, además de sus ojos, habría visto como se ponía roja, de esa manera que le encantaba y que sólo él sabía provocar.

—Eres un idiota, Fred. A veces casi me desesperas.

—No estoy haciendo suficiente esfuerzo, al parecer.— le sonrió él.

—¿Te parece la idea de irnos a practicar una última vez la coreografía? Ni tú ni yo estamos en la carrera de autos locos y después de esa venimos nosotros.- le dijo Sally por toda respuesta, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpiaba la cara, antes de poder limpiarse sus mejillas Fred pasó su dedo por una de ellas y volvió a untarle la nariz con crema, Sally entre risas salió persiguiéndolo, con un dedo lleno de crema destinado a la nariz del joven.

Cuando empezó la competencia de talentos fueron sorteados los lugares, a ellos les tocó ser los segundos. Los primeros en actuar fueron los de cuartos año, que presentaron un show de magia y humor, que divirtió a todos. Sally tragó saliva, eran de verdad muy buenos, pero aún no tenían la victoria asegurada y después de todo lo que había trabajado las semanas anteriores no se pensaba conformar con un segundo lugar. Fred adivinó lo que pensaba y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—No te preocupes, vamos a ganar.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Estamos trabajando juntos, Sally. — la chica le devolvió una sonrisa tímida. Llevaba un pantalón cargo a la cadera y una polera negra sin mangas, él iba vestido con una polera de mangas anchas y un pantalón negro también anchos. Los de cuarto terminaron y les tocó a ellos, salieron al centro del gimnasio, sus compañeros estaban sentados en las graderías al fondo y estallaron en gritos cuando los vieron salir. Sally se puso a un lado y Fred se ubicó frente a ella, de espaldas. La música comenzó, el ritmo rápido los guiaba. Sally se acercó a Fred. Habían elegido "Teach Me How to Dance", de Keke Palmer, por el ritmo y el estilo.

Fred hizo el primer paso, dibujando un cuadrado en el suelo con lo pies, al tiempo que bajaba los hombros lo más posible, luego saltaba ágilmente hacia un lado, quedando frente a Sally, con aire provocativo.

__Sally le sonreía desafiante y lo empujaba, luego empezaba con una pirueta y terminaba en el suelo, acostada sobre su pecho, luego rodaba sobre sí misma y se sentaba, Fred le tendía la mano y la ayudaba a levantarse.

El coro empezaba, ella y Fred se movían al mismo tiempo, pero separados, avanzaban y retrocedían sin tocarse, en un momento se juntaban al medio de la pista y Sally se lanzaba al cuello del muchacho, que luego la soltaba y la dejaba caer al suelo, quedando Sally sentada en el suelo, luego la ayudaba de nuevo a levantarse y empezaban a bailar frente a frente.

Fred se apartaba y Sally empezaba la segunda parte del baile. Se paraba en el medio y dibujaba un cuadrado en el suelo con los pies, con los brazos levantados, luego hacía su salto a un lado, acompañado de una pirueta con un pie en alto, un par de pasos más la llevaron frente a frente con Fred. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó al muchacho que el seguía.

El chico se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que ella lo hiciera a su vez, hacia atrás. Ambos giraron juntos y se separaron. Él volvió a acercarse y ella lo rehusó, empujándolo. Ella le sonrió y se acercó a él, agarrándose del cuello del muchacho, éste la levantó afirmándola de la cintura, se inclinó y la depositó lentamente en el suelo, la muchacha le tendió ambas manos y él se las tomó, haciéndola avanzar sentada hacia delante y pasándola bajo sus piernas. Ella se incorporó y lo abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que el muchacho saltara hacia delante, librándose de su abrazo.

Ella se lanzó al cuello del muchacho y levantó una pierna, afirmándose con ella a la pierna del chico, que puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Sally y giró con ella, luego avanzaron lentamente hacia un lado.

Ambos empezaron a bailar una especie de tango al ritmo rápido de la música, ella caminaba hacia atrás, guiada por el chico, que lo hacía hacia delante, con una mano en su cintura. Luego se inclinaba hacia el frente, abrazando a la chica, que rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, se incorporaba rápidamente y giraron, ella levantó una de sus piernas, enrollándola alrededor de la pierna de Fred, quien puso la otra rodilla en el suelo, haciendo que ella estirara una de sus piernas hacia atrás. Ella se levantó, posando su mano en la cara de Fred, quien se la tomó y se incorporó a su vez. Volvieron a caminar hasta quedar en la posición de equilibrio, ella enrolló una de sus piernas en la de Fred, y él levantó una de sus manos en la cual tenía firmemente afirmada la mano de Sally.

La canción terminó, pero ellos aún no habían terminado su coreografía. Fred la siguió y le tomó la mano, Sally saltó hacia su cuello y levantó las piernas, Fred la atrapó en el aire, poniendo una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la otra en la parte de atrás de las piernas. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por parte del público, Fred la bajó, e hicieron una reverencia frente a sus compañeros. Salieron del escenario y cuando estuvieron fuera de él, Sally se paró de puntilla y besó a Fred en la mejilla.

—Tenías razón.— susurró y corrió a unirse al resto de su curso, seguida por Fred, que la miraba, sorprendido por el impulso de la chica. Siguieron varias pruebas de habilidad, que sumaban pequeñas cantidades de puntos a todas las alianzas, poniendo a los de tercero aún más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban. El director se paró frente a los alumnos para anunciar los resultados finales de la semana. Al verlo parado en medio del gimnasio, los alumnos de las barras se quedaron callados, mientras el señor Molloy se aclaraba la garganta.

—Primero que nada, vamos a entregar los puntajes de las barras. En cuarto lugar… la alianza… ¡azul!— Los azules reprimieron un gesto de disgusto, mientras que el resto sonrió con satisfacción. —Por favor, silencio. En tercer lugar… la alianza… ¡verde!

Los verdes saltaron y se abrazaron resignadamente.

—En segundo lugar, por favor, un redoble de tambores… alianza… ¡blanca!- Los gritos de felicidad de los blancos fueron ahogados por el entusiasmo de los rojos, que saltaron y se abrazaron entre gritos de emoción. El puntaje de las barras era decisivo para el puntaje final, ya que era el más importante.

—Por favor, jóvenes, un poco de silencio. Señores, señoritas, por favor, hagan el favor de callarse, voy a darles los puntajes finales de esta semana del colegio. En cuarto lugar, tenemos a la alianza… ¡verde!, con 34.560 puntos.— Los verdes ni siquiera saltaron, sino que se quedaron sentados en su lugar de las graderías con cara de desanimados. El señor Molloy continuó dando los puntajes. —En tercer lugar tenemos a la alianza… ¡blanca!, con 38.450 puntos.— Los blancos saltaron, relativamente felices por haberle ganado a alguien. —Silencio, por favor. En segundo lugar… quedó la alianza… ¡azul!— Los azules se quedaron de una pieza, pero los rojos comenzaron a saltar emocionados y corrieron al centro del gimnasio, gritando y abrazándose entre exclamaciones de felicidad. —Eso deja, obviamente, a la alianza roja en primer lugar este año. ¡Felicitaciones!— terminó de decir el director, pero fue inútil, ya que nadie lo escuchó. Sonrió y salió del gimnasio, dejando a los rojos celebrando frente a la envidia de sus otros compañeros.

—¡Lo hicimos Lockhart!— gritó Fred, Sally se acercó a él y lo abrazó, provocando una nueva sorpresa en el muchacho.

—¡Lo logramos!— Sally le dirigió una sonrisa radiante y Fred no alcanzo a rodearla con sus brazos, por que la muchacha se escabulló rápidamente y se fue a abrazar a Jim y Adelaida, que celebraban junto a Rosa. Los alumnos de las otras alianzas se retiraron a sus dormitorios malhumorados, en su gran mayoría, pero algunos se quedaron para felicitar a sus amigos ganadores.


	22. Secuestro

Capítulo 22: Secuestro

Los de tercer año se quedaron mucho rato celebrando y recibiendo felicitaciones de sus amigos, y cuando ya era muy tarde decidieron que lo mejore sería seguir la celebración en la sala común, ya que el gimnasio era muy helado y no tenía calefacción, los profesores se limitaban a sonreír y a decirles que lo mejor era que se fueran a sus dormitorios, que ya podían seguir celebrando ahí sin problemas. El tercer año optó finalmente por hacerles caso y comenzó a retirarse.

Sally y sus amigos salieron de ahí, de los últimos, luego de descolgar las pancartas y afiches de la pared de las graderías, aún celebrando, riendo y bromeando. Cuando iban pasando por uno de los pasillos cercanos al pasillo del túnel de Bellman, Adelaida se detuvo un segundo, con un gesto extraño en la cara, la clásica expresión que ponen las personas cuando intentan recordar algo que han olvidado. Jim también se detuvo, al ver como la chica dejaba de caminar y le preguntó que le pasaba.

-Nada importante, Jim, no pongas esa cara de preocupado, sólo dejé mi polerón en el gimnasio. Espérenme un segundo aquí, mientras lo voy a buscar. No me demoro nada. Vuelvo en un segundo.- les sonrió la muchacha, volteándose en dirección al gimnasio.

Jim la detuvo, antes de que Adelaida pudiera desaparecer tras la esquina, y se ofreció a acompañarla, galantemente. La chica se dio vuelta, antes de seguir su camino, y le devolvió una mirada divertida.

-No seas tonto Jim, no me voy a perder de aquí al gimnasio, ni nada por el estilo.- dijo, antes de volver a caminar y desaparecer tras una esquina, Jim no la siguió, sino que se quedó quieto, escuchando.

Sally y Fred se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, cruzaron una mirada asustada entre ellos y echaron a correr hacia la esquina tras la cual había desaparecido Adelaida. Sus amigos los imitaron, corriendo tras ellos. A lo lejos se escuchó un grito agudo, de chica.

-Mierda.- susurró Fred, casi inaudiblemente, y siguieron corriendo hacia el lugar desde donde procedía el grito, que parecía ser el pasillo donde estaba el túnel misterioso. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como una figura introducía a Adelaida en un agujero de la pared y cerraba la trampilla del túnel tras de sí. Sally ahogó un grito de rabia, al igual que Rosa, que había salido corriendo tras su hermano y su amiga, y había alcanzado a ver al hombre desapareciendo en la pared. Sally empezó a caminar hacia el túnel, seguida por Fred y Jim, cuando una voz los llamó a sus espaldas.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas?- Los chicos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con una profesora joven, que le hacía clases a los de primero, llevaba una falda de tubo y zapatos de tacón, que resonaban por todo el pasillo, mientras golpeaba el suelo con su zapato, visiblemente enojada. –Los felicito por haber ganado, pero aún así no está permitido que circulen por los pasillos a esta hora. ¡Vuelvan a sus dormitorios inmediatamente!- La voz de la mujer le sonó muy conocida a Sally.

-Pero… profesora… es que…- intentó decir Margaret, tartamudeando, muy angustiada. La actitud de la muchacha pareció exasperar aún más a la furiosa mujer.

-No hay peros que valgan. ¡A sus dormitorios!- Les indicó con la mano la dirección, pero los chicos no se movieron.

-¡Están secuestrando a una alumna!- estalló Sally, completamente exasperada por la extraña actitud de la mujer, además, algo en su cerebro parecía intentar decirle algo, pero no entendía que, y eso la ponía de peor humor todavía.

La mujer sonrió levemente, tanto, que Sally sólo alcanzó a ver un destello de la sonrisa malévola que adornó la cara de la mujer por unos segundos fugaces.

-No digas ridiculeces.- Pronunció la mujer muy lentamente, como para asegurarse de que la entendieran. –Eso es imposible, acá hay algo llamado seguridad, nadie puede entrar y secuestrar a una alumna sin que nadie lo note. En cualquier caso, esa debe ser la excusa más patética que he oído en todo mis años como profesora, un secuestro, ¡Que idiotez! - El instinto de Sally le indicó que lo más sabio era quedarse callada. –Si no vuelven ahora mismo a sus dormitorios y dejan de inventar historias tontas, acerca de secuestros improbables, yo misma me encargaré de darles un castigo del que no se van a olvidar tan fácilmente. ¡Muévanse!- Fred y Jim intentaron protestar, pero Sally los calló con una mirada.

Rosa y Margaret no parecían entender lo que su amiga quería decir, y estuvieron protestando hasta que la profesora las hizo callar con un seco grito. Ambas chicas miraron a Sally, que estaba maquinando su nuevo plan de acción mientras caminaban. Se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su amiga y se quedaron calladas hasta que llegaron al ala de tercer año. Entraron a la sala común, que estaba vacía, al parecer sus compañeros habían decidido celebrar otro día la victoria. Se dejaron caer sobre los sillones con aire derrotado. La profesora se asomó para asegurarse de que estaban adentro y salió de nuevo. Jim maldijo a todo volumen y golpeó la pared con un puño, furioso.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo Margaret con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, Charles, que estaba sentado junto a ella la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, mientras la chica sollozaba en su pecho. Sally se paró de un salto y comenzó a caminar por la sala.

-No rendirnos.- dijo, con mirada decidida, tras unos instantes de pensamientos. Fred la miró y se sonrió.

-¿Qué propones?- Le preguntó, mirándola, con una sonrisa, que indicaba a las claras que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

-Obvio, ir a buscar a Adelaida. Ahora.- Dijo la muchacha calmadamente. Sus amigos le devolvieron una mirada curiosa, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando la chica, que exponía su plan rápidamente a sus amigos, que básicamente era entrar al túnel y rescatar a Adelaida.

No había más plan que ese, principalmente por que no sabían nada acerca de lo que iban a encontrar en el cuartel de Bellman. Rosa llamó a Nick al celular, le contó todo lo que había pasado rápidamente y quedó con él para juntarse en la trampilla. En unos minutos todos corrieron a buscar algo de ropa oscura, para no salir con la ropa que llevaban para las alianzas, que era demasiado llamativa, se aseguraron de que la antipática profesora de antes no estuviera merodeando por los pasillos y vigilando que no salieran, y salieron corriendo sin hacer ruido hacia la trampilla del túnel de Bellman.

Llegaron en un par de minutos, la abrieron y entraron lo más rápidamente que pudieron, cerrándola detrás de sí. Caminaron por la oscuridad, ya que no habían llevado linternas de ningún tipo, para que no los descubrieran, por largo rato, entre las paredes húmedas del túnel, hasta llegar a la fábrica abandonada. Esta vez no estaba vacía, sino, en medio de la sala había un pequeño helicóptero estacionado ahí, ocupando casi todo el espacio. Fred se preguntó para qué estaría ahí y cómo pensaban sacarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo para entretenerse en esas preguntas, por que Sally lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

Se dirigieron a una puerta, por debajo de la cual se veía un rayo de luz, estuvieron a punto de abrirla, pero antes de que Jim pudiera poner su mano en el pomo de la puerta, escucharon pasos tras ella, que se dirigían hacia la bodega. En unos segundos se escondieron tras unas enormes cajas de madera y escucharon a gente entrando. Sally se asomó por un segundo. Al parecer eran los mismos matones de la última vez, los mismos que habían perseguido a Mackinnon. Se volvió a esconder tras la caja, justo cuando uno de los matones apuntó con su linterna derecho a donde segundos antes estaba su cara.

-¿Y la chica?- preguntó uno, a Sally le pareció reconocer la voz de Sackville, una ligeramente más aguda que la de Bellman, pero más gruesa que la de Harris.

-No lo sé. El jefe se la llevó al escondite que tenía preparado. Él está en su oficina, llamando al padre de la chica, para empezar con el regateo.- Harris soltó una carcajada siniestra, que erizó el pelo en el cuello de Sally, e hizo que Fred, que estaba a su lado, le rodeara los hombros con el brazo. Sally lo dejó, necesitaba calmarse, e intuía que él también.

-Entonces, ¿No hay nada más que hacer aquí?- se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Sackville.

-No. ¿Te apetece ir a tomar una cerveza? compré varias en el pueblo esta mañana, el jefe no nos va a necesitar más de nuestra ayuda por el resto de la noche.

-Claro, siempre tienes buenas ideas.- Contestó el otro y se escucharon sus pasos saliendo de la bodega. Pasó un rato en que nadie dijo nada, mientras contaban los segundos para ver si los hombres se habían ido de verdad. Sally se giró hacia sus compañeros y susurró:

-Yo voy a la oficina de Bellman, hay muchas cosas que tengo que averiguar, ustedes busquen a Adelaida en las otras piezas.

-Yo te acompaño.- susurró Fred, y se incorporó, al igual que los demás, acercándose a la puerta. Él y Sally dejaron entrar a los otros primero, ellos se quedaron atrás y esperaron que ellos entraran a la primera puerta que encontraron.

-Ahora, vamos nosotros.- susurró Sally, Fred le sonrió y la tomó por la cintura, en broma. Ante su sorpresa, Sally no lo rechazó, sino que se acercó aún más a él y lo besó. Fue un beso corto, apasionado y cargado de urgencia, Fred se lo devolvió tan apasionadamente como ella se lo daba, pero antes de poder profundizar más en el beso, la chica se separó y lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro. –No tenemos tiempo que perder ahora. Vamos.- Dijo, antes de entrar a la parte de las oficinas.

Fred la siguió con una sonrisa idiota en la cara, sin hacer ruido hasta que llegaron a una puerta al fondo del pasillo, en la cual estaba escrito "Axel Bellman, Gerente". Sally la abrió sin hacer ruido, y seguida siempre de Fred, entró agazapada. Bellman estaba sentado en una silla, tras un escritorio, y de espaldas a la puerta, hablando por teléfono.

-Si, ya se lo he dicho mil veces, nosotros tenemos a su hija, de hecho, si llama ahora mismo al colegio donde la internó, le aseguro que no tendrán idea acerca de donde está, debería haber revisado las condiciones de seguridad de ese lugar antes de enviar a su preciosa hija ahí… ¿Qué? ¿Qué le parecieron buenas?... Es algún tipo de ingenuo ¿no? Ya le dije las condiciones que pusimos para devolvérsela sana y salva, 3 millones de libras, susceptibles de aumentar si usted no se comporta como debe. Usted sólo tiene que decir que sí, y su princesita no sufrirá ningún daño… claro que si no lo hace, esa parte no será cumplida, obviamente. Si, la niña está bien. No, no tiene nada de que preocuparse… por ahora. Ya sabe, señor Bevan, el tiempo corre y usted ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.- El tono de su voz era tan irónico y cruel, que a Sally se le puso la piel de gallina ante la idea de enfrentarse a ese hombre, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte y tenía muchas cosas que averiguar.

El hombre cortó el teléfono y se dio vuelta, su rostro sólo mostró un leve atisbo de sorpresa al ver a dos jóvenes que no debían estar ahí, en su oficina. Se reclinó en su silla y los miró fríamente, recorriéndolos de la cabeza a los pies. Ni Sally ni Fred osaron decir nada mientras el hombre los examinaba con la mirada. A Sally le temblaban incontrolablemente las manos, mientras que Fred sólo apretaba los labios, furioso. Cuando, por fin, Bellman se decidió a decir algo, lo hizo con una voz tan calmada como si hubiera estado en la playa, pasando sus vacaciones.

-Señorita… Lockhart… ¿o no?- dijo, muy tranquilamente. Ese tipo tenía la sangre fría de una serpiente. Sally se mordió los labios antes de contestarle, no quería hacerlo, pero los ojos azules del hombre la obligaban a decir algo.

-Tiene muy buena memoria.- dijo, con tono irónico, esperando que Bellman hiciera algo más, algo más que quedarse mirándola y analizándola de pies a cabeza.

-Claro, soy conocido por eso. Además es algo muy útil en mi trabajo. Pero no recuerdo haber conocido a su compañero… el señor…

-Garland.- respondió secamente el chico. Tenía los labios fruncidos, el tal Bellman no le gustaba para nada, especialmente la forma en que examinaba a Sally.

-Y ¿Podría preguntarles a qué le debo el agradable placer de su visita esta noche?

Sally decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Dónde está Adelaida Bevan?- el rostro de Bellman no mostró sorpresa al oír eso.

-¿La señorita Bevan? ¿Es amiga suya? No se preocupe, señorita Lockhart, está bien.

-Sé lo que quiere.- dijo Sally, súbitamente, sin poder controlarse. –Quiere el dinero de Bevan para seguir con su tráfico de armas y de drogas, por lo mismo que logró hundir a la Anglo Baltic, no quiere competencia.

Bellman la miró, sonriendo burlonamente, se agachó para buscar algo en uno de los cajones, sin dejar de mirarlos.

-¿De dónde sacaron eso?- dijo, apretando la mandíbula.

-Sólo sumamos conclusiones.- dijo Fred, desafiante. –No hay que ser un genio para hacerlo.

Bellman levantó la mano con la que buscaba en el cajón, tenía una pistola. La mano no le temblaba mientras se acercaba a los chicos, Fred saltó hacia él, para impedir que hiriera a Sally, pero Bellman se lo quitó de encima con un manotazo, sin dejar de apuntar a Sally. Fred cayó a un lado y se golpeó en la cabeza.

-Nadie le creerá a unos mocosos idiotas.- dijo, poniendo la pistola en la cabeza de Sally y quitando el seguro. –Pero no pierdo nada con asegurarme, por si las moscas.

Sally tragó saliva y decidió seguir pinchándolo, ya no tenía nada que perder.

-Ya que me va a matar, podría decirme como hizo para hacer explotar esos aviones… me intrigó mucho cuando lo oí, y desde entonces quise saber como lo había hecho. Meros detalles técnicos, soy una apasionada de la mecánica.

-Muy simple, mocosa del demonio. Puse una bomba de altitud, a cierta cantidad de pies, simplemente estallaba. Muy humanitario.

-¿Humanitario? ¿Matar a unos miles de personas? ¿No siente remordimientos por lo que hizo? ¿Por todas las vidas inocentes que mató? Y ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Buenas preguntas, señorita Lockhart. Lo hice por que el mundo necesita paz, y la mejor manera de otorgarla es con el miedo. Mis científicos han logrado armas de precisión perfecta, ni una sola bala es desperdiciada. Y ¿Sabe qué? A nadie le importa. A la gente sólo le importa la paz, no como se logre ésta, eso se lo dejan a sus gobernantes, ellos sólo quieren pan y circo. Si tenemos paz, podremos darle al pueblo la educación que buscan. ¿Acaso pensaste que estas armas eran para traficantes? No, son para el gobierno, para las divisiones que no pueden publicar lo que compran, por que es demasiado terrible para decirlo. Linda, esas armas son para usarlas contra el propio pueblo. En cuanto a los remordimientos, no los siento, no puedo lamentar la muerte de personas a las que nunca conocí, los que dicen lo contrario son hipócritas.

Sally tragó saliva y escupió en la cara de Bellman, el hombre se llevó una mano a la cara y se limpió la saliva que le había lanzado. Sally aprovechó esa distracción para separarse de él por un paso. El hombre volvió a afirmarla y le agarró la cara.

-Tu muerte será un desperdicio, no estás nada de mal.- le dijo, burlonamente, examinando la cara de la muchacha, que luchaba para liberarse del agarre del hombre, que le rodeaba la parte superior de la garganta y no la dejaba respirar. Él la soltó y ella se apoyó contra la pared, intentado recuperar el aliento.

-Se equivoca, la gente no es así, la gente quiere ser libre, quiere poder elegir, quiere que sus gobernantes sean honestos con ellos, no son como usted creen que son. No quieren que les mientan y no quieren tener miedo. Pero a la gente como usted, le conviene eso, le conviene que los políticos mientan y que la gente tenga miedo, y por eso usted es patético… por que necesita que alguien le tema para sentirse alguien.- Mientras hablaba Sally vio por el rabillo del ojo a Fred que se levantaba, él le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

-Ah, la juventud.- dijo Bellman, apoyando la pistola de nuevo en la frente de Sally. –Tan ingenuos e idealistas, lástima que la vida se encargue de quitarles eso, rápidamente y sin dolor.

Sally vio su oportunidad para actuar y lo golpeó en la entrepierna con su rodilla, Bellman se tambaleó y se echó unos pasos atrás, lo que Sally aprovechó para pegarle una patada que lo lanzó junto a su escritorio. El hombre se golpeó con la cabeza en el borde del escritorio y quedó inconsciente. La pistola que sostenía en la mano salió volando y se disparó, la bala pasó rozando la cabeza de Fred, que se acababa de levantar.

-Estuvo cerca… Increíble Lockhart. No sabía que supieras hacer eso.- dijo, silbando admirativamente.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes acerca de mí.- le contestó la chica, que estaba agachada y buscaba la pistola de Bellman, la encontró y le puso el seguro, mientras se acercaba a Fred. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo. Ese bruto me pegó fuerte. ¿Estará bien?

-Por desgracia, me parece que sí, no le pegué muy fuerte. Pero me importa un bledo lo que le pase a esa bestia, ahora lo único que quiero saber es quien es la cómplice de Bellman en el colegio, aunque me parece que si lo sé… Vámonos, rápido, antes de que despierte.

* * *

_Bueno, les aviso desde ya que queda poco... muy poco, y que pronto se viene mi próximo fic, sobre Orgullo y Prejuicio, en la misma linea de éste: transformar a los pobres protagonistas en adolescentes del siglo 21... para mi propia diversión y la de los que los leen. También tengo en mente algo cortito para publicar entre estos dos.  
_


	23. Pelea en un Techo

Capítulo 23: Pelea en un techo

Volvieron a salir al pasillo, donde se encontraron con sus otros amigos, que aparecieron en una de las puertas del pasillo, con caras asustadas.

-Escuchamos un disparo.- dijo Jim. -¿Qué carajo pasó?

-Bellman nos atacó.- respondió Fred. -¿Encontraron a Adelaida?

-No, no aparece por ningún lado. ¿Segura de que ese animal la tenía por acá? ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?, digo, aparte del ataque de Bellman.

-Pésimo, no sacamos nada en limpio ni logramos averiguar donde está Adelaida.- dijo Sally. -…aunque…- sus ojos brillaron y volvió a entrar a la oficina de Bellman, sus amigos la siguieron, y vieron como ella pasaba por sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Bellman y desaparecía tras el escritorio. Al acercarse a ver que estaba haciendo descubrieron una trampilla en el suelo, bajo el escritorio, estaba abierta y Sally bajaba por ella, aferrada firmemente a una escalera adosada a la pared.

Jim hizo un ademán de seguirla, pero la muchacha le indicó con gestos que no lo hiciera, por que el espacio era muy reducido. Jim asintió y volvió atrás. Sally bajó por la escalera adosada a las paredes de la cámara y llegó a una habitación muy pequeña. Un bulto estaba encogido en una esquina, encogido sobre sí mismo.

Era Adelaida, que había pasado las últimas horas asustada, temblorosa y rezando para que sus amigos o cualquier persona la rescataran. Al escuchar un ruido se encogió aún más, ese hombre, Bellman, la aterraba. No sabía que hacer, quería salir de ahí, ver a sus amigos, o a cualquier persona conocida. Durante un buen rato se dedicó a buscar la forma de escapar, pero ya se había rendido. Bellman había hecho bien su trabajo, no había ninguna posibilidad de escape. La persona que a acababa de entrar a su habitación habló y el sonido conocido de su voz tuvo el efecto de tranquilizar a Adelaida.

-Adelaida, levántate, soy yo, Sally.- Adelaida se dio vuelta e intentó escrutar la silueta en la oscuridad, la escasa luz que provenía de la oficina de Bellman iluminó un cabello rubio y Adelaida sonrió, sus amigos habían venido a buscarla.

Sally se inclinó junto a ella y la ayudó a incorporarse, comprobando que ella no tuviera ningún tipo de daños. No parecía tener ningún daño aparente y no tuvo problemas a la hora de seguirla mientras subían las escaleras. Sally la dejó subir primero y ella se quedó abajo hasta que vio como Jim le daba la mano y la ayudaba a subir, apenas estuvo segura de que estaba a salvo, la imitó. Notó a sus amigos aliviados de ver a Adelaida sana y salva, y por primera vez en mucho rato respiró hondo.

Todo había salido bien, pero aún así había algo que le intrigaba. Desde ese momento en adelante lo único que debían hacer era asegurarse de volver todos juntos al colegio, lo antes posible, como dijo Charlie. Se dispusieron a salir de la oficina, cuando escucharon una voz que los detuvo.

-No tan rápido mocosos.- Ante su sorpresa, la dueña de la voz era la profesora que los había detenido cuando habían secuestrado a Adelaida. En ese preciso momento estaba parada en la puerta, apuntándolos con una pistola, que temblaba frenéticamente en sus manos. –Vuelvan a entrar, ahora.- Sally escondió la pistola de Bellman tras su espalda, un segundo demasiado tarde. La mujer la apuntó, temblando más histéricamente que antes, su mirada de loca traspasó a la chica, que dejó caer la pistola con un ruido sordo en el piso de madera. –Deja eso ahí, mocosa, los niños no deben jugar con armas. ¡Suéltala, te digo!

-Baje esa pistola.- dijo Fred, intentando contener su rabia. No podía creer que cuando todo empezaba a ir bien, se daba vuelta de repente, y para mal.

-Usted.- dijo Sally, fríamente. –Debería haberlo supuesto antes. Usted siempre estaba cerca, y llegó la primera cuando secuestraron a Adelaida.

-¿Y a quién ibas a decírselo?- le dijo la mujer, mordazmente. –Eres sólo una niña estúpida, nadie iba a escucharte. ¿Qué le hicieron a Axel?- preguntó al ver a Bellman tirado en el suelo, aún inconsciente.

-Nada, está ahí. ¿Acaso no lo ve?- replicó Fred, sarcástico. La mujer corrió desesperadamente a su lado y se inclinó junto a él, sin dejar de apuntarlos a ciegas. El hombre hizo un ruido que parecía indicar que iba a despertar, la mujer lanzó un gritito de felicidad y soltó la pistola. Sally vio en eso una ventana de oportunidad y se inclinó lentamente para recoger la pistola que acababa de tirar al suelo.

-Salgan, ahora…- susurró a sus amigos, que comenzaron a salir por la puerta abierta, aprovechando que la pareja no les prestaba atención, ya que parecían estar demasiado ocupados en mirarse mutuamente. Salieron sin hacer ruido, pero cuando Sally iba saliendo la mujer levantó la cabeza y sólo se encontró con una de los chicos, mirándola burlonamente, con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro.

-Nos vemos señores.- dijo, y desapareció tras el dintel de la puerta de la oficina, ágilmente. La mujer no dudó un segundo y se incorporó, tomando su pistola, disparando hábilmente hacia la puerta y fallando sólo por unos centímetros. Sally echó a correr tras sus amigos por el pasillo que llevaba a la bodega, seguida luego de unos segundos por la mujer furiosa y un Bellman que gritaba a todo pulmón, llamando a sus matones. Sally entró a la bodega y apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, Charlie y Nick movieron unas cajas para bloquear la puerta.

-No podemos ir por el túnel, seguramente será el primer lugar donde van a buscar y son mucho más rápidos que nosotros, nos atraparían sin problemas, como a unas ratas.- dijo Charlie. –Tenemos que ir por el camino del pueblo.

-¡Pero es mucho más largo!- se quejó Margaret, asustada.

-Es nuestra única opción.- dijo Jim, abrazando a Adelaida.

-¿Cómo piensas salir de aquí sin que nos vean?- preguntó Fred, mirando la puerta, que se sacudió con fuerza, como si un par de gigantones estuvieran tirándose contra ella con todo su peso.

-Por ahí.- dijo Jim, apuntando a la ventana. Corrió hacia la plataforma y subió a ella ágilmente, Adelaida lo siguió y él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir, los siguieron Charlie, Margaret, Rosa y Nick. Fred empezó a subir, cuando vio que Nick ya había llegado a la plataforma, y cuando Sally se disponía a subir las cajas de la puerta cedieron y cayeron muy desordenadamente, produciendo un estruendo espantoso, lo que la distrajo por unos segundos.

-Toma mi mano, Lockhart.- Fred bajó un par de escalones y le tendió la mano, pero la chica no pudo empezar a subir por la escalera debido a que en ese instante entraron los hombres de Bellman.

-Mierda.- masculló Sally. Fred ya había llegado arriba en la plataforma y le hacía gestos para que subiera ella a su vez.

-¡Ahí están!- gritó uno de los hombre que acababan de entrar, dirigiéndose a Sally y empezando a correr hacia ella.

-¡Sally, sube de una maldita vez! ¡Deja de actuar de heroína!- gritó Fred, desde arriba de la plataforma. Sally empezó a subir, pero los hombres corrieron más rápido de lo que esperaba y llegaron a la escalera cuando ella sólo había subido hasta la mitad, y empezaron a mover la escalera, haciendo que Sally se tambaleara y perdiera pie, quedando colgando de una de sus manos. Fred se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó la mano con la cual se afirmaba, ayudándola a tomar pie de nuevo y a terminar de subir. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó cuando la muchacha por fin llegó a la plataforma.

-Si, no te preocupes.- dijo ella, incorporándose. Se alejó unos pasos de él y levantó la pistola. Colgando del techo, justo arriba de la escalera de la plataforma había un bote de madera, sólo afirmado por unas cuerdas gruesas. Sally apuntó y disparó, haciendo caer el bote sobre los hombre quienes, en es instante, subían por la escalera. Los hombres se desplomaron en el suelo, con el bote cubriéndolos por completo, con un ruido fuertísimo de madera rota. Se escucharon nuevos pasos en la bodega, mucho más enérgicos que los de Sackville y Harris.

-¡Estás loca! Pero fue un buen tiro, Lockhart. Eso si que no me lo esperaba.- dijo Fred, admirativamente, con una sonrisa brillándole en el rostro. –Ahora, vámonos de aquí.-le dijo a Sally, mientras la tomaba del brazo y la ayudaba a subir por la escalera de la ventana.

Se asomaron por la ventana y saltaron al techo del vestíbulo, donde los esperaban sus amigos. Los miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué fue ese disparo y ese ruido?- preguntó Charlie. Fred esbozó una sonrisa.

-Fue Sally, le disparó a un bote que colgaba del techo para hacerlo caer sobre Sackville y Harris.

-¿Por qué no bajaron al suelo?- preguntó Sally a sus amigos. –Hay una escalera ahí…

-No íbamos a dejarlos atrás.- dijo Rosa. Se escuchó un rugido de furia, seguramente de Bellman y el sonido de metal siendo golpeado.

-Bajen rápido, busquen un teléfono y llamen al profesor Goldberg y cuéntenle todo. Él sabrá que hacer.- dijo Sally, sus amigos hicieron lo que ella les pedía y ella se quedó sola sobre el techo, pensando en el próximo paso, hasta que escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, que la distrajo de sus pensamientos, y se dio vuelta. Fred estaba subiendo de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces, Fred? Tienes que acompañar al resto, no te necesito.- susurró. El chico le devolvió una mirada divertida, acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué rayos piensas hacer?- preguntó éste, subiendo los últimos escalones.

-Entretener a Bellman hasta que lleguen los de MI5...- contestó ella, dubitativa. -Andate.- añadió, levantando la cabeza. -Puedo hacer esto sola.

-¿Y dejarte con toda la diversión? Olvídalo. Además, sí me necesitas.- su rostro volvió a estar serio. –No pienso dejarte sola, básicamente porque no puedo hacerlo.- contestó mientras terminaba de subir, se inclinó sobre Sally y la besó lentamente en los labios.

-Lástima que no tengamos otra pistola.- dijo Sally con una sonrisa, después de separarse de él, y le tomó la mano. –Pero podemos hacerlo, sólo tenemos que esperar al MI5 y… estamos juntos.

-Obvio, yo no voy a ningún lado.

-Ya contaba con eso…- le sonrió de nuevo, soltando su mano.

Nuevos pasos se escucharon en la plataforma y el cuerpo de Axel Bellman apareció en la ventana. Al ver a los jóvenes una sonrisa malévola iluminó su rostro.

-¡Me las van a pagar, mocosos del diablo!- gritó, saliendo por la ventana y apuntándolos con la pistola que sostenía. Fred empujó a Sally a un lado y se lanzó sobre Bellman, con las manos empuñadas, dándole un derechazo que lo obligó a soltar la pistola. Fred se inclinó rápidamente para recogerla, pero Bellman le ganó la mano, y aprovechó su distracción para agarrarlo del cuello y golpearlo contra la pared bajo la ventana. Sally logró reprimir un grito de angustia y afirmó su pistola con fuerza. Fred cayó al techo, en cuatro pies y Bellman se volteó para enfrentarse a Sally que se acercaba a él a toda velocidad, apuntándolo con su pistola. Sally se acercó a Bellman y le propinó una patada en el estomago que casi lo bota, pero él fue más rápido y agarró la pierna de la chica y se la torció con violencia.

-¿Feliz, mocosa del demonio? Has arruinado todos mis planes, todo lo que había planeado lo destruiste sin dudarlo. Pero te juro que no me importa, porque tú y tu estúpido amiguito van a morir.

Sally dejó caer su pistola con un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo pesadamente. Bellman se acercó a ella, para recoger la pistola, al tiempo que se preocupaba de sujetar la pierna de la chica contra el suelo. Fred logró pararse y se acercó a Bellman por la espalda, éste no lo vio por que estaba intentando recoger la pistola que Sally había soltado, pero la chica actuó rápidamente, y con su pie sanó le pegó una patada a la pistola, para alejarla del alcance de Bellman.

-¡Fred! ¡Atrápala!- exclamó. Fred la atajó y la recogió con un movimiento rápido y cuando Bellman se distrajo, buscando la otra pistola, se la lanzó a Sally, que aún estaba sentada en el suelo, quien la atrapó con una mano. Bellman vio como la chica atrapaba la pistola y se lanzó sobre ella, siendo detenido por Fred, que se interpuso con energía en su camino, empujándolo. Ambos rodaron por el suelo, quedando Fred bajo él. Bellman lo golpeó en la cara con el puño y se levantó para lanzarse de nuevo sobre Sally, que se había logrado parar, con una mueca de dolor en la cara, y gimiendo por el esfuerzo que suponía el tener que mantenerse de pie.

-¡Sally! ¡Cuidado!- gritó Fred, poniendo a la chica sobre aviso. Bellman saltó sobre la muchacha, que lo esquivó lanzándose al suelo y rodando hasta quedar junto a Fred, que estaba un poco aturdido por el golpe de Bellman. Al ver a la chica a su lado se levantó ágilmente, tomó la pistola de Bellman, que estaba a unos metros de ellos, con un mirada a Sally, que no se sentía capaz de pararse de nuevo, se paró y se acercó a Bellman, que estaba tendido en el suelo, al ver como el joven se acercaba a su lado, tomó uno de sus pies y lo hizo caer de nuevo, Fred soltó la pistola que le había pasado Sally, para detener su caída con las manos, pero fue demasiado lento y Bellman la agarró antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Fred se paró y se lanzó a la espalda de Bellman para quitársela, pero el hombre se las arregló para deshacerse de él y agarrarlo por el cuello. Sally vio toda esa escena e intentó incorporarse, sin poder evitar un gemido de dolor, que hizo que Bellman recordara que estaba ahí. Bellman la miró, con una sonrisa sádica dibujada en su rostro, sin soltar a Fred, que intentaba liberarse de la garra de ese hombre.

-¿Quieres que le haga algo a tu amiguito?- dijo, apuntando con su pistola, que sostenía sin temblar en la mano que no agarraba a Fred. Sally levantó su pistola y apuntó a la cara de Bellman, no estaba muy lejos y su mano tampoco temblaba, a pesar del intenso dolor que subía por su pierna. -No te atreverías a dispararme, podrías herir a tu amigo.- su voz adquirió un tono aterrorizado al notar que la mano de la chica no temblaba.

Fred se aprovechó del hecho de que Bellman estaba concentrado en Sally para soltarse de y golpearlo en plena cara, pero no logró que soltara la pistola que sostenía férreamente en su mano. Corrió a tropezones junto a Sally frente a la mirada de Bellman, que se relamió ante la idea de matarlos a ambos. Esos dos mocos insoportables habían acabado con todos sus planes y ninguna idea lo hacía más feliz que la idea de retorcerles el pescuezo él mismo, o de encajarles una bala.

Se acercó a ellos apuntándolos con la pistola, Sally mantenía su pistola levantada, se sentía mejor ahora que Fred estaba junto a ella, más segura, más confiada. No pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, acababa de notar que él siempre la hacía sentirse más segura y confiada. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos retrocedieron hacia el borde del techo, frente a Bellman, que no dejaba de apuntarlos con su pistola. Bellman soltó un nuevo rugido de ira, esta vez, mezclado con triunfo, y saltó sobre ello, que se apartaron de su camino y vieron como el hombre caía de bruces sobre el tejado. El suelo mojado lo hizo resbalar y quedó colgando de una cornisa. En el impulso de la caída soltó su pistola y la dejó caer al suelo.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡No me dejen caer!- gritaba. Sally y Fred se miraron y se agacharon para ayudarlo a subir de nuevo al techo. El hombre era pesado, y ambos chicos estaban heridos y cansados, por lo que la tarea no era fácil en lo absoluto. Pese a todo lograron levantarlo y mientras lo subían se vieron súbitamente iluminados por las luces de unos autos. Era el MI5, con sus amigos.

Los agentes subieron rápidamente al tejado mientras Sally y Fred luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que Bellman cayera, los agentes los ayudaron a subirlo al techo y ahí mismo lo detuvieron. Ayudaron a Sally y a Fred a bajar de ahí, especialmente a ella, que tenía un pie torcido. Luego de detener a Bellman, detuvieron a todos los cómplices de Bellman que estaban en el edificio, incluyendo a la profesora que los había atacado, y los subieron en sus autos para llevárselos a donde correspondía. A Sally y a sus amigos los subieron a otro y se dirigieron al colegio. Un agente iba con ellos, además de una mujer que iba manejando.

-Son muy valientes.- les dijo mientras subían al auto y les daba la mano uno a uno. –Yo soy el agente Conway, llamar al señor Goldberg fue una muy buena idea. Pudimos llegar a tiempo, aunque ustedes dos estaban haciendo muy buen trabajo.- agregó, sonriéndole a Fred y Sally. – De todas formas no deberían haberse arriesgado de esa forma.

-Ya quiero ver a alguien capaz de detener a Sally cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja.- se burló Fred, que rodeaba con su brazo a la chica, que hizo un ademán de golpearlo con una sonrisa en los labios. El agente sonrió de nuevo y siguió hablando.

-Ahora mismo los llevaremos al colegio, después de la llamada al señor Goldberg, y de que él nos llamara a nosotros, avisó en el colegio, y deben estar muy preocupados por ustedes. En cualquier caso, les estamos muy agradecidos, llevábamos años intentado agarrar a Bellman por lo del tráfico de armas. Nos ayudaron muchísimo, chicos. No esperábamos atraparlo tan pronto, no encontrábamos pruebas ni nada que nos sirviera, pero ustedes hicieron un trabajo perfecto. Tendremos que hablar con sus profesores y sus padres, especialmente con el señor Bevan, tiene que saber cuando ante que su hija está sana y salva.-

Se quedó callado al ver las caras agotadas de los chicos. Adelaida estaba abrazada a Jim, y Fred rodeaba con sus brazos los hombros de Sally. Rosa apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Nick y Charlie y Margaret también se apoyaban el uno en el otro. El agente Conway sonrió y se recostó en el asiento. Esos chicos se merecían un verdadero descanso descanso.

* * *

_Bueno, a esta historia le queda poco y nada para el final. De hecho, sólo quedan dos capítulos más, que espero poder subier entre esta semana y la próxima, y en uno o dos meses más espero poder empezar con mi próxima historia, que sigue la misma idea inicial de ésta: una pareja de un libro de época como adolescentes en el siglo XXI. Y esta vez las víctimas serán nada más y nada menos que Elizabeth Bennet y Fitzwilliam Darcy._


	24. Fin de la Aventura

Capítulo 24: Fin de la aventura

Cuando llegaron al colegio el agente Conway los sacudió suavemente para despertarlos, y ayudarlos a bajar. Fred llevaba en brazos a Sally, para que el tobillo de la chica no sufriera más de lo debido. Sally lo miró a la media luz de la lámpara que había sobre la puerta del colegio, estaba muy guapo con la mirada decidida, y una pequeña herida que le cruzaba la mejilla, él se percató de que ella lo miraba y le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ella se arrebujó aún más en el pecho del chico, que sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró la chica. Fred se inclinó sobre ella para responderle.

-Mejor que tú, yo puedo caminar.- sonrió, besándola en la frente.

-Y sigues siendo un idiota, por lo que veo.- contestó la chica, con una sonrisa burlona. –Gracias. El agente Conway estaba unos pasos lejos de ellos, hablando por su celular. De repente vieron como el profesor Goldberg se asomaba a una ventana.

El hombre les dirigió una mirada sorprendida, desapareció de la ventana y bajó para abrirles la puerta, respirando aliviado al ver que los chicos estaban completos. Los hizo pasar rápidamente y los guió hasta el departamento del director, al otro lado del colegio. El señor Molloy, aún medio dormido y sin entender mucho, les abrió la puerta, vestido con su pijama y bata de levantarse y los hizo pasar, bastante sorprendido por encontrarse con un agente del MI5, acompañando a sus alumnos, sucios y despeinados, y algunos de ellos heridos y con la ropa rasgada. El director los dejó entrar al hall de entrada del departamento, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué pasó oficial?- le preguntó al agente Conway. Aún se sentía un poco aturdido. Se dio cuenta de su falta de educación y los hizo pasar a su salita particular, donde se acomodaron rápidamente. Jim y Adelaida se arrebujaron en un sillón, Margaret, Rosa, Nick y Charlie se sentaron en el suelo, Fred dejó a Sally en una otomana y se sentó a los pies de la chica. El señor Molloy desapareció en la pequeña cocina y apareció nuevamente unos minutos después con té y galletas, se las arregló para servirles el té con una puntería impresionante, dado el temblor de sus manos. –Ahora sí, por favor oficial, cuénteme lo que pasó.- dijo, antes de sentarse tras su escritorio.

-Sus alumnos ayudaron a detener a Axel Bellman, el mayor traficante de armas del país y salvaron a una de sus amigas que había sido secuestrada por Bellman.- dijo el agente Conway. –Llevábamos años intentando echarle el guante, y sus alumnos lo lograron.

-¿La señorita Bevan está bien?- preguntó Molloy, interrumpiendo al agente Conway, sin muchas consideraciones. –Cuando su padre nos llamó para decirnos que la habían secuestrado, fuimos a revisar su dormitorio, no estaban ni ella ni la señorita Lockhart, las buscamos por todo el colegio, y nos dimos cuenta de que ninguno de ustedes estaba en sus camas, y un rato más tarde llegó el señor Goldberg para decirnos que ya los había ubicado y que el MI5 los traería. No sabíamos que hacer en ese momento, sólo llamamos a sus padres, que vendrán mañana. Ufff...- suspiró. -Mejor llamo ahora a la señorita Bones, estaba muy preocupada por ustedes y llamaremos a sus padres para que no se preocupen más por ustedes… Así que atraparon a Bellman.- agregó, chocando los dedos. -¿Cómo lo hicieron?

-Hay un túnel que parte desde el colegio y que lleva a la fábrica de la North Star.- dijo Sally. – Creemos que lo tenía para poder secuestrar a cualquier alumno del colegio en caso de que fuera necesario, hay muchos alumnos que son hijo de gente importante. Entonces fuimos ahí, aturdimos a Bellman, salvamos a Adelaida, nos encontró la señorita… Paton…

-¿La señorita Paton?- el señor Molloy estaba sorprendido. –¿La profesora de primer año?

-¡Ya decía yo que la había visto antes!- exclamó Jim, repentinamente.

-¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Se supone que estaba ayudando a buscarlos en el colegio…- dijo el director, cada vez más intrigado.

-Al parecer era la cómplice de Bellman dentro del colegio, y puede que algo más… casi se vuelve loca cuando pensó que le habíamos disparado.- dijo Fred. –Siguiendo con lo que Sally decía, nos encontró la señorita Paton, arrancamos, salimos, Sally le tiró un bote encima a Sackville y Harris.- El señor Molloy abría la boca sin poder creer lo que oía. –Logramos sacar a todos del edificio, Bellman nos persiguió y peleamos con él, hasta que llegó la policía y aquí nos tiene. Ésa es la historia, señor director.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Tenían toda esa información y no le dijeron nada a ningún adulto. Eso es muy irresponsable de su parte. Sinceramente, esperaba más sentido común de mis alumnos.- dijo el director, enojado, pero con dejo claramente admirativo en su voz. El señor Goldberg lo interrumpió.

-Bueno Trembler, a mí me lo dijeron, fue mi culpa no haberte dicho antes, pero era un caso muy delicado. Tú sabes lo que son estos asuntos…- se quedó súbitamente callado, ante la cara del director, que parecía a punto de estallar de indignación. A Sally le recordó a un niño pequeño al que lo está retando su papá. La cara del director volvió poco a poco del intenso color morado, a la normalidad.

-Bueno, pero no sé que van a decir sus padres y… ya vienen en camino.- Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza, apenas pudo hablar de nuevo. -Lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es mandarlos a la enfermería y que la doctora Turner los atienda lo antes posible. No me gusta el feo corte en la mejilla de la señorita Lockhart, y me parece que el señor Garland fue golpeado con algo duro en la nariz. Ustedes son los que están en peor estado, me parece, los demás sólo tienen raspones y heridas superficiales, pero prefiero no arriesgarme. Taylor, tiene un corte muy feo en el labio y la señorita Haddow parece tener la muñeca torcida. Goldberg, lléveselos a la enfermería y usted señor agente, quédese aquí y termine de explicarme lo que pasó.

Fred volvió a tomar en brazos a Sally y junto a sus amigos y el señor Goldberg, se dirigieron a la enfermería. El profesor despertó a la doctora Turner, que dormía en una habitación junto a la enfermería, y los hizo pasar a la sala.

-¡Por Dios! Daniel, ¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó la mujer al aparecer en la enfermería, abrochándose la bata.

-Salieron del colegio para meterse con Bellman. Lo atraparon después de salvar a Adelaida, que había sido secuestrada por él antes. La doctora lo miraba sorprendida, sin saber si creer o no lo que Goldberg decía, ni el estado de las caras de los chicos. Vio que Sally y Fred eran los que lucían peor y se acercó a ellos. Fred había ayudado a Sally a sentarse sobre una cama, y se había sentado junto a ella, rodeándola con un brazo. Jim hacía otro tanto con Adelaida, que estaba muy pálida. A Sally y a Fred los atendió primero, vendando el tobillo de Sally, con cuidado, aunque no pudo evitar que la chica soltara pequeños gemidos de dolor. Al oírla, Fred le apretó la mano.

-Apriétame fuerte.- susurró.

-No me provoques Garland...- respondió ella, intentando sonreír.

Cuando la doctora terminó con el tobillo y las heridas de Sally, empezó a limpiar las heridas que tenía Fred en los brazos y el rostro. El alcohol con que le limpiaba las heridas ardía, y Fred no podía reprimir sus quejas.

-No seas niñita, Fred.- se burló Sally, que aún no soltaba su mano. –Apriétame fuerte si te duele.

Cuando terminó con ellos dos, los mandó a acostarse vestidos en las camas de la enfermería, Fred llevó a Sally hasta otra cama luego de las curaciones y se acostó en la cama a su lado.

-Traten de dormir, niños. El descanso es lo mejor para las heridas. Así que nada de intentar pasar el resto de la noche despiertos. De todas formas me quedaré aquí si me necesitan.

Los demás se acostaron apenas los curaron, lo que no se demoró mucho ya que sus heridas no eran profundas ni tantas como las de Sally y Fred. Ninguno tuvo problemas para dormir ya que todos estaban agotados. Un rato más tarde en la enfermería no volaba una mosca y los ocho chicos dormían profundamente, arrebujados en las sábanas, bajo la atenta mirada de la doctora Turner.

Cuando Sally despertó, muchas horas más tarde, se encontró a si misma en una enfermería suavemente iluminada por la luz de la tarde, que se colaba por los espacios que dejaban las cortinas. El color blanco de las paredes la hacía verse aún más grande de lo que era, y las sombras de las cortinas moviéndose dibujaban suaves curvas en la pared. Miró a su alrededor, en muchas de las otras camas se veían bultos cubiertos por las sábanas, muchos de sus amigos aún no se habían levantado. Se incorporó en la cama, tocándose la cabeza. Un punzante dolor le recorría la frente. ¿Dónde estaría la doctora Turner? Necesitaba una aspirina, urgentemente. Miró a su alrededor, no lo había visto antes, seguramente por que estaba medio aturdida y le dolía la cabeza, pero Fred estaba sentado en la cama de al lado, con una sonrisa brillándole en la cara. Pese al golpe en la nariz y los varios cortes que tenía en la cara, se veía muy guapo. Sally le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Dormiste bien, Lockhart?- se inclinó sobre ella, que se había incorporado en la cama y estaba apoyada en la almohada, y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-No sé. Creo que sí. ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la chica.

-Como las cinco de la tarde, yo desperté hace como media hora.- Sally podía notar que era verdad, por que despedía un olor a limpio que la tenía atontada.

-Todavía no puedo creer todo lo que pasó ayer.- dijo la chica, comenzando a levantarse.

-Yo tampoco. Fue una gran aventura, y sorprendentemente no estamos en problemas. Ahora levántate y anda a ducharte, tu padre llegó esta mañana preguntando por ti, según la doctora Turner, y seguramente sigue algo preocupado. También llegaron los padres de Adelaida, el padre de Jim y mis papás. –le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sally se levantó sin esfuerzo, el pie ya no le dolía tanto como la noche anterior y podía pisar sin problemas. -¿No necesitas que te lleve al baño?

-Lo de ayer fue un momento de debilidad momentánea. Ahora puedo caminar yo solita.- dijo Sally, dándose vuelta mientras caminaba. –Nos vemos.

Sally se duchó en la ducha de la enfermería y se puso una muda de ropa que la doctora Turner había ido a buscar a su dormitorio, un sweater negro muy grueso y unos jeans muy sueltos. Se miró al espejo, era ropa que ella hubiera elegido. Salió del baño con el pelo aún mojado. Adelaida y Jim estaban despiertos y conversando sentados en sus respectivas camas y Margaret estaba sentada en su cama, con un libro entre las manos. A Fred no se le veía por ningún lado, pero Sally no le dio importancia en ese momento. Sally le preguntó a la doctora Turner si podía salir a hablar con su padre, la mujer aceptó, pero insistió en revisar sus heridas y su tobillo una vez más, para estar segura de que estaba bien.

-Ten cuidado, no fuerces ese tobillo. Es una torcedura leve, pero si no te cuidas puede ser muy malo. – Le recomendó.

Cuando se hubo asegurado de que todo estaba en orden le permitió salir. Sally prácticamente corrió a la puerta de la enfermería, pese a los consejos de la doctora. Abrió la puerta con fuerza, y lo vio. Fuera de la enfermería había una banca, donde estaba su padre, esperándola. Sally corrió torpemente a abrazarlo, y su padre la abrazó a su vez, muy estrechamente.

-Verónica Beatrice Lockhart, no puedo creer todo lo que me han contado de ti. No sé si castigarte o felicitarte. Eres toda una heroína y muy valiente, mocosa.

-¡Papá! Te he extrañado mucho.

-Yo también. Llegué antes de ayer de la India. Casi me muero anoche cuando tu director me llamó para decirme que habías desaparecido, aunque debo considerar que pensé que era sólo una travesura. Después pensé que tú no harías algo así. Y cuando me acababa de decidir por venir aquí y ver que pasaba, tu director me llama y me dice que ya apareciste y que habías atrapado a un criminal importante. Pero quería verte, y ya estaba en camino, así que vine. Me imagino que quieres contarme todo acerca de tu aventura.

-Bueno, pero no es sólo eso. Tengo muchas otras cosas que contarte… ¡Te he echado mucho de menos! Me encanta este colegio, y mis compañeros son increíbles. Nunca habría pensado que me iban a caer tan bien. Y he aprendido muchas cosas aquí y no sólo hablo de las clases formales, ahora bailo, y… atrapo criminales.- le dijo, mientras guiaba a su padre a un banco a un lado del pasillo.

-Que bueno que lo hayas pasado bien. Necesitabas esto, no podías crecer sola. Y hablando de eso, me parece que tienes buenos amigos. Y tú también eres una buena amiga, por lo que he escuchado hoy, tus profesores tienen una buena opinión de ti y tienes buenas notas. He hablado con varios de tus profesores, y me han hablado muy bien de ti. Estoy muy orgulloso. Y hablando de tus amigos, ese chico, Fred, me cayó bien. Parece que se preocupa mucho por ti.- Sally enrojeció hasta las orejas. -¿Qué? ¿Dije algo inapropiado? Espera… ¿Acaso te gusta?

-No… digo sí. No sé, papá. A veces es tan… irritante, tan estúpido, tan infantil, pero a veces hace cosas tan… tiernas, simpáticas, valientes. El muy idiota me tiene en la luna. Hasta me cuesta concentrarme cuando está cerca…

-Esto es emocionante… ¡Mi hija está enamorada!- se burló su padre. –Me imagino que tendré que ir a hablar con mi yerno… Tengo algunos puntos que discutir seriamente con él.

-¡No! Ni siquiera sé si quiero tener algo serio con él. Somos demasiado distintos, no quiero pasar todo el día peleando con él por cualquier estupidez.

-Distintos no siempre significa algo malo. Tu madre y yo éramos muy diferentes, pero así y todo, nos amábamos. Dale una oportunidad a Fred, el pobre chico se la merece.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro de que está igual de enamorado de ti que tú de él. No soy tan tonto como crees, y me fijo en muchas cosas.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, contándose todo lo que no habían podido contarse en esos largos meses de separación, todas esas cosas que no se pueden contar en un mail. El señor Lockhart veía a su hija feliz, aprendiendo muchas cosas, teniendo buenos amigos y bastante enamorada de ese chico Garland. El último hecho lo hacía sentirse un poco viejo, por no mencionar que se sentía bastante celoso cuando Sally le hablaba con cariño y admiración del muchacho, sin embargo el chico le había caído muy bien y le parecía que él y Sally harían una buena pareja. Antes de hablar con su hija, el chico se le había acercado a hablarle y contarle todo el asunto.

A media tarde, luego de almorzar con las familias de sus amigos en la oficina del señor Molloy, Fred se acercó a los Garland, acompañado de sus padres.

-Señor Lockhart, le presento a mis padres. Papá, mamá, él es el padre de Sally, una de mis compañeras.- Los señores Garland estrecharon la mano del señor Lockhart, y la madre de Fred abrazó a la chica. El padre de Fred y el de Sally, se alejaron unos pasos para hablar tranquilamente.

-Es un gusto conocerte. Mi hijo nos ha hablado mucho de ti.- sonrió la señora Garland. Sally y Fred se pusieron rojos hasta las orejas, ante las risas de la mujer.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso?- susurró el muchacho.

-No seas ridículo, Fred. A Sally no le importa.- contestó la señora Garland. –Debes estar muy orgullosa de ti misma, jovencita. Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente.

-Fred no lo hizo nada de mal, señora.- contestó la muchacha, evitando la mirada de Fred. –Me imagino que está muy orgullosa de él. Al parecer aprendió muy bien de ustedes. Y Rosa también fue muy valiente.

-Gracias, linda. Estamos muy orgullosos de nuestros dos hijos. Y me imagino que tu padre también lo estará. Tiene una hija asombrosa. Mi hijo tiene toda la razón.

El señor Lockhart se fue esa misma tarde, ya se había asegurado de que su hija estaba bien y contenta, y con eso podía darse por satisfecho. Se fue, no sin antes recordarle a su hija la promesa del viaje a Estambul para el verano y prometerle que lo haría pasara lo que pasara, sin importar cuantos criminales hubiera de por medio. Los padres de sus amigos también se fueron esa misma tarde, una vez seguros de que sus hijos estaban bien, todos estaban muy orgullosos del valor demostrado por sus hijos y los habían felicitado profusamente por la hazaña. El único que puso problemas fue el padre de Adelaida, les había agradecido a todos por salvar a su hija, pero aún así pensó retirarla del colegio, pero su hija se negó, argumentando que ahí estaba más segura que en cualquier otro lugar, rodeada de sus amigos y con el señor Goldberg vigilándola. El señor Bevan no estaba muy convencido de eso, y estaba más que determinado a retirar a su hija del colegio.

-Adelaida, te vas a ir de aquí hoy mismo. Anda a buscar tus cosas.- Fue el ultimátum que recibió la chica. Su padre era conocido por ser muy inflexible, por lo que Adelaida no pensó en seguir discutiendo con él. Entró al edificio de tercero, intentando contener las lágrimas. Jim estaba en la sala común esperándola.

-Adelaida, ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó al verla entrar. Se paró del sofá y se acercó a ella.

-Mi papá quiere que me vaya…- murmuró la chica, echándose a llorar. Jim la abrazó, sin saber que hacer.

-Espera…- murmuró después de un rato, dejando a la Adelaida sentada en un sillón, sin entender nada. Jim corrió por todo el colegio hasta encontrar al señor Bevan, que estaba instalado en un banquito en el patio.

-Buenas tardes, señor Bevan. Soy Jim Taylor, uno de los compañeros de Adelaida.- dijo, decididamente y dándole la mano.

-Buenas tardes, Jim.- Le contestó el señor Bevan, estrechándole la mano. -¿Quieres decirme algo?

-Sí, señor. Le quiero pedir que no retire a Adelaida de la escuela. Ella de verdad lo pasa bien aquí, y tiene a todos sus amigos cerca. Le aseguro que la cuidaremos muy bien, pero no se la lleve.

-¿Y quién te crees tú que eres para decirme que hacer con mi hija?- le preguntó el señor Bevan, sin saber si tomarse lo que el chico le decía en serio o en broma.

-No sé, pero sé que si Adelaida se va, tampoco voy a querer saberlo.- Contestó Jim sin pensarlo. El señor Bevan se quedó mirándolo. Lo sorprendía la osadía del chico, no muchos eran capaces de enfrentarse a él.

-Dile a Adelaida que venga a hablar conmigo.

Jim le sonrió, y corrió a través del colegio hasta llegar a la sala común. Adelaida seguía ahí, sin saber que hacer.

-Adelaida, tu papá dice que vayas a hablar con él.- le dijo. Adelaida le sonrió y salió de la sala con paso decidido.

No se supo nunca de que hablaron ella y su padres, lo único que se supo fue que después de un largo tira y afloja, el señor Bevan finalmente accedió y Adelaida se quedó en la escuela.

* * *

_Esta historia se está acabando, sólo queda un capitulo... Quisiera agradecer a todos los que se han molestado en leer todo esto, aunque no hayan dejado reviews. Lo pasé muy bien escribiendo esto, y pronto publicaré una nueva historia. Ahora, como duda: Hace algún tiempo empecé con un fic sobre Harriet, la hija de Sally y Fred. Si lo publicara, ¿Lo leerían?_


	25. Decisiones

**_Hola! Éste es el último capítulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado. Es cortito por que de verdad, sentía que sólo faltaba cerrar algunos puntos de la historia. Pero para compensar, va con soundtrack: "Let you know" de Hoobastank. _**

**_(Link: h t t p: / www. you tube. com / watch? v= Drsqth XCG4 U _**_(unan los espacios para verlo)_)

Capítulo 25: Decisiones

La historia del secuestro y rescate de Adelaida se esparció rápidamente por todo el colegio, al igual que la captura de Bellman, y todo el mundo se quedaba mirándolos como si fueran bichos raros, cuando los veían en los pasillos, y mucha gente que nunca había hablado con ellos los saludaba constantemente en los pasillos, todo el mundo estaba impresionado con lo que habían hecho, no cualquiera se atrevía a enfrentarse a el mafioso más famoso del país. Y mucho menos salía con vida.

—Es raro esto de que todos te conozcan.— Se quejaba Charles, al llegar a la sala común. —En menos de tres días, como doce chicas a las que nunca les había hablado me invitaron a salir.

—¡Bah! Eso es cosa de todos los días… bueno, para algunos.— contestó Fred, que descansaba de lo más cómodo sentado en un sillón. —¡Oye!— exclamó, cuando un cojín proveniente del sillón de al frente le aterrizó en la cara. —¡Sally!

—Perdón, señor humilde.— se burló la chica, y le tiró otro cojín. Fred le respondió con otro, que accidentalmente aterrizó en la cabeza de otra pobre chica que trataba de estudiar entre el ruido. Y, como es de esperar, en pocos minutos volaban cojines por todos lados de la sala común, ante el disgusto de la señorita Bones, que acababa de entrar a la sala, acompañada de un visitante, justo en el momento en que un cojín volaba directamente a la puerta.

Por otra parte parecía que la relación entre Jim y Adelaida se había consolidado, y nadie se sorprendió cuando anunciaron que estaban saliendo juntos, ni mucho menos que ya eran novios oficiales, la relación entre Charlie (a pesar de todas sus fanáticas) y Margaret había pasado a ser una relación muy sólida, el parecido entre sus caracteres los hacía ser muy unidos y tal para cual. Los dos eran metódicos, organizados y prácticos.

En cuanto a Sally y Fred, parecían llevarse mucho mejor que antes, pero pese a las insistencias de Fred, Sally aún no había accedido a salir en serio con él. Era una batalla contra su orgullo, que no le permitía decirle a Fred que de verdad lo quería, y que quería ser su novia.

—Lockhart, sabes que no voy a pedírtelo por siempre.— le decía cada vez que la chica lo rechazaba.

—Fred, no puedo decidirlo así como así.— le contestaba Sally.

—Toma la decisión que creas correcta, pero apúrate. Créelo o no, pero no te pienso esperar toda la vida.

Para Fred era un golpe bajo a su orgullo, y estaba seguro de que ella lo valía, pero no iba a quedarse para siempre esperando que ella se deshiciera de _su_ maldito orgullo.

Un típico día de otoño, un par de meses después de la aventura, mientras Sally pasaba por el patio escuchó música, que venía de una esquina, donde había un grupo de personas. Ella y Adelaida se acercaron, curiosas, y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Charlie, Fred y Jim estaban parados arriba de un escenario, con sus instrumentos, listos para tocar.

La música comenzó lentamente, y Fred empezó a cantar.

La canción era "Let You Know" de Hoobastank, y Sally la reconoció de inmediato, sonriendo en dirección al escenario. Fred le devolvió la sonrisa con un guiño de ojo, mientras tocaba.

Los aplausos del público no se hicieron de esperar. No era raro que las bandas de los alumnos se tomaran el patio, y esta había sido una presentación de verdad espectacular. Los chicos se bajaron del escenario, entre los aplausos del público. Adelaida obligó a Sally a correr hacia ellos, para abrazar a Jim. Sally se quedó a un lado, envidiando ligeramente la felicidad de su amiga. Sabía que podía arreglarlo con una sola palabra, pero no estaba segura si debía decirla. Fred se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué te pareció?

—La verdad, dudo si me conviene responder esa pregunta. Estoy segura de que no necesitas más ego. Por otra parte, lo hicieron muy bien… y sería muy injusto no reconocerlo.— contestó ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Te gustó la letra? Iba dedicada especialmente.— dijo él, con toda intención. Sally enrojeció violentamente.

—¿Ah, si? ¿A quien?— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para hacerse la tonta.

—Espero no tener que decírtelo, Lockhart.— agregó el muchacho, levantando las cejas. —Por cierto, a mi no me engañas. No puedes hacerte la tonta por siempre.

—Tengo que decir que no sé de que estás hablando.

—No voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo.— sonrió el muchacho. —Mis admiradoras llaman…

—Anda con ellas, pedazo de humildad con patas.— replicó la muchacha, sarcástica.

-Cuando quieras te reservo el primer lugar de la fila.

—¡Eres un idiota!— Exclamó Sally, irritada.

—Te encanta ¿O no?— sonrío él, dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos.

Un día, a comienzos de la primavera, Fred estaba en el patio, parado mientras esperaba a unos amigos con los que se iban a juntar para jugar fútbol. Sally había tomado su decisión. No había esperado estar tan nerviosa, ni que su estomago bailara como un estúpido dentro de ella. Tragando saliva se acercó al chico por la espalada y se lanzó a su cuello. Fred se dio vuelta sorprendido, al ver como la chica lo abrazaba.

—Sí.— dijo ella, con una sonrisa brillante. Fred la tomó por la cintura y la besó, levantándola mientras la besaba. Fue un beso tierno y apasionado, que ambos llevaban mucho tiempo esperando, y que por lo mismo fue tan intenso como podía serlo. Fred la bajó sin dejar de besarla, hasta que Sally se separó de él y se apoyó en su pecho. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz y segura.

—Finalmente, tomaste una decisión, Lockhart.— sonrió Fred, besándola en la cabeza. —Por lo menos, elegiste lo correcto.

—Eres un idiota Fred.— le sonrió Sally. —Pero no me importa.— le contestó mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico. —Por alguna extraña razón, te adoro y no puedo, ni quiero pasar un día más de mi vida sin ti.

—Y yo, maniática obsesiva, también te adoro, y ni siquiera pienso en pasar mi vida sin ti.

Sally le sonrió y volvió a besarlo, más lentamente que antes.

—Maldito idiota.— murmuró con una sonrisa. —Por eso te amo.

* * *

_**Bueno, ojalá que les haya gustado. Yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. **_

_**PD: El ponerle una canción a este capítulo tiene que ver con uno de los temas de mi próximo fic: la música. Es sobre Orgullo y Prejuicio, con la misma idea de éste, trasladar a los personajes al siglo XXI.**_

_**PD2: Ya sé que ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que terminé este fic, pero si a alguien lo atrapó y lo leyó hasta el final, le agradecería mucho su opinión.  
**_


End file.
